Mi pasado ¿mi futuro?
by adriarsento
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si antes de casarse Christian descubre de forma imprevista que Anastasia y Elliot han pasado una noche juntos? ¿podra perdonarla?- Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de 50 sombras de E.L.James, muchos son mios. No se permiten adaptaciones ni modificaciones
1. Melanie Preston

Mel miró a través de los ventanales la ciudad de Seattle. Por fin tenía 18 años, por fin podría hacer efectiva la herencia de su abuela. Por fin podría dejar atrás todos los horrorosos recuerdos… y por fin… su venganza comenzaría a formarse….

-Srita Preston de acuerdo a todo lo dicho por su abuela y su padre, está usted en condiciones de hacer efectiva su herencia

-Gracias abogado…

-Haremos hoy mismo la transferencia…

-Solo que… quisiera que nadie se entere… deje los negocios como están hasta que yo le avise

-¿Por qué eso Srita Preston?

-Es algo personal-

Cuando salió del estudio de abogados, se dio cuenta de que era asquerosamente rica y joven. Su abuela y su padre le habían heredado su piso en el Escala y muchos otros bienes mas el dinero y todo marcha según lo estuvo planeando. Pero Mel no se mudó inmediatamente. Se fue del país. Ahora había regresado… y más adulta comenzó a dar forma a lo que había planeado durante los últimos 5 años de su vida. Los tres se iban a arrepentir… y de qué manera.


	2. Capitulo 1

Miró la vista en Londres por última vez… ya era hora de regresar a casa. Habían pasado dos años desde que se fue de Seattle luego de la traición de Anastasia y Elliot. Sus padres, Mia, e inclusive Kate no se merecen que siga ignorando su preocupación. Ha dirigido la compañía desde ahí. Ha dirigido Grey's editorial desde ahí. Sabe que ella sigue trabajando ahí como presidenta y editora en jefa y que al parecer continúa su relación con su "hermano". Que se pudran los dos…

Elena ha llamado también pero le ha dejado en claro que no quiere volver a saber de ella. No tiene a nadie a quien le deba explicaciones. Es otra vez, él solo en el mundo. Cuando el avión aterriza ya es tarde en Seattle. Busca su bolso de mano y se dirigie a buscar el resto de su equipaje cuando divisa a Jason Taylor ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Sr Grey… bienvenido… permítame que lo ayude con esto- dice cargando las valijas en un carrito

-¿Qué haces aquí Taylor?

-Welch me informó de la hora de su vuelo y vine a buscarlo para llevarlo al Escala Sr… ¿Usted quiere que yo siga trabajando para usted verdad?- sonrie, debe ser una de las pocas personas leales que conoce

-Claro que si… solo que esperaba hablar contigo mañana a ver si estabas interesado

-Siempre a sus órdenes Sr Grey- se van hasta el auto que dejó en el parking del aeropuerto y que pagaba para mantener desde Londres. Y regresó al Escala. Gail también está ahí y había preparado su platillo favorito: macarrones con mucho queso

-Bienvenido Sr Grey…

-Gail… gracias… huele delicioso-

Ella sonríe y se retira después de que Taylor lleva el equipaje al cuarto. El departamento le parece enorme ahora. No hay nadie más que él… pero así es mejor. Pone a cargar el celular y cena tranquilo en su casa… su lugar en el mundo. A la mañana siguiente se despierta descansado, con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero bien. Toma el desayuno que Gail le preparó y hace que Taylor lo lleve a Grey's editorial. Él le informa lo que Christian ya sabe. Pero es su empresa y la va a manejar él… así de sencillo. Todos se sorprenden al verlo, nadie lo esperaba. Le avisan que Roach, Anastasia y otros editores se encuentran en una reunión donde discuten todos los nuevos autores y libros. Le indica a la asistente de Roach que debe informarle también de estas reuniones a partir de ahora. Le avisa que trabajará para los dos y le paso el número de su celular. Golpea y entra. Roach abre la boca grande y Anastasia se pone blanca como un papel

-Buenos días

-Sr Grey… que sorpresa… buen día- Roach se para y le extiende la mano y lo saluda con un abrazo

-¿Cómo está todo?

-Perfecto… ¿quiere un informe completo? Lo puedo mandar a pedir

-Sí, me gustaría y luego quiero participar de esta reunión

-Deme un segundo- lo ve salir de la sala y se sienta en la punta de la mesa, le pide a Taylor que le diga a Welch que él también prepare un informe detallado y que se lo envíe a la computadora. Le dice que también le consiga una oficina en el último piso y que tenga todo listo como en Grey's Enterprise. Él sale cuando Roach entra y se sienta a su costado

-Bueno… en una hora tendrá todo listo Sr Grey

-Puedes decirme Christian Roach…

-De acuerdo

-Bueno continúen con lo que estaban hablando así me pongo al día

-Sí, claro… Anastasia ¿Qué decías del manuscrito que recibiste?- la miro y ella bajo la mirada… se aclara un poco la voz

-"Oscuridad" es un manuscrito más que interesante, pero es demasiado extenso por lo que hablando con el autor, le sugerí hacerlo en tres tomos, que me parece que pueden interesar al lector y que con un final intrigante en los dos primeros libros harán que si o si compren el tercero para leer el desenlace de la historia

-¿Pidió más dinero por eso?- pregunta serio

-Algo así

-Que alguien alcance el manuscrito a mi oficina, quiero leerlo y ver si vale la pena pagar más por esos tres libros. Si no deberíamos dejarlo como está y venderlo de esa manera…

-Son casi 1200 páginas… al público no le gustan las historias demasiado largas

-Entonces podemos pedirle que se centre en la historia principal y no le de tantas vueltas ¿no le parece Srita Steele?

-Si, también podríamos sugerirle eso-

Anastasia no participa mucho durante la reunión y cuando todos salen ella lo hace primero que nadie. Roach le dice que está feliz con su vuelta. Y Taylor le dice que ya tiene instalada la oficina. Entra al despacho y se pone a trabajar desde ahí. Llama a Ros y ella grita sabiendo que mañana va a ir a trabajar allá. Se alegra de su vuelta también y dice que lo extraño mucho. Se ríe y le dice que no le cree antes de colgar


	3. Capitulo 2

-Sr Grey…

-Dime Taylor…

-La Srita Steele está aquí afuera y quiere hablar con usted-

-Hazla pasar- Taylor abre la puerta y Anastasia entra. Esta delgada y desmejorada pero ya no es asunto suyo. Que se encargue el maldito de Elliot

-Le traje el manuscrito para que vea cual es la mejor opción para editar el libro- coloca el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio y ve su mano temblar.

-Gracias, me pondré a leerlo ahora mismo y discutiré esto con Roach

-Puedo renunciar…

-No va a ser necesario. Eres una persona eficiente y lo que ocurrió en el pasado, ya está, no se puede cambiar. Por supuesto que ya no eres presidenta ni dueña de este lugar, pero mantendrás tu puesto de jefa de editores y yo estaré encantado de escuchar todas tus sugerencias. Pero las decisiones son de Roach y mías a partir de este momento. Si quieres irte, que sea porque encontraste algo mejor, no porque yo esté aquí. Tú ya no me afectas de esa manera Anastasia…

-Christian- la ve sonrojarse

-¿Algo más?

-No

-Gracias entonces…

-No sabía que habías vuelto

-No lo supo nadie… no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago con mi vida

-Si claro… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- se levantó furioso y antes de que ella saliera del despacho cerró la puerta fuerte. Tomó su brazo e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Perdonarte dices? Eso es algo que nunca vas a tener de mí. Tú que juzgabas a Elena, que me juzgabas a mí… ¿con que cara vienes a decirme eso? ¿Te gusto encamarte con Elliot, con mi hermano, con el marido de tu mejor amiga? ¿Lo disfrutaste al menos? ¿Gozaste con él tanto como conmigo? ¿Es mejor que yo? ¡Dime!

-¡No! No es mejor que tu… y no gocé como lo hacía contigo ¡Te lo quise decir miles de veces, estábamos borrachos y no sé qué mierda nos pasó! Cuando Kate grito yo no podía creerlo… sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo te sigo amando Christian- eso fue como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago… se quedó sin aire

-Tú no puedes amarme, no después de lo que hiciste… eres una mentirosa y una manipuladora, yo te di mi corazón, cambie toda mi vida por ti ¡Dios me iba a casar contigo y tu sencillamente me destrozaste! ¿Tienes ideas las noches que pasé llorando solo? Con el alma hecha pedazos por tu culpa y la del imbécil de Elliot ¿Sabes lo que me costó recuperarme? ¿Volver a ser algo?

-Christian

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra a menos que sea por cuestiones de trabajo. Tú para mí estás muerta de las otras formas. Ahora vete- le abrió la puerta y ella se fue temblando. Tiene un humor que se lo lleva el diablo. No puede ponerse a leer el maldito manuscrito ahora.

-Taylor…

-Sr. Grey

-Ve por el coche, nos vamos

-De acuerdo-

Llamó a Roach y le dijo que se va a ir a casa a leer el manuscrito y le avisará cuando vuelva a la editorial. Le avisó que mañana irá Grey's House a ponerse al día con eso también. Roach dice que lo recibirá gustoso. Le recuerda a su secretaria que debe avisarle de las novedades. Cuando baja ve a Elliot y a Mia. Elliot tiene a Anastasia del hombro y Mia sale corriendo a su encuentro

-¡Mal hermano! ¿Por qué no avisaste que habías vuelto?

-Hola hermosa- le dice mientras la besa- regrese anoche muy tarde así que deja de regañarme.

-De acuerdo…. ¿les puedo avisar a mamá y a papá?

-Claro que si

-¿Cenas con nosotros esta noche?

-Todo depende

-¿De qué?

-Hay gente que no quiero ver. Si ellos no van, cuenta conmigo

-Christian…

-Me tengo que ir a ver a Ros y me tengo que poner al día Mia. Avísame ¿sí?- lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los dos escucharan. Besa la frente de su hermana, acomoda el manuscrito y camina a la salida.

-Christian- lo para Elliot, no le dice nada, solo lo mira enfurecido

-Hazte a un lado… no me hagas olvidar mis modales en frente de mis empleados

-Necesito hablar

-Y a mí me importa una mierda lo que tengas para decirme… hazte a un lado- su voz suena amenazante por lo que Elliot lo deja pasar. Cuando sube al auto vuelve a estar cabreado… Taylor se da cuenta

-¿Qué ocurre?- él mira de nuevo al tránsito

-Habla Jason…

-No puedo creer lo que hicieron la Srita Steele y su hermano Sr Grey

-Pues bienvenido al club…

-Gail estaba muy triste por todo… ella apreciaba mucho a Anastasia

-Lo sé, siento que se haya sentido de esa forma

-En realidad lo que más le dolía era usted Señor

-¿Yo?

-Ella siempre decía que ahora que usted había abierto su corazón y había confiado en alguien… ellos… lo traicionan de esa forma- las lágrimas inundan sus ojos porque por fin alguien entendió todo el puto dolor que siente. No trato de justificarlos y se puso en su lugar.

-Puedo detenerme

-No, está bien, solo que es grato saber que alguien se ha puesto en mi lugar y no ha tratado como todo el mundo de justificarlos

-Lo sé señor- su móvil vibra ¿Quién carajos es ahora?

-Grey

-Kavanag

-Kate

-Christian- sonríe

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas volver?

-Fue una decisión de último minuto Kate

-Ya veo… ¿los viste?

-Si…

-Qué asco

-Lo se…

-¿Cenas en lo de tus padres esta noche?

-Le dije a Mia que si ellos iban, no

-Van a ir… no les hagas esto a tus padres y a tu hermana… ellos valen la pena, no como esos otros dos

-¿Qué tal un poco de apoyo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si tú vas, yo voy

-Llamo a Mia y le aviso… nos vemos en la noche Christian

-Hasta luego Kate- sonrió

-¿Quién iba a decirlo verdad Taylor?

-El dolor une muchas veces Sr. La srita Kavanag no la paso nada bien todo este tiempo

-Me imagino…- cuando llegan al Escala ven subir cajas y más cajas

-¿Alguien se muda?

-Así parece Sr Grey

-Que extraño… estos pisos se heredan o se pre-venden ¿sabes si murió alguien?

-No estuve por aquí en su ausencia, solo Gail pasaba una vez por semana a limpiar todo

-¿Todo?

-Todo Sr.-


	4. Capitulo 3

Entró solo en la recepción, Taylor tiene que ir a la empresa a buscar unos contratos que Rose quiere que vea. Cuando sube al ascensor la ve. Morocha, de ojos verdes. Casi tan alta como él. Hermosas y largas piernas. Bonitas pestañas

-Buenas tardes- murmura

-Hola- le responde con desfachatez

-¿Piso?

-29- ve que lo observa cuando aprieta su piso y luego el suyo

-Somos vecinos- dice sonriente

-Si, así parece, ¿son tus cosas las que están subiendo?

-Sí, me termino de mudar hoy, soy Melanie

-Christian- alarga la mano y ella me sonríe

-¿Siempre eres tan formal?- le pregunta antes de darle un beso en la mejilla que lo sorprende

-Si, generalmente soy muy formal…- le responde y sonríe

-Mi abuela me heredó el piso

-¿Tu abuela era Sofía Preston?

-Si… ¿la conocías?

-Podría decirse… nos encontramos muchas veces en el edificio… todo un caso tu abuela

-Ni que lo digas…

-Eres Christian Grey ¿verdad?

-Si, ese soy yo

-Te hacía más viejo

-¿Más viejo?

-Aha…

-Puede que este viejo, ya tengo 29

-Viejísimo…

-¿Y cuantos años son los tuyos?

-23

-Si, joven…- ella sonríe y lo mira de arriba a abajo… "niña traviesa" piensa Christian… el ascensor se detiene y ella pone un puchero y lo mira

-Se acabó la charla… un gusto Christian

-Lo mismo digo Melanie…- las puertas se cierran y él sonríe. Cuando llega a casa Gail está volviendo del cuarto rojo, o al menos es lo que supone

-Sr Grey buenas tardes

-Hola Gail… ¿puedes tostarme un sándwich de jamón y queso? Tengo un poco de hambre

-Claro Sr ¿para beber?

-Un jugo de arándanos estaría bien

-Enseguida se lo alcanzo-

Cuando entra al estudio se quita los zapatos, el saco y la corbata. Se acomoda en el sillón y toma el manuscrito y comienza a leer. Un rato después Gail le alcanza lo que le pidió. Su madre lo llama y le avisa que ellos irán y que quiere verlo así que por favor no la deje esperando. Cerca de las 21 se pone un jeans oscuro, zapatillas, una remera azul y una americana negra. Acaba de salir de la ducha por lo que todavía tiene el pelo mojado cuando se sube al auto, llega con Taylor a casa de sus padres enseguida. No había mucho tránsito por suerte. Gretel abre y se muestra emocionada

-¿Mis padres?

-Ya están todos en el comedor Sr Grey

-Gracias- cuando abre la puerta su madre se acerca rápidamente a abrazarlo

-Christian, que alegría volver a verte hijo- siente su emoción y también la abraza fuerte

-Hola mamá, yo también te extrañe mucho- la besa y ella me sonríe.

-Christian… bienvenido

-Hola papá- lo abraza a él también. Mia también lo abraza y lo besa… los ve a los dos sentados mirándolo fijo.

-Sr Grey

-Srita Kavanag, que gusto- Kate sonríe y lo abraza mientras le susurra

-¿Cómo estás?

-La pregunta sería ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Acostumbrada…

-Lo mismo digo- se sienta al lado de su madre y empiezan a cenar hablando de pavadas. Cuando sirven el café Carrick pregunta si quieren algo más de beber

-Un coñac estaría bien- responde Elliot

-¿Christian?

-Por ahora paso papá… gracias- se levanta para ir al baño cuando Elliot le cierra el paso

-¿Puedes darme dos minutos de tu tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo…

-Y yo te dije hoy que no me importa una mierda que es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo… no me interesa escucharte… no sé ni cómo puedo estar en la misma habitación que ustedes sin vomitar del asco que tengo…

-¡Christian!- grita mi madre

-Sabía que esto era un error- dice- me voy

-No… no te vayas- le pide Mia

-Déjame salir- le dice a Elliot

-Nos vamos nosotros… Mia quiere que te quedes

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que sienta la familia?

-No me hables así...

-¿Así como? Diciéndote las cosas en la cara maldito hijo de puta- ve la cara de Elliot entre sorprendida y dolida

-De todas las mujeres que había en Seattle tenías que acostarte con la mía. Sabiendo lo que ella era para mí, lo mucho que la amaba… todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar hasta donde estábamos, lo que me costó abrirme, abrir mi corazón y entregarlo… y tú y ella se rieron de mi… no les importo una mierda mi amor, ni el de Kate… estuvieron revolcándose en tu casa, en la cama que compartías con ella. ¡Estabas casado! Y ahora ¿quieres hablar? ¿Para decirme que? ¿Para justificarte? No me importa si estabas con dos mil litros de alcohol encima… ¡Anastasia era mi mujer, yo era tu hermano, Kate era tu esposa maldito hijo de puta!- Christian tira un golpe que da de lleno en la nariz de Elliot. Elliot cae al piso y ve sangre salir de su nariz. Su madre se acerca a socorrerlo mientras su padre lo toma del brazo y lo saca del lugar

-¡Si vas a justificarlo, suéltame!

-No lo voy a hacer… tranquilo hijo- toma una bocanada de aire

-No voy a volver, no mientras ellos estén aquí… lo siento por ti, por mi madre, por mi hermana e inclusive por Kate… pero no voy a regresar si ellos están… ya lo sabes- se suelta del agarre de su padre y camina hacia la puerta

-Christian…

-Mamá lo siento, te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. No voy a volver, saben dónde vivo, no soporto toda esta mierda- mira a Anastasia con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Le dijiste que todavía me amas? ¿Le dijiste que por más que se acueste contigo yo fui tu primer hombre y nunca me vas a olvidar?- se acerca a ella- ¿le dijiste que todavía hay ese "algo" entre nosotros?

-Christian

-Estas tan descuidada, se te ve tan triste… ¿Por qué no me cambiaste por algo mejor Ana?- mira a Elliot directo a los ojos- tú no eres un hombre, eres un traidor…y como traidor que eres, yo te voy a ver llorar de la misma forma que lloré yo… ya lo vas a ver…

-¿Lo estas deseando?

-Si, y como dice el refrán "siéntate en la vereda y verás pasar el cadáver de tu enemigo" así lo voy a hacer… vas a terminar hecho mierda… por lo que le hiciste a Kate y por lo que me hiciste a mi

-Yo no soy tu enemigo… soy tu…

-¡Tú no eres nada mío! Un hermano no hace lo que tú hiciste. Eres alguien que tiene mi mismo apellido pero que no existe para mí y agradece que no quiero venganza ahora, porque podría hacer caer tu negocio si quiero Elliot… eso te lo puedo asegurar. No me busques, no me provoques, no hagas que me enfurezca, tú todavía no me conoces… no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer

-Christian por dios deja de hablar así- me pide Mia

-Se lo merecen- dice Kate

-Se merecería que acabas con su negocio, que despidieras a esta zorra de la editorial… se merecen acabar en la calle, sin nada, se merecen eso y mucho más. Pero por suerte y a diferencia de estos, tu eres más gente... ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?

-Claro Kate

-No bebamos en el camino… no sea cosas que terminemos desnudos y juntos…

-Kate- Ana susurra su nombre. Ella la mira y no le dice nada, se acerca a Christian, lo toma del brazo y salen juntos de esa casa a la que él no quiere volver…

-Pasa… te puedo ofrecer un café si quieres- le sonríe y acepta. Le dice a Taylor que vuelva al Escala, que va a pedirse un taxi. Kate encienda la cafetera y él se sienta en uno de los sillones del living. Momentos después ella aparece con una bandeja que además de café tiene unos bombones, le pasa una taza y se sienta

-Dime la verdad Kate ¿Cómo estás?- ella tiembla y coloca la taza en la mesa antes de que se le caiga y llora. Christian se acerca a su lado y la abraza

-Me duele tanto, no de Elliot, yo sabía lo que era él antes de casarse pero ¿Anastasia? era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, y yo la vi tan enamorada de ti ¿Qué mierda pasó? No lo entiendo

-Kate cuando me fui pensaba todas las noches en lo mismo y puedo asegurarte que la distancia me ayudó mucho a superar esto. Tienes que irte, puedes viajar a otro lado, conseguir otro trabajo. Estar aquí de lo único que te va a servir, es para aumentar el dolor que ya tienes

-¿La sigues amando Christian? yo sé que ella te ama…

-Yo… no la puedo perdonar Kate…- ella lo abraza y llora un rato largo hasta que él la convence y se acuesta. Cuando sale hay mucha gente en la calle, supone que por ser viernes… por suerte no le cuesta encontrar taxi. Cuando entra en el ascensor la encuentra de nuevo con una pizza en la mano. No puede evitar reírse


	5. Capitulo 4

-Hola para ti también Christian

-¿Pizza?

-Si, todavía no tengo acomodada la cocina así que tendré que conformarme con esto

-¿Y no la podías pedir a domicilio?

-No, quería caminar y conocer la zona

-Ya veo… huele rico

-¿Cenaste?

-Algo así…

-Podemos compartirla si quieres… yo si me quedo sola seguramente me la como toda y mañana quien me aguanta…

-Podemos compartirla si me dejas invitarte una cerveza

-De acuerdo… ¿podemos subir a tu casa? La mía es un desastre

-Claro…- Mel mira asombrada cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre

-Guau, guau y más guau… que hermoso…

-Gracias… tengo buena genética- ella lanza una carcajada y le pasa la pizza. Mel se queda mirando por los ventanales. "¿Qué hago yo con esto?" piensa Christian mientras abre la caja

-Veo que no tienes idea ¿verdad?

-No

-Ummm ¿sabes encender el horno?

-Si…

-Hazlo mientras yo busco una asadera para calentarla

-De acuerdo- se sientan en la barra a disfrutar de la pizza y la cerveza

-¿No tienes amigos en Seattle?

-Te tengo a ti

-Pero… nosotros recién nos conocemos ¿ya somos amigos?

-Somos conocidos… pero después de esta pizza… podemos ser amigos

-Ya veo

-Te estuve investigando

-¿Disculpa?

-Estuve viendo en internet cosas tuyas

-Dios mío

-Siento lo de tu novia y lo de tu hermano

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo… ese asunto me hirió mucho y no quiero recordarlo

-De acuerdo, no volvera a ocurrir

-Yo también podría investigarte ¿sabes? con solo levantar el teléfono puedo saber todo de ti

-¿El poder del Sr Grey?

-Exacto pequeña- ella lo mira directo a los ojos cuando le dice de esa forma…

-¿Me das más cerveza por favor?

-Claro…- se para y la busca

-Bonito trasero….

-Gracias… me ejercito para tenerlo de esta forma- ella vuelve a soltar una carcajada y Christian se contagia de su risa… toman un poco más de cerveza.

-¿A dónde vas esta noche?- le pregunta

-¿A dónde voy?

-A bailar, a tomar unos tragos, a conocer lindas chicas

-Yo no soy de salir mucho Melanie

-Mel, dime solo Mel

-De acuerdo, yo no soy de salir mucho Mel…

-Que aburrido

-Gracias por el cumplido, ahora me siento mejor

-¿Conoces Tía Lou?

-De pasar por ahí…

-¿Qué dices si vamos a tomar algo y bailar un poco?

-No

-Vamos, no digas que no, es viernes, la noche es joven…

-La noche es joven y tú también pero yo no

-No tienes 30 todavía… acompáñame… di que si- tuerce la boca y pone un puchero

-¿Vengo por ti en una hora?- Christian pone los ojos en blanco

-Pero que maleducado Sr Grey

-Lo siento… está bien… ven por mí en una hora… si tardas un minuto más no voy ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho- la ve correr hacia el elevador y sonreír cuando las puertas se cierran

-¿Taylor?

-Sr Grey

-¿Qué ropa se usa para ir a bailar?- Taylor reprime una carcajada

-Sr no tengo ni idea

-Gracias- marca un celular- Mia

-Christian

-Dime algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué se usa para ir a bailar?

-¿Como?

-No comiences y dime

-Ponte un jeans, una camisa apretada y botas o zapatos…

-Gracias

-¿A dónde vas y con quién?

-Adiós Mia- cuelga antes de que se ponga pesada. Entonces va a su cuarto. Jeans, listo, botas, listo ¿camisa apretada? Ummm eso… encuentra una negra y ve que le queda apretada. Se da una ducha y se cambia. Lleva el celular y la billetera. Esta listo. A Mel le quedan solo 10 minutos cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre y por dios… esta despampanante. Una escotada musculosa verde oscuro, un pantalón de vestir negro y tacones altos


	6. Capitulo 5

-Guau… sexy Christian…

-¿Te miraste en el espejo cuando saliste?- la toma de la mano y hace que de una vuelta… tiene un perfecto y redondo trasero…

-¿Miraste bien mi trasero?

-Si, lo hice

-Vamos- por supuesto que el lugar es una locura. Pero siendo Christian Grey, ese cordón de terciopelo no es impedimento para que puedan pasar. Toma de la mano a Mel para no perderse mientras caminan hasta una mesa apartada. Apenas puede escuchar del ruido que hay

-Lindo lugar

-Sí, me voy a quedar sordo

-Quejoso- la camarera se acerca y les pregunta que va a tomar

-Tráenos una jarra de margaritas y dos shot de tequila- ella asiente y se va

-¿Y si no me gusta el tequila?

-¿No te gusta?- pregunta con cara sorprendida

-Sí, pero hubiera sido más cortes de tu parte preguntarme ¿no te parece?

-Tienes razón, la busco y tú pides lo que quieras- la toma del brazo y la sienta en sus piernas

-No te hagas la graciosa- ella ríe y él siente una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Ella se moja los labios y lo mira con esos fascinantes ojos verdes que tiene. Llega su orden por lo que brindan y van a bailar. No entiende nada, ¿eso es bailar? En fin. Son las seis de la mañana y Mel y Christian salen del lugar muertos de risa. Han estado hablando pavadas toda la noche, no bebieron en exceso y por suerte hay poca gente cuando se van. Llama a Taylor para que los pase a buscar SABADO

-¡Vamos por desayuno!- grita Mel

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Baile toda la noche… claro que tengo hambre

-Me parece que el Starbucks de Pike Pl al 1900 está abierto Taylor… vamos a ver

-Como ordene Sr Grey- Mel se ríe

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-De cómo te dijo "Sr Grey"

-No seas insolente…

-¿Yo?- pregunta haciéndose la asombrada

-Si, tu-

-Gracias, me divertí mucho, hace años que no me divierto tanto…

-Me alegro pequeña- ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro cuando se están acercando al negocio

-Bajo a comprar yo…. ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que sea pero grande

-Sr Grey…- cierra la puerta y se va... Christian no puedo evitar reírse, se pasa la mano por la cara y mira a Taylor

-¿Acaso está mal?

-Para nada Sr. Me pongo contento de ver que disfruta de la compañía de esa joven

-Se llama Melanie Taylor

-De acuerdo…- la ve venir con dos bolsas

-¿Te compraste todo el negocio?- le pregunta mientras ella le pasa las bolsas

-Algo así ¿tú casa verdad? ya sabes que la mia es un desastre… prometo ordenar y hacerte una cena

-Hecho… al Escala Taylor.- cuando llegan ella comienza a sacar todo de las bolsas

-Compre dos Caramel Macchiato, dos scones de queso calentitos, dos donas, un rollo de canela, un muffin de banana con nueces y otro de frambuesa y un tostado de jamón y queso ¿tienes jugo de naranja?- le pregunta quitándose los tacones

-Si… ahora sirvo- la verdad es que se dan un festín.

-¿Ves que no era yo sola la que tenía hambre?

-Te doy la razón

-¿Puedes prestarme una camiseta? Me acabo de manchar la musculosa

-Claro… dame un segundo- cuando vuelve ella tiene una toallita y se la está pasando por donde cayó el café

-Aquí tienes

-¿El baño?

-Seguna puerta a la izquierda

-Gracias- tira todo y se sienta en la barra. Ella es muy bonita y se divierte como nunca antes lo hizo. Mel entra regresa vestida sólo con su camiseta. Las piernas le deben medir dos kilómetros. Se le seca la boca

-¿Vamos a dormir?- la mira

-¿Qué?

-¿Vamos a la cama?

-No te entiendo

-¿No estás cansado? ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?- se lo señala y ella camina hasta ahí y abre la puerta. La ve desaparecer y se apresura. La encuentra abriendo las sábanas

-¿Qué haces?

-Me acuesto… ¿no quieres compartir la cama? Estoy muerta de sueño y mi musculosa está en tu baño en remojo ¿vas a dormir vestido así?

-No, claro que no- se va hasta el baño y se pone su pantalón pijama… no entiende a esta chica. Cuando sale se acuesta y ella se acomoda en su pecho

-Hasta la tarde Chris

-Hasta la tarde Mel- se queda quieto y ella hace unos ruiditos extraños

-Abrázame-

-¿Es una orden?

-¿Una sugerencia?

-De acuerdo-


	7. Capitulo 6

Se despierta muy descansado y siente la respiración de Mel en su pecho. Acaricia su cabello y ella abre los ojos y lo mira. Pestañea varias veces

-Oh- exclama

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes ojos grises?

-Si

-Son muy hermosos

-Gracias-le dice sorprendido

-¿Siempre dices lo que piensas Mel?

-Generalmente… eso me ha traído muchos problemas

-Ya veo…

-Voy a enjuagar mi musculosa y vengo-Christian toma su mano y en un rápido movimiento la tira sobre él

-No…

-Jajaja no seas malo… tengo que buscarla. Me gusta mucho

-¿La musculosa o yo?- ella lo mira sorprendida

-No pienso responder a eso… ahora déjame que vaya a enjuagar mi musculosa

-Ok si no hay otro remedio-

La ve levantarse, acomodarse un poco el pelo e irse. Se levanta y se asea un poco. Va hasta la cocina y se sirvo un poco de jugo. Escucha ruidos en el baño. ¿Sabrá lo que hace esa señorita? La cafetera está llena por lo que se pregunta si querrá tomar café. Si le gusta el café

-Melanie ¿estás bien?

-Si…

-¿Café?

-Eh… no, tengo hambre

-No sé qué pueda ofrecerte…

-Algo rico

-¿Algo rico como qué?- Mel regresa y Christian ve que sigue usando su camiseta

-Pues no sé qué tienes en tu heladera

-Pues mira…- deja la musculosa y el pantalón sobre la barra y abre la heladera. Cuando se agacha se le ve el hermoso trasero que tiene

-¿Sabes cocinar o tu especialidad es mirar traseros?- lo descubrió

-No se cocinar… y lo otro, puede que me guste mirar un poco ¿acaso está mal?

-Supongo que no…

-Definitivamente tienes que ir al supermercado, no tienes casi nada aquí

-El lunes seguramente Gail se encargará de comprar todo lo necesario

-¿Tu ama de llaves?

-Si… ¿salió el café?

-Si, por suerte si… bueno y entonces ¿no vamos a comer nada?

-No lo sé, yo no soy muy bueno en la cocina… pero puedo llevarte a un lugar donde sirven muy ricas cosas…

-¿Dónde?

-Belle Pastry

-Suena interesante… de acuerdo, ¿media hora?

-Ni un minuto más- ella me sonríe y sale disparada al elevador.

Cuando Melanie entra en su departamento se siente contrariada, tiene muchas cosas para hacer y planificar, pero conocer a alguien como Christian no es algo que ocurre todos los días. Ahora él le pregunto si no le gusta y ella no supo que responder. ¿Cómo puede pensar que no le gusta? Es un hombre dolorosamente guapo y además es muy divertido pasar tiempo con él. Pero también está el otro asunto. Había armado un equipo de investigación muy bueno. Y si bien su casa era un desastre por ser fin de semana, estaba segura que Ana y Estela la dejarían en perfecto orden en los días venideros. Además tenía que cocinar para Christian como se lo había prometido. Lo deslumbraría con su arte… si hay algo que ella sabía hacer era cocinar. Tenía poco tiempo por lo que se calzó una minifalda de jeans, una remera ceñida con escote redondo y unas chatitas. Se hizo una cola alta en el cabello y se delineo los ojos y se puso un poco de brillo labial

En el departamento de Elliot y Anastasia la noche había sido terrible. Ni bien llegaron, Ana fue a darse un baño y Elliot le avisó que saldría a tomar algo. No volvió hasta la mañana siguiente borracho como una cuba y ahora dormía mientras Ana le daba vueltas a la taza de té que Amelia le había servido. Ver a Christian de nuevo la había alterado. Pensaba que ya no sentiría nada por él, pero el sólo sonido de su voz la hacía estremecerse como cuando recién se habían conocido. Amelia le puso una medialuna con jamón y queso con la esperanza de que Anastasia comiera y ella la miró y le sonrió

-Sr Grey buen día- saludo. No se volteó a ver a Elliot

-Buen día Amelia

-¿Qué desea comer?

-Sírveme un poco de café- ella asintió y Elliot tomó la medialuna que estaba seguro que Ana no comería y en dos mordiscos se la terminó. Amelia lo noto y puso un plato con tres medialunas más

-¿Qué haces aquí un sábado?

-Es el primero del mes… la Sra. Ana ya me dio la lista así que me voy al supermercado

-Es verdad- Amelia salió del cuarto rogando que las discusiones se terminaran en la casa.

-Buen día

-Buen día- respondió Ana pero sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Evidentemente él tiene efecto en ti todavía, sino nunca te habría dicho lo que te dijo- Ana no respondió, solo se limitó a tomar un sorbo de té

-Y lo peor es que tiene razón, de todas las mujeres que hay en Seattle vine a revolcarme con la suya- Ana cierra los ojos para tratar de aguantar las lágrimas que se agolpan por salir de sus ojos

-Y para mi desgracia también, fue el primer hombre en tu vida.

-Basta… no sigas

-No sé porque todavía estas a mi lado, no lo entiendo ¿lástima, vergüenza, pena? ¿Cuál de todas es la respuesta Ana? ¿O estás conmigo porque sabías que un día el regresaría y querías verlo una vez más?

-Elliot no sigas

-Mírame- Ana no se animó a hacerlo

-¡Mírame!- solo ahí levanto la mirada

-Yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes, me alejé de mi hermano, del afecto de mi familia, de la confianza de mi familia que sé que me ve como un maldito traidor, dime que no fue en vano… dime que al menos te importa cómo me siento

-¿Crees que si no me importara estaría aquí todavía?

-¿Todavía lo amas verdad?

-No voy a responder a esa pregunta, no tienes derecho a hacerla

-Si, lo amas…

-Me voy de compras- tomó su bolso y se fue.

Camino y camino y camino hasta que se hizo de noche y decidió sentarse a beber algo, sola, como se sentía desde que él rompió el compromiso, le pidió el anillo y se fue a Inglaterra.


	8. Capitulo 7

Mel llegó al piso de Christian cuando le sobraban 5 minutos y lo vi espléndidamente vestido con un jeans azul oscuro y una simple camisa de lino blanca. Tenía el cabello mojado todavía. ¿Convers? Extraño en alguien tan formal como él

-Llegué con cinco minutos de sobra como verás

-Y con una falda muy corta también

-¿Te parece?… ¿no te gustan mis piernas?- le preguntó mientras daba un giro

-No voy a ser el único en notarlas… y no me divierte hacer de niñera

-¿Disculpa?

-Pueden abordarte en la calle Mel… puedo pasar por tu hermano

-Tonto- Christian río al oír esa palabra

-No seas impertinente… podría castigarte

-¿Castigarme, cómo?

-La curiosidad mató al gato…

-El gato tenía seis vidas más para ser curioso- Christian volvió a reír

-Me gusta cuando te ríes…

-Vamos- la tomó del brazo y decidió conducir el Audi. Luke que estaba de turno lo seguiría discretamente. El local no estaba demasiado concurrido por lo que Christian pidió una mesa en el patio. El sol estaba cayendo y no hacía tanto calor como para quedarse dentro. Ordenó por él y por ella y esperaron juntos la orden mientras observaban el atardecer

-¿Estás sola en Seattle Mel?

-Si

-Ya veo

-Mi abuela era el único pariente importante que yo tenía

-¿Tus padres?

-No quiero hablar de eso…- ella dejo de sonreír y Christian lo notó. Tomó su pequeña mano y la apretó

-Lo siento pequeña, no era mi intención traer recuerdos dolorosos

-No es tu culpa, pero como tu asunto, a mí eso también me causa dolor

-De acuerdo… no hablaremos de ello… hasta que tú lo quieras

-Gracias- ella sonrió tímidamente lo que hizo que Christian se preguntara que había pasado ahí. Podría averiguarlo… ya se fijaría. La camarera llegó con los dos cafés con leche, una bandeja con masas frescas y otra con macarrones de todos los colores llenos de crema de chocolate. Mel miró los bocaditos extasiada

-Mi dios querido… a tu lado voy a aumentar mil kilos Christian

-No me hagas reír y come… dijiste que tenías hambre- Mel tomó una cuchara y se sirvió varias masas y cinco macarrones. Christian le dio un sorbo al café con leche y tomo un macarrón y lo degusto lentamente. De repente sintió miradas en su espalda y se dio vuelta a mirar y allí estaban su madre, su padre, su hermana y su novio. Todos con cara de sorpresa. Christian dio un suspiro y vio a Mel mirarlo a él y a ellos mientras masticaba un macarrón

-¿Dame un segundo si?- ella asintió y él le sonrió en negando con la cabeza. Se acercó hasta ellos

-Hijo…

-Es una amiga… no piensen mal y no comiencen con sus preguntas descontroladas, no quiero presentarlos todavía… ¿no pueden merendar adentro?

-Claro hijo- respondió su padre y tomó a Mia del brazo al tiempo que Ethan lo saludaba

-Es bueno volver a verte cuñado

-Lo mismo digo Ethan

-Gracias por cuidar a Kate anoche

-¿Está bien?

-Si, hoy hable con ella y me contó…

-Le daré una llamada más tarde

-Ok, nos vemos- Christian los ve entrar de nuevo y se va con Melanie que no ha dejado de mirarlo

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunta seria

-Quita esa cara, está todo bien…

-De acuerdo… si tú lo dices

-Sí, yo lo digo… ahora ¿Cuándo y que vas a cocinarme?

-Seguramente podré hacerlo debidamente el jueves y será una sorpresa… algo delicioso

-Ok entonces apartaré mi noche del jueves ¿Qué tengo que llevar?

-¿Vino?

-Rojo o blanco

-Rojo…

-De acuerdo, tenemos una cita esa día- Mel sonrió al escuchar esa palabra.

Regresaron al Escala cerca de las 21 y ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y dándole las gracias por la excelente tarde que habían pasado juntos. Cuando Christian llego a su casa se desnudó y se dio una ducha. Se puso el pantalón pijama gris y fue hasta la sala. Tiro su cabeza en el cabezal del sillón y miro el techo blanco. Dos años y ella todavía le movía algo en su interior. A pesar de su asquerosa traición, de sus miles de disculpas, de sus lágrimas, de su enojo él volvió a sentir esa electricidad cuando se acercó anoche a hablarle en el oído.


	9. Capitulo 8

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido cuando una hora después el ascensor abriéndose lo alarmo. Y allí estaba Anastasia Steele. Tambaleándose y mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules que ahora estaban rojos a causa del llanto. Sus mejillas todavía estaban mojadas

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí?- le preguntó secamente

-Es un placer verte de nuevo Christian

-¿Estas borracha?

-¿Sabes? después que te fuiste, Elliot me dijo que podía olvidarte y que él podría reemplazarte… me dijo que lo dejara quererme y yo estaba tan dolida, tan triste, tan enojada conmigo misma que acepte. Cuando su divorcio con Kate se hizo oficial me mudé con él sin esperar siquiera dos horas. Una puta cualquiera hubiera esperado una semana antes de mudarse con el ex marido de tu ex mejor amiga. ¿Y sabes qué? Por noches y noches, cuando sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo pensaba que eras tú… cuando me besaba, quería que fueras tú, cuando me cogía quería que fueras tu… pero no lo era y yo me odiaba… me odiaba por permitirle que me hiciera eso… y me transforme en una planta. En eso que tú decías ¿Cómo mierda era? ¿Trofeo? Si… yo era una novia trofeo… no sé porque mierda tus padres siguieron recibiéndonos en su casa y porque Mia sigue siendo como es con nosotros… Christian, él nunca me hizo sentir como tú. El nunca hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara… tú lo conseguías con solo mirarme- ella estaba parada, escupiendo todas esas palabras y él no sabía qué hacer.

-Cierra la boca… no quiero escucharte. Todo lo que sale de ella son mentiras, tú jamás me amaste, tu solo querías una buena follada y un poco de dinero supongo…

-¡Eres un imbécil! Yo te quería a ti… yo te quiero a ti… todo se fue a la mierda por mi culpa, el alcohol y haber discutido esa noche. Si tú y yo no hubiéramos discutido por la puta de Elena ¿no crees que estaríamos juntos? Yo no me hubiera ido de aquí enojada, no me hubiera encontrado con Elliot, no hubiera tomado…

-No te hubieras revolcado con él… ¿así que la culpa ahora es mía y de Elena porque tú no pudiste tener las piernas cerradas y el imbécil de Elliot no pudo tener su pito lejos de ti?- Ana sintió cada palabra como un golpe directo a su cara. Christian estaba furioso pero se las arregló para ir a calzarse y colocarse una camiseta. Tomo a Anastasia y bajo con ella hasta el estacionamiento del Escala. La subió al Audi y condujo hasta el departamento de Elliot. Ella lloraba y temblaba. Cuando toco la puerta Grace abrió. Ana estaba llorando sin control y la abrazó cuando la vio. Elliot lo miro y su padre y Mia también lo hicieron

-Tu mujer esta borracha… estuvo en mi casa diciendo cosas sin sentido, haz que se mantenga alejada de mí y de mi casa… y si no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para mantenerla a tu lado, te sugiero que la dejes…- y así diciendo se giró y se fue de la casa

-¡Christian!-

Ana lo llamaba a los gritos. Era con dolor, con mucho dolor y las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer. Escucho como se cerraba la puerta y Ana seguía llamándolo. Le dolía su dolor y no aguanto. Golpeó la puerta y cuando Grace la abrió Ana se lanzó a sus brazos y él la abrazó. Ella lloró en su hombro y él hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Estuvo así, abrazándola ya no sabía cuánto tiempo, finalmente ella se alejó y sus ojos se encontraron como aquella primera vez. Cuando pronuncio las palabras, escucho como su corazón volvía a quebrarse

-Adiós para siempre Ana-

Ella se arrodillo ante él y grito. Christian la ayudo a pararse y miró a su madre que con lágrimas en los ojos llevó a Ana por el pasillo mientras él cerraba la puerta y se iba.

Subió al auto y golpeó el volante. Y lloró, después de dos años se permitió llorar la pérdida de Anastasia, la pérdida de Elliot. Lloró por su corazón que volvió a romperse… y mucho más después de todo el esfuerzo que le costó juntarlo y tratar de arreglarlo. Maldijo a Ana, a Elliot, maldijo el día en que aceptó la entrevista para la facultad. Maldijo el día en que Anastasia Steele había entrado en su vida. Sintió unos golpes en el vidrio y vio a su madre. Destrabó la puerta y Grace se subió. Ella le apretó la mano y el lloro en su pecho mientras también sentía las lágrimas de su madre en su cabello. Y se quedó así con los ojos cerrados. Las manos de Grace acariciaron su mejilla y él levanto la mirada.

-Nunca voy a entender porque lo hicieron, porque decidieron lastimar de esa forma a Kate y a ti… yo estoy de tu lado… pero soy su madre también y tienes que entender que los amo a los dos… no me hagas elegir porque no puedo

-Lo sé mamá. Lo sé. Vuelve… me quiero ir a dormir

-Promete que me llamarás mañana

-Si…

-Te amo hijo…

-Y yo a ti mamá

Cuando estacionó en el edificio no tuvo ganas de bajarse del coche. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Unos golpes en el vidrio lo asustaron. Era Sawyer.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sr Grey?

-Si Luke, gracias por despertarme, no me di cuenta y me quedé dormido- bajo del coche…

-Haz que Welch averigüe sobre Melanie Preston.

-De acuerdo Sr… ¿informe completo?

-Si- se dio cuenta que estaba en pijamas porque Luke lo miró de forma extraña. Apenas llegó a deslizarse en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando abrio los ojos había amanecido.


	10. Capitulo 9

Tomo su celular y vio que eran las 10 de la mañana y tenía hambre. Se vistió, saludo a Taylor y se fue hasta Tully's Coffee. Se pidió un café Mocha y abrió su computadora. Revisó varios contratos y llamó a su madre para dejarla tranquila

-Buenos días

-Gretel es Christian pásame a mi madre

-Si Sr Grey

-¿Bueno?- la voz de su madre sonaba soñolienta

-¿Dormías?

-Christian… si, llegamos muy de madrugada de casa de Elliot

-Puedo llamarte luego si quieres

-No hijo, no hay problema, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien mamá

-No me mientas

-Mamá anoche, lo que paso, eso de abrazar a Anastasia lo hice porque me dolió el modo en que gritaba mi nombre. Si no lo hubiera hecho, yo no habría vuelto. Me duele muchísimo lo que Elliot y ella hicieron, no voy a perdonarlos nunca, y tengo que seguir con mi vida…. Espero que por eso entiendas porque no voy a ir para allá mientras ellos estén… porque yo no quiero que elijas. Mi casa siempre está para recibirlos el día y en la hora que quieran. Pero no pienso compartir el mismo cuarto con ellos nunca más

-Lo sé hijo… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Anastasia anoche?

-Cosas sin sentido

-¿Te dijo que todavía te ama?

-Mamá…

-Ella me lo repitió miles de veces, llorando, tu hermano…

-Elliot ya no es mi hermano…

-Hijo

-No me pongas en esa situación

-Elliot estaba destrozado cuando la escucho decir que solo tú eras el dueño de su corazón, de su mente y de su cuerpo. Que ella siempre iba a ser tuya

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Nada hijo, solo te lo cuento. Elliot decidió pasar la noche aquí

-¿Y qué esperaba? ¿No recibir un castigo por su traición? Ojala que le duela tanto como me dolió a mí

-Eso no es sano hijo

-Y me importa una mierda, si ellos no tuvieron consideración ¿Por qué debo tenerla yo?- escuchó como su madre daba un suspiro

-¿Quién es esa linda joven que te acompañaba ayer?

-Una vecina

-¿Del Escala?

-Si, se mudó el viernes y bueno, está sola y es muy simpática

-Es muy bonita aparte

-Lo sé… pero no empieces a hacerte una idea equivocada ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok… ¿estas desayunando?

-Si, desayunando y trabajando

-Tú no paras ¿verdad?

-No… hace que me distraiga y no piense pavadas- responde

-Bueno, sigue con eso entonces… no olvides que te quiero mucho y en la semana iré a verte ¿de acuerdo?

-Que no sea el jueves…

-De acuerdo hijo, hasta pronto- Christian corta la comunicación y bebe un poco de su café. Su mirada se distrae al ver el verde de Víctor Steinbrueck Park. Le pasa a Taylor su computadora

-Iré a caminar por el parque unos momentos, puedes esperarme aquí o puedes vigilar desde la esquina

-De acuerdo Sr Grey… mantenga el GPS de su celular activo por favor

-De acuerdo- agradeció haberse puesto zapatillas y no zapatos y poder caminar por el césped. Los gritos de Anastasia, su llanto, todas las cosas que le había dicho estando borracha estaban en su cabeza. No quería volver a ver a Flynn pero era el único que podría entenderlo… sabía de su pasado, de sus fobias, de todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí. Tomo el celular y marco su número

Christian Grey… ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

-Hola

-Buen día Christian

-¿Me puedes dar una consulta esta semana?

-Claro, ¿Qué día y en que horario?

-El martes, tipo 15 ¿estaría bien para ti?

-Si, te espero

-De acuerdo… adiós- colgó y de repente la vio. Un short demasiado corto, una musculosa demasiado escotada. Y hombres cayendo a su paso. Tiene el brillo del sudor que hace su piel más sexy y va escuchando música Christian se paró de golpe frente a ella y ella gritó

-Shhhh

-Christian, por un demonio, me asustaste-le dice y él sonríe

-Hola Mel…

-Hola

-¿No estás exhibiendo demasiada piel?- le pregunta socarronamente

-No lo creo, además, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie. Hace calor, me estoy ejercitando, ¿para qué usar mucha ropa?

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué hacías?

-Estaba trabajando

-¿Un domingo? Ay niño tienes que aprender a disfrutar un poco más de la vida

-¿Niño? ¿Me llamaste niño?

-Jajaja usted disculpe don anciano Grey- Christian la toma del brazo y la acerca rápidamente a su cuerpo

-Este anciano podría enseñarte muchas cosas pequeña- le dice mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se estremece cuando ve las pupilas dilatadas de Christian y siente una humedad no conocida entre sus piernas. El la sigue mirando sin decir palabra

-Christian

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

-Yo…- alcanza a balbucear cuando él le acomoda un mechón de pelo y le susurra

-¿Estas excitada?- su respuesta es un jadeo que hace que Christian también se estremezca

-Me gustaría quitarte ese short y besarte… ahí abajo- Mel siente que un calor abrasador recorre su piel. Quiere irse, correr lejos pero parece clavada al suelo cuando siente un beso en su cuello y las manos de él en su cintura. No sabe qué hacer, como reaccionar mientras la humedad en su sexo aumenta. "lo deseo" piensa para sí misma. "deseo que me toque" piensa mientras cierra los ojos y el la aprisiona contra su pecho y vuelve a besar su cuello

-Chris…

-¿Qué?- Christian sonríe mientras no escucha más que la respiración irregular de Mel en su oído

-Tu cuello es rico… me pregunto cómo será toda tu piel… me gustaría probarla

-Esto es acoso- responde ella

-Culpable- admite él

-Me tengo que ir…

-¿A dónde y con quién?- ella ya recuperada lo mira de lado

-A mi departamento, hoy llega el equipo de limpieza y tengo que supervisar todo

-¿Prefieres supervisar a tenerme dentro tuyo pequeña?- Mel siente que le falta el aire al oír a Christian decir eso. Sus piernas se vuelven viscosas y se agarra con fuerza a su cuello. Christian apenas roza sus labios con los suyos. No llego a ser un beso, fue un toque… nada más

-Bien… ve a supervisar y recuerda que tenemos una cita el jueves- él la suelta y ella se recompone. Se coloca los auriculares y sigue su marcha. Christian se voltea ver el hermoso trasero que tiene. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y cruza la calle donde Taylor lo estaba observando


	11. Capitulo 10

-Dile a Welch que quiero urgente el informe que le pedí- Christian podría jurar que vio a Taylor sonreír pero no dijo nada.

A Mel no le alcanzaban las piernas para correr lejos de Christian y de todas las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo en ese momento. Cuando llegó al departamento era un caos de cosas que se movían de aquí para allá más el ruido infernal de las máquinas. Se fue al baño y se dio una ducha. Se puso un jeans, una remera y zapatillas y le dio unas indicaciones a Ana para que todo quedara como ella quería. Tapándose los oídos subió al ascensor y cuando iba saliendo se tropezó con Christian

-Auch- dijo tocándose la frente

-Tienes que mirar por donde caminas Mel

-Lo siento… quería huir del ruido infernal que hay en mi casa…

-¿No que ibas a supervisar?

-Ya lo hice, todo el mundo tiene instrucciones precisas y concretas- él la mira.

-Oye… ¿A dónde ibas?

-A buscar un sitio para comer y averiguar algunas cosas…- le responde ella mientras le muestra la notebook.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro que si… me encanta tu compañía- él sonríe satisfecho por esa respuesta. Mel le parece hermosa, pero hace ya dos años decidió no volver a abrir su corazón a nadie.

-Bueno hay un lugar…

-No, no, no vamos a Subway

-¿A dónde?

-Ven, vamos- Mel lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hasta el lugar ubicado a pocos metros del Escala. Christian se siente fuera de su elemento. Este es un negocio de comida rápida y él no come esa comida pero Mel ordena por él después de preguntarle si quiere pollo o albóndigas. "haz lo que quieras" le responde mientras sube y busca una mesa bastante apartada. Cuando ella lo ve le pone mala cara por lo que él se acerca a ayudarla con la bandeja.

-Que poco caballero

-No me gustan estos sitios, la comida rápida no es algo que consumo

-Me pregunto porque no me sorprende

-Gracias… ¿Qué es todo esto?- Christian ve sobre la bandeja dos enormes vasos de gaseosa, papas fritas de paquete y dos envoltorios bastante grandes

-Son sub…

-Lo dices como si yo entendiera ¿Qué demonios es un sub?- Mel sube las manos en señal de protesta

-Es un sándwich, mira- le dice mientras desenvuelve uno

-El tuyo es de albóndigas en salsa, con doble cheddar, tostado, hice que le pusieran mostaza dulce, tomate y lechuga y el mío es de pollo con lo mismo que lo tuyo… hice que los cortaran al medio para que los podamos compartir… ahora te explico que es esto- le pregunta levantando una de las bolsas de papas fritas

-Para ti todo esto- le señala Christian- puede ser muy elemental pero yo como comida de verdad… así que discúlpame la vida- la forma de expresarse de Mel no le había gustado nada y él no lo iba a disimular

-Mi vida entera fue trabajar desde que tengo memoria para no depender de nadie ni darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago y dejo de hacer… me salté por completo mi adolescencia. Yo no tuve amigos en la escuela, no salí de fiesta todos los fines de semana, ni me emborrache cuando termine la facultad. Así que podrías tener un poco de consideración y no ser tan sarcástica conmigo cuando no tienes idea de todo lo que he vivido-

Se paró, bajo las escaleras y se fue al Escala sin volver la vista. Estaba furioso. Si había sido una broma, había sido una muy mala y si no lo fue, entonces Melanie había sido muy cruel con él. Mientras ella no daba crédito a lo que había pasado hace dos momentos. La reacción de Christian la sorprendió y se sintió estúpida por haber actuado de ese modo. Él tenía razón, no lo conocía nada y no sabía que vida pudo haber llevado y ella llegaba con sus ironías y su sarcasmo, ese que tantos problemas ya le había traído. Llevo la bandeja al mostrador y pido bolsas para llevar la comida. Pasó por Macy's Taste Bar &amp; Bakery Café y compró dos brownies y dos cupcakes de chocolate con mantequilla de maní. Cuando subía el ascensor hasta el piso 30 se sentía insegura. Cuando las puertas se abrieron lo vio a Taylor

-Hola

-Srita Preston… no sabía que el Sr Grey la esperaba

-En realidad no me espera… ¿puedo verlo?

-Está en su estudio- Mel le sonrió a Taylor y fue caminando despacio hacia la puerta y toco tímidamente

-¿Qué?- ella giró el picaporte y se asomó

-¿Puedo pasar?- Christian la vio y vio en sus ojos la expresión de la disculpa

-Si, pasa…- ella paso y cerró la puerta tímidamente. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó frente a él. Se estaba mordiendo el labio nerviosamente y cuando Christian lo vio sintió que el tiempo volvía hacia atrás

-Lo siento- le dijo Mel- yo a veces no mido las consecuencias de lo que digo… no tendría que haber actuado de ese modo contigo. Tienes razón, no te conozco lo suficiente y no sé qué paso en tu vida, ¿perdóname si?

-Mel

-No quiero estar disgustada contigo… eres lo único que tengo en Seattle… de hecho… eres lo único que… me hace feliz desde que tengo memoria- la voz se le quebró al decir estas palabras y Christian se paró inmediatamente y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella lloró. Como antes, como se había prometido no volver a hacerlo nunca más en su vida. Pero esta vez fue distinto… él era distinto. Ella en sus brazos se sentía protegida y a salvo de todo el mal del mundo

-Mel por favor, no llores, yo reaccioné mal y lo siento también pequeña… discúlpame tú a mí también. Mel…- el dejó suspendido su nombre en el aire mientras se apartaba y secaba sus lágrimas. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos verdes nublados de lágrimas, viendose reflejada en esos ojos grises con los que soñaba cada noche desde que se habían conocido

-Dime algo… respira Mel…

-Perdón por perder la compostura de esta forma…

-No te hagas problema…- Christian quería preguntar… quería saber el porqué de su llanto, porque él era lo único que la hacía feliz desde que tenía memoria pero no se animaba a preguntárselo ahora, no cuando ella estaba tan sensible.

-¿Qué son las bolsas?

-Nuestro almuerzo frustrado- le responde ella poniendo un puchero y él sonríe

-¿Los famosos sub?- ella le da un puñetazo en el hombro mientras le saca la lengua

-Vamos a calentarlos y a comerlos porque tengo hambre- se acercan hasta la cocina y Christian le guiña el ojo y Mel internamente se estremece. Taylor observa la escena y después de dos años, se siente feliz por Christian

-Traje postre para que me perdonaras- le dice mientras tira todo en la basura

-No me digas

-Traje brownies y dos cupcakes de chocolate y mantequilla de maní

-Voy a empezar a engordar si sigo comiendo contigo…

-Ponte a dieta hasta el jueves, porque ese día será un festín…

-Es verdad… nuestra… cita- dice Christian marcando cada palabra. Ella saca los productos y los coloca sobre un plato. Parte el brownie y se lo ofrece a Christian quien se acerca y le da un mordisco

-Es todo para ti- le dice ella

-¿No vas a comer?

-Si, aquí tengo mi porción

-Come de la mía…- ella se vuelve a estremecer y muerde donde la boca de Christian lo hizo antes. El pasa un dedo por la comisura de los labios de ella quitándole una miga. Y ella ya no puede disimular el deseo que tiene por sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Christian la mira y se acerca poco a poco.


	12. Capitulo 11

El ascensor se abre y Mia grita

-¡Christian!-_ ¡mierda!_ piensa Christian mientras se separa un poco

-Ups lo siento…- Mia mira a Melanie y le parece preciosa...

-Melanie, ella es Mia Grey, mi insoportable hermana, Mia, ella es Melanie Preston

-Mia…un gusto conocerte- responde ella y va a su encuentro

-Lo mismo digo, ¿interrumpi algo?- pregunta mientras mira a Christian

-Nada importante- le responde él

-¿Que hacían entonces?

-Almorzábamos…- dice Christian secamente

-Vamos, estamos en el parque haciendo un picnic y traje un montón de cosas dulces

-Mia ¿Quiénes están?- le pregunta

-Vamos… mamá quiere verte, por favor Christian- Mel se da cuenta de que probablemente Anastasia y Elliot estarán ahí. Y ve la duda en los ojos de Christian. Se acerca a él y lo mira

-Vamos… tu familia no tiene la culpa Chris- Christian tiene un debate interno, sabe que ver a Anastasia le hará mal, pero piensa en sus padres y en Mia

-Kate también esta…- suelta Mia como para darle el último empujón

-Ok vamos- Mia grita y sube al ascensor- vigila de cerca ¿hablaste con Welch?- le pregunta a Taylor

-Esta noche- le responde

-Vamos- Mel tira de su mano y él sonríe. En el ascensor ella enreda sus dedos con los de Christian y él siente una ola de emociones que trata de contener. Los tres salen a la calle y Taylor lo sigue a pocos pasos

-Miren quien decidió unirse a la prueba de dulces de Mia Grey- grita y su madre lo abraza

-Hijo que bueno… ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta mientras le da un beso

-Todo bien mamá- todas las miradas están puestas en la morocha de ojos verdes que está parada al lado de Christian

-Ella es Melanie Preston, una vecina del Escala

-Pueden decirme Mel, no todos tienen que ser tan formales como el Sr Grey- todos sonríen. Mia hace las presentaciones y entonces cuando escucha sus nombres entiende. Elliot y Anastasia no lucen muy felices. Kate la recibe con una sonrisa y le presenta a su hermano que no es otro que el novio de Mia. Mel está por sentarse entre Grace y Mia pero Christian la toma de la mano

-Tú a mi lado por favor- ella lo mira y le sonríe.

-Bueno, basta de tanto alboroto, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunta Christian en tono burlón a Mia que le pasa una taza térmica y le alcanza otra a Mel.

-Tengo… pie de limón, de manzana, de cerezas y de pera. Tengo, brownies con almendras y con avellanas. Tengo ganache de chocolate blanco y negro y tengo tartaletas de frutas varias

-Pues quiero brownie con almendras y tartaleta de frutas Srita Grey- Mia toma un plato y le sirve

-¿Mel?

-Oh… pie de limón y ganache de chocolate negro- Mia también le sirve

-¿Elliot?

-Pie de manzana Mia

-¿Ana?

-Pie de cerezas

-¿Kate?

-Brownie con avellanas

-Ethan, mamá y papá tienen sus porciones… ahora prueben- todos pinchan sus tenedores mientras Mia mira expectante las caras.

-Srita Grey debo felicitarla… esta delicioso- dice Christian levantando el tenedor y todos aplauden y se deshacen en elogios a la comida de Mia. Ethan la besa y Christian y Elliot la miran

-No sean molestos los dos… es mi novio caramba

-Novio… novio… no sabes…- dice Elliot

-Ni sonarte los mocos y novio- completa Christian y ambos se miran

-¡Para eso si se ponen de acuerdo!- grita Mia enojada. Christian vuelve a mirar a Elliot pero recuerda en ese momento su traición y su mirada se vuelve fría

-¿Me convidas?- la voz de Mel hace que su mirada se suavice

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero probar lo que estas comiendo- Christian le acerca el plato y ella toma dos porciones y las pone en su plato y le invita de lo suyo a él

-Gracias **nena**\- Kate, Ana, Grace y Mia lo miran. Fue algo inconsciente pero le gusto decirle de ese modo a Mel que no entendiendo nada le responde

-De nada nene- y le sonríe mientras come los dulces. Todos vuelven a sus postres mientras la tarde va pasando

-Voy a comprar jugo de naranja… así sigo comiendo… Mia de verdad que todo está delicioso- Mel se para mientras Mia le sonríe

-Voy contigo- Christian se para y la toma de la mano y caminan juntos. Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos Mia aplaude

-¿No es preciosa? Parece una modelo... sería genial que Christian y ella...

-Mia no comiences… tu hermano me aclaro que son solo amigos-dice Grace

-¿Amigos? A un amigo no lo tomas de la mano ni le das de comer de tu plato mamá. Ella le gusta, solo que él es un testarudo

-De todos modos, el la presenta como una amiga… no fastidies a tu hermano

-Ufa

-Solo mantenla alejada de Elliot, no vaya a ser cosa que también se la quiera sacar a Christian- Kate deja a todos con la boca abierta cuando hace ese comentario

-No sé para qué mierda vienes, tú no…

-Yo era tu esposa, si esta zorra que no es nada tampoco viene ¿Por qué me voy a perder de compartir con tus padres, tus hermanos y el mío? Yo no sé cómo les da la cara a ustedes para venir donde saben que ya nadie les tiene confianza- Anastasia cierra los ojos y se levanta

-Por favor, siéntate- casi le suplica Elliot

-Voy a buscar un abrigo al auto… me está haciendo frio- responde y vuelve al momento. Mel y Christian caminan. Ella se siente encantada de que él haya tomado su mano cuando finalmente encuentran un supermercado. Mel sonríe y Christian se asusta

-¿Qué estás planeando hacer?

-Te lo voy a decir para que no te enojes ¿de acuerdo?

-Dime

-Voy a comprar para hacer unos sándwiches y una picada. Pronto se va a hacer de noche y sería lindo seguir compartiendo con tu familia.- Christian le sonríe y le pasa un dedo por los labios. Ella lo mira fascinada.

-Vamos- dice rompiendo el contacto visual. Grace mira a Mel cuando la ve con varias bolsas y a Christian también

-A mí no me miren que solo fui sorprendido y acusado de doméstico- Mia ríe y Kate también

-Traje algo para quedarnos un poco más… salvo que no quieran…

-Claro que si Mel- responde Mia y comienza a poner todo en las cestas que trajeron. Mel acomoda los fiambres, las gaseosas y cervezas, el pan y los quesos.

-Que rico- dice Carrick- tú sí que sabes hacer una picada, ni siquiera olvidaste las aceitunas

-No abuses- lo reta Grace. La noche va cayendo cuando Christian nota que Mel tiembla a su lado. Le pone su chaqueta y la abraza. Ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro y le pasa la mano por la espalda

-No hagas eso- dice Anastasia y Mel la mira- a Christian no le gusta que lo toquen…

-¿Qué?- Mel mira a Christian y él se pone furioso

-No le hagas caso… tócame todo lo que quieras _cariño_\- Mel lo mira embelesada y él le responde con un guiño. Cuando Mel vuelve a apoyarse en su hombro y acaricia su espalda, Christian le dirige una mirada helada a Anastasia quien se sonroja y se para

-Me voy, gracias por todo, Mia esta todo exquisito, el negocio será un éxito. Buenas noches- Elliot se para y besa a Mia y a su madre y corre para alcanzar a Ana. La toma de la cintura y desaparece en la noche

-¿Qué tal si vamos por unos tragos?- propone Mia

-Se acabó la salida Carrick, los jóvenes se van de fiesta- Carrick se para y ayuda a Grace

-Vamos Kate, salgamos los cinco ¿vienen verdad?

-Si claro- responde Christian. Todos se despiden y quedan en encontrarse en dos horas en The Baltic Room


	13. Capitulo 12

Elliot conduce en silencio su BMW mientras Anastasia mira por la ventana

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunta

-¿A qué te refieres?- le contesta ella

-¿Vuelvo a casa de mis padres?

-Tú prometiste hacerme olvidar… dijiste que con tu amor iba a ser suficiente… mentiste

-Podrías poner un poco de tu parte… veo cómo te afecta cada cosa que dice, cada cosa que hace. Cuando comenzamos, solíamos divertirnos, la pasábamos bien, yo creí…

-¿Qué me había enamorado de ti, que había olvidado a tu hermano?

-Si…

-Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa…- dice apenas conteniendo las lagrimas

-Somos los dos culpables Ana… tú por dejarme ilusionarme… yo por seguir a pesar de darme cuenta de que lo seguías amando

-¡Hazme olvidar! Tú me prometiste… cumple… hazme olvidar- suplica ella. Elliot detiene el auto y coloca las balizas y se acerca a la boca de Ana, la besa, necesita ese contacto con ella. Ana se enreda en su cuello y lo acerca más. El tira de ella y la sube a su regazo y la aprieta contra su pecho

-Hazme olvidar Ell- le suplica- **hazme olvidar**\- el la abraza más fuerte, ella siente que puede romperse pero lo sigue besando mientras su mente, aturdida, recuerda hermosos ojos grises. Apenas llegan al departamento, Ana desprende la camisa de Elliot y le besa el pecho mientras el desabrocha el sostén de Ana y se lo quita junto con la camiseta que tiene puesta. Los jadeos de ambos suenan en el departamento, mucho más fuertes en el momento del clímax. Ana se recuesta jadeando sobre el pecho de Elliot quien acaricia su cabello. Momentos después propone

-Vamos a tomar algo… no vayas mañana al trabajo

-No puedo, él podría despedirme

-No necesitas trabajar y lo sabes

-No quiero ser una novia trofeo mantenida

-Ok ¿salimos igual?

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-The Baltic Room

-De acuerdo, me baño y me visto

-Te acompaño

Christian pone cara de susto cuando la puerta se abre en el recibidor de la casa de Mel

-¿Qué demonios?

-Es el equipo de limpieza… ve a tu casa… estaré lista en una hora y pasaré a buscarte.

-De acuerdo… no tardes

-¿Por qué dijo eso ella?

-Mel… pensé que lo habías olvidado

-No… cuéntame…

-Otro día

-¿El jueves?

-De acuerdo-

"_creo que tendré que comprarme camisas dos talles más chicas para poder salir con Mel_" pensó Christian en su vestidor. Se puso un pantalón de lino negro, zapatos y una camisa que había olvidado que tenía y que le quedaba bastante apretada. No le gustaba vestirse todo de negro pero el conjunto no le desagradó cuando se miró en el espejo. Guardo su celular y su billetera y se sentó a esperar a Mel

Mel mientras tanto, entre el ruido, el recuerdo de Christian llamándola **"cariño"** y su indecisión para elegir la ropa, estaba volviéndose prácticamente loca. Ana le dijo que en dos horas terminarían todo. Ella se lo hizo jurar. No quería comenzar el lunes con todo ese lio. Finalmente se decidió por un vestido al cuerpo color ciruela. No era demasiado corto pero si cómodo. Se puso unos zapatos no muy altos haciendo juego y se perfumó y llevo solo por las dudas un saco de hilo negro. Cuando Christian la vio se quedó sin palabras y ella también. Estar todo vestido de negro no solo marcaba su cuerpo sino que además hacía que el gris de sus ojos se volviera más intenso. Mel se sintió clavada al suelo cuando lo vio acercarse como un león acosando a su presa antes de darle el toque final. El la miro en 360 grados, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada. Ella sintió un calor que la ahogaba. Él tomó su mano y la hizo girar

-Sencillamente despampanante- Mel no supo que contestar y Christian le dio una media sonrisa que hizo que el bajo vientre de Mel se tensara deliciosamente. Ella no entendía como con solo mirarla él podría tener ese control en su cuerpo. Entonces recordó a Emi. Él se lo había mostrado unas cuantas veces, le había enseñado unos cuantos secretos. Así era como se sentía un dominante. ¿Era ella una sumisa? ¿Era Christian un dominante?

-¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó él- ¿me veo decente?- ella dio un largo respiro y lo examinó de pies a cabeza

-Definitivamente muchas me van a envidiar esta noche- Christian soltó una carcajada. Tomo su mano y la llevó hasta el estacionamiento donde Taylor los esperaba

-¿Él va a ir con nosotros?

-Quiero beber yo también pequeña

-Oh claro- Christian enredo sus dedos con los de ella y le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero. La entrada fue sin problemas. Ver a Anastasia y a Elliot si lo fue. Quiso irse pero Mel se lo impidió

-Tu hermana, tu cuñado y Kate nos esperan. Vamos… quiero divertirme

-Solo lo haré si después me dejas darte un beso- ella se sorprendió con esa propuesta pero inmediatamente dijo que sí. Mia, Kate y Ethan los saludaron entusiasmados, las caras de Anastasia y de Elliot cambiaron ni bien los vieron. Pidieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a charlar de cosas sin importancia. Mel tiró de la mano de Christian y lo llevo a la pista a bailar. Y aunque trataba de seguirle el ritmo Christian fracasó notablemente. Mel no paraba de reírse y él también estaba tentado. Subieron por la escalera equivocada y terminaron en unos reservados. Mel quiso irse pero Christian no la dejo. Arrastrándola prácticamente la sentó en un lugar oscuro

-Quiero irme de aquí… no me gusta esto

-Y yo no quiero verlos pero me dijiste que si me quedaba me ibas a dejar darte un beso… y quiero mi beso- apenas distinguía los ojos de Christian en la oscuridad cuando sintió su mano acariciando su mejilla muy suave y muy despacio. Ella tembló y su cuerpo se encendió por completo

-¿Vas a dejar que te bese Mel?- le susurró al oído y todo el cuerpo de Mel se tensó

-Chris…

-¿Sí o no? Solo dime- pasó las manos por sus hombros y apretó sus brazos un poco para que no se moviera. Mel cerró los ojos y sintió su cercanía.

-¿Puedo besarte Mel?- y entonces ella tuvo un recuerdo horroroso y se paró asustada y salió corriendo dejando a Christian sorprendido. Él la buscó por todos lados. Incluso regresó en donde estaban todos inventando una excusa absurda. No sabía dónde se había metido ni que había pasado y eso lo asustó y lo puso más curioso que de costumbre.


	14. Capitulo 13

Mel salió del lugar y vomitó en la esquina. Paró un taxi y temblando llegó al Escala. Ana le preparó un té mientras ella se duchaba. Bebió el té y se acostó a dormir_ ¡maldito seas! ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?_ Dijo mentalmente. Christian llego al Escala sintiéndose solo y abandonado, de nuevo. Solo le había pedido un beso ¿Por qué ella salió huyendo de esa manera? ¿Acaso no le gustaba? ¿Acaso no dijo que él era el único que la hacía feliz? Se cubrió con la almohada los ojos y durmió. Hubiera querido tenerla a su lado.

Rose no dejo de saltar ni gritar en cuanto lo vio ingresar a Grey's House. Lo acompaño a su despacho y le entregó, con cara de satisfacción una pila de papeles. Christian puso también el manuscrito y comenzó a leerlo. Llamó a Roach para decirle que estaba a su disposición por cualquier cosa. Y trató de olvidar a Mel. Ya no tenía sentido seguir jugando ese juego. Ella lo había rechazado y él sencillamente decidió que no la seguiría, ni la acosaría, ni averiguaría de su vida como alguna vez hizo con otra persona. El informe de Welch descansaba en el escritorio de su despacho del Escala y ahí se iba a quedar.

Trabajo durante todo el día y cuando llegó al Escala apenas toco la cena que Gail le había preparado. Se dio una ducha y se acostó. Mel estaba en la cama todavía. Había pasado todo el lunes acostada y sintiéndose pésimo. No por los vómitos y las arcadas sino porque seguramente después de lo que había pasado Christian no querría saber nada de ella y lo entendía. No había recibido ni un mensaje suyo y supuso que estaba enojado. Ella había querido mandarle varios pero no se animaba. Se sintió sola en Seattle. Abrazó su almohada y entre lágrimas y sollozos se quedó dormida.

Cuando Christian llegó a Grey's Enterprise el martes le dijo a Andrea que suspendiera todo lo que había para después de las dos. Ella le informó que solo tenía una reunión pautada para la mañana. Iba a volver a lo de John, no estaba seguro de si era la decisión correcta, pero necesitaba de alguien que supiera todo de él y Elena ya no era una opción. Se despidió de Andrea, subió al auto y movió su cuello varias veces mientras esperaba ser atendido. La oficina de John estaba distinta, parecía más grande y estaba pintada de un color diferente. Ahora lo notó. Habían pasado dos años, todo cambia en ese tiempo

-¿Christian?- escuchó la voz de John llamándolo y lo miró. Entró y se sentó en una silla roja muy extraña

-Veo que has mejorado tu gusto en la decoración- le dijo

-Gracias por el cumplido. Dime ¿Qué ocurre?- Christian lo miró pensativo tratando de elegir las palabras correctas

-_Anastasia y Elliot_\- diablos, quería hablar de todo menos de eso

-Cuando volví a mi casa, entré al cuarto rojo para ver que me producía volver allí

-¿Y qué paso?

-Creo que lo necesito de nuevo

-Solo que ahora ¿no es por tu madre verdad?

-No…

-¿Crees que sería sano volver a tus viejos hábitos?

-Mira a lo que me llevo tu "**confía, abre tu corazón, confía en Ana, ella te ama**"- dijo con ironía. John sabía que Christian tenía razón. Jamás pensó que Anastasia pudiera traicionarlo de esa manera

-Lo sé, tienes razón en eso, pero Anastasia no va a ser la única mujer que ames

-Ah no, a mí no me vengas con toda esa idiotez del amor… el amor lo único que hace es destruir. Mi madre biológica según tú, a su forma me amó, pero dejo que un hijo de puta me quemara con cigarrillos, Ana me amaba según tú, pero se revolcó con mi hermano. Mi madre me ama pero sigue recibiendo a esos dos en su casa ¿de qué mierda sirve el amor? Si quieres decirme que puedo pagar prostitutas para tener mi liberación sexual lo comprendo, pero no me vengas con esa mierda del amor… y ni se te ocurra nombrar a Elena, que para tu desgracia y la de Ana, cuando me advirtió que esto pasaría, no hacía más que tratar de que abriera los ojos y al final, el tiempo le dio la razón

-Guau

-Si, guau…

-Estás cerrado como siempre, es como si hubiésemos retrocedido mil años Christian

-Me siento frustrado, dolido, enojado… quisiera que desaparecieran de mi vida, de mi mundo. Ella vino a casa una noche a decirme que todavía me ama. Vino a decirme que extraña hacer el amor conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer o sentir después de eso? Ella esta con Elliot ¿quiere que yo lo traicione como lo hicieron conmigo? Esta ahí John, esa electricidad que sentía cuando la tenía cerca. Me muero de ganas de tocarla, de besarla, de tenerla conmigo, en mi cama, de hacerle una y mil veces el amor. Y luego… recuerdo a Kate entrando al Escala con ese video, a ella tratando de explicar… quisiera morirme ahora mismo

-He! ¿Qué dices? No vuelvas a repetir semejante locura o haré que te internen Christian y no bromeo

-Lo siento, pero es así lo que me pasa ahora

-¿Volvieron las pesadillas?

-No

-Eso es algo bueno

-Supongo

-Christian… dime la verdad… ¿todavía la amas?

-Yo… cuando creo que podría perdonarla, recuerdo y siento que quiero que desaparezca del mundo

-Tú tienes sentimientos por ella todavía

-No lo sé

-Ok, decir no lo sé es mejor que decir que no o negarlo directamente

-Además hay otro asunto

-¿Otro asunto?

-Melanie Preston

-¿Quién es ella?- Christian le cuenta acerca de Mel.

-¿No leíste el informe de Welch?

-No

-¿No la llamaste o te acercaste a ver porque actuó de esa manera?

-No

-Christian

-No voy a cometer los mismos errores que antes

-Comprendo… pero tienes que acercarte de alguna forma a ella y ver que le sucede.

-No fui yo quien salió huyendo

-Es joven Christian… quizás no esperaba eso de ti

-Yo se lo había pedido antes

-Quizás lo olvido

-Quizás, quizás, quizás…

-Ok termino nuestra hora… ¿quieres repetir?

-Te llamo

-De acuerdo- John se levanta y le estrecha la mano. Christian le sostiene la mirada

-Vamos a avanzar, vamos a hacer que dejes atrás este dolor y que vuelvas a tu vida de la forma en que tú deseas, aunque esa forma sea un poco demasiado controlada- Christian sonríe

-Nos vemos- se siente raro pero fue bueno hablar con él.

-¿A dónde vamos Sr Grey?- pregunta Taylor

-The Crumpet Shop y después al Escala- cuando bajo en el negocio compró unos scones que su madre siempre le recomendó. Volvió con Taylor al Escala y cuando está llegando al piso 29 detuvo el ascensor

-En un rato subo- le dijo a Taylor antes de bajarse del elevador. Cuando llega hasta la puerta no está seguro de golpear o irse. Pero decide averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con ella. Una mujer mayor lo recibe

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días Sra. ¿se encuentra Mel?

-Si, joven, pase- el departamento es igual al suyo pero es mucho más cálido. La paleta de colores es verde oscuro, azul, blanco y negro y está todo en armonía

-Ella no se sintió bien desde ayer a la mañana y está acostada. Su cuarto está arriba

-Gracias- subió las escaleras y golpeó

-Ana, no quiero comer… no insistas- la voz de Mel suena rara por lo que Christian abre la puerta y la ve. Pálida. Despeinada y ojerosa

-¿Christian?

-¿Qué diablos te ha ocurrido?-


	15. Capitulo 14

Christian no puede creer que sea la misma Mel que vio el domingo a la noche. Ella lo mira como no pudiendo creer que sea él el que está parado en la puerta de su cuarto y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Christian se acerca, se sienta y ella lo abraza

-Shhh no llores… no me gusta verte llorar

-Lo siento… pensé que nunca más iba a verte Christian

-Pero aquí estoy, por favor no llores Mel- ella lo aprieta un poco más y el coloca sus manos en la espalda de ella.

-Siento haberte dejado así, sin explicarte nada, pero es algo con referencia a mi pasado, algo muy doloroso para mí. No fuiste tú ni nada que hayas dicho o … lo siento… me hubiera gustado que me besaras. Lo digo de verdad- Christian se sintió conmovido por la confesión y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Mel. Tocó sus labios y luego se acercó lentamente. Ella lo miraba con esos bellos ojos verdes. Su beso fue suave y muy esperado. Mel le acarició el cabello y él la apretó un poco más cerca suyo. Invadió su boca y ella lo recibió gustosa. Cuando se separaron para respirar un poco mejor Mel sonreía y tenía los ojos cerrados

-Asumo que por tu cara, te ha gustado mi beso

-La modestia no está entre sus virtudes ¿verdad Sr Grey?

-¿Qué puedo decirle Srita Preston? Hasta ahora no he recibido quejas

-Ven- le dice apartando un poco las sábanas. Christian la mira y aún desconcertado se quita los zapatos y se acomoda a su lado

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

-Unos scones, no sabía que traerte

-Contigo alcanza y sobra

-¿De verdad? No me convences mucho que digamos- Mel vuelve a besarlo y Christian siente algo que no puede explicar.

-¿Así te convencí un poco más?

-Podría decirse- se quedan juntos dos horas más mirando una película que él detesta y ella adora. Mel se duerme y él aprovecha para irse también. Le deja una nota junto con la bolsa de scones y se despide de Ana. Cuando regresa al departamento se siente raro, quiere leer el informe de Welch pero no quiere cometer el mismo error que antes

-Taylor

-Sr Grey

-En mi estudio, en el primer cajón está el informe de Welch sobre Melanie

-Ya se lo alcanzo

-No, destrúyelo

-¿Disculpe?

-No quiero leerlo y no quiero que nadie lo lea. Ocúpate

-Seguro Sr Grey-

Taylor lo mira extrañado por esa actitud, Christian en cambio sabe que si quiere saber algo sobre ella, tendrá que preguntárselo o esperar que Mel se lo cuente. Cuando se quita el traje se da cuenta de que huele a ella y sonríe. Se da una ducha y entra al cuarto rojo. Todos los elementos siguen ahí. Y el necesita relajarse. Podría encontrar una sumisa. Podría volver a sus viejos hábitos pero entonces ¿Qué haría con Mel? Ella le gusta. Le parece hermosa. Divertida. Pero su pasado al parecer la atormenta igual que lo hace el suyo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué es tan doloroso para ella? Christian se encuentra muy pensativo que no oye el ascensor

-¿Qué es todo esto?- la voz de Mel en la puerta lo sorprende. Se para de inmediato ¿Dónde carajo esta Taylor que no la detuvo? Y en un flash recuerda que lo envió junto a Luke a la oficina a revisar unos equipos y traer unos contratos. Mel mira el cuarto asombrada en los segundos que Christian llega hasta ella y trata de cerrar la puerta

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta tratando de cerrar el cuarto pero Melanie no lo deja

-Déjame mirar

-No es algo que quiero que veas

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no

-Esa no es una respuestas ¿Qué tienes ahí dentro?

-Melanie por favor

-Déjame mirar- Mel lo aparta con un empujón y entra. Christian suspira y se queda de espaldas en la puerta. Solo escucha los pasos de Mel por todo el cuarto. Cierra los ojos pensando en la cara que tiene Mel en esos momentos cuando siente un pequeño azote en el trasero y se da vuelta y ve a Mel con una fusta

-¿Eres un _dominante_?- Christian se queda de una pieza al escuchar esa palabra

-¿Qué sabes tú?

-Un poco… bah casi nada… cuando vivía en Virginia…

-Detente ahí jovencita- le dice Christian

-Pero…

-Coloca eso donde lo encontraste- Mel obedece y Christian cierra con llave el cuarto y le indica pasar a la sala. Mel se sienta y él la observa.

-Ahora puedes contarme

-Primero responde

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que te pregunté ¿eres un dominante?

-Si…

-Guau…

-¿Guau?

-Si… guau

-¿Quién te explicó de esto?

-Cuando vivía en Virginia, tenía algo parecido a un novio, Emi…

-¿Emi?

-Emiliano

-¿Y entonces?

-Uf… después de salir un mes él me explicó en lo que estaba metido. Eso del dominante y la sumisa, intercambio de parejas, sexo grupal. Todo un romántico, y cuando quiso tener relaciones conmigo me dijo que le gustaría ser mi dominante y me explico muy por encima todo eso que tienes ahí. Él tenía uno parecido pero más pequeño

-¿Te gusto hacerlo?

-No lo probé. Termine con él a las dos semanas

-¿Por qué?

-No estaba lista para tener relaciones con él

-No te gusto lo que te explico

-No… eso… me dio curiosidad pero no quería que Emiliano fuera el primer hombre ¿comprendes?- Christian abrió los ojos y no dio crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar… no podía ser… no podía estar pasando… Mel no podia…

-¿Eres _virgen_?- le pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Si…- _¡mierda!_ su cara cambio por completo y Mel lo noto

-¿No es algo malo verdad?

-No, solo que… dios ¿Cómo puede ser eso siquiera posible? Mel… tú- _le costaba respirar recordando todo lo vivido con Anastasia. No podía suceder de nuevo. Él no podía tenerla a ella de ese modo_

-Christian ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Yo no puedo con esto ahora Mel. Es algo que no esperé escuchar de ti. Y eso no es bueno para mí, me trae recuerdos de un pasado doloroso y hermoso al mismo tiempo. No quiero hablar de ello ahora… perdóname… ¿puedes dejarme solo?

-Sí, claro… lo siento- Christian se paró y la tomó de la mano y la beso de forma suave

-No eres tú pequeña. Soy yo… estoy demasiado dolido y lastimado… hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Mel volvió a besarlo y se fue.


	16. Capitulo 15

Christian se dio cuenta de que era demasiado bueno para ser perfecto. Mel era una hoja en blanco. Una hoja nueva. Ella sabía en lo que estaba metido y no se asustó. ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? ¿Con quién podría hablar acerca de ello? ¿Kate, Mia, su madre, su padre, John? no, la única que sabía de su estilo de vida era ella… Anastasia Steele. Ni siquiera se acordó de Elena. Y no podía hablar con Ana. Eso le traería recuerdos y ya no quería recordar más. Encendió su GPS y les dijo a Taylor y a Sawyer que quería estar solo. Dio vueltas con el Audi por todo Seattle hasta que paró y se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba a pocos metros del Escala. Entró entonces en Oliver's Lounge. Se sentó en una mesa del fondo y ordenó un Paradigm Shift y una Oliver's Cheese Burger. Le trajeron el trago primero por lo que lo bebió rápidamente. Se sentía delicioso. Cuando la mesera le sirvió la hamburguesa, Christian pidió otro Paradigm Shift

-¿Christian?- alzó la vista y vio a Elliot

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cenando ¿no lo ves?- dijo señalando la hamburguesa cuando la mesera colocó el trago

-¿Cena Sr?- le preguntó a Elliot que respondió de forma afirmativa y se sentó. La mesera le pasó la carta.

-Voy a comer lo mismo que él- le dijo mientras se la devolvía

-No te dije que podías sentarte- le soltó Christian- no me gusta compartir y lo sabes

-¿Lo dices por Ana?

-Lo digo por todo

-Compartimos padres y hermana

-No te hagas el estúpido- la mesera coloca el trago y Elliot bebe rápidamente

-No hagas lio aquí

-No lo haré si te levantas y te vas

-Christian podemos hablar

-No… no me interesa lo que tengas para decirme

-Ana y yo vamos a separarnos… ella está buscando departamento

-¿Por qué no le pregunta a Kate si puede vivir con ella?- dice de forma irónica

O mejor ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?-

Elliot no responde a las ironías de Christian. Sabe que su hermano está dolido y que tiene razón. De hecho cuando lo golpeó en casa de sus padres lo sintió poco para lo que él creía que se merecía. Bajo la vista. Vio la hamburguesa pero se le había ido el hambre. Se obligó a comerla.

-Vete Elliot no quiero verte ni escucharte

-Lo sé

-Entonces solo hazlo… vete

-Extraño lo que éramos Christian

-Lo arruinaste cuando te cogiste a Ana- eso helo la sangre de Elliot y una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro. Christian lo vio pero no dijo nada

-¿La amas todavía?

-No pienso responderte eso, tú no tienes derecho a preguntar eso… ¿sabes lo que pase los dos últimos años? Lejos de mi casa, de mi familia, de la gente que me quiere… en un país oscuro, solo ¿sabes lo que fue para mí darme cuenta de que las dos personas que más amaba me habían traicionado? No tienes una puta idea Elliot… déjame en paz… vete- Christian golpeo la mesa y Elliot comprendió que no iba a dar el brazo a torcer por lo que se paró y se fue sin decir palabra. Christian dejo lo que quedaba de la hamburguesa y le pidió la cuenta a la mesera

-El otro Sr pagó por todo- Christian se sintió furioso, le pidió el ticket a la mesera, fue a un cajero y se dirigió a casa de sus padres donde seguramente Elliot estaría. Cuando Gretel abrió la puerta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Christian pasó como un rayo a su lado. En la sala estaban todos. Christian no saludó. Elliot lo miró y supo que estaba cabreado. Puso el ticket sobre la mesa y los billetes también

-Yo no quiero que uses tu dinero conmigo, tengo suficiente como para pagarme una puta cena. No necesito de tu caridad ni de tu lástima… así que ahí tienes. Ve a hacer caridad con quienes de verdad lo necesiten imbécil

-Solo pagué la cena… no es para que estés así de molesto

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ti! ¿No lo entiendes? **NADA**… para mi estás muerto... no me jodas más Elliot, te lo digo de verdad- Elliot se paró y lo miró directamente a los ojos

-¿Me estas amenazando?- Christian apretó los puños. Mia se puso entre ellos llorando

-¡Basta! ¡Basta los dos!- los empujó a ambos y miró a su madre. Grace sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas

-¡Maldita seas!- le dijo a Anastasia- maldito sea el día en que te conocí- Christian se giró y comenzó a caminar para la puerta cuando escucho el grito de Mia

-¡Mamá!- vio a Elliot sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso

-Gretel llama a una ambulancia- Christian ayudo a Elliot a poner a Grace en el sillón cuando dos minutos después llegó la ambulancia. Los tres tomados de la mano subieron a ella y así se quedaron también en la sala de espera. Carrick y Kate entraron corriendo. Mia abrazó a Kate y lloró. Carrick los miró a los dos enojado y se fue a buscar al médico que atendía a Grace.

-Su madre se descompensó por un disgusto… ya me imagino porque habrá sido. Si quieren matarse uno al otro, lo pueden hacer, pero lejos de mi casa… no voy a tolerar esto nunca más… ya lo saben los dos-

El médico indicó que podían entrar. Elliot, Carrick, Mia y Kate se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. Christian prefirió esperar. Salió del lugar a tomar un poco de aire, sabía que su padre tenía razón. Decidió que no volvería a la casa de sus padres. No quería causarle más problemas a su madre y mucho menos hacer que se sintiera de este modo. Cuando salió la vio. Anastasia estaba parada cerca de la puerta con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no había entrado? ¿Qué la había detenido ahí? Seguramente lo que le dijo antes de intentar irse de la casa de sus padres. El la maldijo y maldijo el día en que la conoció. Vio que se deslizaban lágrimas por su mejilla y eso hizo que él se sintiera todavía peor. No solo había causado que su madre estuviera en el hospital sino que además, hacía llorar a la mujer que hasta hace no mucho amaba más que a su propia vida.

-¿Cómo está Grace?- le pregunto apenas con un hilo de voz

-Descompensada, pero controlada al menos

-¿Por qué no estas adentro con ella?

-Sabes muy bien porque…

-Claro…

-¿Por qué no entraste?

-Sabes muy bien porque…

-Claro- y se quedaron así, separados un poco, con el mismo sentimiento de culpa sin decirse mucho. El celular de Christian sonó, sonrió al ver que era Mel. Ana lo miró y se preguntó quién podría poner esa sonrisa en su rostro

-_Hola pequeña_\- y entonces lo supo… era ella

-¿Dónde estás Chris?

-Estoy en el hospital… mi madre se descompuso… ¿Mel?- la comunicación se cortó y Christian vio que casi no tenía señal. Cerró el móvil y se apoyó en la columna que había cerca. Ana lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que lo extrañaba. Quizás demasiado. Y otra vez el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Cortado solo por el tránsito y las ambulancias que iban y venían. El Lifestream Medical se había vuelto muy popular. Era uno de los mejores centros de salud. Cuando se volteó los vio a los cuatro

-Tu madre pregunta por ti- le dijo Carrick. Christian dio un largo suspiro

-¡Christian!- se dio vuelta de nuevo y vio a Mel bajando a toda prisa de un taxi. Se sorprendió al verla pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Christian se tensara. Y él se dejó llevar por la sensación y lloró en su hombro como un niño pequeño

-Shhh tranquilo… seguro que tu madre está bien ¿no te dejaron entrar a verla?

-Iba a ir ahora

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- el asintió y ella tomó su mano y lo acompañó ante la mirada atónica de todos. Antes de entrar Christian le pidió a Mel que lo esperara. Ella se sentó sin oponerse

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Christian con timidez. La sonrisa de Grace fue un sí instantáneo. Él se arrojó en los brazos de su madre y durante mucho tiempo no dejó de pedirle perdón

-Christian, suficiente por favor

-Si algo malo te hubiera ocurrido…

-Nada malo pasó. Lo que dijo tu padre…

-No voy a volver a tu casa mamá. Te lo juro. Así me duela todo, no pienso pisar su casa de nuevo. No voy a darte ese disgusto. Él gano… me ganó a Ana, a ustedes… yo

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir… él no te ganó nada. Esto no es tu culpa. Si Elliot supiera respetar tus espacio nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Si alguien no tiene que volver a casa es él y Anastasia, pero yo te lo dije, no puedo elegir pero no voy a permitir que tú te sientas de esa manera ¿me escuchaste? Si no quieres venir a TU CASA es un asunto tuyo pero las puertas están siempre abiertas. ¿Fui clara Christian?

-Si mamá

-Fin de la charla, mañana ya me dan el alta así que ve a descansar ¿de acuerdo?- Christian movió la cabeza cuando unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta

-¿Grace, puedo pasar?- era Mel. Ella le sonrió y asintió. Mel le dio un suave beso en la frente y le preguntó cómo se sentía. Christian tomó la mano de Mel y juntos salieron del lugar. No había nadie ya.

-¿Vamos al Escala o quieres comer algo?- Christian no se sentía con ánimos

-Quiero irme a dormir nena… vamos a casa- le dio un suave beso cuando ella bajó en su piso y luego él subió al suyo. No esperaba verla de nuevo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte… solo eso

-Estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir- Anastasia se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios

-Te dejo descansar… ¿podemos hablar mañana?- ella lo miró con esos ojos que él tanto amaba. Sin esperar una respuesta en concreto caminó dos pasos cuando sintió la mano de Christian en su muñeca

-¿Para qué has venido de verdad?- él miró sus ojos, ella solo dijo una palabra

-Cógeme…- Christian respiró con dificultad. Más cuando los labios de Ana se apoyaron sobre los suyos. Todo su cuerpo ardía en deseo por poseerla de nuevo, por escucharla gritar su nombre de nuevo, por tenerla atada en el cabezal de su cama mientras él se enterraba en su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba…

-Ve con Elliot y pídeselo a él

-¡No quiero a Elliot, te quiero a ti!

-¡Eres la mujer de mi hermano, ¿crees que soy tan hijo de puta como el?! Taylor- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Jason no tardó en aparecer.

-Lleva a la Srita Steele a su casa

-¡Vete a la mierda Christian!-


	17. Capitulo 16

Él le hizo una seña a Taylor y los dos juntos bajaron en el ascensor. Tomo una ducha fría y se fue a acostar. Costó conciliar el sueño pero finalmente lo hizo. Cuando el miércoles llegó a su oficina sintió que le pesaban sobre los hombros dos décadas más. Se sentó sin ganas de nada. Rose le dijo que todo estaba sobre ruedas y que el fin de semana viajaría a San Diego a cerrar los contratos. Él sonrió. Ella se fue sin decir nada más. Cuando su celular vibró no esperaba leer…

De: Anastasia Steele

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: TRABAJO

Sr Grey, el autor de "Oscuridad" me acaba de enviar un mail diciéndome que si no nos apresuramos en darle una respuesta, buscará otra editora para publicar su libro. ¿Leyó el manuscrito? ¿Roach y usted ya tomaron una decisión?

Atte.

Anastasia Steele

Editora en Jefe, Grey's Editorial

_¡Mierda!_ había olvidado por completo el puto manuscrito y era eterno. Llamó a la editorial y lo pasaron de inmediato con Roach

-Christian. Buen día

-Hola… ¿pudiste leer todo el manuscrito de Oscuridad?

-No, apenas llegue a la mitad ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Estoy yendo para allá

-De acuerdo pero yo me estoy yendo a Virginia en media hora

-Hablaré con Anastasia entonces…

-De acuerdo- no era lo que tenía en mente pero lo poco que llegó a leer le había gustado mucho como para dejar que otra editorial tuviera las ganancias de ese libro. Habló con la secretaria de Roach y le dio algunas indicaciones. Cuando subió a su despacho Anastasia estaba sentada ya

-Buenos días

-Buenos días

-¿Cuándo te mando el mail?

-Hace una hora…- esperó que ella se sentara y luego lo hizo él.

-¿Así que crees que si publicamos el libro en tres tomos será mejor que publicarlo todo junto?

-Se hace tedioso leer más de 1200 páginas por muy buena que esté la historia

-¿Cuándo dinero más pidió?

-No pidió más dinero, pidió un 10% de las regalías de los libros y no cambiar la historia original

-Haz que firme entonces, lo haremos como lo sugeriste. Diles a…

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer Sr Grey, hace tres años que trabajo aquí. Si no tiene nada más para decirme me retiro- ella lo miró por un instante- permiso entonces.

Ana se dirigía a la puerta cuando Christian prácticamente la aplastó contra ella y la beso furiosamente

-¿Te cogió anoche?- le preguntó jadeando todavía en su boca

-No…

-¿No se lo pediste?

-No estamos juntos

-¿Te tocaste?

-Christian- él tiró un poco de su cabello

-Contesta

-Si…

-¿Acabaste?

-Si

-¿Pensaste en mí mientras te tocabas Ana?

-¡Si maldita sea, pensaba en ti!

-Me hubiese encantando verte- beso suavemente su cuello. Ana ardía de deseo. Sus labios se posaron nuevamente en los de ella. Y como de costumbre Anastasia enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Christian y tiró un poco. Él sabía que estaba mal… sabía que eso no era correcto pero no le importo una mierda. La deseaba desde que la vio. No había podido olvidarla. Y ella le había dicho que todavía lo amaba… que quería sentirlo de nuevo como antes.

-Christian- gimió ella en su boca. Solo bastaron dos segundos para que la razón entrara en su cerebro y se apartó bruscamente

-¿Qué haces?

-Esta está mal, esta jodidamente mal… ve a hacer tu trabajo- sintió la cachetada de Ana en plena mejilla

-No vuelvas a jugar conmigo nunca más hijo de puta… ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no siento? ¿Qué me gusta que me humilles? Si no quieres perdonarme y pretendes hacer mi vida miserable, de acuerdo, hazlo, pero no niegues que te mueres por volver a estar conmigo… sigues siendo el mismo cobarde… no puedes hacerte cargo de lo que sientes… entonces basta Grey, basta- se dio media vuelta y pretendió irse. Christian la tomo fuertemente de los brazos

-No vuelvas a pegarme nunca más en tu vida Anastasia. No sabes lo que puedo hacer… no me provoques… y tú hazte cargo. Te acostaste con mi hermano y ahora pretendes enredarme de nuevo y no lo voy a permitir. Sí, quiero estar contigo, pero a diferencia tuya, yo todavía guardo respeto por lo que tienen el imbécil de Elliot y tu… será mejor que tú no me busques más. Ahora vete- dijo casi empujándola. Ana dio un tropiezo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su cara era el reflejo del dolor. Christian se apuró a ayudarla pero ella no dejo que se acercara. Las rodillas le sangraban

-¡Mierda Ana! ¿Te das cuenta lo que me haces hacer? Ven- quiso tomar de su mano y ayudarla pero ella retrocedió

-Vete a la mierda- y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que el edificio pareció temblar

-Taylor

-Sr Grey

-Ayuda a Ana…

-Si Sr- cuando al rato Taylor le avisó que Ana ya estaba bien pudo respirar tranquilo. Pasó una hora hasta que golpearon la puerta.

-Si…

-Permiso…- era Anastasia

-Ana…

-Sr Grey- dijo abriendo la puerta- este es Peter Brown, el autor de "Oscuridad"- Christian se paró y le dio la mano. Los dos se sentaron y comenzaron la reunión que fue exitosa para los dos bandos

-Fue un gusto Sr Grey

-Lo mismo digo… ni bien esté listo el material le avisaremos para hacer la presentación aquí mismo

-Excelente. Ana, gracias por la oportunidad

-La mereces, eres un excelente escritor- él hombre abrazó a Anastasia y se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró. Ana estaba yéndose cuando Christian la tomó del hombro

-Felicidades- le susurró

-Lo mismo digo- se dio vuelta

-Siento lo de hoy, no era mi intención que te lastimaras

-Déjame tranquila

-Anastasia, no tienes por qué ser tan impertinente, te estoy pidiendo disculpas

-Pues métete tus disculpas por donde mejor te queden Grey, no soy más que una simple empleada cumpliendo con su trabajo. Nada más ni nada menos y si tú me faltas el respeto, no lo exijas después…- otra vez el edificio tembló pero Christian sentía que nada había cambiado, ellos tenían esas discusiones casi siempre. Y casi siempre terminaban haciendo el amor en algún lado. Se quitó el saco y fue hasta el baño. Se mojó un poco la cabeza y la cara. Desabrochó su corbata y decidió quitársela. Fue hasta su portafolios y se puso un poco de perfume. Hizo que Taylor la llamara y espero. Cuando Anastasia lo vio se le secó la boca. Lo miró bien y lo vio en modo "dominante"

-Cierra la puerta con llave Ana

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Puedes irte ahora mismo-

La observó y ella sintió tensarse todo su cuerpo. Como sólo él podía hacerlo. Dios, estaba tan sexy. Pero cerró los ojos y se fue. Christian sabía que eso iba a pasar. Tomo su móvil, su portafolios y salió con Taylor del lugar. Decidió ir a casa de sus padres más tarde. Tenía un nuevo plan para él, y así podría disfrutar de todo lo que él quisiera, sin culpas, sin reproches, sin nadie que le dijera como mierda vivir su vida. Cuando llegó eran las 22.30 seguramente ya habían terminado de cenar.

-Sr Grey, buenas noches- lo saludó Gretel

-Buenas noches ¿mis padres?

-En la sala- se dirigió hasta ahí. Su madre se quedó sorprendida cuando lo vio. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor hijo- Christian le paso una caja preciosamente envuelta

-¿Y esto que es?- le pregunto

-Si no lo abres, no lo sabrás- eran sus chocolates favoritos. Grace tomó uno y lo disfruto

-¿Al marido no le toca ninguno?- Grace cerró la caja

-No, son solo para mi ¿verdad Christian?

-Si mamá, solo para ti- Carrick puso cara de disgusto pero beso a su mujer mientras ella reía

-Mal hermano- le dijo Mia

-Hola Mia- Christian besó su frente y le dio una caja a ella también. Cuando la abrió vio sus macarrones preferidos. Grito y comió y convido a todos. Christian vio a Kate sonreírle y le pasó una caja también.

-¿Para mí?

-Si Kavanag, anota el día- eran bombones de licor. Kate sonrió y le agradeció. Vio a Elliot y no le dijo nada, se acercó a Ana y le paso una caja también. Se acercó un poco más y le susurró al oído

-Son los que nos gustaba comer, en la cama, después de hacer el amor… _**nena**_\- Ana apenas pudo respirar. Él se alejó sin decir nada. Se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó

-Para ti, para que no creas que solo me acuerdo de las damas.- Carrick abrió su caja y vio los puros que tanto le estaban costado conseguir. Grace puso cara de enfado

-No los va a fumar seguido, ¿verdad papá?

-Claro hijo- Christian se sentó y observó a Ana. Ella estaba rosadita. Él sonrió satisfecho

-¿Y a mí no me trajiste nada?- pregunto con ironía Elliot

-Elliot no comiences- le dijo Grace

-Había traído algo, pero estaba llenando mi auto de mal olor así que lo deje y bueno, las tiendas ya estaban cerradas… quizás la próxima Elliot- le respondió irónicamente. Elliot se sentó y Mia le invitó un macarrón. Christian puso pucheros por lo que ella le convidó otro a él. Tomaron café, cada tanto Christian miraba a Ana. Y ella se sonrojaba.

-¿De qué son los tuyos Ana?- quiso saber Mia

-Marroc ¿quieres uno?- Mia asintió y les invitó a todos. Christian fue la última persona a la que le convidó ya que estaba un poco alejado, apoyado en la chimenea

-¿Quieres uno?- el negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó ella y él se acerco

-Quiero comerlo como lo comía antes… _de tu boca, contigo desnuda en mi cama nena…_

-Christian

-Si me tocas te quemas Ana…- Ana se alejó respirando con dificultad y Christian salió al jardín.

-Se lo que haces- le dijo Elliot

-¿Ah sí?

-La estas seduciendo de nuevo

-¿Y si así fuera qué? ¿No era que tú y ella ya no estaban juntos? Y si mal no recuerdo ella era mía hasta que tú decidiste tenerla… "**ladrón que le roba a otro ladrón**"…

-Yo la amo

-Pues adivina que Elliot… yo la amé antes que tú, la amo y la voy a amar siempre… Ana es mía, fue mía y siempre será mía… hazte a la idea…

-Siempre lo supe

-¿Entonces qué vienes a reclamar?

-No la lastimes

-¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz de lastimarla?

-No

-Entonces no digas pavadas… si ella y yo comenzamos algo, será de acuerdo a lo que a mí me convenga… y en este momento lo único que deseo con Anastasia es sexo… solo eso…

-Ella te ama

-Yo la amaba y a ti y a ella poco les importo… además ya está grandecita y se puede defender sola

-Solo te pido que no la lastimes… cuando te fuiste, ella sufrió mucho

-¿Encamándose contigo? Linda manera de sufrir- Christian se alejó un poco y vio a Elliot entrar en la casa. Kate salió un momento después

-Menuda escena

-¿Cuál de todas?

-Ana y tú

-Ah, esa… en fin… ¿Qué opinas? ¿Puedo volver a tenerla?

-Siempre la tuviste Christian

-Solo quiero sexo Kate… hace mucho que no tengo sexo casual

-A ella le gusta… no sé porque se hace de rogar

-Yo tampoco…

-¿Y tú y Elliot?

-¿Elliot y yo?

-Veo cómo te mira y como tú lo miras

-Si… con desprecio

-¿No ibas a hacer ese viaje?

-Lo estoy terminando de organizar

-Me alegro por ti… es lo mejor que puedes hacer, alejarte de toda esta mierda

-Nos vemos, ya me estaba por ir, salí a saludarte y gracias por los bombones

-Te prometo que no se volverá a repetir

-Chistoso- Christian le sonrió y la vio alejarse. Vio que del otro lado del jardín Ana estaba sentada comiendo los marroc

-¿Sola Srita Steele?- ella lo miró con ojos cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas

-Eres muy cruel

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Por traer esto- le dijo mostrándole la caja

-Me trae lindos recuerdos, pensé que te gustarían… no sabía que ibas a ponerte de este modo… me los puedo llevar

-Si, hazlo- ella dejo la caja en el banco y caminó un poco más. Christian la perdió de vista porque la zona estaba oscura. Tomó la caja de chocolates y fue a su encuentro. La halló recostada sobre un árbol mirando el cielo. La tomó de atrás, suavemente por la cintura

-Tu aroma… me vuelve loco Ana- le susurró en el oído

-Basta Christian- le dijo ella tratando de soltarse pero él la apretó más fuerte

-Quiero… quiero cogerte duro Ana… como lo hacía en el cuarto de juegos. Quiero escuchar como acabas gritando mi nombre. ¿Puedes sentir como me pones?- Christian movió su erección contra ella que jadeo.

-Oh nena, extraño esos ruiditos tuyos- la dio vuelta, soltó la caja y la beso apasionadamente. La apoyo contra el árbol y apretó sus pechos. Ana gimió en sus labios


	18. Capitulo 17

-¿Ana?- _carajo_ era su madre. Ana levantó la caja de marroc y fue al encuentro de Grace

-Dime Grace

-¿Has visto a Christian?

-No…

-No puedo encontrarlo

-¿Se habrá ido?

-¿Sin despedirse? No lo creo… ¿estás bien?

-Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Mejor me voy a ir

-De acuerdo. Te acompaño- por suerte su madre no los había visto. Su erección seguía ahí y dolía. Trató de liberarse de los momentos compartidos con Ana y recordó el video de Kate. Fue más que suficiente. 10 minutos después entró a la casa. Solo estaban los 4 Grey.

-Ahí estas ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba caminando un poco ¿pasa algo?

-No… no te vi y me pareció raro

-En fin, me voy, hablamos ¿sí?

-Claro hijo

-Buenas noches a todos- Taylor lo llevó rápidamente al Escala y subió con él. Sawyer estaba en el recibidor cosa que le pareció extraño

-¿Qué ocurre Luke?- el señaló el sillón donde Mel dormía plácidamente

-Vino hace dos horas preguntando por usted y como yo no sabía el horario de su llegada, le dije que cuando volviera le diría que la llame pero ella pregunto si no podía esperarlo aquí y le dije que si

-Hiciste bien… buenas noches a los dos- Christian se acercó y sonrió cuando la vio dormir tan relajada. Parecía un ángel, Mel abrió los ojos y el volvió a sonreír

-No estabas… te vine a ver y te habías ido

-Estaba en casa de mis padres, quería ver a mi madre pequeña- ella bostezó

-Sí, me lo imaginaba pero no podía ir hasta allí

-¿Por qué no?

-Iba a ser muy inapropiado…

-¿Lo crees?

-Bueno, ahora que veo que estás bien me voy a dormir

-¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

-Es jueves, nada interesante…

-Quédate entonces… ¿vienes a dormir conmigo?

-Si...- respondió ella mientras suspiraba. Christian le pasó una de sus camisetas y Mel se refugió en el baño. Él se colocó una musculosa liviana y el pantalón de pijama gris. Cuando Mel salió Christian miró sus piernas

-¿Dos kilómetros?- le dijo señalándolas

-Casi, faltaron 20 centímetros- el rio y ella abrió la cama. Se acostaron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. Christian iba a apagar la luz cuando Mel lo detuvo

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en el cuarto ese?- oh dios, la charla

-No es algo que una pequeña como tú necesite saber

-Pero quiero… ¿dime si?

-No

-Ufa

-Nada, nada… vamos a dormir

-No quiero

-Con caprichitos a mí no Mel…

-¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando haces el amor?- Christian la miró

-Me gusta hacer muchas cosas

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Sexo oral, sexo duro

-¿Sexo duro?

-Sí, nada de ternura, solo duro ¿no te lo explico tu novio?

-No, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no habíamos llegado a eso?

-Ah, es verdad bueno pero tú ¿te tocas verdad?

-No…- mierda, igual que Anastasia

-¿No? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿No te das placer tu sola?

-No Christian

-¿Y nunca deseaste acostarte con un muchacho?

-Si…

-¿Y?

-No sé, estoy hablando con él ahora y no es muy comprensivo que digamos- él tomó su mano y la beso

-Lo siento, tienes razón, no estoy siendo comprensivo. Supongo que es porque conmigo no fueron demasiado cariñosos tampoco…

-Ya veo…

-Al menos sabes dónde está tu clítoris ¿verdad?

-Christian… bruto

-¿Lo sabes o no?

-Si

-Quítate la bombacha

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos, te voy a enseñar a tocarte… hazlo

-No quiero

-No te hagas la vergonzosa ahora- Christian abrió las sábanas e intentó quitarle la bombacha a Mel que reía y se retorcía

-Quieta… quieta- le decía pero ella seguía tentada de risa

-Mel estate quieta- le volvió a decir y deslizó la bombacha por su piernas. Ella las cerró de forma inmediata. Christian volvió a cubrirse con la sábana.

-Ahora coloca un dedo sobre tu clítoris- Mel dudó pero lo hizo.

-Presiona un poco- un Ummm salió de la boca de Mel

-Ahora solo muévelo un poco, para arriba y para abajo nena- Mel lo hizo y sintió una extraña electricidad correr por su cuerpo. Continúo. Christian apoyó su mano en la de Mel y le mostró el movimiento. Ella cerró los ojos y abrió un poco su boca. Christian tomo su mano y la puso sobre su erección.

-Tócame- ella respiró entrecortado. Bajó el pijama y lo tomó con cuidado

-Así- le indicó Christian mientras él colocaba su mano sobre el clítoris de Mel

-Si me haces acabar, yo haré lo mismo por ti pequeña- Mel subía y bajaba su mano del miembro erecto de Christian. Primero suave y luego un poco más rápido. Lo notaba caliente, y muy duro. Y luego un poco mojado. Christian tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba jadeando.

-¿Está bien así?- le pregunto

-Si- respondió él con voz ronca y ella sintió un calor abrazador en todo el cuerpo

-Ah… Mel…- sintió como el semen de Christian chorreaba por su mano. Lo miró a él y vio que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios

-Eso ha sido genial nena- le dijo mientras se paraba e iba al baño. Cuando estuvo segura de que la puerta estaba cerrada, se llevó un dedo a la boca y probó. Era ácido pero nada desagradable

-¿Te gusta mi sabor?- preguntó él desde la puerta y ella se tapó hasta la cabeza al notarse descubierta, Christian lanzó una carcajada.

-Te vas a asfixiar si sigues ahí abajo… Mel… ¿te gusto mi sabor?

-Si- respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Quiero verte- ella bajo la sábana y estaba toda roja.

-Quiero probarte ahora yo- Christian se deshizo de la sábana y le abrió las piernas. Y comenzó con lo él mejor sabía hacer. Mordió y beso el clítoris de Mel que comenzó a jadear y a gemir sonoramente. Sus caderas se movían buscando sus labios. Introdujo dos dedos y acaricio suavemente las paredes de la vagina ahora húmeda y caliente

-Sabes delicioso pequeña

-Por dios- grito ella y él no se detuvo. Sintió como los pliegues de Mel envolvían sus dedos y como ella marcaba un ritmo suave con sus movimientos.

-Vamos hermosa… acaba para mi

-¡Christian!- su voz rebotó en todo el cuarto y los temblores de su cuerpo invadieron la cama. Sonrió satisfecho. Y la cubrió mientras ella recuperaba poco a poco su respiración. Los pezones se marcaban en la camiseta y Christian se imaginó mordiendo, chupando y besándolos. Estaba duro de nuevo pero no iba a tomar a Mel. No ahora

-¿Satisfecha?

-Oh por dios…- ella lo beso efusivamente y él la recibió gustoso.

-Quiero más…

-No nena, todavía no… vamos a ir de a poco… suficiente por hoy.- Mel no pudo ocultar su decepción pero aceptaría lo que Christian le dijo y no insistió. Se acomodó en su pecho y durmió.


	19. Capitulo 18

Cuando el jueves Mel se desperezó recordó lo que habían hecho con Christian la noche anterior y sintió un calor intenso. Christian era alguien que le hacía olvidar todo, su dolor pasado, su soledad, sus noches de llanto, todo, absolutamente todo. Christian la hacía feliz y solo había un problema entre ellos, Anastasia Steele, Mel se daba cuenta que Christian todavía sentía algo por ella. Se había puesto como meta conquistarlo y hacer que se olvidara de ella. Y lo iba a conseguir... fuera como fuera.

Salio de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Vio a Gail y no supo que hacer

-Buenos días Srita Preston- la saludó

-Buenos días...

-¿Qué desea que le prepare de desayunar?- Mel tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes mientras Christian seguía dormido

-Ah... ¿jugo de naranja y yogurt con frutas?

-Claro, en un momento lo tengo listo

-¿Y dígame, a que hora despierta Christian?- Gail la miró extrañada

-El Sr Grey ya tendría que estar en la oficina, pero al parecer hoy pasará de ella

-Um ya veo ¿podría preparar su desayuno y ponerlo junto al mío en una bandeja?

-Claro, solo deme unos momentos- Mel cerró los ojos y recordó el beso de Christian, sus caricias, sus palabras y no pudo menos que sonreír. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz. Sintió un pequeño golpe y abrió los ojos. Gail terminaba de depositar la bandeja y le sonrió

-Muchas gracias- le dijo mientras toda sonriente se dirigía al cuarto de Christian. Gail hizo una mueca y Taylor sonrió mientras levantaba los hombros

-Es muy joven para él

-No es nuestro problema Gail- Mel abrió la puerta para encontrar a Christian en la misma posición que lo había dejado cuando salio. Puso la bandeja de su lado de la cama y lo sacudió. Él abrió los ojos y la vio

-¿Que haces?

-Vamos gruñón, traje el desayuno- Christian miró la bandeja y sonrió. Se incorporó y miró a Mel

-¿Que tanto me miras?- le pregunto, el rozó con su índice los labios de ella que automáticamente cerró los ojos

-Tienes unos labios deliciosos Mel- dijo acercándose y dándole un suave beso. Ella le respondió y abrió su boca. Christian la invadió con su lengua mientras ella cerraba sus manos en el cuello de él. Christian apoyó las manos en la espalda de Mel atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Se escuchó el retintar de las tazas

-Ups- dijo Mel separándose. Christian miró la bandeja

-¿Te olvidaste de algo en la cocina?

-No me reprendas, fue tu ama de llaves que puso todo esto...- Christian sonrió y desayunaron tranquilos, hablando de viajes, cosas por hacer y comidas pendientes

-¿No era hoy nuestra cita? ¿que vas a cocinarme?

-Tengo que pensarlo

-Ponte en una fuente con un par de papas y estoy listo- Mel soltó una carcajada y Christian la siguió.

-Tu me comes a mi y ¿yo que como eh?- Christian la miró a los ojos y mojó sus labios suavemente. Mel sintio un calorón terrible que aumentó cuando Christian desvió sus ojos y ella también lo hizo. Su miembro duro la sorprendio. El busco sus ojos y le sonrió

-Quizás se me ocurra algo pequeña- Mel abrió la boca sin saber que decir. En solo décimas de segundo Christian bajo la bandeja de desayuno al piso y se tiró encima de ella

-Hey me estás aplastando

-Déjame tocarte nena

-Si, por favor- respondió jadeando Mel. Christian entonces metió su mano entre su piel y la bombacha y descendió hasta ese botoncito que anoche había saboreado. Bajo un poco y noto la humedad de Mel

-Ay pequeña... tan húmeda para mi- Mel cerró los ojos y no supo que decir. Christian movió un poco los dedos en el clítoris de Mel

-Demonios... ah, Christian- de repente los movimientos cesaron y ella decepcionada abrió los ojos

-¿Porqué te detienes?

-Esta noche, en tu cama, te voy a hacer mia Melanie Preston- le dijo con la mirada gris brillando, Mel ahogó un gemido y se paro

-¿Te espero a las 21?

-Ahi voy a estar hermosa- Mel recuperó su ropa y antes de irse lo besó. Christian sonrió y se tiró en sus almohadas sonriendo. Tomó su celular y le marcó a Ros

-¿Que carajos sucede ahora?

-Eres presidenta interina de Grey's Enterprise Holdings hasta que vuelva, solo tú puedes llamarme si se te presenta algo muy complicado, si te preguntan por mi, diles que he decidido tomar un año sabático para enamorarme y coger a lo loco ¿comprendido?

-Esto te va a costar muchisimo dinero Grey

-No te preocupes, sabré compensarlo mi estimada Ros

-Oh, claro que vas a hacerlo, porque sino, dejaré el barco en plena tormenta

-Te quiero

-Mentiroso- Christian colgó. Se dio una ducha bastante larga y llevó la bandeja hasta la cocina. Gail lo miró

-Buenos dias Sr Grey

-Hola Gail

-¿Necesita algo?

-Um, ¿que flores crees que le gusten a Mel?- ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida por su pregunta

-A todas nos gustan las rosas, a mi en particular las blancas, pero creo que puede ser que a la Srita Preston le gusten las de color rosa...

-Tienes razón, delicadas como ella...- Christian dejo el comentario en el aire y se dirigió al ascensor.

-¿Vamos a salir Sr Grey?

-Si, vamos a ir a ver a mi padre- Taylor lo miró extrañado pero lo condujo hasta el estudio donde trabajaba su padre. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo. Carin, la secretaria de su padre le sonrió sorprendida.

-Christian, tantos años

-Carin ¿como estas?

-Gratamente sorprendida

-¿Esta con alguien importante?

-Está al teléfono

-Entonces paso, permiso- Christian golpeó la puerta y espero oír el "pase" de su padre que sonriéndo lo miró sorprendido

-Hablamos en la semana- colgó el teléfono y abrazó a su hijo

-¡Que sorpresa hijo!

-Cambiaste todo el despacho- dijo mirando detalladamente- no está como la última vez que estuve aqui

-Tenías 12 años la última vez

-Tanto paso?- dijo sentándose

-Aha ¿deseas algo de beber?

-Un jugo de naranjas estaría bien- unos momentos después mientras su padre bebía su café, Christian tomaba su jugo

-¿Que te trae por aqui?

-Quiero redactar mi testamento- su padre abrió los ojos

-¿Tu testamento? Christian tienes 29 años por dios

-Si, y no sé que pueda pasar mañana papá y quiero estar prevenido.

-Me tomas por sorpresa Christian...

No quiero hacertelo largo, si me pasa algo solo quiero lo siguiente: que Mia se quede con el piso del Escala y el 50 % de mis bienes y fortuna, 10% de mi fortuna la recibe Ros quien recibe también Grey's Enterprise Holding con la condición de no despedir a nadie y no cambiar el nombre y también recibe Grey's Editorial. El otro 40% que se reparta entre horfanatos y hospitales, los que más lo necesiten ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro hijo, haré que lo redacten y te lo enviaré a Certificar y luego solo tienes que firmarlo

-Gracias, se que asusta, pero quiero estar prevenido

-De acuerdo...- Christian se para y le da un abrazo a su padre. Cuando llega a la puerta se da vuelta y lo mira

-¿Crees que esta bien regalarle rosas rosas a una mujer la primera noche que vas a pasar con ella?

-Son flores muy bonitas, aunque yo prefiero los tulipanes- le respondió giñándole un ojo. Christian sonrió. Llegó al escala con un ramo de tulipanes azules que le habían agradado ni bien los vio. Se dio una ducha. Se puso unos jeans, una remera azul oscura, convers y metió varios preservativos en sus bolsillos. Tomo su billetera y su reloj

-Voy a estar con Mel- le dijo a Taylor- no me llevo el celular, si llama alguien atiende y di que me lo olvidé y toma su mensaje ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Sr Grey

-No creo que vayamos a salir, pero si lo hacemos, te aviso- Christian tomo el vino que había dejado en la barra de desayuno y bajo hasta el piso 29


	20. Capitulo 19

Mel estaba dandole los últimos toques a la comida así que decidió ir a darse un baño, estaba sola en el piso, les había dado la noche libre a Ana y Stela. Había puesto una botella de champagne en el freezer y había preparado todo para el postre. Se puso lencería sexy y un vestido color azul informal pero bastante atrevido. Lo acompaño con tacones negros. Dejo que el cabello se le secara naturalmente y 21 en punto, su timbre sonó. Abrió la puerta y lo vio a Christian, hermoso como siempre

-Sr Grey, buenas noches

-Srita Preston... el placer es mio- dijo mostrándole las flores. Ellas las tomó con delicadesa y el cerró la puerta mientras Mel las colocaba en un jarrón y las ponía en la mesita de entrada

-Son hermosas, me encantan los tulipanes

-Punto para mi padre entonces

-¿El te las sugirió?

-Correcto- Christian apoyó la botella sobre la mesa y la acercó bruscamente hasta su cuerpo y se perdió en el verde de su mirada

-¿No es un poco osado este pequeño vestidito?

-No, me gusta mucho

-A mi me gustan tus piernas, y tu boca- apuntó antes de besarla con furia. Mel gimió en sus labios

-Se me va a quemar la carne- Christian la soltó y ella tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta una mesa no muy grande que estaba excelentemente puesta.

-¿Haces los honores?- le preguntó Mel mientras le pasaba el sacacorchos. Christian abrió la botella y sirvió las dos copas mientras Mel desapareció y apareció de nuevo con una fuente llena de carne que olía deliciosa

-Eso huele magnífico- Christian la ayudo a sentarse y ella le pasó el plato con comida, el pinchó y corto la carne que prácticamente se deshacia. Probo y se deleito

-Eres muy buena pequeña

-Carne mechada con espárragos, papas y batatas con salsa de vino rojo ¿te gusta?

-Esta deliciosa- Charlaron amenamente, se sonrieron y se besaron unas cuantas veces. Mel era una anfitriona maravillosa y Christian disfrutaba de su compañía. Mel se paró y llevó todo hasta la cocina y volvió con un cuenco lleno de fresas y otro con chocolate y la botella de champagne. Christian la abrió y sirvió las copas. Mel alzó la suya

-Por haberte conocido- le dijo mirando sus ojos grises

-Por haberte conocido- repitió él y ambos bebieron y comenzaron a comer las fresas. Mel se quitó los tacones y llevo su copa llena y los cuencos a la sala y Christian la siguio

-No me puedo creer que uses zapatillas

-No siempre soy formal pequeña- ella sonrió

-Me encanta cuando me dices pequeña...

-¿No me digas?

-Si te digo- Mel probó el champagne otra vez y Christian se sentó a su lado.

-Quiero verte desnuda pequeña- le susurró al oído y Mel se encendió por dentro. No se lo hizo pedir otra vez. Se paró, bajo el cierre de su vestido quedando solo vestida con el sujetador y la pequeña tanga de encaje negro. Christian dio un largo suspiro y recorrió la figura de Mel con la vista. Mojo sus labios y se paró. Se quitó la remera y las zapatillas y fue hasta ella. La tomo entre sus brazos y la besó. Suavemente, sin apuro. Ella se colgó de su cuello mientras él con sus hábiles manos desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quito. Tomo un paso atrás y vio los pechos de Mel. Los pezones estaban erectos y el se relamió. Se acercó y mordió uno de ellos mientras acariciaba al otro. El jadeo de Mel lo extremecio

-Son perfectos pequeña

-Christian...

-Shhhh lo vamos a hacer despacio hermosa, muy lentamente, quiero sentirte toda- Mel apenas podía respirar. El le quitaba el aire. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Encendió la mesita de noche después de colocarla suavemente sobre la cama. Se quitó el jeans y se quedó solo con el boxer. Besó a Mel y sus besos descendieron primero a su cuello, luego a su pechos, a su estómago, a su vientre... a sus labios

-¿Quieres?

-Si

-¿De verdad?

-Si Christian, quiero...

-De acuerdo- bajo la tanga y observó su sexo. Rosado y húmedo. Y se concentró en él hasta que Mel explotó en un orgasmo a viva voz. Sintió su mano en su pelo y levantó la vista

-Eres... increíble- le dijo ella antes de volver a la almohada. Christian se quitó el boxer y abrió un preservativo y se lo coloco. La miró y ella asintió. Se colocó en sus labios y empujó suavemente

-Ahhhh...

-¿Te hago daño Mel?

-No... sigue por favor, sigue- El se introdujo un poco más y luego otro poco hasta terminar todo dentro de ella. Sus pliegues lo envolvieron y recordó a Ana. Aquella primera noche juntos. Cuando ella le entregó su virginidad. Salio de Mel y entró de nuevo rápidamente. Ella se extremeció y comenzo a moverse lentamente. Estaba muy apretada, pero le gustaba saber que era el primero dentro de ella. El primero en hacerle el amor, podía oír los jadeos de Mel, ver como sus caderas acompañaban sus movimientos

-Tranquila pequeña, no quiero hacerte daño

-No me lo haces. Me gusta Christian, me gusta mucho- el se inclinó un poco y la beso sin dejar de moverse. Ella lo recibió gustosa. Todo era lento, tranquilo y en el aire solo se oían los gemidos de placer de los dos.

-Oh pequeña, que bien se siente estar dentro tuyo- Christian no dejaba de moverse y Mel subia y bajaba sus manos por la espalda. Los dos estaban con la piel perlada del sudor. Christian comenzó a moverse un poco más al sentir los temblores del interior de Mel

-¿Vas a acabar pequeña?-

-No lo se

-Si, lo vas a hacer- el siguió con sus embestidas cuando de repente Mel sintió como un rayo corriendo por su columna y terminar en su sexo. Arqueo la espalda como respuesta a su estímulo mientras gritaba el nombre de Christian

-Si pequeña, quiero escucharte y sentirte... Mel... oh diablos- con dos suaves embestidas mas Christian alcanzó su climax y se acomodó lentamente en el pecho de Mel que todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento

-¿Estas bien Mel?

-Estoy en el séptimo cielo Chris

-¿Y eso es algo bueno o algo malo?

-Es algo maravilloso- Christian salió de su cuerpo y ella se quejo. Christian la beso

-Tengo que ir a tirar el preservativo, no es muy higiénico que digamos pequeña- y entonces vio la sangre. La prueba de la virginidad perdida de Mel. La tomó y la sentó en una silla y quitó las sábanas rápidamente. Ella se colocó una bata y se las llevó mientras él tiraba el preservativo en el cesto del baño. Cuando regresó a la habitación Mel estaba terminando de colocar una de las sábanas. La tomó de la cintura

-Será mejor que nos demos un baño

-De acuerdo...

-No la tiendas, la vamos a desarmar pronto pequeña- ella bajó la mirada y él tomo su rostro

-¿No lo deseas?

-Mucho- le respondió antes de darle un largo beso. La ducha fue la excusa perfecta para estudiar sus cuerpos y besarse bajo el agua tibia. Caminaron besándose hasta el cuarto y Mel se acostó y Christian se inclinó sobre su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarla acarició sus pezones mientras sus lenguas jugaban en sus bocas. Bajo su mano hasta el clítoris de Mel y lo masajeó suavemente

-Te quiero, dentro mio Christian

-No seas impaciente Mel

-Por favor... te deseo, te deseo mucho- alcanzó a decir mientras lo besaba. Christian se separó un poco y buscó entre sus pantalones otro preservativo. Se lo colocó y volvió con Mel

-Si tomas la píldora podremos evitar estas gomas que no me gustan nada

-Te prometó que lo haré el lunes sin falta- El le sonrió y se acomodó entre su piernas y se introdujo en ella. Y sus movimientos fueron lentos otra vez

-Así pequeña, suave, lento... muy despacio-

La beso mientras entraba y salia del cuerpo de Mel. La noche fue transcurriendo entre caricias, besos, sexo y el amanecer los encontro exhaustos, desnudos y dormidos abrazados.


	21. Capitulo 20

Cuando Christian abrió los ojos no sabía donde se encontraba hasta que la vio dormida en su pecho, respirando lentamente. Entonces recordó todo. La apretó contra su pecho y Mel gruño

-Auch, me vas a quebrar la espalda

-Si supieras lo bonita que te ves desnuda abrazada a mi

-Quiero quedarme así para siempre Chris- el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un largo beso. Mel se incorporó y se puso la bata

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-A preparar el desayuno... muero de hambre, estoy... agotada y usted es el culpable Sr Grey

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada

-Ah, claro que si, me regalo orgasmos hermosos anoche y esta madrugada

-Bésame- le pidió él con dulzura y ella lo hizo.

-Baja en 10 minutos y tengo todo listo- Christian corrió al baño a darse una pequeña ducha mientras ella conectaba la cafetera. Se tocó la boca, el pecho, el vientre y tuvo la sensación de que toda ella le pertenecía a Christian Grey ¿estaba enamorándose de él? ¿que era ella en su vida? ¿conseguiría que Anastasia formara solo parte de su pasado algún día? Sacó los panque que había guardado en la heladera y apenas los calento y virtió un poco de chocolate fundido sobre ellos. Puso la mesa de nuevo y lo esperó. Christian bajo en boxer y descalzo y a Mel se le hizo agua la boca

-No traje recambio de ropa, lo siento pequeña, muy impertinente de mi parte

-¿Así que quieres tentarme?- le preguntó socarronamente y se quito la bata para quedar solo con la tanga de encaje negro

-Pues dos podemos jugar ese juego Sr Grey- Christian detuvo su mirada en el cuerpo de Mel

-No quiero desayunar

-Ah no, ven a sentarte... preparé esto con mucho esmero

-No puedo concentrarme si te veo asi desnuda Mel

-De acuerdo- Mel se paró a buscar el vestido que estaba en el suelo cuando Christian sin darle tiempo la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Movio su erección en la espalda de Mel que jadeo al sentirla...

-Christian

-Te deseo, quiero sentir tu humedad en mi erección pequeña... no me lo niegues.

-No te lo niego... tómame- él la llevo hasta el sofá donde le hizo el amor de nuevo. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares cuando Mel volvió a pararse, se puso la bata y camino hasta la cocina. Christian sonreía. Hacía años que no se sentía tan bien. Sin embargo, la cara de Mel mostraba otra cosa por lo que se acerco a ella y le corrió un mechón de cabello que le colocó detrás de la oreja

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?

-Por tu cara Mel

-¿Mi cara? ¿que pasa con ella?

-¿Estas preocupada por algo?

-Si, pero no es por algo que tenga que ver contigo

-¿Entonces con quien?- Mel se sentía contrariada y prefirió decirle una mentira

-Anastasia- Christian también cambió de expresión cuando oyo ese nombre. Fue hasta la mesa y se sentó sin decir nada. Mel tampoco dijo nada

-¿No podíamos tener el día en paz? La pasamos tan lindo anoche, hace rato ¿para que la nombras?

-Lo siento, se que ella era importante para ti

-si, ERA Mel, ya no lo es más

-¿Estas seguro? ¿estas seguro de que ya no te importa? ¿de que ya la olvidaste? ¿no soy yo una excusa para tratar de olvidarla?

-Tu no eres excusa de nada, me encanta estar contigo, me encanta todo lo que hacemos juntos Mel

-Christian no quiero que juegues conmigo

-No lo haría

-Yo... no se que me ocurre contigo, desde que te conocí sentí una felicidad tan grande, pero se de su historia juntos, se estaban por casar...

-¡**Mel ella me engaño con mi hermano**!- Mel se extremeció al escuchar su grito y ver el dolor en sus ojos. El no la había olvidado, sentía algo por ella

-Tu sientes algo por ella, sino no te dolería como lo hace, y yo lo entiendo Christian. Lo entiendo perfectamente y solo voy a decirte esto: ella no lo va a tener fácil ¿comprendes?

-No...

-Yo estoy muy a gusto contigo y no voy a dejar que ella te haga daño, nunca más- y sin más lo besó apasionadamente. Desayunaron juntos y casi ni se hablaron. Christian se vistió y camino hacia la puerta. Mel lo detuvo y lo abrazó

-No quería arruinar lo hermoso que paso entre nosotros Chris, lo siento de verdad

-No te preocupes pequeña... nos vemos al rato- la beso y subio hasta su departamento. Tomo un analgésico, se dio una ducha y se acosto a dormir

Anastasia estaba en el comedor del departamento que compartía con Elliot mirando el diario en la zona inmobiliaria. Elliot tenía una taza de café en la mano y la observaba desde el marco de la puerta

-No necesitas buscar un lugar, puedes quedarte con este

-No estamos casados, tus cosas son tuyas y las mias, son mias, tengo que encontrar un departamento

-Tengo otro cerca del trabajo, no será problema mudarme para alli. Solo mi ropa y no necesito nada mas

-Elliot

-Escucha, que esto no funcionara porque yo elegí vivir una mentira y tú creer que podias olvidarlo, no quiere decir que voy a dejarte en la calle Ana. Si quieres pagarme algo por el departamento, lo voy a aceptar pero no va a ser lo que tu quieras sino lo que yo decida ¿te parece mejor así?

-¿Cuanto quieres?

-500 dolares

-Estas de chiste

-No, tu te encargas de pagar los gastos, y de pagarle a Amelia, siempre y cuando quieras contar con sus servicios

-No, no hará falta

-Bien, se irá conmigo entonces

-Elliot...

-La tarjeta de crédito conservala, úsala y cuando cobres puedes darme tu parte y solucionado... y por favor, no discutas conmigo, esos son los términos, dime que aceptas Ana...

-Gracias...

-No tienes por que darlas- se dio vuelta, se puso el saco y salió del departamento pensando todo lo que tenía que hacer durante el día, sumado a su mudanza. Volvió al departamento que tenía de soltero cuando salio vio a Ethan parado cerca de su trabajo y se preguntó que haría por ahi.

-Ethan...

-Elliot... ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor?

-Claro

-Tengo un lugar a donde ir ¿vamos?

-De acuerdo- el lugar quedaba a pocas calles por lo que fueron caminando. Elliot llamó a su secretaria para decirle que no iría a trabajar. Después de hablar con Ethan y con Ana ya en la editorial hablaría con Amelia y organizaría su mudanza. Ver a Christian lo sorprendió y ver su cara hizo que notara que él tampoco esperaba verlo

-Se que tienen asuntos pendientes entre ustedes, pero los junte para hablar de Mia- los dos lo miraron ni bien oyeron el nombre de su hermana y se sentaron, todos pidieron café

-Su hermana está muy preocupada por ustedes y más que nada por su madre, cosa que hizo que yo aplazara algo que hace mucho que quiero hacer- Ethan dejo un estuche negro sobre la mesa. Christian lo miró y lo abrió. Dentro un diamante cuadrado lo sorprendió al igual que dos alianzas de oro muy sencillas pero hermosas

-¿Quieres pedirle a Mia que se case contigo Ethan?- le preguntó. Elliot abrió los ojos de par en par y Christian giró el estuche para mostrarle los anillos

-Ella no va a decir que si mientras ustedes se odien, no va a querer dejar a su madre por temor a que alguno de sus altercados haga que se sienta mal. Ella... ella sufre mucho muchachos y a mi me duele verla de esa manera ¿no pueden por un tiempo darse una tregua? ¿no pueden pensar en Mia? ¿no pueden pensar en sus padres? Kate quiere irse de viaje y yo no puedo casarme sin tener a mi hermana presente... Christian se que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de estar enojado y resentido... pero se que Mia te importa mucho, por favor, quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa como se debe, con toda su familia junta, con toda mi familia junta, con Ana, con todos y si no pueden estar juntos en un cuarto, ¿como demonios se supone que lo haga?- ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Ethan hizo que el corazón de Christian se encogiera


	22. Capitulo 21

-Escucha, de mi parte tienes todas las bendiciones para casarte con mi hermana y pedirselo cuando y donde quieras, yo voy a estar ahi, no me importa quienes esten presentes. Mi madre no va a ponerse mal porque sencillamente no voy a hacer nada indebido. Me pone feliz que Mia haya encontrado un buen hombre como tú... solo dime cuando y donde- acto seguido se paró y lo abrazo fuertemente. Miró a Elliot y se fue

-Cuenta con mi tranquilidad también Ethan, avísame y bienvenido a la familia- otro abrazo y también se fue. Christian estaba parado cerca de su auto. Elliot se acercó

-Por Mia y por nuestros padres, mantente en el lugar y no hagas comentarios desagradables y yo estaré tranquilo

-Por Mia hago lo que sea y lo sabes

-Tú también lo sabes...

-Solo espero que él la haga feliz

-Sabes muy bien que si no lo hace, tendría que verselas con nosotros y yo no creo que eso le convenga ¿o me equivoco?

-No lo haces Christian...

-Buen día- Se fue al Escala pero mientras Taylor conducía llamo a Ethan para preguntarle si no le molestaría que llevara a Mel con él. Ethan le dijo que no le molestaría para nada. Así golpeó la puerta del apartamento de Mel pero se sintio decepcionado al escuchar que había salido. Subio hasta su casa y le pidio a Gail un poco de ensalada para comer. Lo hizo tranquilo y la llamó

-¿Bueno?

-¿La Srita Preston?

-Si, ¿quien habla? jajajaja- su risa lo contagio

-Soy de FBI y la busco por dejarme solo el día de hoy

-Lo siento, trámites bancarios Chris

-¿Pasas por mi casa cuando termines?

-De acuerdo- Cuando Mel llegó a su casa se apresuró a besarla y a llevarla hasta su cama donde los dos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión

-¿Para esto querías verme abusivo?

-En realidad no, quería avisarte que quizás la próxima semana, mi hermana se compromete y quiero que vengas conmigo a la cena

-¿De verdad? La llamo ahora mismo

-No... ella no sabe nada, es una sorpresa

-Ah, ya veo... ¿pero no será poco propio que yo vaya? no soy de la familia

-Hay gente que no es de la familia y seguramente estará ahi

-Ummm

-No la nombres, solo quiero que estes prevenida

-Entonces tenemos que comprarle algo a Mia y a Ethan

-¿Eso no se hace en las bodas?

-Pero algo bonito para la casa que seguro compartiran cuando se casen... podríamos ir de compra mañana... ¿que te parece? así además yo veo un vestido bonito para acompañarte.

-De acuerdo, tipo 11 paso a buscarte, y será mejor que estés lista...- Mel lo besó y bajó a su casa

Cuando entró su cara de felicidad cambió drásticamente. Walter Orson estaba esperándola y ella sabía que no había buenas noticias cada vez que lo veía

-Orson...

-Srita Preston...- Mel le pedió a Estela que llevara dos cafés a la sala y cuando ella se retiró miró a Orson

-¿Que pasó ahora?

-Despilfarro como siempre...

-¡Diablos! ¿mucho?

-Casi 1 millon

-¿Quien fue?

-Paul

-Maldito hijo de puta...

-¿Que vamos a hacer Mel?

-En realidad eso no es tanto dinero si me pongo a pensar todo lo que me dejo mi abuela y mi padre, pero no pueden seguir usando los bienes y mi dinero como si nada

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ellos están aqui...

-Pero no saben que yo volvi ¿verdad?

-Son tan incompetentes que ni un buen equipo de seguridad tienen

-Eso es algo bueno de saber...

-¿No hacemos nada entonces?

-No, solo avísame si continúan con esto... en muy poco tiempo se va a acabar lo que se daba. Que averigüen como están las propiedades y saber si tomo posesión ¿que les pasa a ellos? Si tienen otros bienes a su nombre y averiguame todo acerca de ese bastardo...

-De acuerdo, ni bien sepa lo que necesitas te llamo

-Gracias por venir a decirlo personalmente

-La Dra Collins ha estado preguntando por ti

-La voy a llamar cuando ya tenga todo decidido

-Claro, como tu quieras... nos vemos Mel

-Gracias de nuevo Orson- Se dio una ducha y durmio. Intranquila, con pesadillas, con labios cercanos que le daban asco, con manos tocando su cuerpo y asustándola... Grito tan fuerte que los vidrios parecieron extremecerse, Ana llegó a ella rápidamente y la envolvió en sus brazos tranquilizándola. Se volvio a duchar y tomó media pastilla para poder dormir. Cuando Christian pasó a buscarla cerca de las 11 le pedió perdón pero su ánimo no estaba para salir

-¿Que ocurre pequeña? ¿te sientes mal?

-Sí, me duele mucho la cabeza y no quiero lidiar con gente, lo siento Chris

-No me pidas disculpas... podemos comprarles algo online y tú también puedes comparte algun bonito vestido, Ethan me acaba de llamar para avisarme que el martes se lo va a proponer en el restaurante The Old Spaghetti Factory ¿lo conoces?

-Si, sirven deliciosa pasta...

-Bueno, va a ser ahí, el martes tipo 22 tenemos que estar todos

-¿Ella va?

-Supongo que si

-Yo me encargo del regalo...

-De acuerdo... ¿puedo hacer algo para hacerte pasar ese dolor de cabeza?

-Solo... abrázame...- dijo tragando el nudo de su garganta. Christian lo hizo pero comenzó a sentirse intranquilo cuando al hacerlo sintió los temblores en el cuerpo de Mel

-Pequeña... dime que te ocurre, puedes contarme lo que sea Mel...

-No me preguntes, no ahora, yo... no quiero hablar de eso

-Hey- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- nadie sabe mejor que yo como te carcome por dentro un oscuro secreto Melanie y no quiero que tu lo hagas... dime... dime que sucede- Mel tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos

-Es algo de mi famila...

-¿Que ocurre?

-Es algo del pasado Christian... algo que me duele mucho- Christian dio un largo suspiro

-¿No me lo quieres decir?

-No me siento lista- Christian volvió a abrazarla y ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos. La dejo solo con ropa interior cuando la tapo y se fue hasta su casa. Ya se había inquietado y sabía que con solo llamar a Welch podría saber que era lo que pasaba. Pero prefirió quedarse con la intriga y esperar que Mel se lo dijera.

Finalmente ese sábado Elliot terminó de llevar sus cosas a su antiguo departamento. Amelia se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos...

-Cualquier cosa que necesite me llama por favor...

-No te preocupes Amelia... gracias por todo- la mujer volvió a abrazarla y se fue. Elliot se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y Ana bajo la mirada

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, no tienes mas que pedirla y lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Te lo agradezco

-Hey... mírame por favor- Ana levanto sus ojos

-No sé que vaya a pasar entre ustedes, pero quiero saberlo por ti si es que vuelven a estar juntos... es lo único que te pido

-Elliot

-No quiero enterarme por la prensa chismosa, quiero que tú me lo digas- Ana suspiro

-De acuerdo...

-Suerte Ana- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Ana lo miraba y se sentía terrible, sentía que había estado usando a Elliot durante dos años y ahora no podía hacer un último sacrificio por él. ¿En que clase de persona se había convertido? Cuando cerró la puerta lloro y lloro. No podía sentirse en casa, ese departamento no era suyo, nada de lo que había ahí era suyo. Fue hasta el cuarto y cambio las sábanas de la cama. Tenía mucha ropa, algunas cosas ni las había estrenado todavía, pero tampoco era ella. Fue de compras. La heladera estaba llena por suerte y entonces, cerca de Dolce &amp; Gabbana vio a Melanie. No tenía buena cara y decidió ir a ver que estaba haciendo. La vio comprar un vestido verde oscuro y salir hacia una casa de decoración, seguramente iría con Christian al compromiso de Mia y Ethan. No le gustaba que ella compartiera tiempo con Christian... que lo quisiera para ella y mucho menos que él pensara en olvidarse de ella. Compro un vestido muy sexy... ella no se iba a rendir con Christian... claro que no.


	23. Capitulo 22

El mismo sábado cuando Christian llamó a Mel ella le dijo que estaba terminando de comprar el regalo para Mia y Ethan y que luego iría a su casa a dormir. Que se había obligado a salir para despejar la cabeza, pero que necesitaba estar sola por estos días. Que el lunes sin falta lo llamaría. Christian dijo que no habría problema y que iba a estar esperando su llamado. Elliot pasó por la casa de sus padres a avisarles que ya no estaba viviendo con Ana cosa que los sorprendió. Estaban por ir a cenar cuando el timbre sonó y vieron a Christian.

-Hijo... que sorpresa

-Hola mamá- le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba- ¿Mia?

-Con Ethan...

-Ya veo- los cuatro se sentaron en el comedor y comenzaron a cenar

-No puedo creer que mi pequeñita ya se vaya a casar- soltó Carrick con un dejo de tristeza

-Mia ya no es pequeñita- respondió Grace

-¡Claro que lo es!- respondieron juntos Christian y Elliot lo que hizo que Grace sonriera, para todos los hombres de su vida Mia nunca estaría lo suficientemente grande para hacer nada

-No sean así, Ethan es un gran hombre, la quiere y lo mejor es que soporta todas sus locuras estoicamente

-No quiero imaginarme como va a ser la boda de Mia- respondió Elliot

-Se van a enterar hasta en China- dijo Christian riéndose

-Exagerados

-¿Exagerados mamá?- le preguntó Christian- ¿acaso olvidas sus 15 años? ¿hubo alguien en Seattle que no se haya enterado que ese día Mia Grey estaba de fiesta?- los cuatro rieron sonoramente

-Y lo peor fueron esos dos horribles trajes que nos hizo usar ¿recuerdas?- preguntó Elliot mirando a Christian, luego se dio cuenta de que quizás Christian no iba a responderle como el suponía que lo haría

-Yo no sé como fue que permitimos que nos convenciera de eso

-Ustedes por su hermana son capaces de todo- dijo Carrick

-Ni lo dudes- respondieron los dos juntos

-¿Que ha ocurrido entre ustedes dos?

-Tregua- respondio Elliot- por Mia y Ethan

-¿No pueden mantenerla para siempre?- preguntó Grace con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mamá, no llores por favor- le pidió Christian tratando de tranquilizarla- no quiero que te pongas mal...

-De acuerdo

-¿Comemos algo de postre o prefieren algo para beber?- preguntó Carrick tratando de descomprimir la situación

-Yo quiero postre- respondió Elliot y Carrick miró a Christian

-Si, postre estaría bien- Cerca de medianoche los dos se despidieron. Elliot comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa

-¿Viniste en taxi?- preguntó Christian abriendo la puerta de su Audi

-Si... tengo mi auto en el taller

-Sube que te llevo- Elliot lo miró y subió rápidamente. Cuando Christian iba a tomar la salida para ir a su casa Elliot le dijo

-No bajes por aqui... estoy en mi antiguo departamento, el que está cerca de mi trabajo- Christian asintió pero no dijo nada. Elliot se bajo con las llaves en la mano

-Gracias por traerme... nos vemos el martes

-¿Vas a ir con ella?

-Ana va a ir porque Ethan la invitó pero no, no vamos a ir juntos

-Ya veo... buenas noches Elliot

-Buenas noches Christian...

Con el motor quieto se pregunto internamente miles de veces que hacía parado en el antiguo edificio donde vivían juntos. ¿Se había vuelto loco acaso? ¿que demonios hacía ahi?. Se enfureció y salío dejando los neumáticos marcados en la calle. Cuando llego al Escala estaba solo. Abrió una botella de vino y con una copa se fue hasta la sala. Lo bebió poco a poco... Ana volvía a estar sola... pero él no podía olvidar su engaño y no con cualquiera... con su propio hermano. Recordo la humillación que sintió cuando los reporteros le preguntaban si aún se iba a casar con ella. Dios! Sentía que la rabia comenzaba a ganarle el cuerpo.. y él ahora había ido hasta donde ella estaba sola ¿para hacer que? ¿para verla de nuevo, para besarla y hacerle el amor como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡No! claro que no. La copa de rompió contra la pared y Sawyer que estaba de guardia salió a su encuentro

-Señor Grey ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si Luke, gracias- Sawyer volvió a mirarlo y vio la copa rota y se marchó.

Fue hasta el centro de vigilancia y encendio todas las cámaras. No quería tener nada que lamentar en la mañana. Christian se fue a dormir. Apenas se levantó decidió ir a correr. Sawyer lo seguía a unos metros de distancia. Pero el ejercicio no le sirvió para quitar los pensamientos acerca de Anastasia. Cuando llegó a su casa sudaba y estaba agitado. Fue a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió se tomó dos vasos de jugo de naranja. Hacía un lindo día por lo que se cambio y salió a caminar. Le dio ordenes estrictas a Sawyer de ir a una cuadra de distancia y encendio el gps de su celular ni bien cruzó el lobby del Escala. El destino fue Top Pot Doughnuts, la camarera no pudo creerlo cuando vio quien era su cliente. Tomó el pedido y se apresuro a prepararlo. Christian abrió su computadora y leyo algunos mensajes al tiempo que le servían el desayuno. El día no podía ser más lindo

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Anastasia

-Claro...- ella acomodó su café y su dona y se sentó justo al frente

-¿Trabajando para no perder la costumbre?

-Supongo que si...

-¿Sabes...?

-Me encontre a Elliot anoche y me lo dijo, una pena que no funcionara...

-Sarcasmo...

-Si tu lo dices

-Fue un gusto verte Christian...- Ana tomo sus cosas y comenzó a bajar la escalera mientras lo miraba de reojo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil que Christian la perdonara, pero haría hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo. Cuando ya no la vio largo un suspiro ahogado. Ella todavía lo ponía nervioso y odiaba que hiciera eso. Hablaría con John en algun momento de ese tema. El móvil le sono. Era Mel

-Hey hermoso... vine a tu casa y me dijeron que saliste

-Hola... que lindo es escuchar tu voz

-¿Donde estás?

-Desayunando en Top Pot Doughnuts

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Te espero Mel- Unos minutos más tarde Mel subía a escalera con su desayuno. Christian se paro a ayudarla y cuando deposito la bandeja en la mesa, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un largo beso

-Es la mejor manera de comenzar la mañana Chris

-Lo mismo digo hermosa- Disfrutaron de su compañía mutua. Mel le dijo que seguramente le encantaría el vestido y el regalo que había comprado. Y le dio algo

-¿Que es esto?

-Si no lo abres nunca lo sabras- Christian abrio la caja y se encontró con una hermosa corbata verde oscuro con pequeños puntos en dorado

-Guau... es hermosa pequeña

-Es casi del mismo color que mi vestido- le dijo ella con mirada traviesa

-Ya veo ¿me estas marcando como tuyo?- Mel soltó una risa y el la besó- soy tuyo...

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto sentándose sobre él y pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Christian se acercó a su boca y la beso suavemente durante un largo rato. Mel se apretó a su cuerpo mientras sus besos iban en aumento

-Mmmmm chocolate- dijo el apartándose. Ella lo volvio a besar. Christian apago su computadora y tomó la mano de Mel cuando salieron. Sawyer trajo el coche y juntos dieron un paseo por el muelle. Pararon a comer en Hook &amp; Plow él se decidio por Grilled Angus Burger y ella por Fish &amp; Chips. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Mel, se besaron nuevamente. Christian la apretó contra su cuerpo y Mel gimio suavemente

-Oh Mel- dijo besándola de nuevo

-Ven, entra..- ella tomó su mano y casi corriendo abrieron la puerta del cuarto de ella. Se desvistieron a toda prisa. Christian miró el cuerpo desnudo de Mel iluminado por el sol de la tarde. La acercó a el y la beso furiosamente mientras sus manos lo recorrían entero. Lamió su cuello y lo llenó de pequeños mordiscos

-Christian... te necesito, te deseo...

-Shhh no hace falta hablar pequeña- Los pezones erectos de ella sobre su pecho le dieron la pauta de que ella lo deseaba tanto como lo hacía el. Suavemente la colocó sobre la cama y entró en su cuerpo. Mel arqueo la espalda para recibirlo y él se movio suavemente dentro y fuera de ella

-Ah, si... así Chris

-Me encanta estar dentro tuyo pequeña- Cuando Christian abrió los ojos era ya de noche. Acaricio el cabello de Mel que de inmediato abrió los ojos.

-Me voy a ir Mel

-¿No puedes quedarte un rato? Podemos pedir algo de comer o puedo cocinar algo

-Ummm

-¿Con que puedo tentarte para que te quedes eh?- Christian apartó las sábanas y recorrio el cuerpo desnudo de Mel con sus ojos encendidos en deseo... ella sonrió y él la beso de nuevo. Christian se despertó sobresaltado al soñar con ojos azules y pelo castaño.


	24. Capitulo 23

Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 6.30. Beso los labios de Mel

-Pequeña me voy... tengo cosas que arreglar ¿de acuerdo?

-Mmmm

-Te doy un llamado más tarde- volvió a besarla y se vistió rápidamente y subió a su casa. Cuando llegó se dio una ducha y fue hasta su estudio. Alguien golpeo

-Si...

-Buen día Sr Grey

-Gail, buen día

-¿Desayuno?

-Si por favor... Café dulce, un sandwich de jamón y queso tostado, un jugo de naranja y un yogurt con un poco de cereales, en el cuenco pequeño...- Gail lo observo

-¿Espera a alguien para desayunar?- Christian sonrió

-No... hice mucho desgaste físico anoche Gail- Gail reprimió una sonrisa

-Comprendo... ya se lo traigo

-Gracias- Mientras movía un poco el cuello Christian recordó las noches y las madrugadas con Mel. Recordó que le había dicho que era suyo... ¿era cierto o ella era alguien para olvidarse de Anastasia? Movio la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y llamó a Ethan, quería saber con que excusa iba a engañar a Mia. Se rió al escucharla mientras Gail acomodaba el desayuno. Comió absolutamente todo. Y cerca de las 16 fue hasta la casa de sus padres. Mia estaba ahi preguntando todo

-Buenas...- Mia lo recibió con un abrazo

-Christian... tu dime

-¿Que te diga que?

-¿Porque Ethan cito a las dos familias para el martes en ese restaurante de pastas?

-¿No te lo dijo él?- todos me miraron asustados

-No, dijo que era una sorpresa

-¿Entonces?

-Sabes muy bien que odio las sorpresas

-No comas ansias Mia que no es nada malo

-¿Que es? Dime

-Ok te voy a adelantar algo- Mia grito y todos lo miraron de nuevo- solo que tienes que jurarme hacerte la sorprendida

-Claro que si

-Va a regalarte el local para que abras tu pastelería- todos suspiraron

-¿De verdad? Ahhhhh!

-Mas te vale que te sorprendas porque sino voy a matarte

-Te lo prometo- le dijo Mia mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba

-Eres un estómago resfriado- dijo Grace como para afirmar la mentira de Christian

-Es un buen hermano... voy a poner mi mejor cara de sorprendida, te lo prometo... que lindo mi amor...

-Bueno, bueno, suficiente- dijo Elliot

-Vamos a merendar- Christian tomó el brazo de Kate y la retuvo unos momentos. Elliot los miro

-¿Te quedas verdad?

-Si... por mi hermano

-¿Quieres que pase por ti el martes? Mel y yo podemos recogerte a eso de las 21

-¿Mel va?

-Tu hermano dijo que no había problemas

-Si, me gustaría ir con ustedes

-Perfecto entonces...- Caminaron hasta el comedor pero en la puerta se encontraron con Elliot

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Kate?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Christian la miró y ella asintió por lo que los dejo solos. Elliot le pidió a Kate que se sentaran y lo hicieron en la escalera. Elliot miró hacia la puerta de calle

-Yo nunca tuve ni la oportunidad ni el momento para decirte que lo siento mucho, siento lo que paso entre nosotros, siento lo que paso con Ana, siento que hayas venido a nuestra casa y que nos hayas encontrado de esa manera... fui y soy un idiota por lo que hice y se que no podrás perdonarme nunca... pero aún así siento la necesidad de pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te cause. No te lo merecias. Pero quiero que sepas que no fueron rosas nunca, que todo ese momento me costo mi familia y me costó perderte. Solo...

-No me digas nada más... no me extrañó de ti para serte sincera, ¿pero Anastasia?... yo supe con quien me casaba, sabía lo mujeriego que eras, solo que esperaba no enterarme nunca si hacías algo indebido, pero llegar cansada, querer ver a mi marido para hacer el amor y encontrarlos desnudos en MI CAMA, EN MI CASA... no quiero ni siquiera recordarlo

-Esta bien que me odies, que nos odies... yo no merezco ni siquiera esta charla, lo siento de verdad- Kate se paró y el vio lágrimas en sus ojos y la abrazó

-No llores bebé, no llores porque soy un hijo de puta...

-Elliot

-Lo siento tanto Kate... tú... yo... quise creerme esa mentira... creer que ella podía olvidarlo y entonces yo podría olvidarte a ti... todo lo que fuimos... pero ni ella ni yo pudimos...- Elliot apenas conseguía hablar por el nudo que tenía en su garganta. Kate lo miró a los ojos... a esos hermosos ojos azules que un día la enamoraron locamente y se dio cuenta de que todavía lo quería. Elliot la abrazó fuerte y se quedaron así un momento. Cuando Grace los fue a buscar no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y se fue sin hacer ruido

-¿Bueno, y donde están? tengo hambre- preguntó Mia

-Estan hablando... comencemos...- Christian la miró y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su madre que no entendio. Unos momentos después Elliot y Kate entraron, se veían raros

-Perdón por no esperarlos pero teníamos hambre- dijo Carrick

-Esta bien papá- Elliot se sentó y Kate lo hizo a su lado. Él la miró con ternura y Mia al notarlo se atragantó con el pie de manzana que estaba comiendo

-Por dios Mia- dijo Christian dándole unos suaves golpes en la espalda. Ella tomó un poco de agua

-Lo siento, me parece que la manzana se fue para otro lado- todos rieron.

-¿Grey's Bakery? ¿así le vas a poner?- preguntó Carrick luego de un rato donde todos estaban en el jardín bebiendo jugos

-Si, ya hay Grey's Enterprise, Construcciones, Editorial, ¿porque no una pastelería?

-Van a creer que somos dueños de Seattle- comentó Christian

-Es verdad, pero a nosotros ¿que nos importa?- dijo Mia y todos consensuaron. Christian se arrimó a su madre y discretamente le preguntó

-¿Porqué la sonrisa?

-Porque quizás las cosas finalmente comienzan a acomodarse

-¿A que te refieres?

-A nosotros... tú estás de vuelta, Mia se casa, Elliot y tu pueden estar en un cuarto sin insultarse o golpearse... Kate se queda...

-Ya veo, aunque no te creo nada

-No seas tan desconfiado hijo

-De acuerdo... si tú lo dices- Un rato después Christian descartó quedarse para la cena

-¿Te llevo Kate o te quedas?- le preguntó pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Elliot le respondio

-Puedes quedarte y luego si quieres puedo alcanzarte yo...- le dijo mirándola casi como una súplica. Christian se sorprendio cuando Kate le dijo que se quedaría. Subió a su auto y entonces terminó de entender la sonrisa de Grace.


	25. Capitulo 24

Cuando pasó de largo por el piso 29 sintió nostalgia así que cuando llegó a su piso llamó a Mel pero ella no respondió a pesar de que era temprano todavía por lo que le dejo un mensaje en la casilla

_"Hola pequeña, no olvides que mañana está el compromiso de Mia y que pasaré a buscarte a las 20 así en el camino recogemos a Kate... te mando muchos besos"_

El martes Christian se despertó por el sonido incesante de su celular.

-Bueno- dijo malhumorado

-_Chris..._

-Mel- oía muchos ruidos- ¿donde estas?

-_En el aeropuert_o

-¿A donde vas?

-_A Inglaterra, falleció el padre de una de mis mejores amigas de allá... siento no haber podido avisarte antes pero me lo avisaron de madrugada y por suerte pude conseguir pasaje_

-Mel

-_Siento perderme el compromiso de Mia pero mi amiga me necesita mucho ¿lo entiendes verdad?_

-Si pequeña... lo siento por ella

-_Gracias_

-¿Cuando vuelves?

-_Yo supongo que el fin de semana ya estaré de regreso_

-De acuerdo, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues

-_Te lo prometo_

-Cuídate Mel

-_Prometo hacerlo... extrañame_

-Lo voy a hacer- Cuando Christian colgó sintió una gran decepción. Iba a extrañarla esta noche. Vio que eran las 6 de la mañana y se acosto y durmió un rato más. El teléfono volvió a despertarlo

-¿Bueno?

-Christian..

-Kate...

-Queria avisarte que Elliot me va a llevar al restaurante esta noche... espero que no te moleste

-No, para nada ¿que ocurre entre ustedes?

-Nada, él quiere, no sé, ¿recompensar un poco por todo lo que hizo?

-¿Lo vas a perdonar?

-No lo sé Christian, mi enojo y mi decepción son muy grandes

-Te entiendo

-Los veo ahí

-Mel no va a ir...

-¿Por que? ¿que le paso?

-El padre de una amiga falleció y ella tuvo que viajar esta madrugada a Inglaterra

-Uhhh lo siento

-Si, yo también

-Puedo llamarlo y decirle...

-No, no te preocupes, no va a ser la primera vez que vaya solo a algun lugar

-De acuerdo... nos vemos esta noche

Cerca de las 20 partió para el restaurante. Cuando llegó la vio a Anastasia y el corazón le dio un vuelco... estaba preciosa. Un vestido gris plata y el cabello en suaves ondas. El había desistido de ponerse la corbata que Mel le regaló y se había dedicido inconscientemente por la corbata gris preferida de Ana... aquella con la que la solía atar para jugar juntos. Ella sintiendo su mirada quizás se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-Srita Steele por aqui por favor- le dijo el encargado del local

-¿Christian?- le pregunto ella y él se acercó y la tomó de la cintura y juntos ascendieron las escaleras

-Estas hermosa- le dijo suavemente

-Esa corbata me trae muchos recuerdos

-Espero que lindos recuerdos

-Todos mis recuerdos contigo son lindos... salvo...

-Por la abusadora de menores ¿verdad?

-Exacto- todos se sorprendieron al verlos entrar juntos. Mia los abrazó feliz y esperaron a Ethan que era el que faltaba. Cuando el muchacho se hizo presente todos cenaron y hablaron de temas sin importancia. Cerca de las 23.30 Ethan pidió la atención de todos y tomo la mano de Mia que lo miró sonriente

-Esta noche, quiero darles una sorpresa a todos... en especial a ti mi amor- dijo mirándola a Mia

-Pues más vale que te apures porque sabes que odio las sorpresas- todos rieron

-¿Sabes que te amo loca y todo?

-Lo sé- le respondio ella antes de darle un sonoro beso

-Bueno bueno- dijeron a coro Christian y Elliot y todos volvieron a reir

-Malos los dos- Al darse vuelta a mirar a Ethan Mia lo encontro de rodillas y con una cajita negra que hizo que su gesto cambiara por completo. Ethan abrió el estuche y entonces vio el diamante y las alianzas

-Mia Grey, te amo demasiado como para seguir esperando ¿vas a casarte conmigo?

-¡SI!- Grito ella antes de arrodillarse también y besar y abrazar a su novio. Los aplausos se hicieron escuchar mientras Mia secaba sus lágrimas

-¡Mentiroso!- dijo señalando a Christian que le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse y la abrazo

-Me declaro culpable- le dijo al tiempo que la besaba en la frente. Todos los abrazaron y los felicitaron y Ethan colocó el diamante en su lugar

-Es precioso mi amor- Mia volvió a besarlo pero esta vez Christian y Elliot no dijeron nada

-¿Van a ser mis padrinos?- pregunto Ethan mirando a Christian y a Elliot

-Claro que si- respondieron los dos casi al unísono

-¿Y ustedes mis damas de honor?- preguntó Mia mirando a Ana y Kate

-Ni lo dudes- respondió Kate

-Sería un honor- dijo Anastia

-Organiza todo pronto mi amor. No quiero esperar mucho- le dijo Ethan

-Mañana mismo me pongo con todo- respondio Mia

-Prepara la chequera- dijo Elliot mirando a Carrick y todos rieron

-Elliot no seas asi- Elliot la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo y Mia dejo escapar algunas lágrimas

-Mas te vale que la hagas feliz- le dijo a Ethan con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Crees que no se a lo que me enfrentaría si no lo hiciera?- Elliot miró a Christian y este puso los ojos en blanco. Anastasia lo miró y sonrió. Christian volvio a sentarse

-Pense que ese gesto era solo mio

-Pues ya ves que no...

-¿Que ocurrio que ella no esta contigo?

-¿Ella?

-Melanie

-Tuvo un inconveniente

-Ya veo...

-¿Ah si?

-Si...

-Vamos por unos tragos ¿que les parece?- preguntó Mia- El Tini Bigs Lounge esta a unas pocas cuadras y esta abierto hasta las 2 AM

-Vamos- dijo Elliot dejando pasar a las damas.


	26. Capitulo 25

En la calle todos fueron formando parejas, a Christian no le quedo otra que tomar a Anastasia del hombro y caminar con ella hasta el lugar. No le incomodo y vio que a ella tampoco. Todos se sentaron y pidieron varios tragos y algunas cosas para picar. El lugar estaba bien ubicado y era bastante espacioso. La música era suave y las luces amarillo pálido. Ana puso la mano encima de la rodilla de Christian y este la miro sorprendido. Le dio un sorbo largo a su trago y puso su mano encima de la de ella. Y Ana como de costumbre se sonrojo. El sonrió

-Había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta cuando te pones rosadita- le dijo suavemente en el oído

-Es algo que me pasa solo contigo- le respondió

-¿Solo conmigo? Es bueno saberlo

-Hay demasiadas cosas que me pasan solo contigo- le dijo acercándose un poco más

-¿Me las dices?

-Creo que lo sabes...

-Pero me gustaria oirlas

-¿Aqui? ¿Con todos presentes?

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque me da pena- Christian pasó su brazo por detrás de ella y tomando de su cintura la apreto un poco más a él

-Me voy a quedar con la intriga entonces- le susurró al oído y sintió como Anastasia temblaba

-Christian...

-Ummm tu perfume me vuele loco- tomó la mano de ella y la coloco sobre su ereccion

-¿Ves lo que me haces? Así me pones Ana- ella movió un poco su mano y comenzó a acariciarla. Christian se apoyo en su hombro y dejo escapar un suave gemido cerrando los ojos. Justo en ese momento su móvil sonó y se alejo un poco de Ana

-¿Bueno?

-Chris

-Mel- vio como Ana cambio el gesto

-¿Puedes pasarme con Mia? No tengo su celular

-Si claro- dijo parándose- Mia... es Mel- le dijo pasándole el teléfono. Volvió a sentarse al lado de Ana

-Lo siento

-No hay problema... ella es siempre muy oportuna para tu suerte

-No digas eso

-Si, siempre aparece en el momento en el que yo creo que puedo tener toda tu atención

-¿Lo crees?

-Si...

-Pero ahora tienes toda mi atención

-Solo hasta que Mia te alcance el celular

-¿No te alcanza?

-No...

-Quizás estas siendo demasiado exigente después de todo lo que paso- Ana lo miró directo a los ojos y estos se inundaron de lágrimas

-Tienes razón- le dijo parándose y yendo al baño. Christian cerró los ojos y maldijo en su interior

-Es tan dulce... gracias Christian- le dijo Mia pasándole el teléfono. El le sonrió y terminó su trago. Los padres de Ethan y los Grey se fueron diciendo que ya no tenian edad para estas cosas, ese comentario hizo reir a todos. Grace se acercó a saludar a Christian

-Buenas noches hijo

-Hasta luego mamá

-¿Ana?

-Creo que fue al baño... allá viene- Grace le sonrio y Ana también lo hizo

-Nos veremos pronto entonces Ana...

-Sí claro... ¿puedes alcanzarme hasta mi casa?

-Seguro...

-Yo te alcanzo luego- dijo Christian mirándola

-Preferiría...

-Tendrían que desviarse mucho, en media hora te llevo- volvió a decirle

-De acuerdo- Ana caminó un poco y se sentó al lado de Mia y el la observó. Elliot y Kate conversaban en su propio mundo mientras Mia le mostraba el anillo de compromiso. Unos momentos más tarde Ana se refregó los ojos y Christian se paro

-Vamos... te llevo

-Gracias- Se despidieron de todos y ella subió al Audi

-¿Tu casa o la mia?

-La mia

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo en la cama donde dormías con mi hermano? Prefiero que lo hagas en mi cama...

-Yo no voy a acostarme contigo

-¿No esta noche?

-No... nunca más

-¿Estas segura Anastasia?- le pregunto mirandola. Ana levantó la mirada y vio el gris acero brillar. Dios... era tan sexy... ella lo deseaba tanto.

-Si, estoy segura- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

-¿Porque me mientes? Se que me deseas... y yo te deseo a ti _**nena**_\- esa palabra hizo que todo el cuerpo de Anastasia se tensara. Apenas podía respirar...

-Me voy a tomar un taxi entonces- dijo bajándose rápidamente del coche que con tanta suerte en la esquina se encontró con uno y sin darle tiempo a nada a Christian se fue

-¡Diablos!- dijo él y subió a su coche. Cuando llego al edificio vio a uno de los porteros que por supuesto lo conocía y lo dejo pasar. Toco la puerta suavemente

-Ana... déjame entrar por favor- dijo también suavemente. Ella se asomo por la puerta

-Vete...

-Ok si no quieres dejar que entre al menos sal a hablar conmigo- Ana abrió la puerta, estaba vestida con un pijama de dos piezas. Cerró la puerta con llave y lo miro

-¿Que quieres?- Christian se aproximó poco a poco a ella hasta tenerla casi aplastada contra la pared

-A TI

-Basta... ¿que quieres?

-A TI... EN MI CAMA

-Christian- dijo tratando de empujarlo pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. Por el contrario, se acercó hasta el cuello de ella y le dio un suave y prolongado beso. Luego se retiró y ella vio una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-Tu cuerpo te traiciona Ana- le dijo mientras pellizcaba un pezón

-Ahhhh...

-¿Ves? tú quieres, yo también ¿porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

-Vete...

-Mírame y dilo de nuevo sin titubear... dimelo- Ana alzó la mirada y ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Christian la tomó entre sus brazos y fue con ella hasta el auto donde la depositó en el asiento y cerró la puerta. Cuando subían el ascensor el aire se cargó de energía eléctrica y dándose vuelta rápidamente tomó a Ana por la cintura y la beso. Jugo con su lengua en la boca de ella mientras Ana tiraba suavemente su cabello

-Oh nena... extrañaba esto- le dijo besándola de nuevo

-Christian...- la puerta se abrio y él volvio a tomarla en sus brazos. De repente se detuvo y la miro. Estaban en la puerta del cuarto de juegos

-¿Aqui o en mi habitación?

-Aqui- Christian sonrió y abrió la puerta. Prendió las luces y la miró. Ana se quito el pijama quedando solo con su tanga negra y se colocó en la posición sumisa. Y él sonrió y fue a cambiarse. Hacía mucho que no usaba el pantalón de jeans roto pero esta noche iba a ser distinto. Cuando estuvo listo fue hasta donde se encontraban las esposas y los antifaces y le colocó las dos cosas a Ana. Luego la tomó de las esposas de cuero que había elegido y la colocó en el banco de azotes y tomo el látigo de tirantes de cuero

-Ahora Srita Steele la vamos a castigar... responde

-Si amo

-Claro que si... hay muchas cosas porque hacerlo ¿o me equivoco?

-No amo, no se equivoca- Christian le dio dos azotes en las nalgas pero ella no dijo nada

-Primero que nada por no dejarme pasar- con la mano le dio dos sonoros azotes

-Ah

-No hables, no puedes hablar hasta que yo te lo diga- volvió a darle dos azotes con el látigo de tirantes y dos más con la mano

-Tu y yo nunca más vamos a ser lo que fuimos alguna vez y sólo es tu culpa. Tendría que golpearte con el cinturón seis veces... pero no lo voy a hacer porque no quiero lastimarte... no de la forma en que tu lo hiciste conmigo

-Christian...

-¡Dije que no puedes hablar!- Tomo una fusta y le dio varios azotes en el trasero que ya comenzaba a enrojecer

-¿Como pudiste acostarte con Elliot? ¿De todos los hombres de Seattle porque con Elliot?- Ana quiso pararse pero él no la dejo

-ROJO- grito y entonces él se detuvo

-¡Quitame todo esto!- Christian lo hizo y ella colocándose el pijama bajó y se tomo un taxi llorando desconsoladamente. Lo odiaba por hacerle eso, ella pensó que harían el amor... no que él haría eso con ella. Sabía que se lo merecía, sabia que Christian no iba a perdonarla y ella todavía lo amaba y estaba volviéndose loca. Le pidio al taxista que esperara y luego cuando le pago, subió y se preparó un té. Lo tomó lentamente y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente vio su móvil y tenia un mensaje de él


	27. Capitulo 26

_"Espero que hayas llegado bien a tu casa esta madrugada... lo que sentiste hoy multiplicalo por mil millones y solo así tendras una pequeña idea del daño que me hiciste. Y a pesar de ello me hubiera encantado hacerte el amor de nuevo, tocar tu cuerpo. TU ERES MIA, lo vas a ser siempre, podras tener miles de hombres pero a ninguno vas a desearlo tanto como me deseas a mi... cuando estes lista para asumir tu error y recibir tu castigo avísame. Te voy a castigar y luego te voy a coger como nos gusta a los dos... DURO. Christian Grey"_

¡Maldito! dijo antes de arrogar el teléfono contra la pared y partirlo en mil pedazos. Se tapó la cara y entre lágrimas volvió a dormirse. El miércoles llegaban los manuscritos a la editorial y generalmente todos los diretores y editores no iban a trabajar. Cerca de las 11 decidió que iría de todos modos. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer. A las dos de la tarde pidio algo para comer y unos momentos despues alguien golpeo la puerta

-Adelante...

-Su almuerzo Srita Steele- le dijo Christian mostrandole la bolsa. Ella enfureció pero sacó su billetera

-¿Cuanto es?- Christian la miró y apoyo la bolsa sobre el escritorio

-Dos millones

-Un almuerzo no puede salir tanto dinero

-Es que este viene con algo especial Srita Steele

-¿Con que?- Christian se llevo las manos a la cintura y se bajo el pantalón. Ana no podía creerlo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Christian ya la había tomado de la cintura y estaba besándola apasionadamente

-Sueltame Christian- le dijo queriendo apartarse de él

-No... me deseas, no lo niegues... no le niegues a tu cuerpo el placer Ana

-Basta... déjame por favor- le dijo entre sollozos. El la abrazo y ella lloró sin control durante un largo rato. Christian recurrió a su armadura mental para no llorar junto a ella por todo lo que habían perdido juntos. Solo la abrazó y trató de no recordar nada de lo que habían compartido. Cuando Ana se recompuso la solto. Sin mirarla se levantó el pantalón y se fue. No sabia si John podía recibirlo pero lo hizo y cuando el le conto todo esperó en silencio

-¿Todavía la amas verdad?

-No lo sé... sé que quiero que le duela tanto como me dolió a mi

-Eso no es sano

-Lo sé, pero es lo que siento en estos momentos, frustración, odio, decepción... yo jamás pense que Ana podria lastimarme de esa manera... y Elliot... ni hablar... solo se que estoy destrozado John... y mi vida pierde sentido. No quiero trabajar. No se si Mel es una excusa para olvidarme de ella pero me preocupo por ella y la extraño cuando no esta cerca de mi y ahora la boda de Mia... es demasiado para mi cabeza. Creo que en cualquier momento voy a colapsar. No tengo pesadillas pero no duermo bien, me levanto mas cansado de lo que me acuesto. Como casi obligado. Estoy sin rumbo John... ya no se que más hacer- Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar

-Tranquilo- le dijo apretando su hombro. Christian trató de respirar y acepto los pañuelos que John le pasaba. Se secó las lágrimas y tomo una caja de pastillas

-Son para que puedas dormir y parar esa cabeza diabólica que tienes. Toma solo un cuarto por noche... no más ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-Si

-Y con respecto a lo otro... ¿porque no te mudas de nuevo con tus padres aunque sea temporariamente? Cierra el departamento, vete lejos de todo lo que te recuerde a Anastasia... o bueno no se si tienes propiedades en otro lado, de ser asi múdate a un lugar nuevo... decoralo a tu gusto... hazlo tú mismo o pídele ayuda a Elliot

-John...

-Christian, es tu hermano y en una familia, si las cosas no se solucionan nada bueno puede venir... se que lo que te hizo es imperdonable, pero al no perdonarlo y tratar de recomponer su situacion no solo sufren ustedes, tus padres, tu hermana, su futuro marido lo hacen también ¿es acaso eso justo?

-¿Es justo para mi?

-Claro que no Christian, pero sé el primero en tratar de olvidar, no digo perdonar, pero en olvidar y quizás así el dolor disminuya un poco, y eso será lo mejor para ti.

-Decirlo es fácil pero de verdad quisiera saber que harías si tú estuvieras en mi situación

-La verdad es que no se que es lo que haría

-Gracias una vez mas por recibirme sin tener cita previa... y por escuchar todos mis lios y problemas

-Para eso estoy aqui Christian

-Para eso te pago también

-Siempre tan risueño- Christian se subió al auto cuando vio un mensaje en el que su madre lo estaba invitando a merendar en su casa

-¿A donde señor?- preguntó Taylor

-A casa de mis padres- Taylor asintió. Cuando llegaron Taylor se fue al estudio del padre de Christian. Todos estaban ahí. Todos menos Ana. Comieron y disfrutaron de una tarde muy tranquila. Christian pensaba en lo que John le había dicho. No tenía noticias de Mel por lo que decidió darle una llamada cuando Anastasia entró en el salón-

-Hola, perdón la demora, pero me quede muy entusiasmada con un manuscrito- los saludó a casi todos con un beso

-¿Bueno?- Mel atendió enseguida el teléfono

-Pequeña hola- Ana lo miró con rabia y él salío del comedor y se fue hasta la sala

-Chris...

-¿Como esta todo?

\- Mal... Samantha esta muy mal... ella ya perdió a su madre y ahora esto- la escuchó llorar

-Mel, no sabes cuando lo siento pequeña... ojala pudiera estar ahí y abrazarte

-Yo también lo quiero y lo necesito, ella es como mi hermana... no sé si podré regresar el fin de semana... y te extraño mucho

-Lo sé, pero como tú dices, Samantha ahora te necesita... yo también te extraño pero prefiero que te quedes con ella

-Eres un maravilloso hombre, perdona que no te haya llamado antes

-No te disculpes

-Extraño tus besos Chris

-Y yo los tuyos hermosa- todos entraron de golpe en la sala

-¿Me llamas?- le preguntó Christian

-Mañana sin falta- Consuelo colocó unos chocolates

-Consuelo- la llamó Christian

-¿Sr Grey?

-Dile a Taylor que me traiga mi computadora por favor- Momentos después Christian estaba mirando edificios

-¿Será posible que no dejes de trabajar ni un segundo?- le reclamó Grace

-No estoy trabajando mamá, así que no me retes

-¿Que haces entonces?

-Miro departamentos

-¿Para que?

\- John me dijo que lo mejor para mi va a ser alejarme de todos los lugares que me hacen mal y en el Escala hay demasiados recuerdos dolorosos para mi.

-¿Vas a venderlo?- preguntó Mia

-No, solo me alejaré un tiempo- en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en un lugar

-Taylor- Jason se acerco

-Ve a ver esto- le dijo señalando Terry Avenue 1823

-De acuerdo Sr.

-Averigua para comprar no para alquilar

-De acuerdo ¿algo más?

-Si se puede comprar pregunta que requisitos hay que tener para hacer toda una reforma

-¿Comprar el piso entero Señor?

-Si

-¿Que edificio es?- preguntó Elliot pensando que Christian no iba a responderle

-El Aspira

-Si lo compras puedes hacerle lo que quieras... es un edificio excelente y sin problemas de estructura

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Un cliente compro el piso 8 y me hizo reformarlo

-¿O sea que no necesita inspección?

-No, el edificio esta en perfectas condiciones-

-Ocupate entonces de obtener el piso Taylor

-Claro Señor... voy por ello

-Diles que les pagare con tres cheques...

-De acuerdo

-Y que la entrega tiene que ser inmediata. Que te lo muestren y mira donde podemos colocar la seguridad y el ala para ti y para Gail

-Si señor... lo llamo enseguida- Taylor se retiro

-Vas a hacer una buena inversión- soltó Elliot

-¿Estas ocupado por si quiero que tu me lo reformes?- Elliot abrió sus ojos y Grace y Carrick miraron a Elliot para que dijera que si haría el trabajo

-Si lo consigues no tendría ningun problema mientras tú me digas lo que quieres hacer ahi

-De acuerdo, voy a llamar a Welch... ya vuelvo- cuando Christian abandonó la sala Grace abrazó a Carrick y miró muy seria a Elliot

-Escuchame bien, esto que acaba de pasar debe haber sido muy dificil para tu hermano así que será mejor que te comportes

-Si mamá

-Si te quiere pagar lo aceptas y haces todo lo que harías con un cliente comun... prométemelo

-Te lo prometo mamá- Grace lo abrazó y se sentó y en ese momento Christian volvió a la sala y comió un chocolate.

-Solo te digo algo a ti- dijo mirando a Mia- ni pienses que me voy a poner un traje ridículo como en tus quince porque tu futuro marido tendrá un padrino menos

-Dos... yo tampoco me pienso poner alguna cosa ridicula que se te ocurra Mia- Mia hizo pucheros y puso cara de ofendida y todos rieron. El celular de Christian sono

-Grey

-Sr, esta todo arreglado, si trae los cheques ahora mismo, puede comenzar mañana con la reforma me dijo el administrador

-Eso es genial Taylor, ya salgo para alla

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Grace al tiempo que Christian tomaba su portafolios

-Tengo el piso en el Aspira. Me voy a cerrar la operación-

-Que bueno hijo, te felicito- dijo Carrick- ¿cenamos todos juntos para celebrarlo?

-De acuerdo, en un rato volvemos

-¿Volvemos?- preguntó Mia

-Si, Elliot y yo, ¿vamos?- le dijo mirando a su hermano

-Si claro, vamos- Se subieron al Audi y llegaron rápidamente. En la oficina del administrador hicieron todos los trámites. Taylor se encargaría el jueves de hacer la certificación de la escritura de la propiedad y de dos copias certificadas. Los tres subieron al último piso y admiraron la vista de Seattle

-Bueno me dirás que quieres así comiezo con los planos

-Primero que nada quiero decirte algunas cosas: este trabajo no va a ser gratis, me vas a cobrar la tarifa que les cobras a todos tus clientes, soy exigente y lo sabes asi que preparate para que te vuelva loco y luego tienes que darme las direcciones de algunas tiendas de decoración y de muebles

-¿No vas a contratar a nadie para que lo haga, digo la ambientación?

-No, John dijo que me encargara yo

-Perfecto

-Quiero un ala para Jason y Gail... con todo lo que ello implica y un pasillo que lleve a Taylor a una sala de seguridad ¿sabes de lo que hablo?

-Si... como en el Escala

-Exacto, en cuando a mi, quiero que quede solo un cuarto arriba... con baño privado- Elliot anotaba todo

-¿Jacuzzi y ducha completa?

-Si

-Ok

-Una cocina amplia, con una barra de desayuno... un estudio con una caja de seguridad... un baño para invitados... un living comedor en el resto del espacio

-De acuerdo

-Ventanales grandes con vidrios, de esos que se oscurecen con un dispositivo, antibalas

-Claro

-En toda la casa, incluida el ala de Seguridad y donde viven Gail y Jason

-Si...

-Creo que eso es todo

-¿Recibidor?

-Si, antes de la puerta principal

-¿Puerta para el ala de seguridad y servicio?

-Solo de servicio

-Ok, me pondré a trabajar mañana mismo

-Vamos a casa de nuestros padres- Jason se encargo de conducir y cuando llegaron había bocadillos y vino. Christian tomo un pan y puso un poco de fiambre en su interior. Elliot marcó su celular

-Josefina, hola, si, escucha, para mañana pasa todas las citas a Simon y a Joy... voy a encargarme exclusivamente de un proyecto que me acaban de confirmar. Que lleven el plotter a mi oficina y si preguntan por mi no estoy hasta que termino con esto. Después me armas una lista de las empresas a las que les compramos materiales con las listas actualizadas...¿estas anotando?... bien... y me pasas un talonario de facturas y anota a Christian para mañana a las 16... si eso es todo. No olvides nada...si, hasta mañana

-Voy a prohibirles traer celulares a esta casa

-Tenia que hacerlo hoy mamá. Sino mañana iba a ser un lio ¿te queda bien las 16 Christian?

-Si, no tengo problema- dijo él tragando el sandwich que se estaba comiendo

-Estuve viendo el edificio y es hermoso Christian

-Gracias Kate... cuando este todo listo haré una cena para celebrar e inaugurarlo

-Hablando de cena ¿incluyo una mini bodega en la cocina?

-Si, claro y un bar en el estudio

-De acuerdo

-¡Basta de trabajo!- grito Mia

-Si. Vamos a comer


	28. Capitulo 27

Christian regresó al Escala con Taylor

-Es un muy buen edificio señor Grey, lo felicito

-Gracias Jason... recuerda de pasar mañana temprano por el título de propiedad y hacer esos trámites. Luego pasas por la casa de mis padres y haces lo de costumbre

-Si señor, yo creo que saldré a las 9 así les doy tiempo de tener todo listo y no perder el tiempo

-Gracias- dijo Christian dando un bostezo. Cuando llegaron se fue a dormir inmediatamente.

Kate estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante del BMW de Elliot. Había música suave sonando

-Me alegro que Christian te haya pedido a ti hacer la reforma de su nueva casa

-Yo todavía no lo puedo creer

-Si, ha cambiado bastante

-Espero que algún dia pueda olvidar, se que perdonar no, pero al menos olvidar y tener una mejor relación de la que tenemos ahora

-Solo ponte en su lugar y en el mio...

-Lo se- Elliot le acaricio suavemente la mano y Kate lo miró sorprendida por el gesto

-Ethan comentó que te ibas a ir de viaje

-Christian me lo aconsejó, alejarme un poco para tratar de sanarme...

-¿A donde vas a ir?

-Luego de que Ethan y Mia se casen veré... no tengo nada arreglado todavía

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Podré conseguir otro cuando me decida volver...

-Ya veo... espero que después de la boda de nuestros hermanos hayas cambiado de opinión-

Elliot estacionó y le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a bajar. La acompaño hasta la puerta

-¿Porque quieres que cambie de opinion después de la boda?

-Me gustaria mucho que te quedaras, que no te fueras de inmediato

-¿Pero porque, crees que eso va a cambiar en algo todo lo que paso entre nosotros este último tiempo?

-Tengo la esperanza de que si Kate

-No Elliot, yo estoy muy dolida y no se si pueda-

No dejo que terminara la frase, porque la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, suave... Kate se rindió ante ese beso, ante ese hombre al que seguía queriendo a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y él la apretó contra su pecho. Le acarició el cabello como sabía que le gustaba y Kate tembló por todos los recuerdos que venían a su mente. Los compartidos, las risas, los enojos, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, todo lo que habían vivido juntos

-¿Puedo pasar? dime que si Kate- le suplico Elliot cuando se separó de ella.

Ella tomó su mano y juntos pasaron la noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiendose, amándose y entregándose plenamente el uno al otro. JUEVES Christian se despertó temprano y salió a correr seguido por Sawyer. Cuando regreso al Escala tenía un mensaje de Taylor diciendole que estaba todo hecho y que se dirigía a casa de sus padres para terminar con el trámite. Saludo a Gail y le pidio para desayunar. Se dio una ducha y se fue hasta la barra de desayuno donde Gail tenía todo listo. Comio tranquilo y luego tomó su celular y se fue hasta el estudio. Vio que tenía un mensaje de Mel

_**"Hola hermoso, ¿como estas? espero que bien. Yo aqui tratando de ayudar a mi amiga a pasar este momento tan triste. Londres esta tan gris que es inevitable no sentirme un poco triste. TE EXTRAÑO MUCHISIMO, ¿y tú, me extrañas? espero que el compromiso de Mia haya estado bonito... ¿te pusiste la corbata que te regale? Creo que me voy a quedar hasta el otro fin de semana, hay demasiados trámites que hacer y Diana y yo no queremos dejar a Sam con todo esto... ¿Me llamas un día? Besos grandotes. Mel"**_

_**"Hola pequeña... ¿como puedes preguntarme si te extraño? claro que lo hago, el compromiso estuvo tranquilo, es la boda la que nos preocupa a todos por lo excentrica que puede llegar a ser Mia. No dejes que Londres te entristezca. Quedate el tiempo que tu amiga te necesite, eres una bonita persona... ¿Diana es otra amiga tuya?... tú dime el día y la hora que quieras que te llame... no quiero incomodar ¿de acuerdo? Yo también te mando miles de besos grandotes pequeña. Chris"**_

Cuando presionó "enviar" sonrió. La extrañaba mucho. Abrió la caja fuerte y vio el anillo de Anastasia. Se lo había pedido luego de romper el compromiso. Tomo el estuche y le dijo a Sawyer que lo llevara hasta lo de Flynn. Para su suerte, no había consulta hoy por lo que John lo recibió de inmediato

-Christian- le dijo alargándole la mano y sentándose frende de él

-Me voy a mudar, compre un piso en el edificio Espira

-Eso es algo muy bueno

-Le pedi a Elliot que me ayude con la reforma- Flynn no disimulo su sorpresa

-¿De verdad hiciste eso?

-Si, de verdad...

-Eso es un avance enorme Christian ¿acepto?

-Si...

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento

-Extraño mucho a Mel... ¿crees que ella me esta importando demasiado?

-¿Me estas preguntando si estas enamorándote de ella?

-Si

-La respuesta solo la sabes tu

-Yo me enamore solo una vez... y salio mal así que ya no recuerdo ese sentimiento

-Entones... ya lo sentirás si es así

-Mel sabe lo del cuarto rojo

-¿Lo sabe, como, tu se lo dijiste?

-No, un dia subio sin avisar y yo estaba ahi y ni Taylor ni Sawyer estaban y me vio ahi

-¿Cual fue su reaccion?

-Ella sabía algo de ese estilo

-¿Es sumisa?- Christian lanzó una carcajada

-No, un novio que tuvo estaba metido en eso y en otras cosas y quiso meterla a ella y le explico muy por encima el asunto

-¿Lo probo?

-No, pero al menos no tuve que darle la charla

-Es hasta simpático cuando lo dices así

-Supongo

-¿Quieres que pruebe contigo?

-No lo se... menos ahora que tengo que mudarme, no quiero tener otro lugar así

-Bueno pero podrías llevar algunas cosas y usarlas en tu cuarto sin la necesidad de tener un lugar exclusivo para eso

-¿Me estas diciendo que lleve esposas, fustas, cuerdas y látigos a mi nueva casa?

-Solo lo más inocente, quizás si Mel te deja hacer esas cosas tú puedas encontrar un equilibrio que necesitas de forma urgente

-Puede que si


	29. Capitulo 28

Cuando salio de la consulta su madre le pidió que fuera a almorzar a su casa porque estaban en **PLAN BODA MIA** Christian sonrió y le dijo a Sawyer su destino. La mesa del comedor estaba la mitad con bocadillos y la otra con carpetas y papeles

-Ya me duele la cabeza- dijo antes de saludar quitándose el saco

-Bienvenido al mundo Mia- dijo Carrick riéndose

-Basta todos- Mia los sentó separados. A Elliot, Christian y Carrick los puso de un lado de la mesa y Grace, Kate, Ana y ella del otro lado

-Miren las cinco fotos estas- dijo pasándoles una carpeta- esos son los trajes que me gustaría que usaran en el civil y en la iglesia... son esos, no hay otras opciones-

Christian tomó la carpeta con cara de resignación y la abrio, para su alegría los trajes eran bastante discretos a excepción de un verde musgo oscuro que le parecio horrible a todos. Finalmente entre la comida y todo el asunto las cosas terminaron decididas. Mia dijo que su vestido de boda iba a ser una sorpresa para todos. Que NADIE iba a verlo hasta ese día. Se estaban haciendo las 15 cuando Elliot le recordó a Christian acerca de su cita

-Vamos yendo si te parece

-Si claro...- le respondió mientras tomaba su saco y justo en ese momento se le cayó el estuche. Grace lo tomó y lo abrió y Ana y todos lo miran porque saben que significa ese anillo. Ana lo toma y lo mira

-Christian

-No es lo que piensas...

-¿Ibas a venderlo?

-Si...

-No lo hagas, yo te lo compro... no vendas mi anillo- le dice entre sollozos Ana, que va hasta su bolso y toma su chequera

-¿Cuanto quieres por él? Dime... lo que sea... te pago lo que sea- Ana no deja de llorar mientras Christian la mira nervioso y siente las lágrimas invadir sus ojos

-Se que para ti ya no significa nada... pero para mi es el recuerdo de ese amor que algun dia supimos tener... lo quiero yo... vendemelo-

Christian apenas respiraba y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin control. Se tomo la cara y cayó desplomado al suelo. Todo se volvio oscuridad mientras Elliot llamaba a una ambulancia y su padre lo colocaba en el sillón.

Cuando despierta lo ve a John y este le sonríe

-Bienvenido

-¿Donde estoy?

-En el hospital... tuviste un bajón de presión y te desmayaste en casa de tus padres

-¿Ana esta bien?

-Esta afuera preocupada por ti ¿quieres verla?

-Si...

-Ahora la hago pasar... no trates de levantarte o volverás a marearte

-De acuerdo...- John se va y Ana entra, se nota en su rostro la preocupación. Tiene los ojos rojos y todavía tiene lagrimas en las mejillas.

-¿Como te sientes?- le dice mientras le acaricia el pelo

-Bésame Ana- ella lo mira sorprendida pero le da un beso no muy largo pero si suave y lleno de amor

-Otra vez... bésame Ana- le pide él acercando su cara a la suya

-Christian- él toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerca un poco mas y la vuelve a besar. Es como antes, antes del engaño, antes de ella y Elliot juntos. Son los besos que tanto amaba darle y recibir de ella. Ana apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Christian y este la abraza

-No te vayas...

-No, me quedo aqui mismo... a tu lado-

Ana se quita los tacones y se acomoda junto a él. Christian absorvió el aroma de su pelo y cerró los ojos. Grace toca la puerta media hora después para encontrar una escena que no penso volver a ver nunca y Carrick que entra después de ella se sorprende de la misma manera. Sin hacer ningún ruido los dos cierran la puerta y salen

-¿Como se siente Christian mamá?- pregunta Mia

-Esta dormido así que supongo que en un rato lo sabremos

-¿Y Ana?- pregunta Ethan

-Esta ahí, esperando, supongo que querrá quedarse dadas las circunstancias

-¿Te refieres al anillo?- pregunta Elliot

-Si, creo que eso fue muy intenso para los dos...

-Todavía se aman- suelta Mia y todos la miran- Aún después de todo lo que pasó se aman y no me miren como si estuviera loca, todos lo sabemos... y conociendo a Christian se que no podrá perdonar a Ana pero tampoco podrá dejar de amarla nunca... Dios ¡¿porque diablos tiene que ser todo tan complicado?!- dice con la voz quebrada cubriéndose la cara. Ethan se sienta a su lado y la abraza

-¿En que pensabas la noche que paso Elliot? ¿No puedes o no quieres recordar? ¿como fue que Ana y tu terminaron así? ¿No pensaste ni un segundo en todo lo que iba a pasar después? ¡Te amo pero no puedo entenderte! Sabias lo que a Christian le había costado amar a Ana, abrirse con ella ¿que mierda les paso?- Elliot tiembla y llora mientras Mia le pregunta

-Yo de verdad no tengo respuestas Mia... no lo sé... no se que fue lo que paso esa noche, pero puedo jurarte que daría mi vida para volver el tiempo atrás y dejar a Ana en ese bar sola e irme a casa a esperar a Kate... daría todo lo que tengo y lo que no también-

Elliot se sento en un banco alejado y lloró en silencio. Todos lloraban. Kate se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano y él sollozo de manera fuerte y descontrolada. Kate lo abrazo y se quedó así un largo rato hasta que Elliot se recompuso.

En la habitación Christian dormía serenamente y Ana abrió los ojos y lo vio y no pudo más que sonreir. Justo en ese momento Christian volvió a abrir los ojos

-Hola tú- le dijo Ana

-Hola... ¿mi mamá?

-Voy a buscarla- Ana se puso los zapatos y salió- Grace... Christian pregunta por ti- Grace entra y besa la frente de Christian

-Como te gusta asustarme

-Lo siento...¿cuando me puedo ir?

-No lo sé, tu doctor dijo que estas bajo mucho estres y posiblemente te deje unos días aqui

-No me gusta, no me siento comodo mamá

-Yo no puedo hacer nada

-Si que puedes, habla con él. Si quieres puedo quedarme en tu casa hasta que mejore pero no aqui... sabes que odio los hospitales, intentalo por favor

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer- lo beso y salio y todo el resto de su familia entró y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Dan? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si Grace, adelante- Daniel Alcantara era el médico de cabecera de Christian desde hacía ya casi 7 años y conocia su salud como nadie. Grace le explico la situación y luego de charlarlo un rato se retiro de su consultorio

-Voy a creer que te desmayaste por no ir a ver el plano de la obra...- le dijo Elliot en tono burlón

-Si mamá consigue convencer a Daniel ¿podrias llevarlo a su casa? quiero que empiecen cuanto antes, quiero mudarme pronto

-Claro que si, no hay problema- Grace justo entraba en la habitación

-Pues que suerte tienes porque logré convencerlo así que vamos a casa hijo- Christian le sonrió y le dio algunas indicaciones a Taylor. Todos se fueron yendo, Grace y Carrick ayudarían a Christian a vestirse. Ana estaba en el pasillo cuando Kate la tomó del brazo

-Escucha... yo no sé que es lo que vaya a pasar de aqui en adelante, solo voy a decirte esto, será mejor que no vuelvas a lastimarlo, por una vez, haz lo que el te pide y nada más. Es evidente que aún hay sentimientos pero Christian está muy lastimado y no quiero que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo. Alguna vez fuimos amigas y yo lo odie cuando te hacía daño. Ahora soy su amiga y no voy a permitir que lo lastimes de nuevo ¿esta claro Anastasia?

-Si Kate- le respondió apenas con un hilo de voz

-Y no te acerques a Elliot

-¿Están juntos de nuevo?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, solo te digo, mantente alejada... solo eso

-Si, lo entiendo

-Mejor así- Kate abrazó a Mia y se fueron. Ana quedo sola en el pasillo cuando Mia se acercó sin que ella se diera cuenta

-Vamos, Ethan y yo te podemos alcanzar hasta tu casa

-Gracias-

Ni bien cerró la puerta, después de despedirse de Mia, se arrodillo y lloró sin respiro. Christian nunca volvería a ser suyo. El anillo y los besos en el hospital habían sido la despedida definitiva. Ella lo había sentido de esa manera. Se acostó en la alfombra y lloró hasta que se quedo dormida. El ruido del celular sonando la desperto. Era Mia...

-Ana ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mia ¿que sucede?

-Te estamos esperando para cenar... para mostrarle a Ethan las cosas de la boda ¿en cuanto llegas?- Ella solo sollozó mientras las lágrimas caían de sus hinchados ojos

-Mia, lo siento, te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo con Ethan, se que van a ser inmensamente felices. Yo no puedo seguir con esto, yo no soy parte de tu mundo, gracias por ofrecerme ser tu dama de honor pero yo no pertenezco a tu familia. Tengo que irme de todos los lugares donde el recuerdo de Christian este presente, incluso de mi trabajo que tanto amo... lo siento... te quiero muchisimo preciosa... se feliz... por mi, por tu hermano y por lo que algun dia tuve y tiré por la basura...- ya casi sin aliento Ana corto la comunicación y apago el celular. Se arrastro hasta la cama y colocó el estuche con su anillo en la alhomada y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.


	30. Capitulo 29

Grace miraba a Mia llorar mientras hablaba por teléfono sin entender que le pasaba a su hija. Todos la miraban preocupados. Cuando Mia dejo el celular en la mesa todos la miraron esperando que explicara que era lo que sucedia

-Ana... no va a venir a mi boda... ella... ella se va a ir... dijo que... se iba a ir de todos los lugares donde el recuerdo de Christian estuviera presente, incluso de su trabajo... ella no se oía bien- Grace la miró llena de ternura

-Hija, tranquila, ya hablaremos con ella- pero el grito de Elliot la asustó

-¡Christian!- corrio hasta la entrada de su casa para ver salir el Audi de su hijo menor a toda velocidad

-Quise detenerlo- Un segundo auto salió de la propiedad. Grace alcanzó a ver a Taylor y se tranquilizó. Jason no dejaría que Christian cometiera una locura. Abrazó a Elliot y fueron juntos hasta la casa. Christian aprovecho que alguien salía del edificio para entrar a él corriendo y golpeo la puerta del departamento que habia sido de Elliot

-¡Ana abre la puerta!- grito sin dejar de golpear. Nadie respondía por lo que tomando impulso comenzó a tratar de tirar la puerta hasta que esta finalmente cedió ante su patada. Volvió a apoyarla en su lugar y fue hasta el dormitorio. Ana dormía. La vio respirar y le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Se quitó los zapatos y se acomodo a su lado y cuando lo hizo vio el anillo. Le acaricio el cabello y entonces ella abrió los ojos. Estaban de un rojo oscuro. Apenas se distinguía el azul de su mirada

-Ana por dios- le dijo Christian ni bien vio sus ojos. Fue hasta la cocina y con agua helada preparo un té bien cargado. Tomo un gotero y lo lleno. Cuando lo tuvo listo llegó hasta el dormitorio

-Acuestate boca arriba

-Vete Christian- le dijo ya sin fuerza

-No hagas que te ate las manos... haz lo que te digo- Ana dio un respiro pesado pero lo obedecio. Christian tomó su párpado de a uno por vez y le coloco algunas gotas de té en sus ojos.

-Esto hará que vuelvan a su estado natural... remedio casero de la Dra Grey

-Yo puedo hacerlo... ve a tu casa, con tu familia

-Ana...

-Yo no soy nada de ti... alguna vez fui amiga de Kate pero nada más que eso... yo no pertenezco ahi... vete...

-Anastasia

-No me hagas repetirlo. Estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir luchando así que sencillamente me voy a resignar... a perderte... a no verte... a no volver a sentirte nunca mas. Voy a ser una muerta viva Christian, pero tengo la esperanza que en un futuro no muy lejano, alguien se anime a juntar mis pedazos y pueda amarte... vete... sentirte tan cerca me duele

Ana comenzó a llorar de nuevo, dando respiros cada vez mas pesados. Sentía los párpados hinchados y su boca también. Ver a Christian a su lado no mejoraba nada. Ella tenía que olvidarse de él de una vez por todas.

-No me pienso ir, no hasta que vea que estas bien

-Por favor te lo estoy pidiendo... vete... llévate el anillo, véndelo... solo vete Christian-

Christian se paro pero dejó el anillo a su lado y apago la luz y cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Vio a Taylor parado cerca de la puerta.

-Esta jugando con su salud y con su seguridad Sr Grey...

-No necesito reproches. Toma las medidas y haz que la reemplacen hoy mismo.

-Como ordene

-Antes de irte a hacer eso- abrió la heladera- ¿puedes traerme mi pijama? Dile a Elliot que pasaré mañana por su oficina a eso de las 16 y que me disculpe por haberme ido de esa manera

-Claro Sr ¿va a quedarse aqui?

-Si...-

Taylor se fue y volvio al rato con su pijama. Christian se dio una ducha en el baño de invitados. Conocía bien esa casa. Luego cuando salío encendió el horno y colocó una tarta para terminar de cocinarla. Sirvió jugo en una jarra. Sirvio dos porciones en cada plato y entró al cuarto. Prendió el velador que estaba cerca de Anastasia y la despertó

-Despierta... tienes que comer- Ana no podía creer que él todavía estaba ahi

-Christian...

-Dije que comas y sin peros Anastasia-Ana se incorpora un poco a la cama

-No puedes obligarme

-¿Quieres intentar que lo haga?- Ella tuerce el gesto pero comienza a comer despacio mientras bebe un poco de jugo. Al final se termina todo su plato.

-Acuestate así te pongo un poco más de té en los ojos

-Yo puedo hacerlo

-¡¿Porque eres tan cabeza dura?! ¿Porque no me dejas ayudarte?!

-Porque cada cosa que haces, me hace ilusiones de que podríamos volver a estar juntos y yo sé que no es posible y me lastima ¿es que no lo entiendes?- Christian retira la bandeja de la cama y presiona la cabeza de Ana hasta ponerla en la almohada

-¡No llores! Nunca se te van a deshinchar los ojos si continúas llorando... basta Ana. Déjame ayudarte, cuando estés bien no voy a molestarte mas... te lo prometo- De repente escuchan unos ruidos fuertes

-Es Taylor poniendo la puerta... no te asustes- una vez puestas las gotas Christian lleva la bandeja a la cocina. Taylor y otra persona terminan con el trabajo y se van. El regresa a la habitación

-Tienes que darte un baño... así te relajas y duermes bien...¿de acuerdo?

-Si...- Ana se para y se dirije al cuarto de baño. Christian acomoda un poco la cama y pone un analgésico y un vaso con jugo en la mesita de luz. Golpea la puerta del baño

-¿Si?

-En la mesita de luz hay un analgesico y un poco de jugo. Tómatelo y ponte de nuevo las gotas. Nos vemos mañana- Christian se está yendo cuando siente la puerta del baño abrirse y la ve a Ana con el cabello mojado envuelta en una toalla.

-No me dejes sola... te necesito-

Christian camina rápidamente los pasos que los separan y la besa apasionadamente. Ana deja caer la toalla y Christian la toma en sus brazos y la coloca en la cama mientras se quita la ropa. Se coloca encima de ella y Ana lo cubre con la sábana y el acolchado. Las manos de Christian rodean sus pechos y pellizcan sus pezones y Ana gime. Christian la besa mientras Ana desliza sus manos por la espalda de él. Christian besa el cuello de Ana y esta se extremece. Y de repente ella lo siente dentro suyo y comienza a moverse a su ritmo. Solo sus jadeos se escuchan en todo el departamento

-Christian... Christian

-Ana, nena

-Extrañaba esto mi amor

-No digas nada... solo... sienteme como antes nena- Ana lo besa efusivamente y Christian se pierde en ese beso que lo hace regresar al pasado. Tres años atras, cuando Ana y el vivian juntos en el Escala y planeaban su casamiento. Ana y él en la casa de sus padres compartiendo cenas y meriendas. Ana y él en el Charlie Tango, en el cuarto de juegos, en su cama, sentados hablando de cosas sin importancias. Sus movimientos eran suaves pero comenzaron a tomar rapidez conforme el climax llegaba para los dos. Ana grito su nombre y el exaló el suyo mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Ella colocó su cabeza en su pecho y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Juntos... una vez mas

Mel mira a través del vidrio empañado la ciudad oscura. Se siente inmensamente triste. Sabe que Christian esta con Anastasia. Y sabe lo que eso significa. En su suite Garden del Rosewood London Hotel se siente mas sola que nunca. Nunca ha tenido a nadie y ahora que penso encontrar en Christian a alguien con quien compartir cosas... se lo arrebatan de nuevo. Y de nuevo esa tristeza invade su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo. Necesita ponerse el escudo. Armarse de nuevo.

Y ya era tiempo de que ellos pagaran... que Paul pagara, que su madre pagara, que su padrastro pagara. Y ella no iba a perdérselo... claro que no. En Seattle ya eran las 12 de la noche, en Londres eran ya las 8 de la mañana pero el cielo encapotado hacía que la cuidad se viera mas oscura y daba la sensación de ser un poco más tarde. Mañana llamaría a Orson y le daría la orden que hace años soñaba dar. Y también visitaría a Sam y a Di. Quizás ellas le brindaran el consuelo que necesitaba para este momento tan triste.

Decidio salir con ellas a comer en Strada donde el plato Vitello Alla Mianese es su preferido y piden como postre Fondente AL CIOCCOLATO. Comen tranquilas aprovechando que el día esta nublado y no hace mucho frio. Cerca de las 3 de la tarde dejan a Mel en el hotel y alrededor de las 8 de la noche Mel le da la orden a Orson "_**Congela todo hasta mi regreso, si surgen problemas habla con John y vea la forma de hacerlo correctamente, pero entiendeme bien Orson... no quiero que puedan gastar un centavo más ¿entendido?"**_\- Con la orden ya dada Orson se dirije a hacer los trámites pertinentes

El sol se asoma tímidamente por la ventana cuando Christian abre los ojos y ve a Ana dormida en su pecho. Recuerda la noche de pasión vivida. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus gemidos, como grito su nombre cuando el orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo. Acaricio suavemente su cabello y ella abrio los ojos, que ya no estaban rojos, sino que tenían un rosa pálido muy claro. Tenía el cabello revuelto pero a sus ojos estaba hermosa como siempre. Ella lo besó suavemente en los labios y el la apretó contra él.

-Buenos días Sr Grey...

-Srita Steele... un placer como siempre- tomo su rostro y la beso. Fue un beso largo y suave. Como los que solían darse antes

-No quiero imaginar el estado calamitoso de mi pelo

-Diria que te hace falta un buen corte y pasarte un poco el peine- le respondió giñándole el ojo

-No seas malo conmigo- ella se acerco y lo beso. Se paró de la cama y quiso ponerse una bata pero Christian no la dejo

-¿A donde vas?

-A preparar el desayuno... tengo hambre

-Nada de eso... ven aqui mismo- le dijo abriendo la sábana

-Christian...

-Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo Ana, luego nos vestiremos y desayunaremos afuera... pero verte así, desnuda, quiero devorarte toda- Ana se sonrojó y se acomodo en la cama y Christian muy suavemente le hizo el amor.

Ana estaba viviendo en el antiguo departamento de soltero de Elliot, en el edificio Vesper Seattle que quedaba en Minor Avenue, cerca de allí estaba el Tully's Coffee un lugar al que él y Elliot solían ir los fines de semana después de ir al cine o compartir una comida. Cuando salieron del edificio caminaron a la par pero sin tocarse. Como todo un caballero Christian le abrió la puerta a Ana y ella buscó una mesa apartada.

Entretando él se dirigió al mostrador para hacer el pedido. 2 Cafe Mocha y dos porciones grandes de White Chocolate Coconut Cream Coffee Cake. Se sentó a su lado y enseguida trajeron todo.

-Se ve delicioso

-A... me gusta mucho este lugar... tiene cosas muy sabrosas

-¿Venían juntos?

-Si, hace muchos años atrás

-No lo vas a olvidar nunca ¿verdad?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora... necesito recordar solo lo que ocurrio anoche y esta mañana y después lo otro... ya lo hablaré con John Ana, no comiences a ponerte pesada con el asunto... solo disfrutemos del día de hoy sin pensar demasiado ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Que va a ocurrir con ella?

-¿Con quien?

-Melanie...- Christian sintió entonces una punzada en el corazón. Con todo el asunto había olvidado a Mel... había prometido llamarla ¡diablos! ¿o era ella la que tenía que llamar?

-¿La quieres? ¿sientes algo por ella?

-No lo tomes a mal pero lo que ocurre entre Mel y yo no es asunto tuyo...

-Yo te amo y no pienso compartirte, eso es lo que quiero que entiendas...

-Dia a dia Ana... es lo que te acabo de pedir... un día a la vez.- su teléfono sono

-Grey

-_Christian_

-Mamá buen día

-_Hola hijo, disculpa, solo quería saber como estaba Ana_

-Esta mejor, estuvo llorando mucho pero por suerte comio, tomo un analgésico y descanso. Le puse las gotas de té en los ojos por lo que por suerte amanecieron solo un poco rosados y ahora estamos desayunando

-_¿Juntos?_

-Si mamá, juntos

-_Comprendo, ya me contaras, Elliot me dice que te pases por su trabajo así de una vez miras los planos y pueden comenzar a trabajar este fin de semana en el nuevo departamento_

-Dile que a las 16 estaré ahi

-_Se lo digo, cariños a Ana y ven a verme cuando todo mejore ¿de acuerdo?_

-Si mamá, asi lo voy a hacer- mientras Christian hablaba, Ana comía la torta y miraba por la ventana con la mirada ausente. Christian tomo su mano y ella lo miró

-¿Que ocurre nena?

-Nada, solo que...

-¿Solo que que?

-Tenias razón sobre lo que dijiste en el cuarto rojo, tu y yo nunca más vamos a ser lo que fuimos

-Ana...

-Y todo es mi culpa...

-Si vas a ponerte en ese plan, mejor volvamos...

-Lo siento, no quiero volver, quiero quedarme ¿perdóname si?-

Ana se acercó a su boca y lo besó y el respondió el beso con dulzura. Caminaron bastante hasta llegar a la 7 Avenida y Pine St, donde había un gran paseo de locales con marcas de todo tipo que recorrieron tranquilos. Christian se paró en el local de Victoria Secrets y miró a Ana. Ella le sonrió y entraron juntos. Demás está decir que Christian salió muy sonriente del negocio y Ana muy sonrojada. Tomaron un taxi y cuando guardaron lo que había comprado volvieron a salir para almorzar juntos en Pagliacci Pizza. Pidieron Breadsticks como entrada y una pizza Spicy Pepperoni de Salumi que disfrutaron mientras bebían dos coca colas bien frias. Como postre comieron un helado de chocolate que compartieron. Volvieron al departamento pasada las 13. Ana se quito los zapatos ni bien abrio la puerta. Cristian la tomó de la cintura y la arrimó a su cuerpo mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella se dio vuelta y estampó su boca contra la de él.

-Creo que hacer el amor contigo después de haber comido tanto es la mejor medicina para no sentirme mal- dijo jadeando todavía sobre el pecho de Christian

-Srita Steele... no se a que se refiere- le respondió besándole el cabello. Antes de cerrar los ojos puso la alarma y acomodó un poco a Ana y se quedó dormido

Elliot lo recibió en su oficina entusiasmado por el proyecto. Le presentó unos planos increíbles que Christian aprobó de inmediato. Lo único que le pidió fue que el departamento quedara todo pintado de blanco, una vez que eligiera los muebles, sabría de que color pintar las paredes. Le dio a Elliot tres cheques para comprar todo lo necesario y se fue de la oficina una hora después.

Cuando subió al auto llamó a Mel pero está no le respondio ninguno de los cinco llamados que le hizo. Habló con Ana y le dijo que volvería a la noche, que iba al Escala a buscar un poco de ropa, algunas cosas del trabajo y elementos de higiene.


	31. Capitulo 30

Cuando estaba preparando todo su celular vibro en la cama. Vio que era un mensaje de Mel

_**"Hola, sé que estás con ella, que pasaron la noche juntos mientras yo estoy aqui extrañandote horrores. Estaba segura de que ella no iba a perder el tiempo ni la oportunidad. Siento una gran grieta en mi corazón. Creí que tú ibas a ser distinto, que al menos tú ibas a quedarte a mi lado y no ibas a abandonarme como lo hizo todo el mundo. Pero me equivoqué y me equivoque feo. Siempre estuve sola y así voy a seguir estándolo siempre. Yo... creí que teniamos algo especial. Pero evidentemente ustedes tienen algo aún más especial. No puedo más que desearte felicidad mi querido Chris. Me duele el corazón de quererte, pero te voy a olvidar... te lo prometo. Voy a ser fuerte y te voy a olvidar. Espero al menos ser un bonito recuerdo para ti. Mel"**_

A medida que iba leyendo el mensaje las lágrimas inundaban su rostro hasta que finalmente se deslizaron por su mejilla y lloró en silencio porque recién ahi entendía el daño que le había hecho a Mel. Ella había estado a su lado, había dejado que él fuera el primer hombre de su vida y ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba la estaba dejando sola a kilómetros de distancia. Donde no podía abrazarla ni darle su consuelo y eso lo hacía sentir una verdadera mierda. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar. Apenas logró gritarle a Taylor cuando de nuevo la oscuridad se cerró en su mente. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba de nuevo en el hospital y al sentir que abrían la puerta cerró automáticamente los ojos. Sintió un beso en la frente... seguro que era su madre

-_Jason no me siento tranquila dejándolo solo_

-Sra Grey la entiendo, pero usted oyó lo que dijo Dan, está sedado y va a dormir sin problemas hasta mañana. El necesita que todos estén fuertes y descansados... yo me quedo aqui mismo y si él se despierta prometo que será la primera en saberlo... lo único que le pido es que se los lleve a todos y descansen lo más que puedan y ya mañana en la mañana pueden volver

-_De acuerdo, aún no es tan tarde ¿ya cenaste?_

-Si Gail me trajo algo mientras estábamos esperando... vaya a su casa, cene con su famlia y trata de descansar

-_Dejo en tus manos a uno de mis mayores tesoros Jason_

-Quédese tranquila Sra Grey... lo voy a cuidar

-_Se que siempre lo haces_

Esperó unos momentos antes de volver a abrir los ojos

HISTORIA CONTADA POR CHRISTIAN

Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos me dolia horriblemente la cabeza y Jason no salía de su asombro. Vi que quiso salir pero se lo impedí

-Por favor, no llames a nadie, necesito hablar contigo- él me miro dudando pero se sentó cerca de mi cama

-Sr Grey, sería bueno que Dan pudiera saber que usted despertó, dijo que lo había sedado para que pudiera descansar y dormir hasta mañana

-Y si eso no paso Jason es por algo- el asintió

-Necesito que hagas algunas cosas por mi.

-Lo que usted necesite.

-Habla con Luke y dile que compre un móvil descartable y que te lo alcance a la recepción del hospital con un bolso con ropa para mi y para ti y algunos objetos para el aseo personal

-De acuerdo

-¿Trajiste el auto?

-Si

-Habla con el piloto del avión y que lo prepare para esta noche a las 12

-Sr Grey...

-Destino: DETROIT- Cuando Jason escuchó esa palabra no dijo nada de nada, solo asintió.

-Reserva una suite en el Hotel The Henry, habitaciones simples para ti y para mi. Y que Luke traiga el efectivo que tengo en el cajón de abajo de todo de mi escritorio, Gail tiene la llave, esta en un sobre que dice "**gastos**" que no lo abra, que lo ponga en el bolso con la ropa

-Si señor

-Y mientras haces esto, piensa como podemos salir de aqui sin que nadie nos vea Jason ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Esta seguro de lo que quiere hacer?

-No, tengo un miedo espantoso, pero necesito... volver a enfocarme, necesito de una vez por todas decidir que quiero hacer en mi vida... y ahora solo soy confusión... quiero que vengas conmigo, como amigo, no como un empleado, que estes a mi lado, y no me hagas preguntas...

-Por supuesto

-Voy a tratar de dormir de nuevo, ten todo lo antes posible- Taylor asiente y sale de la habitación. Apaga la luz y deja solo encendida la de la mesa de noche. Me cubro con la sábana y cierro los ojos. Siento que alguien me mueve y abro los ojos

-Esta todo listo señor, a las 11.30 un taxi nos va a esperar en la puerta trasera del hospital... le sugiero que se cambie rápido- Veo que ha puesto sobre mi cama un pantalón de jeans, una camiseta con mangas largas y medias y zapatillas

-¿Trajo el dinero Sawyer?

-El dinero, el celular y la ropa, lo que usted pidio

-¿Tienes tu tarjeta verdad?

-Si

-Cuando sales del hospital por la puerta principal a 30 metros hay tres cajeros, usa los tres y extrae todo el efectivo que puedas... no quiero usar las tarjetas, no quiero que nos rastreen. En el aeropuerto puedo acercarme hasta el banco que esta abierto y solicitar un poco más. Solo serán unos días. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor, voy a hacerlo ahora mismo mientras usted se viste-

Finalmente estamos volando a Detroit, un lugar en donde solo tengo recuerdos dolorosos, cuando nos desabrochamos los cinturones, Jason se va al baño y yo aprovecho para hablar con mi madre

-¿Hola?- se que esta desesperada por el tono de su voz

-Mamá

-¡Christian por dios hijo ¿donde estas?!- la escucho llorar y oigo algunos ruidos

-Christian en tu padre ¿que diablos estas haciendo? estamos todos aqui nerviosos y preocupados por ti, Dan fue a verte y no te encontro ¿donde demonios se has metido?

-Escucha... tengo unos asuntos que resolver, asuntos muy personales de mi pasado, estoy jugando con el amor de dos mujeres maravillosas y yo todavía no se quien soy...

-Christian

-Tengo que hacer esto antes de seguir cometiendo tantos errores y tantas locuras, todo en mi esta roto papá. Ya no soy como antes, no soy esa persona fría e impersonal que solía ser, todo me duele y me lastima porque se que no he curado mi pasado... necesito estar solo, pensar, llorar o hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Yo estoy bien, Jason me va a cuidar, solo serán unos dias, lo prometo y luego voy a ir a verlos.

-Hijo...

-Dile a Elliot que por favor comience con lo del nuevo departamento, le di los cheques y quiero mudarme cuanto antes, solo necesito que me den este tiempo, a solas, nada malo me va a pasar , te lo prometo

-No nos dejas mucho para elegir ¿verdad hijo?

-Si, lo siento, se que soy egoista pero en verdad ahora necesito esto... haz que comprendan por favor

-Lo intentaré

-Los amo... hasta la vuelta- corto la llamada y apago todos los celulares, el de Taylor incluído. El se sienta enfrente de mi y me mira

-¿Le dijiste a Gail que no se preocupara?

-Lo intente pero usted sabe como son las damas

-¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-No, ella entenderá

-Apague tu celular también... no quiero que Welch pueda rastrearnos

-Comprendido

-¿Estan hechas las reservaciones?

-Si, a nombre de Jason Cuevas

-Había olvidado ese nombre... gracias

-Faltaba más-


	32. Capitulo 31

Llegamos a Detroit casi a las cuatro de la mañana. Apenas puedo caminar porque me siento muy débil. Jason insiste en que comamos algo en el aeropuerto pero yo no quiero. Solo quiero acostarme y planear los próximos días aqui. Quiero regresar pronto a Seattle y tratar de olvidar toda esta mierda, cuando llegamos al hotel Jason pide que me suban algo para comer y me acompaña hasta mi cuarto. Entro a darme una ducha. El agua tibia corre por mi piel y me relaja un poco. Cuando regreso a la habitación veo a Jason sentado bebiendo café que realmente huele delicioso. Me siento y me sirvo un poco. Hay jugo de naranjas, un tostado de jamón y queso y escones salados. Como un poco de todo y bebo jugo de naranja

-Bueno ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer Christian?

-En el cementerio Holy Cross esta enterrada mi madre biológica. Ve si puedes averiguar los horarios...

-Claro

-Averigua si está ahí todavía, su nombre completo es Ella Maxwell y falleció el dia 11 de octubre de 1987.

-De acuerdo, he traído mi notebook y puedo hacer que alguien que no es Welch averigüe algunas cosas...¿puedo darte un consejo?

-Claro

-Deja todo en mis manos, mañana haremos lo que tú decidas, pero hoy descansa, estas muy débil, acuéstate y pide toda la comida que necesites... sal a caminar un poco pero no hagas nada más. Supongo que todo esto será muy dificil y necesitas tener las suficientes energías para hacerlo

-Tienes mucha razón en lo que dices... lo dejo en tus manos entonces. Me voy a dormir

Abro los ojos para encontrarme en la soledad de mi cuarto de hotel. Jason está sentado en la mesa de la sala tecleando sin control. Veo que se ha comprado un celular descartable también. Nadie podrá encontrarnos hasta que querramos. Me doy otra ducha para despabilarme

-¿Qué hora es Jason?

-Las dos de la tarde

-¿Ya almorzaste?

-No todavía... cerca de aqui hay un Olive Garden que tiene salón comedor

-Perfecto... me cambio y nos vamos

Las calles son ruidosas como en Seattle pero por suerte el lugar es grande y bastante tranquilo. Nos sentamos casi en el fondo del local. Una mujer muy simpática nos atiende

-Bienvenidos a Olive Garden muchachos, ¿saben lo que quieren ordenar o traigo el menú?

-Buenos días, yo quisiera comer Cheese Ravioli con salsa blanca y boloñesa

-Perfecto cariño... y usted ¿que va a comer Sr agente FBI?- Taylor sonríe

-Yo voy a comer Fettuccine Alfredo

-Ok, no te me sulfures ¿para beber?

-Coca cola- respondemos los dos

Ella sonríe y se va. Vuelve a los pocos momentos con las gaseosas y una canasta llena de panes y palitos saborizados que Jason y yo disfrutamos. La pasta que ordenamos esta deliciosa. Hablamos sobre Sofi y sus estudios, de como a Jason le gustaría poder compartir más con su hija. De la buena relación que lo une con Gail. Sin darnos cuenta hemos comido todo y por sugerencia de nuestra simpática y amable camarera hemos ordenado también dos porciones de Black Tie Mousse Cake, este postre se deshace en la boca y es delicioso. Tomamos dos cafés y yo pago en efectivo y dejo una generosa propina a Alice quien mira el billete y no creyendo que es para ella, me lanza una mirada simpática. Tomo el billete, lo doblo y lo pongo en su mano. Ella pide que volvamos pronto. Caminamos un rato hasta que decidimos volver al hotel. Jason vuelve a su trabajo y yo me acuesto a dormir un poco más. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos ya es de noche y yo estoy con hambre por lo que me llevo a Jason a comer a Subway. Eso me hace pensar inevitablemente en Mel y su último mensaje. Cuando entramos Jason me mira y no entiende nada. Reprimo una carcajada y le explico lo poco que le entendi a Mel ese día.

Nos decidimos por dos sandwiches de Pollo Estilo Teriyaki al que les ponemos de todo un poco. Agua, gaseosa y papas de bolsa. Jason se rie mientras me comenta que jamás me imaginó comiendo eso. Y yo le creo. La noche pasa tranquila. ¿Que estará haciendo Anastasia, que estará haciendo Mel?

Despierto en la mañana y desayuno abundante, Taylor me dice que tiene un taxi reservado para ir hasta Dix Avenue 8850. Es ahí donde está enterrada todavía mi madre biológica. Me dice que ha sabido que mis padres pagaron cada cinco años para mantener el lugar de Ella ahi. No han venido así que no sabe en que estado puede estar la tumba. Y a mi no me interesa tampoco. Cuando entramos me siento mareado por lo que nos sentamos rápidamente en un banco que de casualidad estaba ahi.

-¿No sería mejor si John estuviera aqui Christian? Quizás el podría explicarte los sentimientos que surgan cuando veas la tumba de... bueno, de ella...

-No Jason... no puedo seguir esperando... tengo que ...- rompo en llanto y me cubro la cara con las dos manos.

Nunca me había sentido tan desprotegido. Jason me levanta y me lleva hasta otro taxi y regresamos al hotel. Duermo mucho. Porque es casi de noche cuando me levanto. Y no puedo creer lo que veo. En la mesa están Mia, Elliot, John y mis padres. Mi madre se acerca a mi con lágrimas en los ojos

-Hijito ¿como te sientes?

-¿Que hacen aqui todos?- miro a Taylor

-Christian se que querías hacer esto solo, pero de una vez tienes que apoyarte en tu familia. Ellos son las personas que más te quieren en este mundo, tu dolor será menor si ellos están a tu lado.

Todos se sientan en la cama y me dicen que no van a irse hasta que estén seguros de que voy a estar bien. Les digo que solo voy a permitirles acompañarme hasta la tumba de Ella mañana lunes. Que luego todos tendrán que volver. Todos aceptan y se van menos mi madre que se queda a dormir conmigo. El lunes amanece nublado y todos vamos hasta el cementerio. Jason me indica el lugar. Ahi, entre medio de muchas otras, quebrada y olvidada esta la lápida de mi madre

**"Ella Maxwell"**

**01/09/1959 - 11/10/1987**

**Madre de Christian...**

**QEPD **

No digo nada, ni he traido siquiera una flor pero siento la necesidad de arrodillarme y entonces rompo en un llanto tan doloroso que quema mi garganta. Siento un fuego que me recorre el cuerpo y se me hace insoportable. Tengo tantas preguntas... tantas ganas de gritarle. De pedirle explicaciones... de decirle que la vida se me ha hecho insoportable desde que ella comenzó a usar esa mierda. Que la odio por abandonarme, que la odio por dejar que ese hijo de puta marcara mi piel para siempre. Que no voy a perdonarla nunca. Pero de mi boca lo único que sale en un grito doloroso es "¿Porque?"

Mi madre me toma entre sus brazos y me acuna mientras trata de calmarme. Yo vivía en Seattle cuando me encontraron con su cuerpo pero su última dirección al parecer estaba en Detroit por lo que la enterraron aqui. No puedo dejar de llorar mientras mi madre me pide que me tranquilice, trato de pararme pero las piernas me fallan por lo que sigo arrodillado y llorando descontroladamente

-Christian se muy bien que aqui no vas a recibir las respuestas que necesitas, pero si ella pudiera responderlas, ¿que le preguntarías?- me dice John, yo me quedo en silencio tratando de imaginar esa situación

-Le preguntaría ¿porque no me amo? ¿porque dejo que me lastimaran de esa manera? le preguntaría ¿que fue lo que hizo que encontrara en la droga el único consuelo? ¿porque no se ocupaba de mi, porque no me bañaba, no jugaba conmigo, no me prestaba atención?- Mirando la lápida de mi madre comencé a gritar

-¡¿Que pude haberte hecho para que me lastimaras asi?! ¡¿porque no me amaste?! Quiero que sepas que jamas... pero jamas en mi vida te voy a perdonar que me abandonaras a mi suerte. NUNCA ¿me escuchas? JAMAS TE VOY A PERDONAR.

Comienzo a caminar como un poseído para alejarme de ella y de todos. John les hace un gesto y me sigue tratando de no perderme de vista. Cuando encuentro un banco me siento. Estoy agitado y sudando. John se sienta a mi lado y me coloca la mano en el hombro

-¿A que has venido aqui? dime la verdad, sabes que ella no podrá responder todas esas dudas que tienes acerca de tu pasado y en especial sobre ella

-Lo sé, supongo que vine a decirle a sus huesos lo que llevo guardando tanto tiempo en mi interior. A sacarme toda la rabia y el dolor que tengo desde que tengo uso de razón... todo esto me esta volviendo loco. No se si amo a Ana, si me enamore de Mel, solo se que les hago daño a las dos y yo no lo soporto John, estoy tan perdido, tan confuso como nunca en mi vida lo he estado. Quiero indagar en mi pasado pero tengo un temor horrible de lo que pueda llegar a enterarme... y no quiero arrastrar a mi familia hacia eso. Yo pense tantas cosas estas últimas horas.. algunas de ellas me dan miedo...¿que hago si arruino todo de nuevo?

-Tengo que decirte que asumir tu confusion ya es un cambio tremendamente grande Christian. Tu mismo lo dices, siempre fuiste controlado y hasta frio algunas veces, pero quizás derrumbarte como esta ocurriendo ahora sea la mejor forma para que te levantes más fuerte. No puedes negar tu pasado, esta ahi, mira como guardarte ese dolor te ha dejado ¿acaso es sano eso? Le gritas a tu madre porque te duele, y te duele porque la quieres a pesar de que lo niegas. Se que podremos solucionarlo, yo estaré a tu lado para hacerlo, aún cuando estés muerto de miedo, aún cuando debas regresar a los lugares más oscuros de tu vida, tu puedes contar conmigo, no como tu terapeuta solamente sino como alguien que a traves de los años, sabiendo tus secretos más oscuros, ha aprendido a ver lo bueno que hay en ti y que también a aprendido a respetarte y a quererte con todo lo que ello implica. No me apartes ahora, sé que tu familia se va a ir y te va a dar el espacio que necesitas, pero creo que yo puedo serte de mucha ayuda... ¿que dices, me quedo y te acompaño?

-Si- alcanzo a decir.

John me palmea la espalda y me pide que no me mueva. Miro el cielo nublado, en cualquier momento se larga a llover. John está regresando y me paro. Me dice que Taylor acompaño a mi familia para ayudar con su regreso, que consiguio un taxi y que lo mejor será ir a descansar. Cuando llegamos al hotel Jason me informa que me familia ha regresado a casa y que John tiene una habitación lista y que hizo traer algo de ropa de él desde Seattle. Le agradezco que se haya ocupado de todo. Cuando me acuesto a tratar de dormir me duele mucho la cabeza. Me levanto pasado el mediodía y los tres vamos a comer a Olive Garden donde nuestra camarera favorita se alegra de vernos


	33. Capitulo 32

**HISTORIA CONTADA POR MELANIE**

He regresado a Seattle antes de lo previsto. Es domingo y al parecer se viene una gran tormenta. Cuando llego al Escala me tiro en la cama y duermo un rato antes de que Ana me alcance el almuerzo. Llamo a Orson y le pido que venga a casa en un rato para presentarme el informe que tiene. Dos horas después estoy sentada en el living bebiendo café con él

-Me imagino la felicidad de Paul cuando el muy hijo de puta no habrá podido retirar el dinero ¿me dices que queria sacar 4 millones?

-Si Mel

-¿Que ocurrió?

-El gerente de ese banco le dijo que la cuenta estaba congelada

-¡Ah! lo que hubiera dado por verle la cara al muy imbécil.

-Puedo pedir las cintas de seguridad

-¿Puedes?- Orson asintió mientras reprimía una sonrisa- Hazlo por favor

-Y luego fue a los otros cinco bancos donde obtuvo la misma respuesta. Mañana si o si tienen que dejar la casa grande y los tres coches. Al parecer están mudando las cosas al departamento de soltero que tiene Michael

-¿A ese sucucho?

-Si...

-Me imagino lo feliz que debe estar Carla

-No te das una idea... le pedi a Curie que hiciera un arqueo de todos los activos que tienes ahora en tu poder- le dijo pasándole una hoja que ella miro y estudio bastante. Tomó un encendedor, prendió fuego la hoja y dejo que se quemara hasta desaparecer

-Quiero que alguien se encargue de tomar fotos de cuando intenten ingresar a Presidencia... y cuando le digan que no pueden hacerlo

-De acuerdo ¿cuando vuelves a Inglaterra?

-El fin de semana que viene seguramente, haz los arreglos para el sábado

-De acuerdo- Orson se paro y Mel también lo hizo y entonces él se dio vuelta- Grey estuvo en el hospital de nuevo

-¿Porque?- preguntó asustada ella

-Al parecer los nervios lo están traicionando. Ahora esta con su terapeuta en Detroit

-¿Detroit? ¿Que hace ahi?

-Su madre biológica está enterrada ahi

-Ya veo. Gracias por decirme

-No fingas conmigo... te conozco bien y se que estas preocupada por él. No debes dejar nunca de luchar por lo que quieres ¿no era eso lo que solia escribir tu padre en su diario? Te diría que aprendas de eso

-Ellos tienen mucha historia Walter

-Pasado es lo que tienen Mel. Pasar una noche juntos no significa que todo esta resuelto. No le des espacio para quedarse con Christian si es a él a quien quieres

Cuando Orson se fue Mel se sintió inquieta. Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde... ¿tendría que llamarlo? ¿Esperar que la llamara? No se había comunicado desde que ella le mando el mensaje donde le decía que sabía que habian pasado la noche juntos. Tanto pensó que terminó por dolerle la cabeza pero al final decidió llamarlo

-Grey

-Hola- dijo temblando

-Pequeña- ni bien escuchó esa palabra se relajo

-Chris

-¿Como esta Londres?

-Lejos

-¿Lejos?

-Estoy en Seattle, tenía que volver si o si a arreglar unos asuntos personales

-Mel...

-Si, ya lo sé. Dije que volvería el otro fin de semana pero bueno, esto se adelantó y no podía dejarlo en manos de otras personas

-Lo comprendo

-¿Puedo pasar por tu casa en un rato?

-No estoy en el Escala hermosa

-¿En casa de tus padres?

-Estoy en Detroit

-¿Que haces ahi?

-Temas personales también... ¿hasta cuando te quedas en Seattle?

-El sábado creo que ya vuelvo a Inglaterra a ayudar a Sam con unos temas legales

-Yo seguro estaré volviendo el viernes si nada se complica... espérame... si no llego puedes volar el lunes, necesito verte y hablar contigo, dime que me vas a esperar... por favor

-De acuerdo, te voy a esperar... ven pronto... te extraño

-Y yo a ti pequeña...

Christian se sintió un poco mejor al hablar con ella. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo con alguien más así que mientras John y Jason disfrutaban del café como fin del almuerzo, él salío con el móvil hacia afuera. Comenzaba a llover

-¿Hola?

-Ana...

-Christian... amor ¿donde estas?

-Estoy en Detroit- solo se escuchó silencio del otro lado- regresaré seguro el viernes a Seattle, ¿puedes esperarme a que te busque y hablamos?

-Voy a estar esperando tu llamado amor

-Besos nena

-Te amo- Christian no le respondio y guardando el móvil en el bolsillo salió del techo y dejo que el agua de lluvia lo mojara. Se apoyo en la pared y cerró los ojos. Tenía mucho que hacer y decidir... y todo dependía de él otra vez... como ya había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo

Cuando abrió los ojos Jason y John lo miraban sorprendido. Les sonrio y juntos fueron al hotel. Christian se dio una ducha y llamo a Welch y le hizo un pedido especial que como siempre sabía que él cumpliría. Se acosto y durmio largamente. El olor a café lo desperto para ver a los dos hombres compartir una merienda. Pidió un chocolate espeso y hablo con ellos de pavadas. John no insistió en hablar de Melanie ni de Anastasia y Jason le comentó que hablo con Ros y que todo marchaba sobre rieles en Grey's Enterprise. Eso lo contentó porque significaba que Ros sin lugar a dudas era una de las pocas personas que lo soportaban y podían quererlo y hacer su trabajo de forma excelente. Paso de la cena y antes de acostarse Welch llamó para darle unas direcciones.


	34. Capitulo 33

Desayunaron en silencio, Taylor había alquilado el auto que Christian le había pedido la noche anterior. Con un moderno GPS Christian le paso la dirección:Central St 6379. Ninguno de los dos preguntó de quien era la dirección. Cuando llegaron vieron que se trataba de una casa bien mantenida y Christian llamo a la puerta. Una mujer de edad salio a abrirles

-¿Sra Maxwell? ¿Jacinta Maxwell?

-Si, esa soy yo ¿quien es usted joven?

-Su nieto

-¿Mi... nieto?

-¿Es usted la madre de Ella Maxwell verdad?

-Si...

-¿Usted sabe que ella...?

-Esta muerta, si lo sé

-¿Quien es Jacinta?

-Pasen, por favor

Los tres pasaron hasta una sala de estar bastante rústica pero cómoda. Jacinta les pidió que se sentaran mientras iba por un café que los tres aceptaron de buena gana. Se escucharon pasos cercanos hasta que un hombre mayor también entró en el lugar y los tres se pusieron de pie.

-Buenos días caballeros

-Sr Maxwell soy Christian Grey, estos son Jason Taylor y John Flynn

-Un gusto muchachos ¿que los trae por aqui?- El hombre se sentó y ellos hicieron los mismo. Justo en ese momento Jacinta entró en la sala con café humeante en una bandeja. Después de servirles a todos se sentó en un silla cerca de su esposo

-Este joven dice que es hijo de Ella- el hombre lo miró y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas en ese mismo momento. Jacinta depositó una mano en el hombro de su marido y lo apreto. Christian quedó conmovido con el gesto

-No es mi intención traer a su vida recuerdos que puedan llegar a dolerles, pero bueno, heme aqui con 29 años y con una crisis de identidad bastante importante. Tuve la suerte de que una maravillosa familia me cuidara durante todo este tiempo pero bueno, ocurrio algo muy doloroso que hizo tambalear mi mundo sereno y comenzaron preguntas que quizás solo ustedes pueden responderme

-Dime algo primero tu a mi Christian- le dijo Gabriel Maxwell

-Lo que quiera

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo la policia?

-No se que pudo haberle dicho la policía acerca de su muerte

-Que Ella era prostituta y adicta a las drogas..- Christian trago el nudo que se formó en su garganta

-Lo era por necesidad- dijo entrecortadamente

-¿Por necesidad?

-Él no le permitía elegir

-¿Su pareja?

-Él apareció cuando yo tenía tres años me parece, no recuerdo bien

-¿Su chulo?

-Si... creo que al principio la sedujo como su novio, yo no recuerdo, era muy pequeño

-Lo se hijo, cuando nos avisaron sencillamente me negué a creer que era cierto, mi Ella una prostituta- dijo con voz temblorosa, casi llorando

-Ella se fue cuando cumplio los 18, se fue a vivir con Hugo Alcantara, eres tan parecido a el ahora que te veo bien. Nosotros no la detuvimos porque Hugo es un buen hombre, él se enamoró profundamente de ella ni bien se mudo. Mi hija era una mujer hermosa... ella también se enamoro de él. Cuando supo que estaba embarazada Ella tenía 23 años, los dos estaban de contentos- Chrisitian escuchaba atentamente mientras las manos comenzaban a temblarle. "Entonces, ese hombre la prostituyo para su beneficio... yo no soy producto de una transacción sucia" pensó para si mismo

-¿Qué paso, porque Ella lo abandonó y se fue a Seattle?

-Ella había estado gestionando un empleo ahi y cuando naciste, ellos comenzaron a llevarse muy mal. Mas que nada porque a Ella le había tocado un post-parto muy malo, lloraba, maldecía, se quejaba de todo, no sé como no lo volvió loco. Una tarde llegó desesperado buscandola. Ella se había ido contigo y no sabía donde buscar. Llamo a ese lugar pero le dijeron que nunca se había presentado a la entrevista. Buscar en Seattle en ese entonces era como buscar una aguja en un pajar y despues de seguir algunos datos se dio por vencido. No nos hablaron de ti cuando nos llamaron para avisarnos. Creíamos que...

-Que habia muerto...

-No, creíamos que ella te habia dado en adopción y que luego le ocurrio todo eso.

-Ella murio estando conmigo

-¿Tu la viste muerta?- pregunto Gabriel

-Estuve con ella en esa casa durante cuatro dias...

-¡Por Dios!- exclamo Jacinta mientras se hacía la señal de la cruz. Gabriel dejo escapar más lágrimas

Christian se paró y se acercó a Gabriel y colocándose de cuclillas frente a él tomo su mano y la apretó

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad- Gabriel se paro y lo abrazó mientras lloraba sin control. Christian lo apretó contra su pecho y Jacinta permaneció sentada mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Cuando Gabriel se compuso, Christian tomo la mano de Jacinta y ella se paró para abrazarlo también durante un largo rato. Christian se volvio a sentar al lado de John que le sonreía aprobatoriamente.

-¿Mas café?- pregunto Jacinta

-Por favor- respondio Christian y ella contenta se dirigió a la cocina

-Eres muy parecido a tu padre, Jacinta tiene razón ahora que te miro

-Gracias- dijo Christian regalándole una sonrisa

-Que suerte tuviste de encontrar una buena familia ¿tienes hermanos?

-Dos, Elliot y Mia, los amo muchisimo

-¿Todos fueron adoptado?

-Si, mi mamá...- Christian se paro en seco

-¿Tu mamá...?

-Grace... no puede concebir y ella y mi padre siempre quisieron hijos por lo que se decidieron por la adopción, primero fue Elliot, luego yo y después llegó Mia

-Siempre dije que las personas que adoptan niños son ángeles guardianes, tus padres deben ser excelentes personas ¿o me equivoco?

-Son lo mejor que me paso en la vida...

-Claro que si... ¿como se llaman?

-Carrick y Grace Grey...

-Tú ¿odias a mi hija?

-Tenía mucho rencor guardado porque siempre pensé que fui concebido por error... pensé que ella nunca me había amado, que yo era un hijo no deseado

-No podrías estar más equivocado Christian

-Lo sé, ahora me doy cuenta. Pero es que nadie nunca me conto nada de esto, mis padres buscaron parientes vivos, supongo que solo lo hicieron en Seattle y que por eso no encontraron nada

-Supongo que sí. A mi hija la pudimos enterrar seis meses después de su muerte. La lápida fue un deseo de tu padre, después de cinco años no volvieron a cobrarnos más el lugar en el cementerio, estaba pagado de por vida, supongo que tus padres habrán tenido algo que ver en ello

-Si... ellos lo pagaron, supongo que sabían que algún día yo iba a querer saber acerca de mi pasado

-Comprendo

-¿Ustedes tienen mas hijos?

-Dos varones, los dos más grandes que Ella, Daniel y Rubén, tus tios, los dos estan casados y tienen dos hijos cada uno, todos varones, al parecer en la familia Maxwell la única princesa consentida fue tu madre

-Me gustaría mucho poder conocerlos, si ellos lo desean claro- Jacinta puso más café en las tazas de todos y les sirvió un bizcochuelo de chocolate muy húmedo que Christian amo ni bien lo probó.

-Por supuesto que van a querer conocerte, ¿acaso a ti no te gustaría conocer al hijo de tu hermana?

-Claro que si

-Puedes quedarte a cenar, Gabriel puede hacer una carne a la parrilla que le queda deliciosa y yo llamo a mis hijos ahora y les explico ¿que dices hijo?

-Nada en este mundo me gustaría más- Christian les pido un momento a solas con John y Jason

-Quiero que los dos se queden conmigo. Jason habla con el hotel y diles que nos manden algo de ropa

-Puedo ir y volver enseguida Christian y traer unas mudas para los tres.

-De acuerdo- Jason partió enseguida

-Estoy orgulloso de ti y tus padres lo estarán también cuando se enteren de todo esto. ¿Ves que abrir tu corazón no siempre es tan malo?

-Si, gracias por estar aqui...

-De nada Christian... de nada-

-¿Y el otro caballero?

-Fue a buscar nuestros pijamas abuela- dijo sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta

-Claro, ven que te muestro donde pueden acomodarse-


	35. Capitulo 34

Christian se quedó en la antigua habitación de su madre y John dijo que no tendría problemas en compartir con Jason la otra habitacion. Jacinta le dio un album con fotos de Ella que Christian miro y miro muchas veces. La vio embarazada y vio las fotos de sus primeros días de vida. Cerca de las 11 su abuelo le pregunto si quería ir con él a comprar las cosas para la parrillada y él acepto gustoso. Dejo el album en la cama y le pidió a su abuela que no lo guardara. Ella sonrió mientras prometía no hacerlo

La camioneta de su abuelo era vieja pero estaba muy bien mantenida, tuvieron que recorrer bastante camino, el lugar era tranquilo porque se podía ver poca gente en las calles, a pesar de ser casi mediodía. Pero el mercado del lugar era ruidoso, con gente que recorría los puestos y locales muy pintorezco. Todos conocían a Gabriel porque a cada paso que daban, alguien lo saludaba cordialmente.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de la carne, el hombre que los atendió le conto a Christian de lo exigente que es su abuelo a la hora de elegir la carne. A Christian le pareció demasiado lo que su abuelo compró pero no dijo nada. Claro que a la hora de pagar, en tosudo le ganó la batalla. Gabriel se resigno y dijo que si pagar lo hacia feliz el no se opondría a ello. En el puesto de verduras compró bastantes cosas pero Christian no le dejo comprar frutas para el postre. Le preguntó a Gabriel si sabia los ingredientes del bizcocho que Jacinta les había invitado y con la lista en la mente se fue a comprar las cosas. Para la una ya estaban de regreso. Jacinta había hecho de comer empanadas de pollo y tarta de pollo y verdura. Cuando Christian comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa miró a Jacinta

-Mi abuelo me dijo que esto es lo que necesitas para hacer ese bizcocho tan delicioso que me diste hoy ¿puedes preparar para todos? me ha gustado mucho

-Pero claro que si cariño- dijo tocándole la mejilla y Christian sonrió. Jason ya había regresado y había dejado un bolso en la cama al lado del album

-¿Abuela?- preguntó desde arriba- ¿donde puedo ducharme por favor?

-Ya subo cariño- le respondio Jacinta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miró a John

¿Él se da cuenta de que ya nos llama así?

-Creo que no, que lo hace de forma inconsciente pero lo hace porque le nace así que disfrute... se lo merecen-

Jacinta subío poco a poco las escaleras y le señalo el baño y le dio un juego de toallas y le dijo que se apresurara porque el almuerzo estaba casi listo. Cuando Christian bajo ubicó el comedor, lo estaban esperando y su abuela se sentó a su lado y le sirvió un poco de gaseosa y juntos comieron. Todo estaba delicioso. Todo con sabor casero y hecho con amor.

-Puedo financiarte un lugar de comidas si quieres abuela, todo lo que cocinas es tan delicioso que creo que muchos pagarian lo que fuera por comer tus platos

-¿Lo crees?- dijo ella sonrojándose

-Mia, mi hermana, esta por abrir una pasteleria en Seatlle, quizás a ti te convenga abrir un negocio por aqui ¿te gusta cocinar?

-Ella ama cocinar- respondió Gabriel- No te preguntamos, por ahi querrías beber otra cosa

-Para nada, me gusta mucho la gaseosa, en un tiempo estuve bastante enviciado pero cuando probé el vino, lo preferí a la gaseosa

-Tenemos un poco de vino- dijo Jacinta casi parándose, Christian la tomo de la mano

-No hace falta, me gusta esto como esta... no te pares- ella volvió a acariciarle la mejilla cuando Christian comenzó a sentir aroma a Chocolate

-¿Ya preparaste el bizcocho?

-Es en vias de eso...

-Huele fantástico-

John observó a Christian... vio ahora si a un joven de 29 años, relajado, feliz, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era franca. Esas dos personas se habían ganado su afecto en apenas unas pocas horas compartidas. Luego del almuerzo, Jacinta sirvió café. Christian se fue a dormir un rato mientras John hablaba con ellos acerca de Christian y todas las cosas que habían estado pasando en su vida. Obvio la relación de Christian con Elena y todo lo referido a los castigos. Hablo por encima de Anastasia y de Melanie y se centró en las heridas de Christian y en el apoyo de toda la familia. Ellos lloraron cuando supieron lo que ese hombre le había hecho a su nieto. El dolor de Christian por la ignorancia de su pasado y lo feliz que era John viendo a Christian tan relajado. Cerca de las 18 Christian bajo la escaleras con el pelo revuelto. Ayudo a su abuela con los vegetales y cerca de las 20 Gabriel colocó la carne en la parilla. Jacinta hizo varias ensaladas y puré de papas y batatas dulces. Entre todos sacaron las mesas al patio y esperaron a los demás invitados.

Daniel y Rubén no contuvieron las lágrimas cuando vieron a Christian y le dieron largos abrazos mientras presentaban a sus hijos. Eran todos más grandes que Christian. Le explicaron que ellos eran mucho más grandes que Ella, uno tenia seis mas que ella y otro ocho. Christian saludo a todos y poco a poco se fueron sentando y al cabo de un rato estaban tomando cerveza y comiendo algunas papas fritas. En un momento Christian se paró y busco a Jacinta. La encontró en la cocina terminando de desmoldar el bizcocho. Christian dijo que todos estaban preguntando por ella. Cerca de las 21 Gabriel comenzó a servir. Christian fue el primero en recibir el plato con una abundante porción de puré de papas y de batatas dulces con un buen trozo de carne. Cuando todos estuvieron servidos se sentaron a disfrutar.

-Vuelvo a decirte abuela, esto es lo más exquisito del mundo

Ruben y Daniel observaron a Christian mientras comia y Jacinta lucía una sonrisa luminosa. Fue en ese momento donde golpearon la puerta y Jacinta gritó que pasaran. Christian miró a Jason y este rio.

-Permiso- dijo un hombre alto y delgado- buen provecho para todos

-Hugo... bienvenido- dijo Gabriel y enseguida Christian miró al hombre. Tenian el mismo color de cabello y también había heredado de él sus ojos grises. Todos esperaron algo que al parecer no ocurrio y Jacinta invitó a Hugo a sentarse y a compartir la cena

-Siempre tan delicioso todo- dijo Hugo

-Hugo como verás tenemos invitados- dijo Gabriel tragando un bocado

-Si, lo veo

-Estos son Jason y John- Hugo les sonrio y a John se le cayo la mandíbula al darse cuenta de que las sonrisas de Christian y Hugo eran iguales

-Y este joven que tienes ahi... es Christian... tu hijo con Ella- a Hugo se le cayo el tenedor y miró a Christian fijamente sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Christian no sabía como reaccionar

-¿De que hablas Gabriel?

-Ese joven es tu hijo Hugo, el hijo que tuviste con Ella... Christian ¿acaso no ves que es exactamente igual a ti?- Hugo volvió a mirar a Christian y se dio cuenta del parecido

-Yo crei que...- dijo tragando saliva- crei que estabas muerto... cuando me avisaron de Ella no te mencionaron y supuse que no lo habían hecho para no causarle más dolor a Gabriel y a Jacinta... yo- pasó nerviosamente su mano por su cabella despeinándolo un poco

-Pues quiero decirte que tu hijo hasta tus mismos gestos tiene- dijo John lo que hizo que todos lo miraran

-La misma sonrisa, el mismo gesto cuando no saben que decir... ahora solo falta que seas un controlador incurable y estamos hechos-


	36. Capitulo 35

Todos incluídos Christian rieron. Terminada la cena y mientras Jacinta y Gabriel levantaban la mesa Christian y Hugo se alejaron un poco del resto. Hugo no dejaba de observarlo. La noche estaba despejada y corría una suave brisa. Se sentaron en un tronco que estaba por ahi...

-Te miro y todavía no puedo creerlo Christian

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que este aqui, con ellos, contigo, son como piezas de rompecabezas que creí perdidas para siempre y ahora.. están todas aqui

-Nunca me olvidé de ti, no deje de buscarte pero siempre llegaba a un callejón sin salida y eso me frustraba... hasta que hace unos años me resigne y desisti

-No puedo culparte, mis padres...

-Tus padres, cuidaron de ti, no me molesta que los llames así, han cuidado de ti toda tu vida...

-Cuando ellos me adoptaron los papeles de adopción se sellaron quizás fue por eso que no encontrabas nada

-Te estaban protegiendo, los entiendo... no puedo creer que este hablando contigo, he soñado este momento durante tantos años hijo- Christian no sintió rechazo al escuchar a Hugo llamarlo de esa manera.

-Yo estoy muy contento de poder compartir estos momentos con todos... en especial contigo, necesito que me cuentes de Ella, de ustedes, de mis primeros días de vida.

-¿Podríamos desayunar mañana o tienes que irte?

-No tengo planes de irme, me encantaría desayunar contigo

-Paso por ti a las nueve ¿que te parece?

-Claro, espero que no te moleste pero John y Jason tienen que ir, los necesito presentes a los dos

-Por supuesto hijo, no hay ningún problema, quizás debería preguntarle a Jacinta si podemos desayunar aqui así evitamos salir, las cafeterías quedan muy lejos de aqui...

-Yo no creo que a mi abuela le moleste... pero se lo puedo preguntar

-Christian... mira lo que tengo- dijo Jacinta con un enorme trozo de bizcocho de chocolate

-No creo que me alcance abuela- respondió Christian parándose y acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente y sentándose a comer

-Puede que recibas doble porción por los años que te perdiste esta delicia- dijo Gabriel guiñándole el ojo. Su móvil vibró en su pantalón

-_Christian, hijo ¿como estas cielo?_

-Mamá, estoy muy bien ¿como esta todo por ahi?- cuando Christian dijo mamá todos lo miraron pero el no se dio cuenta de ello

-_Aqui estamos todos extrañandote mucho hijo ¿cuando vas a regresar?_

-Seguro que el fin de semana estoy en casa de nuevo... mándales saludos a todos... si mamá yo también te extraño y te quiero... hablamos- Cuando cortó el teléfono se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía postre y mirando a su abuela puso pucheros y esta le sirvio un poco más

"_Deja que te ayude, lo mereces despues de tres trozos de delicioso bizcocho de chocolate_" le decia Christian a Jacinta ayudandola a lavar todos los platos y lo que se había usado en la cena. Jacinta reía. Hugo había hablado con ellos y todos juntos desayunarían mañana, Taylor, John y Gabriel hablaban tomando café. Christian tenia ahora en su teléfono muchas fotos y nuevos contactos en su agenda. Prometió ir a la casa de Ruben antes de volver a Seattle para comer otra carne asada y pie de chocolate que haría su tía Miriam. Quedaron para el jueves. Christian hablaba con Jacinta acerca de como había fundado Grey's Enterprise, como se había convertido en un joven empresario, hablo de sus padres y de sus hermanos, del departamento que estaba arreglando Elliot y cuando acabaron de limpiar todo se unieron a los hombres. Christian se excusó y se fue hasta el cuarto no sin antes recibir un beso y un abrazo de Jacinta. Cuando llego, se puso el pijama y durmio, por primera vez desde que recordaba, plácidamente

Se había puesto el reloj a las 8.30 para tener tiempo de ducharse antes de que Hugo llegara. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, tomo el album que había dejado en la mesa de noche y volvió a mirar las fotos de su madre. Le pareció que tenía su misma nariz y su boca, observaba cada foto con detalle. No notó que Gabriel parado en el marco de la puerta lo observaba con una sonrisa amplia.

-No es que quiera interrumpir- dijo aclarándose la garganta

-Abuelo, buen día- dijo parándose y apoyando las fotos en la cama

-Hugo ya está aqui y te espera

-De acuerdo- bajaron y la mesa del comedor estaba llena de bocaditos deliciosos y café recién hecho. Christian beso a su abuela en la frente dándole los buenos dias y abrazó a Hugo. Jason y John no podían creer el cambio que había estado haciendo Christian esos días

-Quiero que conserves esto, yo puedo volver a hacerlo, tengo los negativos de todas las fotos y es mi regalo para ti

Christian tomo el presente y lo desenvolvio con cuidado. Se trataba de otro album solo que este tenía su nombre grabado en la tapa que era celeste con pequeñas rayas blancas y su nombre aparecía en dorado. Cuando Christian finalmente lo abrió, las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y sin disimulo y parpadeando varias veces las dejo caer. Ahí, en primera plana estaban Ella y Hugo tocando el vientre casi invisible de Ella y en la parte de arriba se leía "**_Esperándote..._**"

Y de a poco vio, pasando página a página, como crecía dentro de su madre, mes a mes... cuando se llegaba al octavo mes se la veía a Ella con zapatitos celestes "**_Esperándote... Christian_**"

Y luego se vio recién nacido en el pecho de Ella con Hugo detrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se vio en su casa, en su cuna, en su cuarto, cuando le dieron su primer baño y en los brazos de sus tios, de sus abuelos, de sus primos. Se vio hasta los ocho meses, con sus grandes ojos grises jugando con un oso marrón que Ella tenía a su lado. Durmiendo al lado de su padre, de su madre. Se vio tomando la mamadera y llorando. Con chupete y enojado y riendo, con unos trajes bastante ridículos. No dejo de llorar mirando cada foto... cuando llegó al año se dio cuenta de que no ya no había más fotos y eso le dolio. Cerró el album y lo abrazó y lo apreto en su pecho cerrando los ojos

-Yo fui muy feliz John... yo fui amado- dijo con la voz quebrada y con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- ellos me amaron, ellos me hicieron con amor...

Christian se puso pálido un momento y John se acercó rápidamente a él. Con ayuda de Taylor lo colocaron en el sillón de la sala mientras Gabriel llamada a un médico que vivía cerca de ahi. Cuando este le tomó la presión, estaba muy baja por lo que les dijo que le dieran algo salado para comer. Jacinta hizo un sandwich de jamón crudo que Christian se comió de muy mala gana y que después lo hizo vomitar. Se acosto a pesar de la insistencia de todos para que fuera al hospital. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura cuando John pasó a verlo

-¿Como te sientes?- le preguntó quedándose en la puerta apenas abierta

-Con hambre

-Eso es algo bueno

-No quise asustar a nadie, solo que fueron sensaciones muy fuertes

-Lo sé, estuve mirando el album y me imagino tu alegría, el peso que te quitaste de la espalda

-No llegue a conocerla y la juzgue siempre John... ella nunca fue lo que yo supuse que era

-Tu no tenías toda esta informacion Christian. Tu, a tu modo, muy singular por cierto, te protegiste para no caerte en un abismo de tristeza, nadie puede juzgarte por eso... estoy seguro de que Ella lo entiende

-¿Lo crees de verdad, aún cuando le dije que no iba a perdonarla nunca?

-Es tu madre, ella seguro que sabía lo que estaba pasando...

-Si, yo lo creo también...

-Voy a bajar a decirles a tus abuelos que estás bien y con hambre

-Si, gracias-


	37. Capitulo 36

Christian cerró sus ojos pero al rato los volvió a abrir al sentir un aroma muy delicioso. Fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara y los dientes. Su estómago grunía y cuando bajo se encontró a Jacinta trayendo una fuente enorme con carne. Puchero. Hacia años que no comia puchero. Hugo le sonrio y Jacinta también. Se sento al lado de ella y comenzó a comer en silencio. Todo estaba delicioso, la carne, las papas, las batatas, el choclo, la calabaza. Repitó el plato que era bastante abundante y su abuelo sonrió feliz. Luego de que Hugo ayudara a levantar las fuentes, Jacinta trajo a la mesa una olla con sopa de verduras y arroz. Cortó queso fresco en el plato de Christian y le sirvió una buena porción. Christian estaba encantando cuando los hilos de queso inundaban su cuchara.

-Tienes la misma cara que ponía tu madre cuando hacía esta comida- le solto su abuela

-¿Puedes culparla? esta delicioso...

-Es eso o como te saltaste el desayuno comerías cualquier cosa- dijo Gabriel

-Ahi te quedas sin postre por malo- dijo su abuela y todos rieron. Comieron fresas con crema de postre, Gabriel incluído. Esta vez fue Jason quien ayudo a levantar la mesa. Todos fueron a la sala

-Quiero quedarme con las fotos Hugo

-Claro que si hijo, son tuyas... no lo dudes

-Gracias

-Puedes quedarte con las de tu madre también.- le dijo su abuelo- cuando Gabriel mande a hacer las copias para él yo también lo hare

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que si, quiero que vuelvas a tu empresa con las fotos de tu madre

Christian paso del café ofrecido y se fue un momento para afuera a darle unas indicaciones a Welch

-Es muy vago lo que me esta diciendo Señor Grey, con esos datos no se que pueda obtener

.Barney escucha... necesito que me consigas la dirección de la familia Collier en Seattle, ellos me tuvieron dos meses cuando mis padres hacían los papeles para mi adopción, habla con mi padre, quizás ellos recuerden el lugar o la dirección

-De acuerdo..

-Y después quiero que lo busques

-Tengo que tener más datos que solo su nombre...

-Averigua por antecedentes, un hijo de puta como ese debe tenerlos... prostitución y drogas... Yo recuerdo una de las pocas veces que mi madre salió conmigo de la casa donde vivíamos estábamos en las calles... St Prospect y la 4ta Avenida, seguro que hay informe policial sobre la muerte de mi madre, averigua y cuando lo encuentres me avisas

-Ahora si estamos hablando Señor Grey- Christian escuchó los dedos de Welch tecleando sin parar- entonces confirmo que el nombre del sujeto es Luca Vocca

-Si, no se como se escribirá pero fijate

-Lo mantengo al tanto sobre eso y sobre la policía que lo entregó a la Sra Grey

-Gracias Welch

-Señor...

-Dime...

-¿Esta bien usted?

-Pasando un gran momento Barney, uno que nunca pensé que pasaría pero que lo soñe siempre

-Me pone feliz escuchar eso-

Christian sonríe cuando cuelga el teléfono. Todavía recordaba cuando llego en la ambulancia al Seattle Children's Research Institute, cuando vio a su madre por primera vez. Tan alta, tan hermosa, tan elegante y tan dulce y suave con él. Cuando le dio aquella barra de dulce que Christian devoro porque hacia días que no comía. Recordó como comprendió enseguida que no quería que lo tocara. Como le consiguió ropa limpia y lavo su mantita antes de llevarlo a comer hamburguesas. Esas deliciosas y calientes hamburguesas. Sonrió porque recordó que ya ni se acordaba cuantas había comido. Recordó el olor a papas fritas recién hechas y lo refrescante de la gaseosa. La cama que le dieron para dormir. A Grace prometiendo que pronto lo iría a buscar para irse con su marido y con su otro hijo. Los cuentos para dormir de la Sra Collier. Estaba sentado en la escalera de la casa de su abuela, ya serían las tres de la tarde pero aún cuando el sol picaba, la brisa lo hacía más soportable. Llamó a su madre

-_¿Bueno?_

-¿Acaso es este el celular de la hermosisima Dra Grace Grey?

-_Christian hijo que alegría oirte_

-Hola mamá ¿sabes? estaba recordando cuando me llevaste a comer hamburguesas el día que llegué al Seattle Children's Research Institute

-_No me digas_

-Si, ¿tu recuerdas cuantas me comí ese día?

-_Seguro que fueron más de cinco_\- Christian abrio los ojos

-Guau...

-_¿Puedes culparte? Estabas muy mal alimentado y no sé cuantos días seguramente llevabas sin comer_

-El siempre me daba arvejas congeladas y de cuando en cuando un poco de pan

-_Lo se cariño, lo sé_

-Oye que no te llamo para ponerte triste. Welch seguro que llamará papá para preguntarle algunos datos sobre la casa donde yo estaba y sobre la oficial que me llevó hasta ti, ayudalo a recordar por favor

-_Claro cariño_

-Mamá, mis abuelos son geniales, Jacinta cocina de maravilla... me gustaría que estuvieses aquí para probar su bizcocho de chocolate

-_Me gustaría mucho hijo, conocerlos a ellos, saber de tu pasado..._

-¿Porque no vienes mamá? ¿porqué papá y tu no vienen? el jueves uno de mis tios cocinará una gran parillada, no creo que les moleste que vengan

-_¿Lo crees?_

-Si, pueden venir ese mismo día con el avión de la compañía y a la mañana siguiente volvemos todos juntos

-_Si ellos no tienen problema, yo encantada hijo..._

-Te envió un mensaje para confirmar todo

-_De acuerdo cariño, cuídate mucho_

-Mamá...

-_Dime Christian..._

-Gracias por no dejarme solo, por llevarme contigo, por cuidar de mi, por quererme a pesar de toda mi mierda, por no darte por vencida, por preocuparte por mi...

-_Eso hacen las madres por sus hijos mi amor_\- dijo con la voz quebrada

-Te amo con todo mi corazón mami...

-_Y yo a ti hijo... yo te amo a ti_\- Grace no contuvo las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que Christian le decía cosas tan cariñosa y todos en la sala la miraban- besos gigantes- cuando Christian colgó Grace abrazó a su marido y les contó a todos lo que Christian le había dicho. Todos se alegraron por ella

-Mamá ¿puedo ir yo también? me gustaría mucho ver a la familia de Christian- preguntó Elliot

-Claro hijo ¿Mia?

-Yo paso... no estoy lista para eso

-De acuerdo pequeña

Christian volvió a entrar a la casa después de hablar con Ruben y escuchar que no habia ningún problema en recibir a sus padres, "cuantos mas, mejor" le había dicho. Christian también invitó a Hugo y este se lo agradecio. Le pidio a su abuelo caminar juntos para conocer un poco mejor el lugar y estuvieron andando hasta que comenzó a atardecer. El cielo se veía muy bonito y a medida que se iban a acercando a la casa el olor a comida casera se hacía más evidente.

Cuando Christian entró vio su valija cerca de la puerta y la miro extrañado.

-¿Para que ibas a seguir pagando ese hotel cuando puedes quedarte aqui cariño?- le dijo su abuela saliendo de la cocina. Jason asintió

-Fui obligado- dijo y Christian rió y abrazó a Jacinta

-¿Que cocinas que huele tan rico?

-Estofado de pollo... ¿cual es tu platillo preferido Christian?

-Macarrones con queso, lasaña y el pescado a la parilla de mi padre

-Uhhhh entonces quizás mañana te prepare lasaña

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, ahora ¿porque no te das una ducha? y ya en un rato comemos

-De acuerdo- Jason subio con él y Christian vio a John acostado

-¿Hablaste con Gail?

-Si, esta muy feliz con las noticias

-Me alegro, debes extrañarla...

-Extrañarnos también es bueno para los dos

-Imagino que si...-

La comida estaba deliciosa, Christian escuchaba a sus abuelos hablar de las historias de su familia y sonreía con las anécdotas graciosas. Dijo que el jueves por la mañana le gustaría ir a comprar los ingredientes para hacer el bizcocho de chocolate porque quería que Grace lo probara. Y que también compraría algunas cosas para ir picando antes de la cena. Su abuelo prometió que lo llevaría sin ningún problema. Luego de la cena mientras Gabriel, Jason y John bebían café y su abuela terminaba de lavar los platos, Christian salió al patio. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Tomo del bolsillo de su camisa una foto de su madre y luego, mientras Jacinta lo escuchaba sin que se diera cuenta hablo con su madre

**_"Siento haber sido tan duro contigo, siento no haber echo este viaje antes, siento no haberte podido conocer más, no haber compartido mas. Se que sabes que fui muy infeliz ese último año de nuestras vidas, sé que sabes que por suerte Grace y Carrick estuvieron conmigo para salvarme. Pero la verdad es que ahora, viendo todo esto, daría todo lo que tengo por tener un rato a solas contigo, para preguntarte, para abrazarte... yo no sé si me escuchas, quiero creer que si... te pido perdón por lo que dije en el cementerio, te pido perdón por haberte odiado tanto, por haberte culpado de todo. No dejes de velar por mi mamá y de proteger a todos los que me quieren y que yo también quiero... ojala estes en la estrella más bonita de todo el cielo"_**

Antes de que Christian lo viera Jacinta entró secándose unas lágrimas. El le sonrió al pasar y se despidio al rato de todos. Su abuelo le dijo que después de desayunar el jueves lo llevaría al mercado en la camioneta.


	38. Capitulo 37

El miércoles su abuela le cocino la lasaña más rica que Christian había probado y salieron a camimar de nuevo con su abuelo. De cena solo hubo frutas porque todas estaban comiendo muy pesado y Jacinta no quería que se pusieran malos. El jueves fueron al mercado. Pasaron primero por la casa de Rubén donde dejaron casi todo. Los dos packs de gaseosas y las cosas para la picada. Dijeron que volverían todos juntos para las 20. Christian observaba a Jacinta cuando estaba preparando el bizcocho de chocolate y Grace no tardo en avisarle que a las 20.30 estarían golpeando la puerta de la casa de su tío. Y así fue. Miriam fue a abrir y casi toda la familia Grey apareció en el patio donde todos estaban degustando la picada. Christian se paro y abrazo a su madre de manera muy fuerte. Abrazo a su padre y también a Elliot que se sorprendió por aquello. Los fue presentado a todos, cuando llego el turno de Hugo, de Jacinta y de Gabriel hubo lágrimas en los ojos de todos. Christian entró un momento y tomo los albumes que tenía y se los mostró a su madre. Grace lloró al ver las fotos de Christian recién nacido.

-Hay por Dios hijo, mira que bonito y guapo que estabas aqui...- Christian sonrió mientras Carrick no dejaba de asombrarse con las fotos al igual que Grace. Todos hablaron de Ella, contaron su historia, lo mucho que la extrañaban...

-Supongo que ella no estaba lista para ser madre, por eso se fue, para dejarte a Christian- dijo Jacinta mirando a Grace

-Yo... sencillamente lo amé cuando lo vi por primera vez. Él no estaba bien, no les voy a mentir, estaba sucio, enfermo, desnutrido y lastimado. No me dejo ayudarlo a darse un baño y durante años evito el contacto físico. Pero siempre supe que él encontraría la forma de curarse, es un hombre muy fuerte, un gran hombre, un hombre maravilloso y yo no puede estar mas feliz de saber que es mi hijo... que quizás no lo lleve en mi vientre durante nueve meses pero estuve con él en su momento más triste y duro y solo tenía cuatro años... nunca perdí mi fe en él. Siento lo de Ella, siento que su vida haya terminado de esa manera. Me dejo el mejor regalo del mundo, uno que amo profundamente- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Christian la abrazó y beso su cabello. Pasada la emoción todos comenzaron a comer la carne y a charlar de la vida

-¿Como es que siendo tan guapo primo no tienes novia?- preguntó uno de sus primos

-Es gay- respondió Elliot y Christian comenzó a reirse sin parar

-En Seattle cuando eres tan guapo y no tienes novia hay dos opciones: o quieres ser cura o eres gay

-¡Elliot deja de hablar así de tu hermano, Christian no es gay!- John se unió a Christian y a Elliot en la carcajada. Cuando todos se recompusieron Christian hablo

-Eso de que soy gay es una calumnia- dijo dándole un coscorrón a Elliot

-Lo que pasa es que a mi, a diferencia de muchos otros, no me gusta hacer alarde de mi vida sexual. Tuve una sola novia oficial, Anastasia, pero ya no estamos juntos

-Que pena- dijo Jacinta- ¿que ocurrio?- Elliot se tenso todo

-Cosas de la vida abuela, supongo que si no es para ti, a la larga se sabe.

-Pues no tardarás en encontrar a otra mujer que te ame hijo- dijo Hugo y Carrick lo miró

-Eso espero, necesito encontrar alguien a quien amar y que me ame también.

-No comas ansias, si estas soltero cuando cumplas los 40 ven y pregunta por Peggy

-**¡Abuelo!**\- dijeron a coro sus primos y Gabriel estalló en una carcajada

-¿Quien es Peggy?- les pregunto Christian

-Su oveja

-Por dios- dijo Christian comenzando a reír. Todos estallaron en una carcajada. A las 12 se despidió de su primos y sus tíos y prometio volver pronto a verlos. Se llevo sus mails por las dudas también. Jacinta preparó café mientras Gabriel cargaba en la camioneta el equipaje de todos. a la una de la mañana llamaron a un taxi y Christian se acercó a Jacinta quien en la cocina trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas

-Hey, no quiero que llores, ven- le dijo tirando de su mano y dándole un abrazo

-Me voy con el corazón feliz ¿sabes? encontrarlos fue una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido en la vida. Me llevo tu bizcocho, pero también todo tu amor y los más bonitos recuerdos. No estes triste porque voy a venir a verte más pronto de lo que te imaginas y vamos a hablar de tu negocio de comidas caseras ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo... no voy a dejar escapar un solo momento más

-Oh Christian, no te fuiste y ya te estoy extrañando hijo, tú, eres como volver a tenerla en casa

-Te quiero abuela- ella lo abrazó fuertemente y durante un largo rato

-Me voy a poner celoso ¿no hay mimos para el abuelo?- Christian le sonrió y Gabriel se unió al abrazo. En el aeropuerto Gabriel lloró cuando Christian lo abrazó un vez más

-Nos vemos pronto, te voy a llamar todos los dias

-Te tomo la palabra, cuídate

-Vendré a poner una lápida como mi madre se merece y pasaré unos dias con ustedes

-Lo vamos a estar esperando ansiosos

-Cuida a mi abuela

-Así lo haré, no me olvides

-Nunca

Christian se acomodó en el asiento con los ojos vidriosos sintiendo que dejaba parte de su corazón en Detroit. Suspiró largamente, se acomodó la manta y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido. El beso de su madre en la frente lo desperto y frotándose los ojos le sonrió

-Llegamos a casa hijo

-Gracias mamá...- era de madrugada por lo que todos menos John fueron a dormir a casa de los padres de Christian. Cuando se acurrucó entre las sábanas se quedo dormido de inmediato.

Christian soñaba bonito, soñaba con la sonrisa de Ella, con las fotos que ocupaban ahora los recuerdos más dolorosos del pasado. Ya no la soñaba con las drogas ni con cigarrillos encendidos. Soñaba con su baño, con su cara llena de sonrisas y con el osito que su madre le había regalado.

Cuando Grace entró al cuarto para despertarlo, al verlo sonreir, no pudo evitarlo y sonrió también. Hacía demasiados años que no veía esa sonrisa franca en la cara de su hijo menor. Le dio un beso en la frente y él abrió sus hermosos ojos grises, ahora mas brillosos que nunca

-Buenas tardes dormilón- Christian se refregó los ojos

-¿Buenas tardes?

-Son casi las cinco

-Mamá ¿porque me dejaste dormir tanto? Me perdí el almuerzo

-No hubo nada especial, solo unas pizzas a domicilio- Christian la miró haciéndose el enojado

-¿Y que si quería comer pizza a domicilio?

-¿Querías?

-¡Si! no desayuné y ahora tampoco almorcé... tengo demasiado hambre -dijo parándose de la cama

-Hijo, no te pongas en ese plan

-No me pongo en ningún plan- dijo cerrando la puerta del baño. Grace se acercó y oyo la ducha. Sonriendo decidió bajar

-¿Donde esta Christian?- preguntó Mia

-Bañandose... y enojado

-¿Enojado?- pregunto Carrick

-Porque no lo llamamos para almorzar

-Pero al él no le gusta la comida preparada de delivery

-Es lo que yo le dije Elliot pero me dijo que tenía hambre- todos lo vieron bajar

-Hola a todos

-Hermanito- dijo abrazándolo Mia

-Hola linda... permiso- dijo caminando y metiéndose en la cocina

-Sr Grey...- dijo una de las empleadas

-Hola, no te preocupes por mi, lo que necesito lo voy a buscar yo

-Eh... de acuerdo

Primero buscó dos piezas de pan que cortó al medio y puso en un plato grande. Les untó mayonesa. A una le puso jamón, queso, tomate y huevo. A la otra pedazos de pechuga de pollo con lechuga y un poco de queso parmesano. Los cerró y los aplastó un poco para que los sabores se unieran. Tomo un poco de papas fritas de una bolsa y una lata de coca cola y se fue con todo a la sala donde todos lo miraron. Kate incluída

-Eso se ve delicioso- comentó Grace mientras Christian mordía uno de los sandwiches

-Pues pide pizza y come- le dijo Chrisitan sin dejar de masticar

-No seas así- le dijo su madre

-Nada, nada... esto es mio y ahora sufran-

-¡Christian!- gritaron Elliot y Mia

-Nada, nada dije- les volvió a repetir mientras abría la lata de gaseosa

-El que come y no convida...- recito Mia

-A bueno, entonces todos deben tener tremendos sapos en su barriga ya que todos comieron pizza y a mi no me invitaron- le respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua. Mia se paro y se sentó en su regazo mientras le revolvía el pelo

-Estate quieta o te voy a dar una paliza loca- Mia intentó morder el sandwich de Christian pero este no se lo permitía. Elliot los miraba como no creyendo lo que veía.

-¿Y tu que tanto miras y no me ayudas?- le dijo Christian. Elliot riendo se paro y tomó a Mia de la cintura y la sentó en el otro sillón

-No molestes mientras tu hermano come señorita

-Elliot... malo

-Nada, dijiste su nombre primero y yo tenía que cobrarmelo algún día princesa- Christian la miró y le guiño el ojo

-Gracias- le dijo a Elliot mientras seguía comiendo el sandwich. Elliot tomó varias papas de su plato

-Esto es machismo- dijo Mia al ver que Christian no protestaba

-¡Si!- contestaron los dos riendo. Mia les sacó la lengua y entonces Christian le tendió lo que le quedaba de sandwich y ella lo acepto mientras le sonreía. Tomó el otro y lo corto al medio y se lo pasó a Elliot que lo miró sorprendido pero lo acepto

-¿Como va lo del departamento?

-Bien, yo creo que a mitad de la otra semana ya esta todo listo

-Que bien... necesito mudarme ¿conseguiste todo lo que te pedi?

-Si- dijo Elliot mientras le invitaba a Kate del sandwich y ella mordía un poco

-Me alegro ¿que ocurre entre ustedes dos?

-Nada- dijeron juntos

-Si claro... -dijo Mia- están como cuando comenzaron a salir... mielosos los dos

-Mira quien lo dice... la futura Sra Kavanag...- Mia sonrió al escuchar a Christian hablar así

-¡Es cierto!- dijo besando a Ethan que se había acercado a ellla

-Basta de besos ustedes- protesto Elliot y Kate sonrió

-Te compadezco Mia- le dijo

-Gracias cuñada- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-¿Quieres ir a darle una mirada al departamento?

-Si claro vamos- le respondió comiendo el último trozo de sandwich


	39. Capitulo 38

El departamento lucía bien aunque un poco desordenado pero era debido a los cambios que se estaban realizando por la reforma. Elliot le iba explicando todo y Christian lo escuchaba atentamente. El ala para la seguridad y para Gail y Jason estaba casi lista y Christian felicitó a Elliot

-¿Que te ocurre?- le preguntó Christian

-¿Crees que es un error?

-¿Que cosa?

-Intentarlo de nuevo, Kate y yo...

-¿Ella esta de acuerdo?

-Me dijo que quiere ir de a poco...

-Eso lo comprendo ¿lo comprendes tu?

-Si, claro...

-No la lastimes, ya sufrio demasiado

-No.. yo nunca más haría algo así

-Nunca digas nunca Elliot

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Va a costarte mucho ganar su confianza de nuevo, si la quieres de vuelta tendras que soportar todas las locuras que ella este dispuesta a tener

-No me va a importar, se lo que lo merezco...

-¿Mia ya tiene fecha de boda?

-A finales del mes que viene

-Que chiquita esta...

-Si, ni que lo digas...

-Estaba pensando regalarle la luna de miel

-Sería genial... ¿a donde vas a mandarlos?

-Pensé en la costa francesa, pero después de que Mia se quejara tanto de los franceses desisti asi que pensé en Playa del Carmen... a Mia le encanta lo mexicano

-Se van a divertir mucho

-Seguro que si...- Elliot se quedó mirando las ventanas- ¿que pasa ahora?

-Muchas cosas

-¿Como cuales?

-Ana...-Christian no dija nada, no había pensado ni en ella ni en Mel en esos días

-¿Que ocurre con Ana?

-¿Estan juntos ustedes?

-No

-Pasaron la noche juntos

-Si te refieres a que si estuvimos juntos en la cama, si, hicimos el amor pero no significa que estamos juntos... Ana y yo siempre tuvimos esa cosa sexual entre nosotros...

-¿Nos vas a perdonar algun dia Christian?

-Elliot por favor, no quiero pensar en ello... estoy recomponiendo mi vida, borrando los recuerdos dolorosos, no quiero... no quiero volver a sentirme así de nuevo

-Yo quiero que al menos volvamos a ser amables entre nosotros, por la familia pero mas que nada, por nosotros... cuando todo estaba bien yo sentí que volvía a recuperar a mi hermano. Salíamos los cuatro, bromeabamos, estabas más relajado y lo extraño- dijo tragando saliva

-Yo también lo extraño... pero eso tiene que pasar poco a poco Elliot, no puede ocurrir de la noche a la mañana, no es así como funciona

-Lo sé, pondré lo mejor de mi

-Creo que solo tienes que darme espacio y tiempo Elliot

-Lo haré, te lo prometo

-¿Quiere tu padre biológico que te pongas su apellido?

-Nunca pensé en cambiarme el apellido, yo soy un Grey y lo voy a ser hasta el día de mi muerte

-Me gusta eso...

Ambos salen del departamento porque comienzan a haber demasiados ruidos molestos. Cenan en casa de sus padres y luego Kate y Elliot se van juntos. Grace tiene la esperanza de verlos juntos de nuevo pero no quiere decir nada al respecto, no al menos todavía.

Christian mira su celular cuando abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que son las cinco de la mañana. Dormir tanto el día anterior no le hace bien, luego, cuando su cuerpo ya ha descansado lo suficiente, automáticamente se despierta y ya no puede hacer nada para volver a dormirse. Asi que se dio un relajante baño y bajo hasta la cocina. No había nada por supuesto. Se tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y comenzó a caminar por el patio de su antigua casa. Recordó cuanto les gustaba a los tres tirarse al pasto y hacerse costillas hasta no poder respirar. Y ahora, su pequeña hermana, se iba a casar. Se sentó un momento respirando el aire de la mañana y mirando el cielo naranja, azul y amarillo. Dio un largo bostezo y se paró y lo vio a Sawyer a la distancia.

-Buen día Luke- le dijo pasando por su lado y asombrando al hombre

-Buenos días Sr Grey

-¿Taylor?

-En el Escala

-Prepara el auto, quiero ir a correr un poco

-Enseguida- fue hasta su cuarto y se puso su equipo... y recorrieron la distancia entre la zona de ejercicios y la casa de sus padres. Había poca gente por suerte y estuvo dando vueltas hasta que se hicieron las 8 de la mañana. Regresó a su casa y se duchó. Se acostó y se quedo dormido. Cuando despertó ya eran las 10 de la mañana y sintió olor a tostadas francesas y bajo a desayunar con sus padres. Ni Elliot ni Mia estaban. No quiso preguntar donde estab a Mia. Se permitió una larga charla con sus padres y les mostró las fotos que había tomado en Detroit. Cerca del mediodía, con Mia y Elliot ya presentes, estaban comiendo lasaña cuando Welch lo llamó

-Welch

-Lo encontré señor Grey- Christian dio un largo respiro

-¿Donde?

-Ahora esta viviendo en 574 Valley St

-Gracias Barney

-De nada Sr Grey

-Informe completo

-Esta noche se lo envio a su correo personal

-Gracias- Christian cortó el celular y siguió comiendo como si nada.

-¿Paso algo malo?- preguntó Carrick

-¿Eh? No, es algo que quiero hacer por mi abuela alla en Detroit

-¿Tu abuela?- dijo Mia

-¿Porque no fuiste con ellos a Detroit?

-No quiero conocer a tu otra familia

-Yo tengo una sola familia ahora, una enorme familia, nunca pensé en dejar de ser un Grey Mia, pero necesitaba saber acerca del pasado de Ella y la única forma era ir hacia alla. Elliot y tú por suerte no tienen los recuerdos que yo tenía, de mi madre drogandose o de él tratandome mal... necesitaba saber que ella era algo más que eso. He conocido a su familia y ellos me han aceptado como uno más, sin hacerme preguntas, sin traer a mi recuerdos feos, me han dado a mi verdadera madre biológica, no quisiera que tú creas que alguno de ellos puede reemplazar lo que yo tengo aquí con ustedes porque estarías muy equivocada al pensar asi.- Mia bajo la mirada y luego se paró y abrazó a su hermano.

Todos terminaron de almorzar y decidieron comer algunas frutas con un poco de crema. Tomaron café y charlaron un poco más. Elliot les comentó acerca de como estaba quedando el departamento nuevo de Christian y Mia se centró en su boda.

-Mia ya que Ethan va a estar de plateado y gris ¿podemos Elliot y yo vestirnos con trajes negros y corbatas grises? No quiero parecer un pinguino con esos chaquet que has elegido

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con él Mia, no seas mala, sabemos que es tu boda, pero tú serás el centro de atención ese día...

-Pero...- protesto Mia

-Oh vamos Mia, hazle esa conseción a tus hermanos- dijo Grace

-De acuerdo- Los dos se lanzaron sobre ella

-¡Me aplastan brutos!- los tres rieron. Se sentaron a ver un poco de television y al rato Christian fue por un poco de jugo. Taylor justo salía del despacho de su padre

-Jason...

-Sr Grey

-Necesitos que tú te encargues personalmente de algo

-Usted dirá- Christian le hizo señas para que entraran en el estudio de nuevo y le pasó un papel con una dirección

-Haz que alguien lo vigile 24 horas hasta el jueves y que te pase un informe completo de su rutina dia a dia y que si puede entre en la casa, que no toque nada pero que observe todo y que si puede saque fotografias, no puede ser nadie de nuestro equipo, quiero a alguien independiente que no puedan relacionarlo conmigo

-Comprendo

-Y ¿que averiguaste sobre esa mujer que me llevo al hospital?

-Aqui tiene todo el informe

-Gracias- dijo tomando la carpeta- ocupate y mantenme informado- estaba saliendo cuando se dio vuelta

-Lo sé Sr Grey, el dinero no es importante- Christian sonrió y subio a su cuarto y dejo la carpeta sobre la cama. Volvió con la jarra de jugo y los vasos. Sin darse cuenta Elliot y él se habían quedado dormidos. Cuando abrieron los ojos ya estaba oscureciendo. Se sentía un aroma dulce en toda la casa. Mia seguramente estaría cocinando algo para después de la cena.


	40. Capitulo 39

Mientras tanto en Olive Way 728 Mel acababa de lanzarle una bomba a Samanta Collins, su psicóloga

-¿Acaso te volviste loca Melanie?

-¿Por tomar lo que es mio, por hacerme cargo de algo que me pertenece?

-Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso, estas en todo tu derecho de reclamar el dinero y la empresa de tu padre... ¿pero ir a verlos? ¿acaso de verdad crees que estas lista para eso? ¿Para ver a Paul? ¿Para hacerle frente?

Entonces todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente uno tras otro sin darle tiempo a poder reaccionar. Su madre viuda y con ella de apenas seis años diciendole a Sofía que había conocido a un buen hombre, que tenía un hijo cinco años más grande que ella. Su casamiento, los primero años felices y entonces, a los 15, una noche sintió como se abría la puerta de su habitación y como Paul se acomodaba en su cama sin decir una palabra. Se quedó ahi sin decir ni hacer nada. Ella pensó que era porque tendría miedo de algo pero no entendía porque un joven de 20 años podía tener miedo de algo. La noche siguiente ocurrio lo mismo y entonces ella preocupada le pregunto si tenía miedo de algo

-¿Miedo yo? No seas tonta- le dijo socarronamente- vengo porque me gusta tu cuerpo

-¿De que hablas?

-Me encantan tus tetas Mel- y sintió sus manos en sus pechos, tocándola

-Detente

-No se te ocurra gritar niñita de mami o te golpearé- Mel se asustó tanto que se quedo quieta mientras el tocaba sus pechos

-Te voy a enseñar lo que hacen los hombres y las mujeres cuando estan juntos en un cuarto y te va a gustar mucho

-No quiero que me enseñes nada

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso nenita, y más vale que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, nadie te va a creer- se fue dejándola sola y asustada en su propio cuarto. Volvió las tres noches siguiente y le toco los pechos cada vez. Pero el sábado, cuando sus padres se fueron al cine, Mel se asustó como nunca en su vida. Esa noche el regreso

-Hoy va a ser un día memorable niñita- le dijo al oído y Mel comenzo a llorar de miedo. Le quito el pantalón del pijama y comenzó a acariciar sus labios y su clítoris. Mel se retorcía

-Quieta- le dijo al oído y entonces metió dos dedos en ella y Mel aulló de dolor

-Que apretadita... ya te voy a coger como quiero nenita- le dijo antes de salir de su cuarto. Mel estaba llorando desconsoladamente cuando escucho a su madre y a su padrastro llegar a su casa y llorando bajo a contarles.

-Mi hijo no hace esas cosas- dijo enfurecido Michael

-Mel ¿no fue un sueño?- le preguntó Carla y Mel no salió de su asombro

-A tu hija le gusta mi hijo y ahora inventa esto... eres asquerosa- le dijo mirándola con odio. Mel comenzó a llorar

-¿Tu me crees mama no? Yo jamás inventaría algo así

-Mel ¿porque Paul iba a querer hacerte eso cuando tiene a todas las chicas rendidas a sus pies?

-Porque es un degenerado

-¡No llames así a mi hijo!- Mel esperó que su madre la defendiera pero ella no dijo nada, solo se acerco a Michael para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Mel subió llorando a su cuarto y en ese momento de dolor sólo penso en una persona. Al otro día cuando aún no había amanecido tomo un poco de ropa y pidio que un taxi la esperara afuera de lo que había sido la casa de su padre y se fue para nunca volver. Cuando Sofía la vio en su piso del Escala no pudo creerlo, con ayuda de un amigo le inventó un nombre y la dejo pupila en un colegio hasta que cumpliera los 18 años de edad. Le pidio a su abuela que no hiciera nada en contra de ellos. Que ella se encargaría de ellos luego. Todos los fines de semana Sofía iba a verla y con el pasar de los años Mel aprendió a ser feliz. La muerte de su abuela la sumió en el dolor pero cuando terminó el curso y se fue a la casa que tenían en Virginia comenzó a trazar el plan para quitarles absolutamente todo

-¿En que estas pensando Mel?

-En que si no hubiese tomado la decisión de ir con mi abuela ese hijo de puta me hubiera violado en la casa de mi padre, con Carla y Michael apañandolo ¿y tu crees que no estoy lista? Tome una de las decisiones más difíciles a los ¡15 años!

-Tu estuvisme reprimiendo esos recuerdos y tiemblas de solo recordar como ahora ¿que crees que va a pasar cuando lo tengas enfrente, furioso por no tener dinero para gastar?

-¡Me importa una mierda! Todo es mio y lo voy a tomar y si tengo que matarlo lo voy a hacer, ese hijo de puta se merece eso y todo lo peor... no pude hacer la denuncia porque era una menor y la turra de mi madre creyo en su marido y no en su propia hija... los voy a hacer mierda a todos, los voy a ver arrastrándose, voy a recuperar los años que estuve encerrada por mi seguridad ¡Y lo voy a hacer con tu gusto o no! A partir de mañana ya no voy a requerir tus servicios, así que enviame la cuenta- le dijo antes de salir y hablar friamente

Cuando cerró la puerta del coche de forma brusca, Orson se dio vuelta a mirarla. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Mel le dijo que fueran al Escala y que tuviera todo listo porque el lunes tomaría posesión de todo lo que le pertenecia. No tenia noticias de Christian y Diana por suerte se podía encargar de los asuntos legales Sam. Ella no podría regresar tan pronto como hubiera querido. Pensó en llamarlo pero le había prometido que no lo haría. Lo extrañaba, cuando llegó comio un poco del arroz con pollo que había quedado al mediodía, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir.

Ana miraba la ventana con la vista perdida en la nada misma. No tenía noticias de Christian y eso la tenía preocupada. Había tomado té todo el día pero no había comido nada por lo que con las llaves en la mano salió de la casa para comer algo antes de irse a dormir. Fue hasta Fogón Cocina Mexicana y se pidio un Pollo Asado del menú con una cerveza Corona helada. Habían ido con Christian en varias ocasiones, a los dos les gustaba la comida mexicana y sentada allí se vio besándose con él. Christian sonriendo y con sus ojos como acero fundido mirándola enamorado. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Recordó como le gustaba morderse el labio en su presencia porque sabia lo mucho que le gustaba y luego era él el que se lo mordía a ella. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en su cara recordando todo aquello

-Hermosa sonrisa Srita Steele- su voz la sorprendio y abrió rápidamente los ojos y lo vio parado mirándola

-Christian...

-Te vi salir del edificio y te segui... ¿me puedo sentar?- le preguntó mientras miraba la silla vacia

-Claro que si- le respondio ella y él se acomodó y se quitó la americana negra que llevaba, la camisa blanca le quedaba como un sueño, marcaba su exquisito pecho. Ana sintió que los pulmones no recibían el suficiente aire

-¿Cena con la dama señor?

-Si, gracias, quiero burrito norteño y una Corona helada

-Como no- dijo el hombre y se retiro

-¿Como has estado?- le preguntó ella

-Atareado pero bien, he conocido a la familia de mi madre biológica... viven en Detroit

-Cuéntame todo- Christian le sonrió y mientras comían juntos le conto todo, Ana le hizo prometer que le mostraría los albumes de su madre sin falta y Christian se sintió cómodo y feliz. Ella, solo ella lograba eso. Miró sus ojos azules y su boca. Como le gustaba besar esa boca.

-Dame un beso- le dijo ella como adivinándole el pensamiento y él se acercó suavemente y le dio un beso suave y profundo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Cuando se apartó Ana tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Tienes lugar para un postre?- le preguntó Christian

-De acuerdo- Christian llamó al camarero y le pidio dos choco-flan que ambos disfrutaron. Christian pagó y Ana se encamino hacia la puerta. Hacia una noche preciosa para caminar y así lo hicieron hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio

-Gracias por contarme y por la cena... estuvo perfecto todo- Ana se acerco y le colocó las manos en los hombros y lo beso suavemente antes de intentar alejarse

-¿Que fue eso?- le preguntó Christian

-Un beso de buenas noches

-No me gusto para nada

-Christian...


	41. Capitulo 40

-Bésame como solias hacerlo, como cuando te llevaba a casa de Kate y tú me besabas y yo me quedaba la noche ahi haciendote el amor... bésame así- Ana se lanzó a sus brazos y él la apretó contra él. Casi corriendo subieron al ascensor para entrar a toda prisa en la casa y en la habitación. Christian la observó desnuda y se mojo los labios y ella se sonrojó

-Srita Steele... como no recordar aquella primera vez- le dijo acercándose poco a poco. A Ana no le salían las palabras. El la tómo de la cintura y la apoyó en su pecho y la beso mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de ella. Suavemente la acomodo en la cama

-¿Sigues tomado la píldora?

-Si...

-Bien, no quiero usar gomas molestas- ella le sonrió y se mordió el labio

-Ay Srita Steele... siempre tan impertinente- dijo pasando sus dedos por la boca de Ana haciendo que esta soltara el labio

-Sabes muy bien el efecto que ese gesto tiene en mi ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-No lo olvide...

-O sea que lo hiciste adrede- ella rió. El se paró de la cama y tomo la bata que estaba colgada en el perchero y le quito el cinto. Miro a Ana y ella volvió a reir

-Estas castigada por maleducada Srita Steele... manos por favor- ella extendió sus manos y el le hizo un perfecto nudo y luego la ató al cabezal de la cama.

-Ahora voy a deleitarme- le dijo antes de comenzar a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y centrarse en el punto de placer de Anastasia que comenzó a jadear sonoramente

-¿Que ocurre Ana?¿te gusta?

-Si amo- Christian cerró los ojos al sentir que ella lo llamaba de esa manera. Siguio su lenta tortura hasta que Ana grito su nombre llegando al orgasmo. Y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse la penetro profundamente y ella volvió a gemir. Sus embestidas fueron ganando intensidad. Ana no podía tocarlo y él le sonreía

-Malo- le dijo entre jadeos y entonces Christian la soltó y ella tomó sus hombros y se movio con él hasta que Christian gruño de placer y ella sintió en su interior la calidez de su orgasmo. Christian relajo los hombros y permaneció quieto unos instantes antes de salir de ella y caminar hasta el baño. Cuando regresó Ana todavía estaba acostada en la posición que la había dejado y lo miró con esos hermosos ojos azules que el amaba tanto. Flexiono las rodillas y abrio las piernas. Se señalo el clítoris y mirando a Christian le dijo...

-¿Me besas... aqui?- el pasó la lengua por sus labios

-Siempre juguetona ¿verdad Ana?

-Culpa solo suya Sr Grey

-¿Mia? ¿porque?

-Tu me hiciste despertar mi lado sexual ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?- El gris de su mirada se oscureció y ella supo que él haría lo que le había pedido. Eran casi las tres cuando por fin los dos cerraron los ojos y descansaron

Grace intentó comunicarse con Christian pero este no atendía y la mandaba al buzón de voz. Le pareció extraño pero decidió no insistir. Christian dormía plácidamente abrazando a Anastasia. El sol se colaba por la ventana del departamento cuando Ana comenzó a moverse. Verlo dormir a su lado, después de la noche que habían pasado juntos le daba esperanzas pero también mucho miedo. Esperanza de que todo podía arreglarse entre ellos, miedo de que hubiera sido una despedida. Se fue hasta la cocina y sacó de la heladera los cupcakes de chocolate que había comprado el sábado a la mañana. Preparó cafe y les dio un toque de microondas, cuando estaba sacándolos y poniéndolos en un plato, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y un beso se instalo en su cuello haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Es hermoso cuando te levantas a hacerme el desayuno nena

-Buen día hermoso- le dijo dándose la vuelta y besándolo sonoramente

-Si estoy contigo seguro que es un bonito despertar.

-Te amo Christian...

-Ana...

-Lo se, no es por presionarte, solo me salio decirlo ¿café solo o con un poco de crema?

-Si tenemos cupcake de chocolate, entonces solo un poco de leche al café- Ana se dio vuelta y se sintió desilusionada, quería volver a escuchar a Christian decirle que él también la amaba, que podía olvidar su estupidez, que podía perdonarla. Sirvió el jugo y se fue con la bandeja al comedor donde instaló todo y juntos desayunaron tranquilamente

Mel estaba en el Moore Coffee Shop comiendo un Nutella Waffle y tomando un latte enorme con la cara de un perrito en espuma de leche. Leía todo lo que Orson el había dejado para estudiar. Cerca del mediodía iría a ver los hoteles. Los cinco y se fijaría cuales eran los cambios que tendría que hacer. Miró su celular y no encontro ni mensaje ni llamada de Christian. Eso la decepcionaba. Seguramente Anastasia estaba a su lado, tenía que resignarse, no le quedaba otra que hacerlo. Le dolía pero como tantos otros dolores, los superaría poco a poco y con el paso del tiempo. Cuando se presentaba como la hija de Francis Preston así como la dueña del lugar, el administrador daba un suspiro de alivio. Si bien los hoteles estaban bien conservados, el servicio habia decaido enormemente, los huespedes no volvían y las reseñas que había tampoco eran de las mejores, se estaba debiendo el último mes de sueldo a casi todos los empleados y se reservaban cuartos sin servicio completo porque los menúes eran horribles y poco apetitosos orden del imbécil de Paul. A todos los gerentes, personal y administradores les avisó que desde el lunes siguiente y por espacio de una semana el hotel permanecería cerrado para una actualizacion. Y que sin falta el viernes todos cobrarían su sueldo atrasado mas una compensación por los malos tratos y la falta de responsabilidad de los dueños anteriores. Todos aplaudieron y la despidieron esperanzados.

Christian comió en casa de sus padres y fue un almuerzo alegre y distendido. Cuando estaban en la sala tomando una copa de licor Elliot miró a Kate y esta le sonrió.

-Familia- dijo y todos lo miraron

-Kate ha decidido perdonar a este imbécil y darle otra oportunidad- todos aplaudieron y los abrazaron felices por la noticia

-Si no te cuida como corresponde, me avisas- le susurró Christian al oído

-Quien nos haya visto antes y nos vea ahora no podría creerlo

-No lo dudo Kavanag- acto seguido se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo

-Haz las cosas como se debe, porque si la lastimas...

-No lo haré, es una promesa- Grace pidió champagne para brindar y cuando Consuelo comenzo a servirlo, el rosa de la bebida le hizo recordar a Ana. Y no pudo más que sonreir

-¿Que ocurre cariño? ¿y esa sonrisa?

-Brindo por lo que dijiste tú un día... mi regreso, la boda de Mia, Elliot y yo en un cuarto sin ganas de matarnos, la reconciliación de estos dos... y por todo lo que viene- todos alzaron sus copas y bebieron felices. Christian hablaba todos los dias con sus abuelos y con sus tíos, todos esperaban que volviera pronto por allí y él prometio que así lo haría. Pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza, Melanie, tenía que verla y decirle que su reconciliación con Anastasia era casi un hecho consumado. Así que se paró y fue hasta el estudio de su padre

-¿Bueno?

-Hola pequeña- Mel se tenso toda cuando escuchó esa palabra

-Chris, hola...

-¿Donde estás que hay tanto ruido?

-En la calle, pero ya estoy por entrar al Escala

-Perfecto, ¿puedo pasar a verte en digamos, dos horas?

-Claro, te voy a estar esperando...

Lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha relajante. Se puso sus jeans ajustados y una remera de un solo hombro, las dos piezas de color negro y zapatos con un taco mediano color crema. Dejó que el pelo se le secara naturalmente. Eligió encaje como ropa interior y preparó una tarta dulce de masa quebrada, rellena con ganache de chocolate con leche, dulce de leche y que cubrió con un crambel de avellanas y caramelo. Luego se sentó a esperarlo. Cual relojito inglés dos horas después de la llamada, Mel abría la puerta.

Cuando Christian la vio, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba lo hermosa que era. Ella le sonrió y su corazón pareció derretirse por completo. Lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció una gaseosa que él acepto. No le trajo mucho porque le dijo que para después tenia una sorpresa y no quería que se endulzara demasiado. Christian le contó todo acerca de su madre, de su viaje a Detroit, de las cosas que había pasado de pequeño y a Mel el corazón pareció achicarsele en el pecho. Trató de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo. Mucho más cuando Christian le mostró uno de los albumes, el que tenía su nombre impreso. A Mel le pareció adorable. Reía con cada foto. Cuando él le pregunto que había estado haciendo esos días ella comenzó a temblar

-Mel... vamos pequeña, habla conmigo- le dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba.

Mel entre sollozos le contó la historia de su vida y la rabia comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Christian al escuchar como fue casi violada por su hermanastro. Le partió el alma escuchar a Mel hablar de la muerte de Sofia, de como ese día entendió que estaba sola en el mundo de nuevo. De como todo parecía hundirse bajo sus pies cuando llego a Seattle. De como todo mejoró cuando lo conoció. Y de lo que pasaría a partir de mañana en la empresa que ahora le pertenecía. De saber que iba a tener que verse cara a cara con su pasado de nuevo y que su psicologa opinaba que estaba loca por hacerlo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de verdad, sientes que estas lista para eso pequeña?

-Si, quiero poder disfrutar de su cara cuando le diga que ya no tiene NADA, que ya no es dueño de NADA, que va a tener que vivir en el sucucho de su padre, respirando su mismo aire todos los dias. Quiero que vea como estoy, lo fuerte que soy, lo bien que he superado todo su daño y su maldad. Quiero que se desespere como yo me desesperaba cuando entraba a mi cuarto a hacerme todo eso- Christian admiró a Mel por su fuerza de voluntad pero le preocupaba como en verdad iba a reaccionar cuando viera a ese hijo de puta

-Te voy a acompañar, voy a estar a tu lado mañana

-No es necesario

-Si tu psicologa te dijo que es una locura, debe ser por algo Mel... no pienso arriesgarme a que algo malo te pase- Mel asintió con dulzura. El se colocó a su lado y la abrazó

-¿Volviste con ella verdad?- a Christian se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Al no recibir respuesta Mel se dio cuenta de que así era...

-Vete... no quiero que estes aqui

-Mel...

-No voy a dejar que juegues conmigo... no necesito sentirme así de nuevo... ya perdí a demasiadas personas en mi vida y ahora te pierdo a ti... vete y no vengas mañana... que sea lo que tenga que ser...

-Melanie

-Vete Christian- se levanto y abrió la puerta del departamento. Christian cerró los ojos y dando un largo suspiro se paro y caminó hacia donde estaba ella. La miró de nuevo y le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Mel tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo y cerro los ojos y sintió en sus labios, los labios de Christian. Fue un beso suave, pero que se sentía a despedida y no quiso volver a ver su imagen por lo que mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió el ascensor. Solo ahí cerró la puerta y se fue hasta su cuarto y lloró todo el día.


	42. Capitulo 41

Christian llegó a su departamento sintiéndose como la peor persona de todo el mundo entero. Sabía el dolor que le había causado a Mel. Le dolió tanto cuando le pidió que se fuera y que mañana no apareciera por ahi. Pero eso no lo iba a hacer. Si era necesario, se iba a quedar despierto toda la noche. Llamó a Taylor para que trajera un auto hasta el Escala y una muda de ropa. Se quedaría allí esa noche. Le dijo que también trajera a Sawyer. A la hora, los dos estaban en el estudio con él.

-Luke necesito que vayas hasta la puerta de la casa de Mel, ponte en las escaleras del recibidor o donde sea y vigila hasta mañana, ni bien escuches ruidos o veas luces me avisas, sin importar la hora que sea... Jason hay que estar atentos, mañana Mel va a tomar posición en la empresa de su padre y al parecer su familia no va a estar muy de acuerdo... tenemos que protegerla los tres ¿de acuerdo?

No hizo falta que repitiera nada. Luke bajo y se quedó alli. Taylor fue a comprar algo de comida para los tres mientras Christian llamaba a Ana para decirle que esta noche no iría a verla, que mañana temprano tendría un asunto que resolver pero que seguramente, a la tarde se verían para merendar. Taylor le dejo comida a Luke y un termo con café que el hombre agradeció. Christian se dio una ducha y tipo 21 cenaron con Taylor. No hablaron de nada. Se ducho y se acostó a dormir. LUNESNo sabía si era un sueño o estaba medio despierto cuando escuchó la voz de Taylor. Unas manos lo movieron y abrió los ojos para verlo

-Sr Grey hay actividad en la casa de la Srita Preston-

Se paró de un salto y entró al baño, se lavo la cara y los dientes y se cambio y bajo con Taylor al estacionamiento y la vio a ella bajar con dos hombres fornidos, subirse a un BMW y salir. Manteniendo una distancia prudencial Taylor los siguio hasta llegar a 3rd Ave 2710. El edificio luce muy moderno piensa mientras lo mira y entonces ve a Melanie bajar del coche, el también lo hace y se apresura a llegar a ella

-Christian- le dice mirándolo sorprendida

-Hola pequeña... dije que no iba a dejarte sola... así que vamos- Mel le sonríe. Christian mira su reloj cuando los cinco suben al ascensor. Son apenas las seis de la mañana. ¿Porque tan temprano? se pregunta para sí mismo. Cuando llegan al último piso la puerta se abre y muchas personas le sonríen a Mel que caminando derecha entra al despacho. Allí hay otro hombre. Un poco mayor que la recibe con un abrazo y una sonrisa en su rostro

-John, que alegría verte

-Mel... estoy tan feliz por todo esto, tu padre no podría estar mas orgulloso de ti- Mel lo abraza y llora unos momentos. Luego se recompone y mira a Christian que le regala un guiño

-John este es...

-Christian Grey- le dice extendiéndole la mano- lo conozco Mel- entra en ese momento Claudia la secretaria y sirve café para todos

-Los tres van a venir y se van a poner como locos... le dice uno de los administradores que junto con otras personas habían sido citadas con anterioridad por Mel. Todos coinciden...

-Les voy a pedir que cuando lleguen me dejen sola con ellos, hay asuntos familiares de los que quiero que nadie se entere ¿de acuerdo?- todos asintieron y se fueron levantando de sus asientos. Siete de la mañana Mel escucho el grito de Paul y palidecio

-_**¡¿Que no puedo entrar a presidencia, que no puedo entrar a mi despacho a trabajar?! ¿Quien carajos dio esa orden?**_\- estaba cabreado, Mel abrió la puerta y vio la cara de su madre y de Michael

-La orden la di yo... la única dueña de todo esto ¿algún problema?- Paul la miró como viendo un fantasma... no podía creer que fuera la misma que temblaba de miedo al verlo

-¿Que carajos haces aqui?

-Tomando lo que me pertenece, lo que estuvieron usando y despilfarrando sin ton ni son... ¡Tu no eres nada de Francis Preston! y si estuviste aqui hasta el día de hoy fue porque la imbécil que tengo de madre lo permitió y porque yo quise esperar hasta el momento justo... cuando pensaras que tenias todo... para venir y sacartelo... ¿acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo?¿quien te crees que congelo todas las cuentas? ¿quien te crees que los sacó de la casa de MI PADRE? Fui YO... ustedes ya no tienen nada, solo ese departamentito de tu padre... solo eso... y ahi van a tener que aprender a vivir los tres y van a tener que buscar trabajo porque por lo que se, mi madre ya no tiene nada de su parte y ustedes dos son parásitos que jamás en su vida ahorraron... ¿que tal eso hermanito?

-**¡Tu no puedes hacer eso!**\- grito Michael

-Le voy a recomendar que baje su tono si no quiere salir volando por una ventana- le dijo Orson mirándolo fijamente a Michael- Ahora si los tres pasan al despacho- Paul no lo podía creer. Cuando la puerta se cerró vio a Christian, a Taylor, a John y a William

-Vete, tu no perteneces aqui- le dijo Paul. Mel soltó una carcajada burlona

-Si hay alguien que no pertenece aqui esos son ustedes- miró a John y este dejo tres documentos en la mesa que Paul se apresuró a tomar. Les paso uno a su padre y otro a Carla y lo leyeron sin poder creerlo. En él tanto Francis como Sofia nombraban a Melanie como única beneficiaria de toda la fortuna de cada uno. De la empresa, de los hoteles, de las casas, los vehículos y el dinero. SOLO ELLA. NADIE MAS QUE ELLA

-¿Entendieron lo que dice o se los traduzco?- dijo mirándolos a los tres

-No es posible...- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz Carla

-Pues lo es... ustedes ya no son nada aqui ni en todo lo que se refiere a lo de mi padre y mi abuela. El único bien que poseen es ese departamento de Michael... es lo único que tienen, no voy a dejarlos quedarse con las joyas y los autos que se compraron con mi dinero, así que ya tienen en su casita la ropa y los zapatos... nada más... arréglensen ahora como puedan... Orson... acompañalos a la salida y da la orden de que ninguno por ningun motivo puede volver a entrar a este lugar

-Mel, hija

-¡No me llames asi! Desaparecí de tu vida hace ocho años cuando este hijo de puta trató de violarme en mi cuarto y lo único que te preocupó en ese momento fueron los nervios de tu marido. Jamas me buscaste, ni siquiera fuiste a la casa de mi abuela a preguntarle si me había visto alguna vez cretina ¿y ahora me dices hija? Vete con estos dos parásitos que van a echarte a la calle ni bien se den cuenta de que al igual que ellos ¡no tienes nada!

-Esto no va a quedar así- le dijo amenazadoramente Paul

-Se va a quedar así porque esta todo legalmente hecho, si veo que te le acercas, que rondas a menos de mil metros de su casa, si la llamas, si la amenazas... vas a querer que te mate antes de seguir sintiendo el dolor al que voy a someterte hijo de puta- le dijo Christian acercándose cada vez más a Paul hasta tenerlo a menos de 1 metro de distancia. Sus ojos grises despedían fuego y Paul tuvo mucho miedo, tanto que retrocedió sin mirar, chocó con una silla y se cayo al piso. Ni su padre, ni Carla lo ayudaron a pararse y se sintió muy avergonzado. Los tres dejaron el edificio. No tenían dinero ni para un taxi. Mel nunca volvió a saber de ellos.

Luego de que los tres se fueron, Mel se quedo con Christian y con John, había echo llamar a todos los gerentes y administradores de los hoteles para ver que cosas se estaban necesitando. Lo primero que hizo Mel fue hablar con uno de los ayudantes de la constructora de Elliot para mejorar la estructura y la vista de los cinco hoteles. Después comenzó con las compras de alimentos y de elementos para las habitaciones. Almorzaron los tres juntos cuando Simón la llamo para decirle que la estructura como las vistas de los hoteles estaban perfectas, que lo único que necesitaría era mejorar la pintura de las habitaciones y comprar elementos para el baño un poco más modernos. Mel le pedió que viniera a su empresa lo más rápido posible. Cerca de las 14 Elliot y Simón entraron en Presidencia

-Hola Mel- le dijo Elliot dándole un abrazo

-Que gusto volver a verte

-Este es Simon Times, mi mano derecha

-Un gusto conocerte- Elliot saludó a Christian y a John y se sentaron

-Me dijiste que las habitaciones solo necesitan pintura y una mejora en los baños ¿verdad Simón?

-Si, los cinco hoteles tienen estilos muy definidos y con un poco de pintura correcta y algunos arreglos en el baño de cada habitación tus húespedes se sentiran mucho más complacidos

-¿Y puedes encargarte de eso?- Simón asintió

-¿Puedes hacerlo antes de que termine el fin de semana? la idea es volver a abrir los hoteles el lunes que viene

-Claro que si porque son cambios pequeños. Si me permites una sugerencia, cambia también todos los muebles de los comedores, esas sillas son incómodas y viejas

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- dijo pasándole dos cheques bastante generosos

-Te los doy como un adelanto, para la pintura y lo que necesiten. Luego supongo que me pasaras la factura final con el importe descontado el adelanto

-Claro que si- John le pasó un papel con todos los datos de los hoteles y sus números fiscales para que Simón hiciera una factura por cada hotel

-Lo tendremos sin falta para el domingo a la tarde

-Genial... te lo agradezco- Mel miró a Christian y le sonrio- Gracias por la recomendación

-Faltaba más- Elliot los miró y se dio cuenta de que había algo especial entre ellos. Se fue con Simón quien de inmediato se puso a trabajar. Cerca de las 19 Ana llamó a Christian. Le preocupaba no saber de él.

-Amor...- Christian hizo un gesto y salió de la oficina

-Nena

-¿Donde estas? me quede esperando tu llamada

-Lo se, disculpa, esto se esta extendiendo mucho más. Llego y pedimos algo para cenar ¿que te parece?

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho, te extraño

-Y yo... nos vemos pronto- Cuando entró Mel lo miró extraño, quizás se había dado cuenta de que era una llamada de Ana

-No puedo darte más que las gracias por todo lo que has echo por mi el día de hoy Christian

-No hace falta que me digas nada... lo hago porque me sale hacerlo

-Los dejo, tengo muchos papeles y cosas que arreglar- dijo John dándose cuenta de que sobraba. Beso a Mel en la mellija, saludó a Christian con un apretón de mano y se fue. Al quedarse solos, Mel evitó mirarlo, las ventanas mostraban el cielo oscuro de Seattle lleno de estrellas

-Mel...

-No te despidas de mi.. solo sal de mi vida rápidamenta así puedo creer que no dolerá tanto...

-Mel, Ana y yo...

-Lo sé, tienen demasiada historia juntos... lo comprendo, pero no por eso duele menos

-Pequeña- las lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, quiso contenerlas pero escucharlo a él decirle de esa forma la partía en mil pedazos. Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo y entonces él la abrazo. Ella lloró en su hombro pero no descruzó los brazos en ningún momento. Si lo abrazaba no querría que se fuera nunca más y sabía que eso no ocurriría.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes

-Y a mi también Christian

-No llores por favor, no me gusta verte llorar, me duele mucho

-Hazme el amor una última vez... sal de mi vida de esa forma... hazme tuya una última vez Christian Grey-

Sabía que estaba mal pero su forma de pedírselo pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad. Cuando salió de la oficina, se sintió triste, sabía que no iba a volver a ver a Mel... o al menos así lo pensó durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó al edificio se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir viniendo a ese lugar, ese lugar donde Ana y Elliot habían pasado juntos los dos últimos años. Subio y Ana lo recibió con un beso ni bien entro. Ella lo notó raro

-¿Que ocurre amor?

-Junta tu ropa y vamos al Escala, no quiero quedarme más aqui

-De acuerdo- le respondio. Junto lo que más le gustaba en dos valijas y juntos llegaron al Escala. Gail se sorprendió al ver a Ana. Pero aún así le sonrio

-Jason... a mi estudio... enseguida vuelvo nena- la beso y fue hasta el estudio-Quiero que se las devuelvas a Elliot mañana sin falta. Hay ropa de Ana que quedó ahi y necesito que la vayas a buscar ahora si no te molesta

-Claro que no señor-

-Eso sería todo

Cuando salió del estudio vio a Ana conversar con Gail mientras ella servía un poco de macarrones con queso en un plato. Sonrió y deseo que todo pudiera volver a ser como era antes. Cuando Ana se apoyo en su pecho para dormir cerro los ojos y quiso volver el tiempo atrás. Y por un tiempo pudo hacerlo. Todos los días hasta llegar el jueves, Taylor le pasó el informe acerca de la vida de Luca Vocca. El jueves cuando llegó el último informe aprovechando que Ana estaría ocupada con la mudanza hacia el nuevo departamento llegó hasta la oficina de Elliot.


	43. Capitulo 42

Elliot se sorprendió cuando apareció en su oficina, no esperaba su visita

-No me digas que ya rompiste algo...

-No- la sequedad en la respuesta de Christian lo alarmó y los dos se sentaron

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Recuerdas al chulo de mi madre, al que me hizo las cicatrices?- Elliot frunció el ceño como muestra de desagrado

-Si, lo recuerdo al hijo de puta

-Esta viviendo en Seattle

-¿Esta vivo?

-Si

-Pense que las drogas habían terminado con su miserable vida

-Yo también pero no...

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Necesito hacerlo mierda... necesito que me acompañes a verlo cara a cara- Elliot no estaba seguro, pero su hermano estaba ahí, mostrándole su confianza de nuevo y él esta vez no iba a fallarle

-¿Cuando?

-Esta noche, tipo 23 va a regresar a su casa...

-De acuerdo, le diré a Kate que vamos a cenar juntos

-Le diré lo mismo a Ana...

-¿Donde vive?

-574 Valley St

-¿Nos encontramos ahi?

-No... ¿te parece cenar primero tipo 21 hs en Palace Kitchen?, podrías venir por mi al Escala y de esa forma Ana vería que nos vamos juntos

-De acuerdo ¿cuando terminan la mudanza?

-Mañana ya tendríamos que estar instalados

-Bien, paso por ti a las 21 entonces

-Gracias...

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo

Esa noche cuando Elliot subió al Escala sintio algo raro, todo volvía a estar como al principio, pero ¿que tenia que hacer cuando la viera a Ana? ¿la tendría que saludar con un beso, a lo lejos, con un apretón de manos? Cuando el ascensor se abrió la vio sentada al lado de Christian, sonriendo.

-Buena noches- dijo- ¿estas listo?- le preguntó mirando a Christian

-Si, vamos

-Hola Ana

-Hola Elliot- ninguno de los dos se acercó, solo se saludaron a lo lejos. Christian la besó en los labios

-Nos vemos en un rato nena

-Que se diviertan- bajaron juntos

-Podías saludarla con un beso si querías

-Hubiera sido raro y prefiero ir con cuidado, no quiero arriesgar mi relación contigo o con Kate, se que todavía no hay confianza suficiente de los dos lados- Christian lo miró y le sonrio. Comieron tranquilos hasta que Taylor fue a buscarlos en un auto bastante destartalado. Paro en la esquina y los dos disimuladamente subieron. No era una zona pobre pero tampoco había gente con demasiado poder adquisitivo. Cuando pararon en la esquina contraria al lugar donde vivía un hombre le hizo un gesto a Taylor y los tres, ocultándose entre las sombras se acercaron. Taylor le dio el dinero al hombre que se fue caminando como si nada. Se sentaron en el borde una una pequeña pared que había y esperaron. Cerca de las 23.30 el corazón de Christian se detuvo al verlo bajar de un auto viejo con una mujer bastante joven. Ella iba exhibiendo bastante piel. No había que verla demasiado para saber a que se dedicaba y él tomando su brazo la ayudo a cruzar la calle. Al parecer ella apenas podía mantenerse de pie

-Entra en la casa y más te vale recomponerte... enseguida vuelvo

-¿A donde vas?

-¿Como?

-Lo siento bebé, te espero...- la mujer entro en la casa mientras Christian miraba a ese hombre había marcado su vida para siempre. Caminó hasta la otra esquina y habló con un hombre. Luego volvió caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Es él Sr Grey?

-Si- la ira comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

Taylor se puso en la esquina y cuando este pasó por su lado cubrió su cabeza con una bolsa de arpillera y Elliot dos segundos más tarde le dio un patada en la ingle que hizo que se doblara. Christian había ido hasta el auto y Taylor lo subió rápidamente. Llegarón hasta una zona desierta y Taylor tiró a Luca al suelo. Elliot miró a Christian

-Lo que sea que hagas... hazlo rápido... puede aparecer alguien en cualquier momento.

Entonces vio a su hermano sacar una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Elliot suspiró. Taylor le pasó un poco de cuerda y ató las manos del hombre que seguía moviendose sin parar y maldiciendo. Christian desgarró su camisa barata y prendió el primer cigarrillo. Y lo hundió en el pecho del hombre que gritó fuertemente. Taylor le tapo la boca con una de sus manos mientras Christian continuaba con su tarea, cuando tuvo el pecho y la espalda de la misma forma que él se acercó al oído

-Si a ti que queres un hombre te duele... imagina a un niño de cuatro años hijo de puta. Te voy a estar vigilando toda tu vida, esas niñas a las que prostituías ya están a salvo con la policía. No importa donde vayas ni te escondas, te voy a encontrar y te voy a matar la proxima vez... estas advertido

Taylor lo solto y los tres se fueron sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegaron a una zona residencial dejaron el auto a un conocido de Taylor y tomaron un taxi. El auto iba a desaparecer la mañana siguiente. Elliot y Taylor miraron a Christian que iba con el gesto serio y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

-¿Que te parece si vamos por unos tragos? digo antes de llegar a tu casa, así te tranquilizas y no preocupas a tu mujer- Christian asintió

-Llévenos a The Whisky Bar, esta al 2100 de la 2nd Avenue- dijo Elliot

Cuando llegaron y se sentaron pidieron tres vasos grandes de Hudson Bourbon. Taylor no quería beber pero Elliot insistió. Christian sorbió poco a poco el líquido sin decir una palabra

-¿Se imaginan como gritaba yo, si este hijo de puta gritaba de esa manera?- La pregunta los sorprendió y ninguno supo que decir. Luego de terminado el trago Christian pagó y le dijo a Taylor que volviera al Escala. Compartió un taxi con Elliot pero al darle la dirección del lugar donde quería ir Elliot lo miró extrañado. Cuando llegaron a la casa de sus padres todas las luces estaban apagadas.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres quedarte aqui?

-Si, necesito estar con mamá

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-Gracias por preguntar pero no... te lo agradezco

-Avisale a Ana así no se preocupa

-Lo hare- llamo a Ana y dijo que iba a quedarse en casa de sus padres. Que necesitaba dormir ahi esa noche. Entonces cuando se quito los zapatos y se acomodó en el sofá... todo volvio a su mente... todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos en esa casa

**FLASHBACK **

**_Las paredes blancas pasaban mientras miraba por la ventana del patrullero que no sabía a donde lo llevaría. Su mamá, pensaba en ella mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas su mantita celeste que ahora estaba sucia y manchada. La habían envuelto con una gran manta de color negro, no podía ver su cara. Y eso lo ponía triste. Hacía dias que no comía y su estómago le dolía. Cuando por fin llegaron alguien le abrió la puerta y lo ayudó a salir. Era la misma mujer que estaba en su casa. No quería que lo tocara así que se soltó de su mano inmediatamente, ella lo miró y le sonrió pero él no hizo nada._**

**_Entraron a un lugar con mucha gente, había mucho ruido y olía raro. Entonces la vio. Que bonita, tiene el pelo marrón como mamá y los mismos ojos. Le sonríe_**

**_-Dra Grey, gracias por recibirnos tan pronto_**

**_-No hay problema- ella lo miró y el no supo que hacer así que solo la volvió a mirar_**

**_-Christian Maxwell. Padre desconocido. Su madre Ella Maxwell, ella era prostituta y adicta a las drogas, tiene cuatro años- no dijo nada más cuando Grace volvió a mirar a Christian_**

**_-Yo me encargo a partir de ahora, muchas gracias- Grace le tendió su mano_**

**_-Hola Christian, soy Grace, es un gusto conocerte.- Christian le tomo la mano y Grace comenzó a caminar hasta un lugar grande y muy blanco_**

**_-Esta será tu habitación por unos días hasta que se decida que van a hacer contigo ¿de acuerdo?- Christian asintió con la cabeza. Luego ella tomó un aparato de la pared que Christian miró con curiosidad._**

**_-Marta, soy yo, haz que André traiga de la casa la ropa que Elliot usaba a los cuatro años, envíala de inmediato por favor, si, gracias- Grace le volvió a sonreír y vio que Christian tenía algo entre sus manos, algo sucio y manchado_**

**_-¿Que tienes ahi pequeño?- Christian agarró mucho mas fuerte su mantita, pensó que Grace se la quería quitar_**

**_-Oh, debe ser tu mantita especial, pero Christian, esta sucia y manchada ¿no quieres que te la lave? Puedo hacerlo ahi adentro y tú puedes mirar todo el tiempo ¿te parece?- Christian dudo pero los ojos de Grace hacían que él confiara en ella así que temeroso todavía, le pasó la mantita_**

**_-Primero que nada vamos a lavarte las manos y la cara, estan sucias también- Grace lo hizo con mucha dulzura y luego lavó su mantita. La colgó en la ducha y cuando salieron del baño vio la ropa_**

**_-Ven, vamos a quitarte esto así te damos un baño- Christian comenzó a gritar sin control. Grace no sabía que había pasado. Trato de calmarlo pero al tratar de abrazarlo Christian solo enloqueció mas, asi que despacio se fue de la habitación. La oficial que lo había traído todavía estaba ahi_**

**_-¿Que le ocurrió a ese niño por dios?_**

**_-Abuso... con cigarrillos- Grace se cayo al piso. No podía creerlo. ¿Quien podría hacerle algo así a un niño pequeño? El mundo no estaba bien. Con ayuda de la oficial se paró y volvió donde estaba Christian. El se quiso apartar_**

**_-No te asustes, no lo sabía pequeño... lo siento- le dijo acariciando su cabello._**

**_-Vamos a hacer algo- Grace dejó dos toallas sobre el inodoro y abrió la ducha._**

**_-¿Puedes bañarte solo pequeño?- Christian asintió y cuando se empezó a quitar la ropa cerró la puerta. Grace no lo podía creer. Muchas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Al rato Christian salio envuelto en la toalla grande_**

**_-Muy bien Christian... ahora yo me voy a ir un momento y tú puedes ponerte esta ropa que te deje en la cama... y tienes que esperarme, así que no te vayas- Christian le sonrió. Grace cerró la puerta y lo vio cambiarse y noto las marcas y un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta. No podía soportarlo. Cuando Christian estuvo cambiado se sentó en la cama y la toco. Grace entró enseguida_**

**_-Bueno ven, vamos- le alargó la mano y Christian miró la mantita colgada_**

**_-No te preocupes pequeño, cuando regresemos, tu mantita estará ahi._**

**_Salieron a la calle y Christian miraba para todos lados. Entraron a un lugar que olía rico y Grace lo sento en una mesa y le dijo que por nada se moviera de ahi. Mientras hacía la fila, cada tanto se daba vuelta a mirar a Christian que seguía sentado mirando por la ventana. Cuando Grace puso la bandeja en la mesa, Christian miró con cara de entusiasmo las papas fritas. Grace lo alentó_**

**_-Son para ti Christian, come todo lo que quieras_**

**_Con una timidez que asombro a Grace Christian primero toco las papas y luego de a una las fue comiendo. Mientras Grace tomó la hamburguesa y la partió en varios pedazos que Christian fue comiendo despacio también. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas se había comido cuando Grace le pregunto si quería otra y el dijo que NO con la cabeza. Esa noche durmió en una cama calentita. Pasaron varios días y una mujer le explico a Christian que iba a vivir con una familia hasta que Grace y Carrick pudieran llevarlo a su casa. No quería eso. Había conocido a Carrick y le gustaba mucho cuando el le decia "campeon"_**

**_Christian comenzó a llorar y Grace se acercó_**

**_-Solo será por un tiempo cortito, te prometo que vamos a ir a buscarte. Pronto, y vendrás con nosotros y conocerás a tu hermano, a Elliot, te lo prometo Christian... no llores cielo- Christian creyó en la promesa de Grace y le dio su mantita como prueba de su confianza_**

**_-Pronto estarán juntos los dos campeón- le dijo Carrick y Christian sonrió_**

**_No le gustaba la casa de la familia Colliers, había demasiados niños y todos parloteaban como pericos, Christian aprendia palabras pero no le salían de la mente como a los demás. Jack se burlaba de él. Decía que era un "raro bicho" y los demás reían. Grace iba a verlo casi todos los días. Jack siempre le sonreía a Grace, ella era amable con Jack pero no se quedaba a charlar con él como sí lo hacia con Christian. Cuando finalmente un día Grace le anunció que iba a irse con ella. No pudo ser más feliz. Junto las poquitas cosas que tenía y se fue con ella a su nuevo hogar. Carrick lo recibió en su nueva casa, era enorme. Y Elliot también lo recibio gustoso. Le agradaba tener un hermano, Carrick ya le había explicado a Elliot que a Christian no le gustaba que lo tocaran y que casi no hablaba. _**

**_-Hola Christian, soy Elliot, tu hermano mayor- le dijo extendiendo la mano. Christian lo miró y le extendió la suya_**

**_-¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí, ven, vamos a merendar- Christian lo siguio hasta otro cuarto donde había una televisión con dibujos y una mesa con leche con chocolate y galletitas que se veían deliciosas_**

**_-Puedes comer todo lo que quieras- le dijo Grace. Elliot se sentó en el piso y Christian lo imitó y comenzaron a merendar. Se reían con los dibujos y comían hasta que Christian manchó la remera que tenía puesta y comenzó a llorar_**

**_-No pasa nada hijo, ven- le dijo Grace y lo llevo escaleras arriba. Abrió una puerta y entro. Christian la miró desde la entrada_**

**_-Ven, pasa Christian, este es tucuarto- Christian entró y vio todo el lugar mientras Grace abriá un cajon y sacaba una remera azul- Este es tu armario, aca colgados están los pantalones y las camisas. Y en los cajones hay camisetas, medias y ropa interior. Cuando te manches, vienes y te cambias y la ropa sucia la dejas en ese canasto- le dijo señalando cerca de la puerta._**

**_-Voy a dejarte para que te cambies. Después baja a terminar de mirar la televisión ¿de acuerdo cariño?- Christian asintió. Se quitó la camiseta y la puso en el canasto y se puso la que Grace había dejado en la cama y bajo las escaleras y fue hasta donde estaban todos. Se quedaron un rato largo ahí. Hasta que se hizo de noche y Christian comenzó a sentir un olor delicioso_**

**_-A lavarse las manos que ya va a estar la comida- Elliot y él se pararon y se asearon. Elliot le mostró donde estaba el comedor y se sentó al lado de Carrick_**

**_-Sientáte a mi lado Christian- le dijo Grace. Una mujer le sirvió un trozo grande de pollo con papas y arvejas. A Christian no le gustaban las arvejas. Ese hombre malo siempre se las daba fría y hacían que le doliera el estómago. Grace cortó el pollo y Christian la miró_**

**_-Come tranquilo cariño- Christian pincho el pollo y comio y sonrió. Luego dejo el tenedor y toco las arvejas y las sintió tibias y comenzó a aplaudir. Carrick y Elliot lo miraron_**

**_-Ca-len-ti-tas- dijo Christian con dificultad y entonces Carrick entendio_**

**_-¿Te las daban frias hijo?- Christian asintió llorando y Carrick se acerco con lágrimas en los ojos tambien_**

**_-Te prometo hijo que nunca más vas a comer comida fria... nunca nadie te va a volver a lastimar ¿lo comprendes? Grace y yo vamos a cuidar de ti Christian... te lo prometo_**

A partir de ahi todo fue más fácil para Christian, repetir palabras, aprender que eran, Grace todas las mañanas le enseñaba algo nuevo. Cuando el año siguiente comenzó pre-escolar Christian era un niño más. Todo transcurrio normal hasta los 14 años cuando comenzó a pelearse en los colegios y hasta fue expulsado de dos. Su padre estaba más que molesto con él y su madre no sabía que hacer para controlar su mal genio. Los psicólogos no ayudaban en nada y Christian había comenzado a tener pesadillas de nuevo. Ninguna chica se le acercaba y él estaba con las hormonas alborotadas.

"**A las mujeres les gustan los hombres cariñosos, no los peleadores**" le decía Elliot. Una tarde que llegó temprano del colegio su madre le presento a su amiga Elena Lincoln, una hermosa rubia con un cuerpo increíble. Y con su llegada, las cincuenta sombras que Christian tenía se alocaron. Ella lo hizo suyo. Le quitó la virginidad y el miedo. Lo disciplino y lo mantuvo enfocado. Le enseño a follar y a complacerla, Christian se convirtió en un buen sumiso. Le encantaba Elena, le encantaba lo que hacían en el cuarto de juegos, en la cama que compartía con su marido. Ella aborrecía a su marido. Decía que le daba asco que la tocara. Cuando cumplió los 18 Elena le enseño a ser un dominante e inclusive fue su sumisa dos años mas. Pero un día en el que estaba solo en su casa, Linc fue a buscarlo. Le dijo que sabia lo suyo con Elena y que le iba a partir la cara. Christian se puso en dominante y lo instó a que lo intentara. Linc se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Christian llamó a Elena pero esta nunca le respondió y cuando fue a su casa, María, la empleada le dijo que estaba en el hospital. La vio y no lo pudo creer. Su relación Dominante- sumiso había llegado a su fin

Su padre no entendió razones cuando dejo la facultad. El no iba a darle el dinero que necesitaba para comenzar, lo que a entender de Carrick era una locura. Pero Elena le tenía fe ciega por lo que le dio el dinero sin fecha de devolución. Seis meses después Christian le devolvió el dinero con intereses.

Dos años después Christian estaba entre los empresarios más ricos y poderosos de Seattle. Y su fortuna no había dejado de crecer desde entonces. Su padre nunca admitió su error, no al menos frente a él. Nunca le había dicho que se sentia orgulloso, no hasta la llegada de Anastasia. Pero eso ya era historia conocida.

Christian se limpió unas lágrimas con la palma de la mano y de forma muy silenciosa se acercó hasta la habitación de sus padres. Abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tomo una manta y se acomodo en la alfombra al lado de la cama de sus padres y cerró los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.


	44. Capitulo 43

Cuando Grace se levanto no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y toco a Carrick que gruñendo se despertó. Él tampoco podía creer que Christian estuviera acostado ahi por lo que se paró, dio la vuelta y tocó su frente. Estaba ardiendo. Como pudo lo levantó y lo acostó en la cama. Grace volvió con un cuenco con agua con bastante hielo y una toalla que mojo y que luego puso sobre su frente y Christian gimio y se movió un poco.

-Voy a llamar a Dan- dijo Grace tomando su bolso y su celular. Unos momentos después Dan llegó a la casa y comenzó con un chequeo de rutina mientras Grace y Carrick esperaban afuera de su dormitorio. Mia llegó saltando pero al ver a sus padres se asustó.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Christian, estaba acostado en la alfombra de nuestro cuarto esta mañana cuando nos levantamos y cuando tu padre lo tocó ardía en fiebre así que ahora esta Dan ahí adentro revisándolo. Mia llamó a Elliot y a Ana y los dos fueron hasta el lugar. Unos momentos después Dan salia

-¿Que tiene Christian Dan?- preguntó preocupada Grace

-Nada

-¿Como que nada, que es esa fiebre entonces?

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que la fiebre es un mecanismo de defensa del cuerpo cuando algun organismo extraño quiere invadirlo

-Si lo sé

-Christian no tiene virus, ni parásitos, ni nada en la sangre, ninguna herida con infección. No sé que está generando esa fiebre. Le tomé una muestra de sangre que voy a enviar al laboratorio. Cuando esté con consciencia haz que orine y mándamelo a la Clínica ¿de acuerdo? Ahora solo dejen que descanse y que beba muchos líquidos, si pueden conseguir esas bebidas energizantes mejor- Grace lo acompaño hasta la puerta y Ana entró al cuarto donde Christian temblaba sin parar. Le colocó otra manta y se acosto a su lado y mojo de nuevo la toalla antes de colocarse en su frente de nuevo. Elliot y Mia miraban desde afuera

-Voy a conseguirle esas bebidas y vengo- dijo Elliot. Carrick, Grace y Mia se sentaron en la sala

-No entiendo ¿que hacía en la alfombra? ¿no era que iba a comer con Elliot anoche? ¿que paso? ¿pelearon? ¿sabes si pelearon Mia?- le pregunto Grace

-No se nada mamá. No creo que hayan peleado, quizás Christian está por enfermarse, nada más, no te asustes antes de tiempo

Elliot salió del supermercado con un pack de bebidas energizantes pero cuando estaba camino a casa de sus padres, estacionó un momento y llamo a John Flynn. John recibió extrañado su pedido pero le dijo que no había ningún problema en que fuera a verlo. Cuando llegó Elliot le contó todo y le pidió que por favor mantuviera el secreto. John no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Le dijo que volviera a la casa de sus padres, que el tenía un paciente que atender pero que cuando terminara con él iría a ver a Christian. Cuando llegó Elliot puso las bebidas en la heladera pero primero abrio una y la puso en un vaso con bastante hielo y fue hasta la habitación de sus padres. Christian apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y temblaba pero le sonrió al verlo. Grace se dio vuelta

-Pasa hijo- le dijo de forma muy dulce. Elliot se acercó hasta Christian y le puso el vaso cerca de la boca y este bebió un poco

-Gracias- le dijo mientras no dejaba de temblar. Elliot lo miró con los ojos nublados de lágrimas que estaba conteniendo

-No llores, soy más fuerte de lo que crees- le dijo Christian

-Se que eres un grano en el culo... no lo dudo- le respondió y Christian sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Vamos a dejarlo descansar.

Cuando Ana le colocó de nuevo la toalla fria sobre la frente Christian sonrió. Todos bajaron a comer algo aunque nadie estaba de ánimo

-Dime la verdad Elliot ¿discutieron anoche?- preguntó Grace

-No mamá, cenamos juntos y luego fuimos por un trago. Compartimos un taxi porque Taylor regreso con el auto al Escala y Christian le dio esta dirección al taxista. Me dijo que quería estar contigo y le pregunté si quería que me quedara y dijo que no. Después Mia llamó y aqui estamos

-No entiendo que pudo haber sucedido- Kate llegó al rato y beso a Elliot y preguntó por Christian. Elliot no dejaba de mirar el reloj cuando media hora más tarde John se hizo presente. Saludo a todos y dijo que Elliot estaba preocupado por Christian y lo había llamado. Grace le sonrió y John comenzó a subir las escaleras. Vio el cuadro y bajo...

-¿Que ocurre John?- preguntó Carrick

-Elliot necesito que vengas conmigo ahora- Elliot se paro y juntos fueron hasta el cuarto donde estaba Christian. Cerraron la puerta

-¿Christian hizo alguna pregunta? Anoche, cuando paso eso... ¿el preguntó algo?

\- Nos dijo si nos imaginabamos como gritaría él cuando ese hijo de puta lo quemaba...-

-Llama a tu madre Elliot- Elliot regreso dos instantes después con Grace

-Tu hijo definitivamente quiere dejar su pasado atrás Grace. Eso significa que te necesita mucho. Ahora

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer

-Cuando Christian de pequeño solía tener pesadillas ¿como lo calmabas?

-Le cantaba una canción hasta que se volvía a quedar dormido- John se acercó a Christian... y suavemente lo movio y él abrio sus ojos. Con ayuda de Elliot lo sentó en la cama. Christian temblaba

-Christian anoche vio al hombre que dejo estas cicatrices en su piel

-Dios santo- dijo Grace

-Y como es de suponer todos los malos recuerdos vinieron a él. El dolor, el abandono, el miedo. Elliot quitale la camisa

-¿Yo?

-Si, quítale la camisa-

-¡**NO**!- grito Christian cuando Elliot comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa- ¡**NO ME TOQUES**!- Elliot miro a John

-¡Quitale la camisa Elliot!- Elliot se la rompio y Christian lo miro con odio

-¡No quiero que mamá vea esto, ¿no lo entiendes Elliot?! No quiero que mamá me vea- Y entonces Elliot recordó un acontecimiento de hacía ya no sabía cuanto tiempo. Un día en que le pregunto a Christian porque no se acostaba con alguna chica de sus edad y él le mostró sus cicatrices. Le dijo que seguramente se reiría de él sin dejarle explicar porque tenía esas marcas. Y recordó su silencio. Miró a Christian

-A mamá no van a importarle, ella te ama como eres... ella nos ama por lo que somos, no por lo que aparentamos Christian. Mamá se va a poner triste si se entera algún dia que alguien te daño y no se lo dijiste- Elliot lloraba mientras lo decia- Mamá... mamá entiende todo Christian, ella jamás va a dejar de amarte...

-¿No crees que se asuste?

-Ella es Doctora ¿o lo olvidaste? ella debe ver cosas feas... y sin embargo nunca deja de sonreir

-Es cierto- dijo Christian más calmado y poco a poco se fue acostando nuevamente en la cama. Se acomodó y dio un largo suspiro.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, él vino a mostrarte sus cicatrices cuando me levante y vi la puerta abierta. Vine a cerrar y lo vi acurrucado aqui, en la alfombra y me lo llevé a su cuarto y lo tapé y lo deje dormir-

-Por eso temblaba... por sus recuerdos encontrados. Porque anoche estuviste a su lado y él lo ve como un resarcimiento de tu silencio en ese momento

-John ¿que podía decirle yo en ese momento? estaba confundido como él, asustado cuando las vi- dijo entre sollozos

-Nada Elliot, no tienes la culpa de nada, Christian lo sabe y lo comprendió. Por eso no cambio contigo su forma de ser, pero anoche al ver a ese hombre esas imágenes seguramente volvieron a su mente y por eso reaccionó físicamente de esa manera- Grace abrazó a Elliot y lloró en su hombro. Los tres bajaron y dijeron que estaba todo bien. Que Christian necesitaba dormir pero que ya estaba todo solucionado. Ana regresó a su lado y vio dormir plácidamente a su novio ya sin fiebre y se tranquilizó. Kate y Elliot se fueron al rato y Ana también. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Christian se levantó y oyó voces en el comedor y abrio la puerta para encontrarse con Mia, Ethan, su padre y su madre tomando una merienda. Grace ni bien lo vio abrió los ojos y fue a su encuentro

-¿Porque te levantaste? Dan dijo que tenías que guardar reposo

-Me levanté porque ya me siento bien y además tengo mucho hambre- Carrick sonrió

-¿Y hambre de que hijo?

-Pollo con papas fritas- Grace lo miró sorprendida, pero no iba a negarselo. Llamó a Consuelo y un rato después mientras todos bebían cafe con leche y mediaslunas, un plato con una pechuga de pollo y papas fritas aterrizaba en frente de Christian

-Consuelo

-Sr Grey

-¿Puedes traerme una pieza de pan y mayonesa? ¡ah y un poco de coca cola?

-Claro- todos sonrieron cuando vieron a Christian terminar de comer y agarrarse el estómago

-No me entra nada más- dijo dando un largo suspiro. Luego se paro y tomo su celular. Ana lo atendió al primer tono

-Amor

-Nena...

-¿Estas mejor?

-Acabo de almorzar así que si, me siento mucho mejor

-¿Almorzar? Christian son casi las seis de la tarde

-Lo sé- dijo entre risas

-Ven a casa...

-Hablo con Elliot y regreso

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti- Ana sonrió cuando lo escuchó decir eso. Christian se dio una ducha rápida, agradeció a sus padres y se fue hasta el departamento de Elliot. Cuando Kate abrió la puerta no lo podia creer y lo abrazó fuertemente

-¿Que haces levantado?

-Me siento mejor- dijo entrando en el lugar

-Me alegro que te sientas mejor-

-¿Elliot?

-Ya le aviso- Mientras Kate iba en busca de Elliot Christian miró el departamento y se dio cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba. Elliot había hecho una modificación que había quedado estupenda. Elliot abrió los ojos cuando lo vio y le regaló una gran sonrisa

-No puedo creer que no hayas durado más de dos horas en la cama- dijo dándole un abrazo

-Mi estómago despertó con muchisima hambre... no tenía opción

-¿Como te sientes? y dime la verdad

-Como si me hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima

-¿De verdad vas a hacerlo vigilar las 24 horas?- dijo Elliot mirando el pasillo

-Si. Le pedí a Taylor que cada seis meses lo hiciera una persona distinta. No importa el lugar del país o del mundo donde esté... quiero que le hagan la vida imposible hasta que decida hacer lo mismo que hizo Ella cuando no aguanto su presión, sus golpes, sus malos tratos y la droga

-¿Quieres que se mate?

-Si

-John diría que eso no es sano

-Ja! probablemente... pero es lo que siento y él siempre me dijo que tengo que ser sincero con lo que siento. Mi madre, Ella, quizás no tuvo opción, y yo ahora que se toda la historia he podido perdonarla... pero a él nunca lo voy a perdonar, menos cuando sigue sometiendo mujeres y prostituyendolas para su beneficio ¿supiste algo de las chicas que estaban en esa casa?

-No aún, todo es muy reciente, pero seguramente el lunes Aldo me pasará el informe

-Me lo cuentas ni bien lo sepas

-Dalo por hecho ¿ya están en el Aspira?

-Si, Ana ya está ahi y yo voy en un rato

-Llevaste del Escala todo lo que necesitabas

-Si... y quiero pedirte, mejor dicho, contarte algo muy personal...

-Dime- justo en ese momento Kate aparece con una bandeja

-Recorde que ayer llevé unos sandwiches al trabajo y que dejé algunos aqui y como escuché que tenías hambre ¿comemos?- Christian y Elliot le sonrieron y comieron y charlaron

-¿Se van a volver a casar?- preguntó de imprevisto Christian mirándolos a los dos

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo Elliot tomando un poco de jugo

-Una simple pregunta a dos personas que veo enamoradas como antes

-Es muy pronto para decirlo Christian- respondió Kate- yo todavía tengo muchos miedos y muchas dudas

-Comprendo- Elliot beso a Kate y ella le sonrió y Christian los miró esperanzados

-¿Me puedes prestar a tu novio entonces unos ratos? Prometo devolverlo entero-


	45. Capitulo 44

Kate rió y le dio permiso a Elliot. Se fueron juntos al Escala. Christian llamó a Ana antes de entrar para decirle que regresaría a cenar. Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Christian subía los pisos pensando como iba a explicarle a Elliot lo que le estaba por mostrar sin que lo juzgara. Como iba a explicarle lo que hacían con Ana. Lo que pasó con Elena. Elliot lo miraba de reojo sin entender que era lo que iban a hacer en ese lugar. Entonces Christian recordó lo que le dijo alguna vez Flynn "crear un ambiente cómodo" así que cuando llegaron le pidió a Elliot que fuera hasta el living y abrió una botella de vino y la llevó a la mesa junto con dos copas

-Ahora estoy asustado- le dijo Elliot mientras Christian le pasaba una copa

-Mas asustado estoy yo... pero si hay alguien con el que quiero compartir esto es contigo... sabes que amo a Mia pero no sé... siempre sentí que tu y yo... teníamos algo especial entre nosotros. Mas allá de todo nuestro pasado.

-Brindo por eso- dijo Elliot visiblemente emocionado por las palabras de Christian. Sus copas chocaron y ambos bebieron un largo sorbo del vino

-Bueno Grey, escúpelo- Christian rió. Le gustaba que Elliot fuera tan directo

-Elena Lincoln- Elliot levantó las cejas

-La que te enseñó a follar y mamá descubrió su secreto en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños, la recuerdo... claro que si

-¿Recuerdas que un día escuchamos a papá decirle a mamá que no le gustaba la forma en la que ella me trataba, de la forma en la que ella me miraba?

-Te devoraba con la mirada hermanito

-Bueno si vamos a los hechos lo hizo- Elliot rió

-¿Lo gozaste?

-¿Tú que crees?- Elliot lanzó una gran carcajada y Christian lo siguió y estuvieron un rato riendose sin parar

-Basta que esto es algo serio- dijo Christian entre carcajadas y Elliot puso su cara seria y Christian también lo hizo

-Bueno el caso es que esto con Elena comenzó cuando yo tenía quince años

-Aguarda, mamá dijo que tenías 18

-Eso fue lo que yo le dije a ella Elliot... Demasiado con Ana repitiendo lo de "abusadora de menores" como para que mamá lo hiciera tambien

-De acuerdo... tú quince y ella ¿cuantos?

-Si mal no recuerdo creo que 32 0 34

-Mierda...

-La verdad, ahora que miro el pasado con frialdad, creo que ella podría haberme enseñado lo del sexo de otra manera, no sé un poco más dulce... más cariñosa...

-¿De que diablos hablas?

-Ven- le dijo Christian y su hermano lo siguio. Christian puso la llave y la giro y lanzó un largo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta

-¿Que demonios...?- La sorpresa de Elliot lo sorprendió a él también. Entro en el cuarto y comenzó a mirar todo con detenimiento. Christian se quedo apoyado en el marco

-¿La hija de puta de enseñó BDSM?

-Si

-¡Christian!

-Elena era o es una Dominatrix

-¿Esas que usan cuero y tacos aguja y fustas?

-Exacto

-Aguarda... tu fuiste ¿esclavo sexual de Elena?

-El término correcto es Sumiso y la respuesta es SI

-¿Acaso estabas loco? ¿Y esto...?- dice señalando el cuarto- ¿Hace cuanto lo tienes?

-Desde que me mudé

-Increíble...estoy que no lo puedo creer... jamás me lo hubiera imaginado

-Vamos a sentarnos- Bebieron otro trago de vino

-Tienes que entenderme Elliot... Elena fue la única que en ese momento no me preguntó por mis cicatrices ni se rio de mi ni me juzgo como lo hacían todos... Elena un día me encontró en el patio juntando escombros, sudado, se acerco a darme algo de beber y luego de conversar un rato me beso. Así de repente y yo... simplemente no podía creerlo. Luego me dio una cachetada y me volvio a besar y se fue... sin decir nada más. Volvi a trabajar pero no pude dejar de pensar en ella toda la noche ¿recuerdas que estaba demasiado bien verdad?

-Una rubia preciosa...

-Cuando regrese al otro día comence a trabajar y cuando iba a volver a casa una empleada me pasó un papel donde decía que me esperaba... en una habitación en particular

-Y allá fuiste...

-Si...

-¿Era como ese cuarto que tienes aqui?

-No, era tres veces más grande y con cosas peores... ese día me enseño a complacerla...

-Imagino que Linc no lo hacía de la forma adecuada- Christian negó con la cabeza

-¿Te enamoraste de ella?, digo ¿la amaste?

-No, que va, eso era la liberación que yo necesitaba, ella siempre me dijo que el amor es para los tontos, que las mujeres que te piden flores y corazones son unas estúpidas. Que lo que uno tiene que hacer es mantener el control de sus emociones

-Vaya que lo aprendiste bien

-Pero eso no es todo

-¿No es todo? ¿que vas a decirme ahora? ¿que traficas armas?

-Elena me ayudaba a elegir a mis sumisas, mujeres que estaban dispuestas a obedecerme a todos los niveles durante los fines de semana

-Bueno Christian... sexo es sexo

-Fue ella la que me presto el dinero para iniciar Grey's Enterprise

-La muy zorra... ¡claro! ¿porque no iba a hacerlo? de esa forma siempre tendrías algo para agradecerle... y papá... si lo supiera se sentiría horrible

-Lo sé, el tuvo sus motivos

-No Christian, a un hijo se lo apoya siempre, quizás si tu caracter hubiera sido otro, seguro que te daba el triple, pero en eso tienes razón ahora que lo pienso... tu cambiaste mucho con nosotros... te alejaste demasiado

-Lo sé...

-No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más ¿cuantas sumisas fueron?

\- 15

-¡Mierda!- y comenzó a reirse

-¿La risa a causa de que es...?

-Tu cogiendo como loco con cadenas y látigos y nosotros pensando que eras gay- Christian comenzó a reirse también...

-No podíamos equivocarnos mas... siento que no hayas podido contarme esto antes...

-Yo... estaba demasiado lastimado y tenía un escudo enorme... no quería que me hirieran de nuevo... y todo estuvo en orden hasta...

-Hasta que la Srita Steele llegó a tu mundo

-Ella... yo no se como decirtelo con palabras Elliot, cuando se cayo en la puerta y me acerque a ayudarla... fue como si sus ojos azules me hubieran atravesado... como si ella hubiera podido ver ese lugar oscuro donde yo me encontraba... y... me enamore...

-A la salud de Ana entonces- dijo levantando su copa

-Quise que Ana fuera mi sumisa- Elliot escupió el vino- y ella era virgen ¿comprendes ahora porque todo se complico al principio? ¿puedes imaginarlo? La traigo desde Portland con el Charlie Tango hasta aqui... le muestro todo esto... le ofrezco un trago, la beso, quiero tener sexo con ella y ella me dice "Christian soy virgen" ¿puedes imaginarlo?

-¡Muestrame las filmaciones de ese dia!- Christian le pega en el hombro

-No seas pervertido Elliot

-¿Yo, pervertido? mira quien lo dice- los dos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas

-Imagino que Ana habrá dicho que no a tu propuesta...

-En realidad...

-¿Ella acepto todo eso?- dijo mirando hacia el pasillo

-Parte de ello... no lo más duro...

-No puedes culparla por eso

-Claro que no...

-Me perdi la parte más interesante de tu vida hermano

-Si quieres decirle interesante- suena el celular de Elliot- pollerudo

-Hola mamá- dice y le saca la lengua- no, estoy en el Escala con Christian... no pasa nada malo, me llamo porque quiere hacerle unas reformas y estamos mirando y tomando algo... si, te llamo. Menudo relato Grey- le dijo guardando el celular

-Lo sé...

-Ahora mi cuento...

-Soy todo orejas

-Quiero volver a casarme con Kate... sé que ella dijo que tiene miedo pero yo no puedo imaginarme al lado de otra persona. Cometi el error más estúpido del mundo, me costo su amor, tu amor, la confianza de los dos, de nuestra familia, mi tranquilidad mental... esa noche...

-No quiero saberlo Elliot... no quiero saber que ocurrio... solo quiero olvidar ese día

-De acuerdo, no volveré a mencionarlo.

-Gracias

-¿Sabes? Tifany estaba muy enamorada de ti en el colegio... no creo que a ella la hubieran asustado tus cicatrices...

-Eres... un maldito- dijo mientras lo golpeaba. Se sirvieron lo que quedaba del vino y continuaron hablando

Cuando Ana recibió la llamada de Grace la sorprendió pero aceptó la propuesta. Un rato más tarde se encontró con Carrick, Mia, Ethan, Grace, Taylor y Kate y con varias cajas de pizza y botellas de gaseosas. Era incómodo estar con Kate, pero ahora que ella y Christian estaban juntos, no podía sentirse mal. Al fin y al cabo, ella había vuelto con Elliot tambien. A medida que iban llegando al piso 20 se escuchaban gritos

_-Eres un perdedor Christian Grey... ¡rindete!_

_-Nunca... no lo hagas... no hagas eso porque no te lo voy a perdonar nunca ¡Elliot!_

Todos suspiraron con alivio cuando las puertas se abrieron y vieron a Christian y a Elliot jugando con la X-Box- Christian alzó su control mostrándoselo a Ana y esta se sonrojo y corrió a su lado para darle un beso. Kate besó también a Elliot

-Vamos a cenar... dejen eso niños- dijo Grace y todos fueron hasta el comedor. Taylor trajo servilletas y algunos de los vasos que habían quedado y comieron relajados y en familia. Cuando bajaron todos fueron a sus autos. Elliot apartó un momento a Christian

-Gracias por lo de hoy... por compartir conmigo... te juro por lo más sagrado que es mamá que jamás volvere a traicionar tu confianza... me muero primero. Te quiero hermano- le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo que Christian devolvió. Grace miró la escena con emoción al igual que Carrick


	46. Capitulo 45

Christian estaba en su casa en el edificio Aspira cuando Gail le trajo un snack y el diario de la tarde. Mel estaba en la portada. Había un reportaje a toda página

**"Melanie Preston renueva las ganas de volver a Seattle"**

Estaba preciosa. Un traje color oliva ajustado al cuerpo, su cabello negro liso y sus ojos verdes. Pero había algo extraño en ellos, ya no tenían su usual brillo. Ella sonreía pero él que la conocía sabía que no estaba feliz y sabía que era probablemente porque él estaba con Ana. Hubiera querido llamarla, hablar con ella, felicitarla por sus logros. Por la nota, pero sabía que solo conseguiría dañarla. Cerró el diario y lo tiró a la basura mientras comía el snack que Gail le había preparado. La semana transcurrió tranquila. La boda de Mia se acercaba y ella estaba insoportable. Mia había rechazado su viaje a Mexico porque después de casarse tendrían que esperar al menos seis meses para irse de luna de miel. Grey's Bakery se había convertido en un exito y Mia no quería dejar su negocio solo en el momento más importante. Christian lo comprendio y le regaló un fin de semana en Inglaterra para cuando ella se decidiera a salir de las cocinas. Tomó una decisión y esta noche se la comentaría a Ana.

-Amor- le dijo durante la cena- ya que esta semana te vas a Georgia por lo del autor y aprovechas para ver a Carla, yo voy a ir a ver a mis abuelos a Detroit

-De acuerdo cariño... me imagino que estarás aburriéndote aqui sin trabajar

-¿Quien dice que no trabajo?

-Es cierto, no vas a la oficina pero trabajas- le dijo sentándose sobre él y besádolo fuertemente

-Srita Steele ¿que pretende?

-Un beso inocente- le contestó

-Tu y yo nunca nos damos besos inocentes Srita Steele

-¿Nunca?

-Ummm bueno, quizás el de el elevador aquella vez que dormimos juntos luego de tu borrachera

-¡Christian!

-Pero luego de ese, todos nos llevan a un solo lugar... UNA CAMA

-Deja de hablar y llévame a nuestra cama

Christian sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos e hicieron el amor esa noche. Pero Christian estaba en otro lugar... y cuando alcanzó su orgasmo, cerrando los ojos, vi otros de color verde...

Ana se levantó como de costumbre a las 8 y comenzó a prepararse para se desperezó y tomo una valija y comenzó a ordenar su ropa dentro. Ana lo miró

-¿Y eso?

-Te dije que iba a ir a Detroit

-Pero pense que sería el jueves, cuando yo viajara a Georgia

-Lo siento nena, tendría que habertelo aclarado ¿te molesta si me voy hoy?

-No amor, solo me sorprendí- Christian la beso dulcemente y tomados de la mano llegaron al comedor donde lo vieron a Elliot sentado con una taza de café

-Elliot ¿que haces aqui?- preguntó Christian saludándolo

-Buen día... nada en particular, solo pase a saludar, creí que estarían despiertos a esta hora y necesitaba pedirte ayuda con algo administrativo. Hola Ana

-Buen día Elliot- le dijo dándole un rápido beso. Gail les sirvió el desayuno a los tres y al cabo de unos momentos Ana se paro

-Me voy... me avisas cuando llegues ¿si? voy a extrañarte- le dijo Ana a Christian mientras lo besaba

-Y yo a ti nena

-Hasta luego Elliot

-Nos vemos Ana- Elliot miró a Christian- ¿a donde vas?

-A ver a mis abuelos... ¿que era lo que querías consultarme?

-¿Crees que a Kate le gustará?- le dice Elliot sacando un hermoso anillo de diamantes

-¿Que... demonios?- Christian toma el anillo sin poderlo creer- Elliot es hermoso... Mia se pondrá celosa

-No se lo quiero dar hasta que Mia no se case... se lo quiero dar luego ¿crees que lo acepte?

-Ella te ama Elliot, nunca dejo de hacerlo, ni siquiera después del tema ese, creo que esta dolida y por eso desconfia... pero esto seguro de que te ama

-De verdad siempre pensé que ella nunca lograría perdonarme.

-Pues te equivocaste...

-¿Cuando regresas de Detroit?

-Supongo que el martes o miércoles de la otra semana

-Mantente en contacto- le dijo mientras se ponia de pie

-Quédate tranquilo que lo voy a hacer

-¿Taylor va contigo?

-Si

-Ok... nos vemos al regreso- Elliot lo abrazó y se fue. Christian terminó de armar su valija y con Taylor subio a las 12 hs al avion. 15 hs y ya aterrizaban en Detroit. Christian le pidio que lo llevara hasta Central St 6379. Cuando volvió a ver la casa sonrió. Golpeo suavemente la puerta. Jacinta no podía creerlo y lo abrazó ni bien lo vio

-¡Christian hijo, que alegria!- él también le dio un fuerte abrazo y Gabriel se asomo por la puerta del living, se paró y fue a su encuentro. También lo abrazó fuertemente

-¡Muchacho que alegría verte de nuevo!- Jacinta hizo pasar a Jason y le pidio que se acomodara donde lo había echo la otra vez. Taylor aprovecho y llevó el equipaje de Christian también

-¿Porque no nos avisaste que ibas a venir?- preguntó Gabriel mientras se sentaba

-Porque era una sorpresa...

-Ya veo- Jason bajó y se sentó al lado de Christian mientras Jacina servía café

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta? Ven... sientate a mi lado, no me gusta que estes todo el tiempo moviendote de aca para alla- Jacinta le sonrió y se sentó a su lado y endulzó su café

-¿Les gusta la crema? Puedo traer un poco- Gabriel le hizo señas

-Yo voy, a tu nieto no le gusta que andes moviendote de aca para alla- Christian y Jason rieron y se sirvieron un poco de crema que Gabriel trajo en un pequeño cuenco. Christian movio el cuello y se quito los zapatos mientras bebía el café

-Me siento en casa aqui... como si todo lo pesado de mi vida en Seattle quedara lejos...

-Es tu casa Christian... nunca lo dudes- le dijo Jacinta- aqui tienes a toda tu familia.

-Lo se abuela- le dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo y le besaba la frente

-¿Vas a acostarte un rato?

-No, voy a salir un rato al patio... hace una linda tarde

-Nosotros vamos a dormir un poco... luego me acompañas al mercado, asi compramos algunas cosas para los día que te quedes aqui... ¿hasta cuando te quedas?- preguntó Gabriel

-¿Me soportarán hasta el martes que viene?- Jacinta y Gabriel no pudieron ocultar su alegría y le dijeron que si

-Jason ve a descansar tú también

-¿Esta seguro?

-Esto no es Seattle Jason...

-De acuerdo- todos subieron las escaleras de madera y él salió al patio con una silla y se sentó debajo de un gran arbol que había por ahi. Respiró un poco y luego sacó de su bolsillo la foto de Mel... la que estaba en el periódico y la miró con nostalgia... Era sencillamente hermosa y había sido suya... la hizo suya aquella primera noche en su cama... por primera vez... su primera vez. Tomo el teléfono y marcó su número

-¿Bueno?

-Hola pequeña

-Christian

-¿Como estas?

-Aqui estoy

-¿Bien o mal?

-Regular...

-¿Porque hay tanto ruido en tu casa?

-Estamos embalando

-¿Embalando?

-Me voy a Inglaterra

-Ah... ¿pero porque embalas?

-Me voy a quedar alla a vivir Christian- de todas las cosas que ella podría haberle dicho, esa fue la que menos esperaba... dolia muchisimo y no supo que responder

-Es lo mejor para mi. Tendré que volver de vez en cuando, pero al menos, podré recomponerme

-Lo siento- dijo con la voz quebrada

-Nunca se me ocurriría pensar que quisiste hacer esto a propósito- Christian dejó que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Nadie lo veía...

-¿Christian?

-Yo... Mel... esto me pone muy triste y me duele... yo nunca quise que te fueras, nunca quise lastimarte Mel

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas... en el poco tiempo que compartimos juntos pude conocerte un poco, se que eres una gran persona y sé que jamás quisiste lastimarme Chris

-Mel no te vayas sin dejar que te de un beso... un último beso pequeña

-No lo hagas más dificil... si te beso... no querré irme nunca Christian

-Te lo ruego pequeña... sólo un último beso entre nosotros, si te vas sin que te lo de, nunca podré estar tranquilo... por favor...

-Anastasia podría vernos Chris

-No estoy en el Aspira, estoy en la casa de mis abuelos en Detroit

-¿Quieres que vaya a Detroit?

-Tengo un avión, que pertenece a Grey's Enterprise... dime que si y mando a buscarte ahora mismo a alguien de la compañia a tu casa y hago que te lleven al aeropuerto. Esta en el hangar, listo para venir... Mel, te lo suplico-

Mel miró el departamento del Escala, ya estaba todo listo y las cosas estaban siendo bajadas por la gente de la mudanza. Había contratado un vuelo privado para llevar todo. Ya tenía una casa en Inglaterra. La había comprado cuando voló hacia allá por primera vez. Su avión salía el jueves... y ahora esto... Christian pidiéndole un último beso entre los dos... ¿que iba a hacer?

-Esta bien Chris... avísame

-Vuelvo a llamarte en dos minutos... nos vemos pronto pequeña

Christian llamó a Sawyer y le pidio que le avisara al piloto que tendría que volar de nuevo a Detroit y que seguramente pasaría la noche ahi ya le había reservado una habitación dentro del aeropuerto, Westin Executive Club. Le dijo que después fuera a buscar a Melanie al Escala y la llevara hasta el aeropuerto y la ayudara a embarcar. Ni bien el avión despegara, tendría que mandarle un mensaje. Llamo al Quality Inn &amp; Suites Detroit Metro Airport y reservó la King Suites ya que estaba cerca del aeropuerto metropolitano y le gustó lo que vio en internet. Fue hasta el cuarto y preparó en un bolso una muda de ropa y se ducho. Cuando salía del baño vio que ya eran 16.30 y tenía un mensaje de Sawyer que decía que Mel había partido de Seattle a las 16.15 por lo que calculó que llegaría a las 19.15 al aeropuerto. Bajo y miró los imanes de la heladera y encontró un servicio de taxis. Llamó y pidió un auto para las 17. Tomó un papel y comezó a escribir

**_"Abuelos, tuve un pequeño inconveniente por lo que tuve que salir algo apurado, no me voy de Detroit pero hay un asunto que requiere toda mi atención. Voy a estar en casa mañana por la mañana. No quiero que se preocupen. Jason acompaña a mi abuelo al mercado y compren lo suficiente para no tener que volver a salir hasta mi regreso a Seattle, usa TU TARJETA, no dejes que Gabriel pague nada y si, es UNA ORDEN. Compra también para que mi abuela haga lasaña y el delicioso bizcocho de chocolate._**

**_Jason no me llames, tendré el celular prendido con el gps activado pero necesito no ser interrumpido. Los veo mañana Los quiero!_**

**_Christian"_**

Terminó de escribir cuando sintió la bocina de un auto y fue hasta la puerta. Le indico que lo llevara al Quality Inn &amp; Suites Detroit Metro Airport. Una vez allí pidió su reserva y se fue a dar otra ducha. Se acostó en la cama y quiso marcarle a Mel pero recordó que no se permitían los celulares en el avión así que se durmió un rato. La alarma sonó 18.45 y bajo. Camino hasta el aeropuerto y cerca de las 19 preguntó donde aterrizaría el avión de Grey's Enterprise. Fue hasta la puerta 15 y espero...


	47. Capitulo 46

Christian se movía de un lado a otro y miraba la puerta que no se abría y se sentía muy ansioso cuando Mel apareció tras ella. Le sonrió y caminó presurosamente y la tomó entre su brazos y le dio un largo y suave beso. Sintió que le dolía el cuerpo de extrañarla mientras ella jugaba con su cabello. Se apartó un segundo para tomar aire y volver a besarla

-Chris- dijo ella jadeando todavía sobre su boca. El la apretó contra su cuerpo... respiró su mismo aire y luego separándose un poco de ella miró esos fascinantes ojos verdes. Mel le sonrió y sin mediar palabra él tomó su mano y su pequeño bolso y caminaron juntos hasta el hotel. Se sentaron en el comedor y pidieron algo para merendar

-Estas hermosa- dijo Christian tomando y apretando su mano

-Gracias, tú también estas muy lindo- Christian acercó su silla a la de Mel y la abrazó. Mel quiso que el tiempo se detuviera justo en ese instante, donde se sentía tan plena, tan protegida, tan feliz. Christian besó su cuello y ella contuvo la respiración un momento. Luego apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y dio un largo suspiro. El camarero volvió con su comida. Dos cafés con leche y una porción de torta de manzana para Mel. El vio como comia todo y luego de pagar, fueron hasta el cuarto

-Me quiero dar una ducha si no te molesta primero

-Claro que no pequeña- le respondio Christian- aqui te espero...

Unos momentos después Mel salió del baño con una bata de toalla anudada y el pelo húmedo. La ducha la había relajado y encontró a Christian en boxer sobre la cama mirándola. No sintió el corazón cuando él se paró y se dirigió hacia ella. Tocó su cabello. Beso su frente y desanudó la bata y se la quitó. "Hermosa" le escuchó decir a Christian antes de besarla con pasión. Ella se colgó a su cuello y el la tomó entre sus brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama y volvió a besarla. Acarició todo su cuerpo. Bajo por su cuello y se detuvo en sus pechos. Lamió y succionó los pezones, Mel gimió al sentir el tirón. Bajó hasta su estómago repartiendo besos y muy lentamente se acercó a su clítoris. Mel creyó que no iba a aguantar, que un solo beso en su botón del placer iba a ser suficiente para hacerla acabar. Pero Christian se tomó su tiempo. Y mientras con las manos acariciaba y jugaba con sus pechos, su lengua hacía estragos en su sexo.

\- Por favor- alcanzó a articular

-Shhhh no digas nada pequeña... solo siente-

-Chris, te quiero adentro mio... por favor- Christian se detuvo y le quito el cinto a la bata y mirando a Mel le dijo

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si era un dominante?

-Si- dijo ella con un hilo de voz

-A los dominantes les gusta que sus sumisas les hagan caso, sino las castigan, te dije que no dijeras nada, que solo sintieras y ¿que hiciste?

-Hable

-Ahora, extiende tus manos al frente pequeña- Mel lo hizo entre asustada y ansiosa. Christian le hizo un nudo juntando sus manos y le sonrió. Luego ato lo que quedaba del cinto a uno de los cabezales de la cama. Mel lo miro y él volvió a bajar y a besar su sexo

-Quieta- trató de no moverse ni un milímetro pero le fue imposible. Sus labios la hacían extremecer. Christian sonrió de lado y colocó dos dedos sobre su hinchado clítoris y comenzó a moverlos muy suavemente mientras se acercaba al oído de Mel

-No me haces caso pequeña... tendré que castigarte ahora por tus faltas- Mel no dijo nada y Christian continúo moviendo sus dedos. Cuando sintió que Mel estaba por llegar al climax se detuvo y ella lo miro

-¿Ves que es lo que te pasa por no obeceder?- Mel movio la cabeza afirmativamente. Christian soltó el cinto del cabezal y se sentó sobre la cama

-Ahora, arrodillate pequeña- Mel se paró de la cama, con las manos atadas aún y se arrodillo en el piso. Christian la observo, se paró e hizo que Mel se acostara sobre sus rodillas. Separó un poco sus piernas y quedo perfecta en la posición de sumisa.

-Ahora vas a estarte quieta hasta que yo quiera... responde

-Si

-¿Si que?

-¿Si Christian?- Christian sonrió y le dio dos azotes con la mano. Mel gimio

-Si amo se dice

-Si amo

-No vayas a moverte

-Si amo

-Buena chica- Christian salió de la habitación y del hotel y se fue a buscar algunas cosas. Cuando volvió media hora después, Mel todavía estaba en su posición al lado de la cama

-Muy bien nena- le dijo mientras ayudaba a Mel a pararse, tenía rojas las rodillas y la frente. Se las masajeó suavemente y ella le sonrió y lo miró con expectativa.

-Ahora vamos a ponerte esto- dijo cubriéndole los ojos. Christian se desnudo y tomo las manos de Mel

-Acariciame Mel... dame placer- dijo mientras acercaba las manos hasta su miembro. Mel tomo la erección de Christian entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Christian gruño y ella continúo. Luego se arrodillo en la cama y se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a chuparla

-Si nena, eso es- le dijo acariciando su cabello. Mel subía y bajaba y escuchaba la respiración errática de Christian hasta que sintió su orgasmo en su boca y lo absorvió todo.

-Buena chica- sintió los labios de Christian en sus labios y sus manos en su espalda. La ayudó a acostarse y comenzó a tocar su sexo. Primero suave, luego mucho más rápido

-¿Te gusta Mel? responde

-Si- dijo jadeando

-Quiero que acabes para mi... quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre pequeña- Christian introdujo dos dedos en su inteior y comenzó a moverlos mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el clítoris. Mel era un mar se sensaciones y creyó enloquecer cuando el orgasmo sacudio su cuerpo y ella grito el nombre de Christian a viva voz. Apenas podía respirar. Christian le quito la venda y soltó sus muñecas y ella lo abrazó de forma inesperada. Él absorvió su aroma

-Hey pequeña ¿que ocurre?

-**Nunca nadie va a ser tan especial para mi como lo eres tu Christian**\- esas palabras lo rompieron en mil pedazos, de una forma inesperada. No podía ser, él había elegido a Ana, la había elegido porque la amaba... ¿amaba a Anastasia?. Sintió los besos de Mel en su cuello y se incorporó

-¿Te gusto?

-Si, salvo la parte donde me dejaste ahi tanto tiempo

-Era tu castigo

-¿Como pretendes que me quede quieta mientras me das sexo oral? tendría que ser un robot Chris

-Nada, nada- Christian la sentó sobre sus piernas y la beso suavemente. Mel sintió la erección de Christian en su espalda y lo miró asombrada

-Ahora veamos- dijo tomando unas medias de nylon. Ató las manos de Mel con ella atrás de su cuerpo, luego ambos se pararon en la cama y Christian fue el primero en acostarse

-Sientate sobre mi pequeña- ella lo miró excitada. Y poco a poco llenó su sexo con el sexo de Christian y no se movió. Christian flexionó sus rodillas y Mel sintió como la llenaba más. Christian colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella y la levantó poco a poco para luego bajarla despacio. Y comenzó a repetir la operación. Mel gemía, Christian también

-Si vieras lo hermosa que eres pequeña- la beso y continuó moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella. Mel sintió el orgasmo de Christian en su interior y no dijo nada, seguramente él olvido colocarse el condón pero ella sabía que nada pasaría. Cuando Christian la acostó se sintió vacia y no le gustaba. El la miró intrigado y ella aún con las manos en la espalda abrio las piernas y el se inclinó sobre ella

-¿Quieres más?

-Si amo... por favor- Christian entró en su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse. A Mel se le hizo delicioso sentirlo tan dentro suyo. Pasaron la noche amándose y cuando llegó la mañana, los dos hicieron un esfuerzo por no notar que la magia estaba terminándose. Hicieron el amor de nuevo mientras se bañaban y a las 9 Christian la alcanzó hasta el aeropuerto. Había dado la orden de llevarla hasta Inglaterra. Mel lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Christian la apretó contra tu pecho

-Adiós mi amor, por favor, sé feliz... no soportaría verte triste nunca. Te amo con todo mi corazón Christian Grey- sin darle tiempo a responder, corrió hasta la puerta y desapareció.

Christian sintió un gran vació en su pecho pero pensó que era lo mejor para los dos. El no podía hacerla feliz... él ya tenía a Ana


	48. Capitulo 47

Cuando Christian emprendió el regreso se sentía triste. Demasiado triste. Mel se había ido para siempre de su vida y el sentía un vacio enorme en el pecho...¿acaso no era la mejor? El volvería con Ana en unos días y pronto Mia se casaría y la vida transcurriria normal para todos. Mia y Ethan, Kate y Elliot, él y Ana. Todo estaría bien. Todo volvería a ser como fue alguna vez. Le dolía la cabeza cuando toco la puerta y su abuela le abrió con una sonrisa y lo dejo pasar. Le dijo no al desayuno y se fue a acostar alegando que estaba muy cansado y que le dolía un poco la cabeza. Jacinta prometió despertarlo para el almuerzo y Christian le pidió que así lo hiciera. Bajo las persianas del cuarto y lloro con la almohada en la cabeza. Se sentia vacio y triste. ¿Porque? Mel no era tan importante como para hacerlo sentir de esa forma ¿o acaso...? no podía ser, no podia amar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo... era imposible. Pero ahí estaba, en la cama, llorando por la pérdida de Melanie Preston. Su teléfono sonó pero no quiso atenderlo por lo que se cubrió hasta la cabeza y llorando se quedo dormido

Sintió un suave movimiento y abrió los ojos. Era su abuela avisándole que el almuerzo estaba listo. Dijo que se lavaba la cara y los dientes y bajaba. Cuando tomó el celular vio que era Ana la que lo había llamado. Se aseo y la llamó

-Lo siento nena, se que tendría que haberte llamado ayer pero el avión me dejo de cama- le dijo ni bien atendio

-Amor, estaba preocupada...

-Lo siento cariño, esta todo bien, llegue bien y ahora voy a almorzar

-De acuerdo Sr Grey... extráñeme aunque sea un poco...

-Te extraño amor... no lo dudes- le mintió

-Besos por millones

-Avisame tú cuando llegues a Georgia...

-Lo voy a pensar... quizás se me olvide, ya sabes, el yet lag

-No te hagas la graciosa y avísame

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti Ana.

Cuando llegó al comedor vio la lasaña y le sonrió a su abuela, su abuelo apareció con Hugo y éste le sonrió mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo

-Menuda sorpresa hijo- le dijo mientras se apartaba

-Hola papá, si, fue algo de improvisto... pero al parecer estan todos contentos con la sorpresa

-No es para menos- dijo Jacinta- vamos, siéntate que te daré una gran porción de lasaña- Christian la obedecio

-Que rico abuela, gracias- todos comieron contándose novedades. Hugo ayudó a Gabriel a levantar la mesa y Jacinta trajo sobre una fuente el bizcocho de chocolate. Christian tomo la fuente y se paro

-Todo para mi- todos rieron y él se volvió a sentar- ok puedo compartir unos pedacitos, pero no abusen- dijo mirándolos. Jacinta sirvio cafe cuando la puerta se abrio y entró su tío Daniel

-¿Mamá?- cuando lo vio no lo pudo creer- ¡Christian! que sorpresa

-Hola tío- dijo Christian mientras lo abrazaba. Tomaron café juntos mientras se hacía de noche.. Daniel le hizo prometer que comerían en su casa mañana sin falta y Christian acepto. Hugo se estaba yendo también así que Christian lo acompaño hasta la puerta

-Quería contarte, hice poner una lápida nueva para mamá... ¿podríamos ir juntos mañana al cementerio?

-Claro hijo... ¿paso por ti a las 9 te parece?

-Si claro... nos vemos mañana entonces

Christian le dijo a su abuela que no se le ocurriera cocinar de nuevo, que con la lasaña que había quedado del mediodía todos podían comer de nuevo y Jacinta acepto. Luego de la cena los cuatro salieron al patio, la noche estaba fresca y se veían un montón de estrellas

\- Abuela ¿que flores le gustaban a mi mamá?- preguntó Christian

-Ah, le gustaban mucho las flores, pero sus favoritas eran las rosas blancas ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Mañana vamos a ir al cementerio con mi papá y quería saber que flores podía llevarle

-¿Hugo y tú van a ir a ver a Ella?- se sorprendió Gabriel

-Si abuelo ¿porque?

-El no visita la tumba de tu madre desde que la enterramos

-¿Porque?

-No lo sé hijo, nunca lo supimos... quizás mañana te enteres el porque

Christian se sintió intrigado por lo que Gabriel le había dicho y se fue a dormir. JUEVES

Se levantó a las ocho y vio que todos dormían por lo que calentó un poco de café y comio un trozo de pastel y salió a la puerta a esperar a Hugo que nueve en punto llegó para recogerlo. Pasaron por Chris Engel's Greenhouse y compraron dos arreglos Isle of White. Durante el viaje Hugo estuvo muy callado y Christian solo lo observaba. Cuando finalmente llegaron al cementerio, Christian bajo mientras Hugo estacionaba el auto y los dos caminaron el sendero hasta la tumba de Ella.

Hugo se sorprendió al ver la nueva lápida. Era preciosa y Christian hasta había hecho hacer un banquito enfrente de la misma donde después de colocar los arreglos se sentaron

-Mi abuela dijo que mamá se fue a vivir contigo cuando tenía 18 años, era muy joven

-Si, yo tenia 21 y hacía dos años que me había mudado a Detroit. Ni bien la conoci me enamore de tu madre. Preciosa... atenta, simpática, muy amigable. Con cabello color chocolate y ojos marrones almendra. Jamás pensé que ella podría interesarse en mi y cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia y me dijo que si... no sé, ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida.

-¿Como era ella, digo, como persona?

-Se preocupaba de todos, de sus hermanos, de sus padres. Siempre estaba sonriendo, haciendo cosas. Nunca se quedaba quieta. Tenía un carácter, le gustaba que las cosas fueran a su forma, le gustaba mandar y tener el control de todo y de todos. Siempre andaba indagando y sacando de mentira a verdad... tremenda

-O sea que lo mio es genético- dijo sonriendo

-Tal parece

-Saque su caracter y tu fisonomía

-Si, no puedo creer que tengas el mismo color de ojos y de cabello que yo hijo

-¿Porque nunca viniste a verla? el abuelo me dijo que desde que la enterraron no viniste- Hugo trago saliva

-Es muy dificil para mi hijo, saber que la perdí... saber que ya nunca podré sentir sus besos, ni sus abrazos... yo la sigo amando Christian, la sigo recordando como cuando la vi esa última vez. Con su sonrisa y contigo en brazos. Creí... creí que duraría para siempre y no fue así... y eso duele. Prefiero recordarla de esa forma y no venir aqui y ver una roca con su nombre. Duele hijo, duele mucho que ella no vea en el gran hombre que te has convertido, que no vea lo guapo que eres, como pones de feliz a tus abuelos, a tus tíos, a mi- Christian lo abrazó conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Dime la verdad... ¿como murió tu madre?- dijo secándose las lágrimas

-No... no me hagas recordar eso.. yo prefiero quedarme como tu con la imagen de los albumes y las fotos que tengo, sonriendo, con ella feliz y contenta... no quiero hablar de eso, me pone muy mal...

-¿Como era el nombre de ese hijo de puta?

-Papá, yo... lo busque y lo encontre...

-¿Donde esta?

-En Seattle, con mi hermano y un ayudante lo llevamos a un descampado y le hice las mismas cicatrices que yo tengo... esta vigilado, sabe que si quiere prostituir a una mujer, lo mato

-Christian

-Tendría que haberlo hecho, tendría que haberlo matado

-No hijo, te hubieras convertido en algo parecido a él... y tú estás muy por encima de eso...

-Papá... le dije a la abuela que aqui me sentía en casa, sin todo el peso de mi vida en Seattle

-Es una alegría escuchar eso

-Se que hay poco trabajo y que a ti los numeros de tus ahorros ya no van a alcanzarte para mas

-Christian...

-Escucha, se que no voy a convencerte de mudarte a Seattle pero al menos déjame ayudarte. Puedes abrir un negocio, el que tu quieras, yo puedo ser socio capitalista. Una vez que arranques de a poco me devuelves el dinero pero déjame hacer algo por ti... no me digas que no

-Hijo, yo...

-Eres mi padre y quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarte, no me lo niegues- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Hugo estaba en duda, se ponía feliz que su hijo lo quisiera ayudar, pero también era bastante orgulloso para asumir que necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Que es lo que más te gusta hacer?- Insistio Christian

-Pescar y cocinar pescado

-¿Que te parece abrir una pescadería donde la gente pueda no solo comprar el pescado sino que si quiere puede llevarse un plato casero? podrías tener una de esas... ¿que dices?

-Me encantaría hijo- Christian sonrio aliviado y llamo a Taylor para que comenzara con la investigación y los costos. Entre el y Welch tendrían que encargarse de todo. Cuando termino la llamada su padre lo estaba mirando

-¿Que pasa?

-Eres todo un jefe

-Gracias...

-De verdad, gracias a ti, ni bien comience, voy a ir devolviendote el dinero y tu vas a aceptarlo

-Trato hecho- le dijo extendiendo la mano. Hugo la tomo y la apretó con cariño- Siento no haberte mencionado en la lápida, no sabía si querias estar y a condición de que...

-No te preocupes, está mas que bien lo que pusiste y es preciosa...

-¿Vamos? la abuela seguro que esta preparando algo delicioso para comer

-Claro, si quieres, luego de comer puedo mostrarte la casa donde vivíamos tu madre y yo...

-Nada me gustaría mas...

Las empanadas de Jacinta fueron el cierre de una mañana linda para Christian y Hugo, luego de descansar unos momentos Jason y él lo siguieron a Hugo unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa pintada de color marrón oscuro. Cuando entró recién ahí Christian comprendió que el amor de su padre por su madre seguía intacto. Habia portarretratos y fotos de Ella por todos lados y por supuesto de él también. Christian sonreía al ver cada foto y la observaba con atención

-Era una mujer muy bella su madre Sr Grey- le dijo Jason y Hugo lo miró

-¿Tienes edad para ser su padre y lo tratas de usted?- le preguntó

-Es una cuestión de respeto, no de edad, cuando lo conocí el Sr Grey tenía 23 años pero tenía y tiene una figura de esas que imponen autoridad sin importar los años

-¿Nunca se han peleado o discutido por algo?

-El es mi jefe y yo hago lo que él me pide

-¿Y cuando no estas de acuerdo?

-Me dice "**Sr Grey ¿no cree que sería mejor que...?"** y así me engatusa- los tres rieron y Hugo comenzó a contar historias, a decirles acerca del negocio que Christian había prometido abrirle, de como iba a devolverle el dinero... de la nostalgia que sentía por Ella. Pasaron una tarde maravillosa que se coronó con una cena fanstástica en la casa de su tío Daniel.

Christian se levantó temprano, desayuno junto con Jason un café y salieron juntos a caminar por el lugar. Jason le dijo que se sentía mas que contento al ver como ahora estaba de feliz junto a la familia de su madre y a su padre. Christian le sonreía. Volvieron cerca de las 11 cuando Jacinta estaba por ir de nuevo a la cocina pero Christian se lo prohibió. Con su abuelo como complice los cuatros fueron a almorzar a Toast, su abuela pidio una quesadilla de pollo, su abuelo un pastel de carne con papas al horno y Jason y él se decidieron por la Toast barbacoa hamburguesa. Los días en Detroit pasaban lentos y en compañía de buena comida y la familia. Cuando el martes Christian y Jason regresaron sintieron que una parte de su corazón quedaba en ese lugar.


	49. Capitulo 48

Llegaron a Seattle al mediodía y se fueron directamente al Aspira, Gail los recibió gustosa. Jason y Welch se pusieron a trabajar para el negocio del padre de Christian. Christian se dio una ducha rápida y llamó a Ana para avisarle que ya habían llegado

-Hola nena ¿como estas?

-Hola amor, que bueno escucharte, ¿como la pasaste?

-La verdad que muy bien... pero te extrañe mucho

-Yo también, en un rato voy a casa... muero por besarte de nuevo Christian

-Y yo a ti pequeña- no se dio cuenta cuando esa palabra salió de su boca. Ana sabía que él le decía así a Melanie. No supo que decir

-Nos vemos a la tarde- dijo en tono frio y sin darle tiempo a nada colgó el teléfono

-¡Diablos!- gritó mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó a él, se acostó en la cama y trató de dormir pero no lo consiguio. No iba a esperar hasta que Ana volviera, iba ir a Grey's Editorial. Taylor le pasó varias cartas y otras cosas que dejó en la mesa del recibidor y se fue en su Audi. Todos los saludaron al llegar

-¿Ana?- le preguntó a su secretaria

-En su oficina

-¿Esta ocupada?

-No Sr Grey

-Que no nos interrumpan- cuando entró la vio mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados

-Ana...

-¿Piensas en ella todavia verdad?

-Fue un error... no quise decirte así, solo...

-¿Solo te salió?

-Ana...

-¿Que tan importante fue para ti?

-No comiences

-¿Que no comience? Christian ¿estas seguro de tu decisión?¿te quedaste con la mujer que querías?

-¿Ana como puedes preguntarme eso?

-¿Me amas, me perdonaste de verdad?

-¡¿Porque comienzas con todo eso?! ¿Acaso crees que para mi es facil olvidar todo lo que paso? Estoy intentando olvidarlo, por nosotros, por todo lo que fuimos y lo que somos y por una pequeña palabra que no significa nada haces esas preguntas ¡No tienes derecho!

Ana se limpió unas lágrimas y Christian fue hasta ella. La abrazó y ella lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho

-Yo estoy aqui contigo Ana, ella ya ni siquiera esta en Seattle... no dudes

-Tú tienes derecho a dudar, fui yo la que te traiciono un día...

-¡Basta! dijimos que ya no íbamos a hablar de ello... no comiences

-De acuerdo- Ana lo besó pero se sentía insegura, el que Christian siguiera pensando en Melanie no la dejaba tranquila. Y esa noche todo empeoraría. Cuando Christian llegó al Aspira le pidió a Gail que hiciera una cena liviana y se acosto a dormir. Se despertó cuando Ana prendió la luz y le tiró algo en la cama y cerró tan fuerte la puerta que Christian sintió que todo el edificio temblaba

**"Christian Grey**

**Edificio Escala, 1920 4th AvenueSeattle, Estados Unidos"**

Era un sobre oscuro, con letras en gris y muy cargado... lo dio vuelta y vio un antifaz y entendió el porque del enojo de Ana... el remitente decía "Elena Lincoln" ¡carajo! este día no podía mejorar... cuando abrió el sobre vio la tarjeta

**Invitado V.I.P**

**Te espero en "Esclava" una casa para llenarte de placer**

**Elegante. Con de cortesía**

**1810 15th Ave, Seattle**

Dio un suspiro y fue hasta el comedor donde Anastasia ya estaba cenando. Gail lo vio y sirvió su plato. Se sentó y le dio un sorbo al vino. Gail les dio las buenas noches y se fue casi sin hacer ruido. Christian comenzó a comer. Ana ni siquiera lo miraba. Cuando terminó el vino y la cena la miro. Ella levantó los ojos y entonces delante de ella rompio el sobre en cuatro pedazos y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Sin decir palabra fue hasta el cuarto y se acostó. Ana no había tocado mucho la comida pero cuando Christian se fue y rompio el sobre se dio cuenta de que había actuado de una forma muy impulsiva de nuevo y que él tenía razón en enfadarse. Termino de cenar. Levantó los platos y se fue a dar una ducha en el baño de invitados. Tomo una fusta y unas esposas de cuero del armario que siempre permanecería con llave y vistiendo una pequeña tanga de encaje fue hasta el cuarto donde encendió su velador... Christian se movio para el otro lado dándole la espalda... estaba muy molesto

-Christian- le dijo tocando su hombro pero él no se dio vuelta- Christian... lo siento amor, perdóname ¿si?. Christian volteó a verla y vio los dos objetos

-Dame eso- le dijo con su voz de dominante y los ojos encendidos y ella le pasó las dos cosas

-Ponte en la posición que me gusta Anastasia- ella volvio a obedecerlo sin decir una palabra. Cuando estuvo agachada en la puerta Christian se desnudo y fue hasta ella

-Ahora chupa- le dijo mostrándole su erección. Ana lo hizo gustosa. Chrisitian gruñía mientras ella hacía su tarea. La respiración de él comenzó a acelerarse hasta que tomándola del cabello acabó en su boca. Ana trago y lo miró. Sabía que le gustaba. Christian la observó pero no dijo nada. Le mostró las esposas y Ana extendió las manos. Cuando la tuvo atada la llevo hasta la punta de la cama

-Pon tu pecho sobre la cama, arrodíllate y abre las piernas- le ordenó. Ana lo hizo sin chistar

-Tendría que dejarte en esa posición toda la noche y azotarte para que de una vez entiendas que con la única mujer que quiero estar es contigo Anastasia Steele- le dijo dándole dos azotes en cada nalga

-¡Responde!

-Lo siento amo...

-Claro que lo vas a sentir porque te voy a castigar duro Anastasia... no lo dudes- se acercó hasta ella y desgarró la tanga. Ana se sorprendió por el hecho y gimio por lo que Christian le dio cuatro azotes en cada nalga

-Esto es para mi... pase una semana lejos tuyo y cuando regreso, cometo un pequeño error y tú me sales con todos estos lios y peleas... pues vas a tener lo tuyo Ana- sin decir más la penetró con fuerza y Ana mordió sus labios para no gritar cuando lo hizo. Me movió de forma brusca dentro de ella y a los pocos momentos cuando sintió temblar el interior de Ana se detuvo

-No... no vas a acabar esta noche Ana, date la vuelta- ella lo miro- chupa... hazme acabar a mi- ella lo hizo sintiéndose frustrada. Cuando estaba por llegar al clímax Christian se apartó y la miro. Se toco delante de ella y acabó en sus pechos.

-Date la vuelta- le volvió a decir y Ana lo hizo y sintió en su interior los dedos de su novio. Y otra vez cuando estaba a punto de acabar, Christian se detuvo y se fue al baño. Cuando regresó estaba con el pelo mojado. Definitivamente se había duchado. Abrió las sábanas y se acostó. Apago la luz del velador de su lado. Ana lo miraba esperando alguna indicación

-¿Amo?- preguntó con timidez

-¿Que pasa?- respondió él con tono seco y frio

-¿Que hago ahora?- Ana estaba transpirada y con el semen de Christian en todo su cuerpo

-Acuéstate a dormir

-¿Así como estoy?

-Así como estas- Quiso suspirar pero no lo hizo. Abrió las sábanas y apago la luz. Miró el techo y cerró los ojos. Hubiese querido tumbarse en el pecho de Christian a oir su corazón y quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Pero había cometido un error y él la estaba castigando por eso. Sintió a Christian moverse y se volteó para el otro lado haciéndose pequeña en su propia cama. Sintió la respiración de Christian cerca de su cuello y sus manos llevándola a su cuerpo. No sabía que hacer ni como actuar. Christian beso su cuello y ella sintió un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sintió su mano en su clítoris y como se movia suavemente, excitándola, haciendo que su sexo se llenara de humedad. Sintió los dedos de Christian en sus labios, su toque, ese que la volvía loca. Christian hizo que apoyara toda la espalda en la cama, abrió sus piernas y se introdujo en ella suavemente. La tomo de las esposas y comenzó a moverse... lento y despacio

-¿Me sientes Ana? ¿sientes la diferencia entre coger duro y hacer el amor?

-Si...

-Te amo nena, ¿porque sigues con las dudas? Tu eres mia, fuiste mia y seras mia siempre Ana

-Christian

-No quiero que me hagas enojar, pero tus actitudes

-Lo sé, lo siento de verdad- Ana se incorporó un poco buscando sus labios y Christian la besó sin dejar de moverse. Ana se sentía feliz. Ella y Christian estarían juntos para siempre sin importar nada ni nadie. Christian desató las esposas y ella lo abrazó mientras él salía y entraba de su cuerpo. Se besaban, se adoraban, se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Ana estalló con el orgasmo y Christian terminó dentro de ella, como habia querido hacerlo cuando regresó de Detroit. La beso de nuevo y salío de ella

-Vamos a darnos un baño nena- le dijo extendiendo su mano. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos Ana ya no estaba a su lado. Se desperezó y desayunó tranquilo, luego llamo a Elliot. MIERCOLES

-Bueno

-Buen día hermanito

-Christian, que sorpresa ¿sucede algo?

-¿Que planes tienes para el viernes a la noche?

-Ninguno

-Pues apártalo para mi

-Ya me asusto de nuevo- Christian lanzó una carcajada

-Quiero ir a un lugar pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros dos...

-De acuerdo ¿como a que hora?

-Tipo 23 podrías venir a buscarme, haz que parezca que lo decidiste en el momento

-De acuerdo Grey

-Elliot...

-¿Dime?

-Consigue un antifaz

-¿Un... antifaz... que demonios?- dejando a su hermano con la intriga colgó mientras leía el informe de la oficial que lo había llevado al hospital luego de que Ella muriera. Tenía su teléfono celular y su teléfono particular. Se decidió por su teléfono celular. La mujer atendió a la cuarta llamada

\- Oficial Green

-Oficial Green buen día mi nombre es Christian y necesito hablar con usted acerca de un niño que usted entregó a la Dra Grace Grey en el año 1987

-Uh... necesitaría mas información. Ese año fueron muchos los niños que entregamos a varios hospitales

-Su nombre era Christian Maxwell... Su madre se suicidó. Ella era adicta a las drogas y prostituta

-Ya lo recuerdo... pobre criatura... tan asustado, tan sucio y abandonado- Christian trago saliva mientras peleaba por no llorar

-¿Tendrá usted el informe de ese niño?

-Si, tendría que buscarlo porque es un caso antiguo, pero si podría hacerlo..

-Me gustaría mucho que lo hiciera, ¿que le parece si le doy una llamada la semana que viene y nos encontramos?

-¿Y porque asunto es? ¿digo, a que viene su interés en este niño?

-Soy un familiar...

-Se buscaron familiares directos...

-Lo sé, pero lo hicieron solo en Seattle, Christian había nacido en Detroit... allá esta toda su familia...

-Les dije a esos de adopción que buscaran un poco más... ¡Diablos!

-No se preocupe oficial Green... sólo quisiera poder ver esos informes

-De acuerdo... llámeme el lunes sin falta que lo buscaré para usted

-Muchísimas gracias-

Cuando corta con la oficial Christian se siente un poco mal por no haberle dicho que él era el niño que entregó a Grace... se lo diría cuando la tuviera enfrente suyo... era la mejor. Eran recién las nueve de la mañana por lo que llamó a Taylor y le dijo que iba a ir por un bocadillo. Que dejaria el celular con el GPS encendido pero no quería a nadie siguiéndolo. Taylor de mala manera acató la orden de su jefe. Christian salió del Aspira y camino un poco hasta que entró en Einstein Bros Bagels y se decidio por un White Chocolate Mocha y dos Bagels. Se sentó a comerlos ahi mismo mientras miraba la gente pasar. Cuando se hicieron las 10 llamó a Taylor y le pidio que lo llevara a casa de sus padres. Cuando llegó pensó que no había nadie pero Mia estaba en el estudio de su padre con un montón de carpetas y con cara rara.

-¿Que ocurre hermosa?- Mia se asustó y se dio vuelta mirándolo con cara enojada

-¡Christian! me asustaste- él se acercó y le dio un abrazo y un beso

-Lo siento linda, es que estabas tan concentrada y con una cara extraña que no sabía que ocurría

-Es mi vestido de novia

-¿Que ocurre con él?- le dijo sentándose a su lado

-El diseño de base ya esta listo pero no me decido por los toques finales. Ayer tenía 10 y hoy tengo dos pero no se... me gustan mucho

-Ummm ... que pena que dijiste que nadie podía ver tu vestido, sino te daba una mano.- Mia lo miró y puso dos hojas con dos diseños frente a los ojos de su hermano... Christian tragó saliva y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mia lo miro

-Guau... parece ayer cuando mamá y papá te trajeron siento una pequeña bola con pelo negro y mírate ahora... te estas por casar.. ¿cuando fue que creciste tanto Mia?- dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Mia lo abrazó fuerte y lloró con él

-No lo sé...

-Ethan es un gran hombre, se que va a hacerte muy feliz... pero para mi todavía eres un bebita... y siempre lo vas a ser... ¿lo comprendes verdad?

-Si- le dijo mirando sus ojos grises

-No importa la hora ni el lugar en donde estes... si algo no te permite ser feliz, Elliot y yo vamos a buscarte y a protegerte

-Lo sé, aunque muchas veces sean insoportablemente celosos... los amo con todo mi corazón. No puedo tener mejor familia de la que tengo Christian

-Mia...- susurró y volvio a abrazarla. Se quedaron un rato así hasta que Mia lo miró

-¿Cual?- Christian le señalo un dibujo y ella tomó su celular

-Agatha... ya elegí el vestido- mientras Mia organizaba planes para su última cita con la diseñadora, Christian llamó a Elliot

-Nos vemos a las 13 en Morton's The Steakhouse, vamos a llevar a almorzar a Mia y a comprarle algunas cosas bonitas ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho

Cuando Mia terminó de hablar con Agatha Christian le dijo que se fuera a dar una ducha, que se iban a encontrar con Elliot para almorzar. Ella aplaudió contenta y salió disparada. Christian le pidio a Taylor que le alcanzara el Audi y que regresara al Aspira, que iba a salir con sus hermanos. Cerca de la una y conducida por Christian, Mia bajo en Morton's The Steakhouse para encontrarse con Elliot en la puerta. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y los tres se sentaron a almorzar. Pidieron la Morton's Prime Burger y una porción extra de papas fritas. Bebieron gaseosa y recordaron anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños. Elliot también se emocionó al recordar la cercana boda de Mia. Ella volvio a repetirles que los amaba mucho. Iban a vivir en el departamento de Ethan. Este quedaba cerca del local donde se estaba instalando la pastelería de Mia. Mia les contó que recién en tres meses iba a poder usar los boletos a Inglaterra que Christian le había regalado porque por suerte ya tenía pedidos hechos. Los dos se sintieron orgullosos de su hermana. Como postre pidieron chesse cake y bebieron una taza de café cada uno. Luego se fueron hasta 900 Lenora Street w100 donde Christian le regalo unos hermosos Diamond "Huggie" Syle Hoop y Elliot un Ladies Diamond Tennis Bracelet, los dos regalos bellísimos y comprados en SeattleDiamonds. Luego fueron de tienda en tienda comprandole ropa y zapatos y carteras. Cuando se dieron cuenta eran casi las 8 de la noche. Su madre los llamó diciendo que había cena en casa. Y para alla fueron. Cuando los tres entraron en la sala todos quedaron mirándolos

-¡Mia ¿te compraste todo Seattle?!- dijo Ethan

-Tranquilo cuñado que esto es regalo de sus hermanos... aqui estuvimos consintiendo a Mia y regalandole algunas cosas- dijo Elliot

-¿Algunas cosas?- preguntó Grace mirando la cantidad de bolsas

-Si, no seas celosa- le dijo Christian y todos rieron

-Fue su idea, juro que yo no tuve nada que ver... me llevaban de tienda en tienda y me dejaban elegir...

-Y a ti que te cuesta tanto..- dijo Carrick entre risas. La cena fue distendida, pero Christian se extraño cuando entro y no vio a Ana. Luego de terminar de comer, fue hasta la sala y la llamo

-Hola

-Ana ¿que haces en casa? ¿no te llamaron?

-¿Llamaron quienes?- Christian se dio cuenta de que su madre no había invitado a Ana.

-Taylor o Sawyer para avisarte que estaba con Mia y con Elliot

-Oh si cariño, Taylor me avisó ¿querías que salieramos a cenar juntos?

-Si, estoy saliendo para allá... dame unos momentos y te busco ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok amor, aqui te espero- Christian sentía mucha rabia. Cuando entró al comedor todos lo miraron

-¿Porque no invitaste a Ana a la cena mamá?- le dijo a Grace mirándola a los ojos. Ella no dijo nada... Christian se dio vuelta y se fue sin decir nada tampoco. Cuando llegó al Aspira en el Audi, Ana acompañada por Taylor lo estaba esperando en la puerta. Entró al auto y le dio un largo beso

-Hola tú, te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti nena...- Condujo hasta Ristorante Machiavelli y pidieron dos platos de Spaghetti Bolognese, Christian se obligó a comer todo el plato de pasta aunque tenía un nudo en el estómago. La situación lo había dejado enojado y triste al mismo tiempo. Ana le sonreía y lo acariciaba. Él la miraba fascinado hasta que su celular sonó y se dio cuenta de que era su madre. Corto la llamada y lo puso en silencio

-Atiende, no me molesta, ya estoy acostumbrada

-Que espere, estoy cenando con mi chica- Ana le sonrió- no sonrías tanto y come todo que es un plato no muy grande Ana

-Si señor- le dijo. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Ana dijo que se daría una ducha y volvería. Christian le pidió a Gail un café para él y un té para Ana, cuando sacó el celular vio que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de su madre y dos de Mia. Le marcó a Mia

-Christian

-Pregunta importante ¿vas a invitar a Ana a tu boda?

-Claro que si... ella viene contigo ¿o no?

-Pero si no estuviramos juntos ¿la invitarias?

-Sabes que si... Christian mamá esta muy mal pero tienes que comprenderla. Ella sufrió mucho con lo que pasó entre ellos dos... no sabe si Elliot

-Elliot está listo para compartir una cena con Ana Mia, ella es parte de mi vida y lo va a ser siempre. Mamá ya tendría que saber eso

-Te estuvo llamando toda la noche

-Salí a comer con Ana ¿o pretendías que le dijera que había cenado con mi familia y que me extraño no verla ahi? ¿sabes en que situación me ponen de esa manera?

-Lo sé... te paso con mamá

-Christian... lo siento de verdad... yo no lo hice a propósito hijo...

-Lo sé, pero así como un día me dijiste que no podías elegir... yo tampoco, no puedo elegir entre ustedes y ella...

-No lo pretendo hijo, fue un error que no volverá a ocurrir. Elliot me dijo muchas cosas y entendí que había cometido un error muy grande, Ana siempre fue parte de esta familia y siempre lo será

-Gracias mamá por entender

-Te quiero hijo, que descanses

-Tú también-

Christian se pasó todo el jueves con ganas de devolver y apenas consiguió retener un poco de café en su estómago. Gail se preocupó y quiso llamar a su madre pero Christian la hizo desistir cuando le dijo que esperaría a Ana para cenar juntos. Cuando Ana llegó comieron pollo con arroz y se fueron a dormir temprano. Ana estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza y la vista de tanto leer. VIERNES Cuando finalmente llegó el viernes, Elliot se fue a su casa y Kate lo recibió con un gran beso. Tomaron una rápida merienda y mientras miraban un poco de televisión hablaban de cosas sin importancia

\- Ups mira la hora y nosotros sin decidirnos que cenar- se paró y fue hasta la cocina

-Nena...

-Puedo calentar una tarta tricolor amor... yo no tengo demasiado hambre

-Estaba pensando en salir a comer con Christian... antes lo hacíamos cada viernes y luego...- le dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Imagino a que te refieres... pues llámalo y cena con el. Yo con una porción de tarta estoy más que hecha... lo que si no llegues ni tarde ni bebido porque no te voy a dejar entrar

-Es una promesa-

La beso y salió. En el auto estaban los dos antifaces que había comprado. Eran bastante bonitos y oscuros. Masculinos sobre todo pensó Elliot cuando se detuvo en el Aspira y subió hasta el último piso. Ana lo miró cuando el ascensor se abrió y le sonrió

\- Hola Ana ¿Christian?

-Hola Elliot, ya venía

-¿Estaban por cenar?

-Si, bah, en realidad no sabíamos si le íbamos a pedir algo a Gail o si cenabamos afuera

-Ya veo... ¿te molestaría se me lo llevo a cenar yo? Antes de... bueno tu sabes, él y yo solíamos salir ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

-Si claro... yo no tengo problema... y no creo que Christian tampoco...

-¿Problema con que?- dijo Christian entrando a la sala

-Elliot vino a buscarte para que cenen juntos- Christian le sonrió

-¿Te molestaría que vaya?- le preguntó mientras la miraba

-Para nada... sabes que yo con cualquier cosita que haya en la heladera me arreglo.

-De acuerdo... nos vemos al rato entonces- le dijo y la beso y se fue con Elliot. Ya en el ascensor Elliot sonrió

-Menudos actores... bien Grey ¿a donde vamos?

-A pedirle a mi pasado que me deje en paz- dijo sacando la invitación de Elena

-¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿ella te invito?- Christian asintió

-Menuda hija... en fin...- Christian vio el BMW de Elliot estacionado y juntos fueron hasta 1810 15th Ave. Una vez en la esquina se pusieron los antifaces y entraron en el estacionamiento. Bajaron y Christian mostró la tarjeta a un hombre que estaba parado en la entrada y que lo guio hasta otra puerta. Elliot miraba para todos lados. No quería que nadie lo reconociera, lo último que necesitaba era explicarle a Kate porque estaba en una casa sado con su hermano

-Adelante Señor- le dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta.

Lo que Elliot vio a continuación lo dejo sin aliento. Chicas completamente vestidas de cuero negro o rojo recibian azotes, estaban colgadas de cadenas, suspendidas en el aire y luego muchas, muchas puertas. Christian caminaba y caminaba y cuando llegaron al final del pasillo vieron una sala con hombres y mujeres pero el ambiente parecia tranquilo. Dos monos custodiaban una puerta. La única pintada de rojo de todo el lugar. Christian le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Ya en la puerta Christian se acerco a uno de los gorilas

-Necesitaría hablar con la Dominatrix Elena por favor, soy Christian 15- le dijo. El mono se movio hacia adentro y momentos después le hizo ademanes para que entrara. Elliot lo siguio a paso firme. Sentada, con pantallas de todos los lugares, vestida de negro, rubia y perversa Elena les sonrio

-Christian querido, que alegría que hayas aceptado mi invitación ¿Elliot?- dijo cuando lo vio. Elliot se quito el antifaz

-Sra Lincoln

-¿Christian?

-El lo sabe Elena... mira voy a tratar de no olvidar que eres una dama y que yo soy muy respetuoso con las damas. No vuelvas a provocar a Ana, sé que enviaste la tarjeta para que ella se disgustara conmigo, me parece que desde mi cumpleaños, las cosas tendrían que estar mas que claras entre nosotros. Yo amo a Ana

-¿Aún cuando se acostó y estuvo dos años con tu propio hermano?- Christian sintió el golpe. Fue directo a su estómago

-Eso no es asunto tuyo... me alegro que puedas pagarte este lugar y espero que te vaya bien, pero déjame advertirte algo- se acerco sigilosamente a ella- me conoces bien, sabes que cuando quiero venganza hago todo lo necesario para obtenerla. Ten una vida tranquila alejada de mi familia y de mi y en especial de Ana ¿he sido lo suficientemente claro Elena?

-Como siempre querido

-Perfecto- le dijo sonriendo falsamente- buena suerte con todo

-¿No se quedan a tomar un trago?

-No gracias... hasta nunca Elena- salieron y guardaron los antifaces, estuvieron dando vueltas hasta que llegaron al Ristorante Machiavelli y los dos pidieron dos porciones grandes de Lasagna Bolognese, el camarero les aviso que iba a tardar al menos media hora y entonces pidieron una entrada: Chicken Parmigiana y para beber un Giocato Pinot Grigio

-Esa señora todavía tiene ganas de comerte- le dijo Elliot bebiendo un poco de vino mientras Christian se atragantaba con el suyo

-Elliot

-¿No viste como te miraba? además... decirte eso.. ¿quien se cree que es para decirte con quien tienes que estar o no?

-No quiero hablar más de ella... tengamos la cena en paz

-¿Crees que de verdad va a dejar de molestar?

-Si sabe lo que le conviene... claro que si


	50. Capitulo 49

Cuando Christian se levanta le duele un poco la cabeza pero recuerda que bebió demasiado vino con su hermano en la cena "improvisada" y que no dejo a Elliot conducir, llamó a Taylor y lo alcanzó hasta su casa y luego volvió en un taxi. Ana estaba en el sillón de la sala con un manuscrito muy concentrada y con una taza, seguramente de té, ya vacía. Christian la observó y sonrió

-Buenos días Srita Steele- le dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba

-Sr Grey, buen día

-Hola hermosa- le dijo antes de besarla- ¿que haces de bueno?

-Leo... hay mucho material para leer en la editorial...

-Aburrido... me voy a desayunar y vuelvo

-¿Te vas?- le pregunta Ana

-Si, me cambio y me voy a Starbucks y me compro algo para comer y vengo en menos de una hora ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo podría prepararte algo...

-Lo sé, pero no quiero interrumpirte... en un rato nos vemos

Christian besó a Ana y salió con Taylor. Camino los pocos metros que lo separaban del café y se pidio un Caffè Mocha y 2 Cheesecake Brownie. Cuando terminó de desayunar caminó de nuevo hasta el Aspira. Ana seguía leyendo y él decidió salir a correr. Lo hizo hasta el parque Denny. Dio un par de vueltas y luego se sentó. Estaba por ir a casa de nuevo cuando alguien lo llamó por celular. Le extraño que era un número desconocido

-Grey

-Chris

-Mel...

-Hola- dijo ella con voz suave. Christian se sentó

-Hola pequeña ¿como estas? ¿como va todo?

-Bien... acostumbrandome a mi nueva vida y a mi nueva casa.. acostumbrandome a Inglaterra

-Me alegro ¿y como van los negocios?

-Excelente por suerte... los hoteles estan funcionando de maravilla ¿tú como estas?

-Bien, preparándome para la boda de Mia, que es este sábado

-¿Tan pronto? ¿ya pasaron tres meses desde que me fui?

-Si pequeña...

-Guau... el tiempo si que vuela...

-¿Tu estas bien?

-Te extraño todavía... yo... no he podido olvidarte Chris- sintió una opresión en el pecho. Él también la extrañaba, había estado pensando en ella muchas veces

-Mel...

-No lo digo porque quiero hacerte mal... lo digo porque es cierto...

-Yo... yo también te extraño Mel... pero creo que es porque no pasó demasiado tiempo todavía...

-Yo nunca voy a dejar de extrañarte Chris... nunca...

-Pequeña...

-Solo quería saber que estabas bien... adiós precioso, cuídate

-¡Mel no cortes!-

Ella no le hizo caso. La voz se le estaba por quebrar y ella necesitaba ser fuerte... sólo quería escucharlo una vez más... lo extrañaba demasiado. Había querido enamorarse de otro, amar a otro pero su recuerdo estaba presente y fuerte en su vida. Se secó las lágrimas. Terminó el jugo y se puso a trabajar. Christian se sintió vacio cuando Mel cortó. Extrañaba su risa, su voz, sus locuras, sus besos, sus enojos. Extrañaba lo que él era cuando estaba con ella.

Los días transcurrieron normales, el miércoles Mia y Ethan abrieron la pastelería y fue una locura. El sábado Mia se convirtió en Mia Grey-Kavanag y todos celebraron la unión. Bailaron hasta el domingo hasta muy entrado el día. Mia le dijo a Christian que recién podrían viajar en un mes a Inglaterra y él les dijo que los pasajes eran abiertos, que no se preocuparan. Su madre le dijo que la casa ahora sería demasiado grande y silenciosa sin ella. La despedida fue emotiva. Ana recibió el ramo de la novia casi sin luchar. El lunes siguiente, Elliot le regaló a Kate el anillo de compromiso, los dos solos se prometieron amor una vez más. Entretanto Christian estaba pensando en hacer formal finalmente su relación con Ana... había pensado en comprarle otro anillo y pedirle casamiento. Lo hizo una semana antes de que Mia se fuera de luna de miel. Todos se pusieron felices por ellos. El chisme salió en todos los diarios de Seattle.

Cuando Mia y Ethan vieron el hotel donde los había alojado Christian simplemente no podía creerlo, era un palacio, un maldito palacio. El Rosewood London Hotel estaba ubicado al 252 de High Holborn. Y la Garden House Suite era principesca. Los dos estaban realmente fascinados y cansados por lo que acostaron a dormir, después de un poco de acción, y cenaron en la cama. Irian a recorrer la ciudad al día siguiente. Los paseos y las vistas eran maravillosas. Se iban a quedar toda la semana. Había trabajo en Grey's Bakery pero sus empleados eran los mejores y Christian y Elliot pasaban de vez en cuando a revisar que todo estuviera bien. El viernes, un día antes de abandonar Londres caminaban por la calle Frith St admirando los cafés y la gente cuando de repente Mia vio a alguien conocida. Ethan miró a Mia cruzar la calle y fue tras ella

-¿Mel?- dijo tomando a una chica por el brazo

-Mia...- Mel se sorprendió al ver a Mia y a Ethan parados ahí, en Inglaterra, cerca de su casa. Lo más evidente era su abultado vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo que Mia notó al instante

-Por dios Mel ¿es de Christian?- Mel dio un suspiro ahogado y asintió con la cabeza

-Mel ¿porque no dijiste nada, sabe Christian que estas esperando un hijo suyo?

-No... y no quiero que se entere Mia por favor... él tiene su vida al lado de Anastasia, él la eligió a ella y yo no voy a ser la persona que los separe... por favor.. no se lo digas

-Pero Mel... es su hijo también, tiene derecho a saber

-No Mia... estamos lejos, separados por un océano y por toda una vida.. esto- dijo tocándose suavemente el vientre- es el mejor regalo que Christian pudo darme, un pedacito de él. Yo.. ahora no puedo decirle nada... pero lo sabrá, te lo prometo, pero necesito vivir mi embarazo tranquila... dime que no le diras

-Mel...

-Por favor Mia...

-No puedo prometerte una cosa así... mi hermano no me lo perdonaría nunca Mel...

-Solo mantenlo en secreto hasta que nazca el bebé. No falta mucho. Ni bien pueda viajar, lo voy a llevar a Seattle para que todos lo conozcan...

-¿Es una promesa?

-Es un juramento Mia-

Los tres caminaron hasta casa de Mel. Tomaron unos ricos chocolates y conversaron de su vidas. Al día siguiente y antes de irse MIa le regaló a Mel un conjunto de batita, osito, gorrito y escarpines azules. Le dijo a Mel que estaba seguro de que su sobrino iba a ser un varón. Ella sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente mientras intentaba no llorar.

Cuando Mia y su marido llegaron a Seattle toda la familia los recibieron en el aeropuerto. Quisieron llevarlos a comer pero los dos estaban demasiado cansados y al otro día ya tendrían que ir a trabajar en la pastelería. Grace les hizo prometer que irían el sábado a almorzar todos juntos y ella así lo hizo. Durante toda la semana Mia lo único en lo que pensaba era en el embarazo de Mel...en el hijo que Christian no sabía que estaba llegando... eso la tenía preocupada y desconcentrada. El sábado al mediodía todos estaban en el patio después de un almuerzo abundante. Todos reían y contaban chistes. Mia estaba poco participativa cosa que extrañaba a Elliot y particularmente a Christian.

-Bueno, ahora que los tórtolos han regresado- dijo Christian poniéndose de pie- quiero contarles a todos que Ana y yo nos casaremos el mes que viene- Todos aplaudieron pero Mia miró al piso y no dijo nada

-¿Que te ocurre? pensé que esa noticia iba a ponerte contenta Mia- le dijo Christian alzando su rostro. A Mia le temblaba el labio porque estaba por llorar

-Mia no digas nada... se lo prometiste- le dijo Ethan mirandola serio

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó Christian a Ethan

-En Inglaterra nos encontramos con Mel- Christian y todos la miraron

-¡Diablos Mia! Cierra la boca

-Si no se lo digo me va a odiar siempre Ethan

-No es nuestro asunto

-¿Que diablos pasa?- preguntó Christian

-Mel está esperando un bebé Christian... **un bebé tuyo**\- Todos se quedaron sin palabras... Ana se sentó de golpe y escondió la cara entre sus manos al igual que Ethan. Christian se quedo quieto y luego fue hasta el jardin donde se sentó en un banco sin poder reaccionar. Elliot salió tras él pero le dio unos momentos antes de acercarse

-Que noticia por dios- Christian no dijo nada. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en mil pedazos ¿un hijo con Mel? ¿porque ella no se lo había dicho? ¿se lo iba a decir en algun momento? Ana y Kate aparecieron momentos después. Ana miró a Christian sin saber que decir. Él se paro

-Vamos a casa- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano. Se despidió rápidamente de su familia y emprendió el regreso. Sawyer manejaba en silencio y Ana lo observaba en silencio también. Sus ojos grises estaban raros.¿Que demonios iba a hacer ahora? Cuando llegaron al Aspira Christian se fue a la ducha y se quedó ahi un largo rato y luego se fue a la cama y se quedó en ella hasta el día siguiente sin decir una palabra. El domingo cuando despertó sintió olor a café y a huevos y vio a Ana en la cocina

-Hola amor- le dijo besándolo- te hice el desayuno, huevos revueltos, tostadas y café ¿esta bien?

-Si claro, gracias nena- comieron en silencio hasta que Ana suspiro

-¿Que vamos a hacer Christian?

-No lo sé...

-¿Vas a ir a verla? ¿Vas a decirle que venga?

-No lo sé Ana... yo todavía no puedo digerir la noticia... es algo demasiado grande

-Lo sé amor- le dijo ella abrazándolo. El sintió un gran vacio. Como si el amor de Ana ahora no alcanzara para nada y la sensación no le gusto para nada. Ella dijo que iba a ir a ver a Mia y que volvería en unas horas. El sonrió. Cuando Ana se fue llamó a Taylor.

-Prepara el avión para salir a Detroit mañana a las 9 de la mañana-

Llamó a su abuela y le avisó que iba a quedarse unos días y por supuesto que Jacinta y Gabriel fueron felices con la noticia. Ana no estuvo de acuerdo en que Christian se fuera pero cuando el dijo que necesitaba alejarse para pensar bien las cosas supo que no tenía otra opción. DOMINGO Christian llegó al mediodía. Comió y se fue a acostar. Se levantó y mientras todos dormían pidió un taxi y fue hasta el cementerio llevando rosas blancas. Se sento frente a la tumba de su madre y lloro.

-¿Y ahora que hago mamá? Mel tiene un hijo mio creciendo dentro suyo y Ana y yo estamos comprometidos... ¿que hago mamá? Me siento tan confundido, ¿deje de amar a Ana? ¿me enamoré de Mel? siento tantas cosas que ya no se ni lo que pienso... no puedo escuchar a mi voz interior... estoy perdido... entre las sombras de las dudas... y tengo miedo mamá... por favor, necesito que me ayudes... necesito hacer lo correcto

-Entonces escucha a tu corazón hijo- Christian se dio vuelta para mirar a Hugo y lo abrazó y lloró junto a su pecho. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco los dos se sentaron y Christian le conto absolutamente todo

-No lo pienses demasiado hijo, cuando uno piensa demasiado pierde tiempo y oportunidad. Cierra los ojos- Christian lo hizo- pon tu mente en blanco ¿de acuerdo?- Christian asintió- ¿que es lo primero que viene a tu cabeza ahora mismo?

-Mel...

-Pues ve por ella Christian... sin miedo, con amor y seguridad... ve por Mel y tu hijo-

Christian lo abrazó y llamó a Taylor y a sus abuelos para explicarle la situacion. El avión estuvo listo en una hora y a las 17 hs salieron de Detroit con destino a Londres. A las 10 de la noche, aterrizaron junto con Taylor que via Welch había conseguido la dirección de Mel. Se hospedaron en el Hazlitt's Hotel donde Taylor había reservado dos habitaciones Club Double. Christian mandó a dormir a Taylor y él se fue a su cuarto, se dio una ducha y pidió algo de comer y luego, antes de acostarse miró por las ventanas a Londres de noche... su sueño fue extraño, se despertó dos veces y no se ubicó de inmediato. Pero luego recordó A la mañana siguiente se obligó a desayunar para poder pensar con claridad. Taylor insistió en acompañarlo pero Christian se lo prohibió y pidio un taxi y hecho un manojo de nervios fue hasta 44 Frith St. La misma mujer que le abrió la puerta en el Escala se la abrió en Londres. Ella le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar. El departamento era de todo el piso... solo había tres y todo era de Mel le comentó la mujer mientras le servía un poco de chocolate. Le contó que Mel dejó el café y que ahora estaba en la cita con su médico. Christian le dio las gracias mientras bebía el chocolate que estaba delicioso. Ana le dijo que iba a salir unos momentos pero que seguro que regresaría antes de que Mel volviera. Que se sintiera como en su casa.


	51. Capitulo 50

Mel caminaba a su casa en medio de la llovizna, feliz. Su doctora le dijo que su quinto mes de embarazo estaba más que perfecto, que su bebé y ella contaban con una salud maravillosa. Su hijo, porque era un robusto varón, estaba en perfecto estado y desarrollandose maravillosamente. Tenía la foto en 3D que mostraba a su hijo... a su hijo y el de Christian. Se compró seis donas, se las merecía y queria mimar a su pequeño con una dosis extra de azucar y dulzura. Abrió la puerta de su casa feliz y expectante

-¡Ana voy a tener un varón, un hermoso y fuerte varón esta creciendo dentro mio!¿puedes creerlo?- cuando abrió la puerta de la sala esperó encontrar a Ana y no a Christian sentado en el sillón

-¿Christian? pero...- él se acercó apresuradamente, la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso y ella se entregó a él. Se abrazó a su cuello y le devolvió el beso mientras Christian le sacaba el piloto y lo arrojaba a una lado. Toco su espalda y Mel se extremeció con sus caricias. No podía creer que él estuviera ahí, en su sala, en su casa, en Londres. Christian le desabrochó la camisa y vio que sus senos estaban más grandes. Le bajo el cierre de la pollera y se la quito mientras Mel también lo desnudaba. Cuando los dos solo estaban en ropa interior Christian se alejo un poco y vio el vientre de Mel y sonrió. Ella bajo la cabeza

-Estas tan hermosa pequeña

-Oh Chris- le dijo y lo beso.

-¿Tu cuarto?- Mel indicó una puerta y tomando su mano se fue con Christian hasta allí. El cuarto era completamente blanco, hermoso, amplio. Christian desabrochó el sosten y suspiro

-Si antes me gustaban, ahora me gustan mucho mas- toco suavemente la punta de los pezones y Mel se extremeció con la caricia lanzando un gemido ahogado. Christian masajeo los pechos mientras la besaba y la acercaba a la cama. La deposito suavemente y le quitó la bombacha. Se bajó el boxer y se introdujo en ella poco a poco. Mel exhalo cuando lo tuvo dentro del todo y el comenzo a moverse dentro de ella. Lo hizo dulcemente, no queria lastimar a Mel y menos que menos a su bebé. Se sentía raro no poder besarla o buscar sus ojos pero la seguridad de los dos estaba primero que nada. Cuando Mel alcanzó su orgasmo gritó su nombre y el acabo dentro de ella. Se acostaron y ella se acomodo en su pecho

-No puedo creer que estes aqui... voy a matar a Mia... me prometio no decir nada

-Eres muy egoísta... es mi hijo también

-Pero tu...

-Pero yo nada- la interrumpio- un hijo es algo demasiado grande y hermoso para que te lo quedes tú sola y en secreto pequeña...

-Lo siento... una vez que naciera iba a ir a Seattle y te lo iba a decir

-¿Y si yo ya estaba casado y esperando un hijo con Anastasia? ¿como te hubieras sentido Mel? ¿como crees que me hubiera sentido yo? Nuestro hijo no tiene la culpa de nada y no podemos ser egoístas con el- Mel se emocionó y unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejillas

-No llores pequeña... no quise ser tan duro pero tienes que entender ¿verdad que entiendes?

-Te entiendo pero no es por eso que me emocioné

-¿Entonces?

-Dijiste "_nuestro hijo_"

-¿Y acaso no lo es?- Mel lo abrazó y el besó su cabello. Ella se durmio en sus brazos y cerca del mediodía el olor a pollo al horno la despertó. Vio a Christian hablando con Ana

-¿Que estan confabulando ustedes dos?- todos rieron

-¿Seis donas?- le dijo Ana mostrándole la caja

-Si... y son todas para mi y para mi bebé... no le vamos a invitar a nadie porque nos merecemos un premio por comer tan bien- Christian la abrazó y la beso. Comieron juntos y charlaron de sus últimos meses. De pronto Mel tuerce el gesto

-¿Que ocurre pequeña? ¿te duele algo?- le pregunta mientras se acerca y ve lágrimas en los ojos de Mel

-Mel no me asustes ¿que te pasa?

-¿Cuando te vas a ir?

-¿Irme?

-Si, a Seattle, con ella... supe que estan comprometidos para casarse- Christian cierra los ojos y tira su cabeza para atrás. No sabe como responder eso

-Primero que nada, no me voy a ir pronto, y lo de Seattle, lo voy a arreglar, tu y yo y nuestro bebé tenemos que estar juntos

-No por obligación Chris... tu y tu hijo van a tener una relación pero yo no voy a ser un obstaculo en tu felicidad con Anastasia

-Tu no eres un obstaculo

-¿Entonces que soy Christian, que soy más alla de ser la madre de tu hijo?

-Eres mi pequeña- le dice él con ternura

-No puedes tenernos a las dos

-Lo sé Mel, lo sé

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Podemos evitar este tema por ahora? solo, yo solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía y de ver a mi hijo crecer dentro tuyo Mel... yo voy a tomar una decisión y te prometo que serás la primera en saberla...

-Me angustia todo esto, por eso no quería que Mia te lo dijera Chris

-Es mi hijo también y tengo derecho a saber de su existencia, ya te lo dije

-Y es mi hijo también y tengo que cuidarnos... yo no quiero salir herida de nuevo... yo no podría soportarlo Christian

-Mel...

-Entiendo perfectamente que estas en una situación complicada, pero yo también lo estoy- le dice mientras se acaricia el vientre- ponte en mi lugar Christian...

-Lo sé pequeña.. se que para ti es dificil tambien- le dice mientras la abraza- estoy confundido, tratando de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para todos

-Se que lo haces... tienes mucho que pensar ¿verdad?

-Si pequeña- Mel lo besa suavemente y Christian la estrecha en sus brazos. Los besos con Mel son únicos y se sienten maravillosos.

-Tienes que volver a Seattle

-No quiero volver...

-Ella seguro esta esperando noticia tuyas Chris

-Mel deja de preocuparte por Anastasia por favor

-Se lo que se siente Chris... ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Se de su ansiedad y de su tristeza porque yo los pasé cuando tú elegiste quedarte con ella... llámala aunque sea... puedo darte unos momentos a solas

-Gracias- Mel se paró y llegó las cosas a la cocina donde Ana estaba preparando una merienda tardía. Christian estaba indeciso... no sabía si lo mejor era llamar a Ana... no sabía lo que ella podía llegar a decirle o a reclamarle. Pero finalmente lo hizo

-¿Bueno?

-Hola nena

-Hola Christian- el tono frio con el que Ana lo trató le dio cuenta de que estaba molesta

-¿Estas enojada verdad?

-¿Porque? ¿porque te fuiste a Detroit en vez de pensar conmigo la manera de resolver esto? ¿Porque otra mujer está esperando tu primer hijo? ¿porque ni siquiera me avisaste cuando llegaste?

-Si, todo eso nena

-Pues no, no estoy molesta ¡Estoy furiosa! pero lo comprendo, no pude hacer lo que hice sin merecer un gran castigo y aqui estamos

-Ana

-No te atrevas a decirme que estar con Elliot, que engañarte con tu hermano no iba a tener consecuencias... no te atrevas a mentirme y mucho menos por telefono. Se lo dijiste cuando regresaste ¿no lo recuerdas? que íbamos a llorar y a sufrir por lo que les hicimos a Kate y a ti... supongo que lo estoy pagando con creces entonces- Ana cortó la comunicación sin darle tiempo a decirle nada. Quería marcar de nuevo y hablar con ella pero conociendo a Ana como la conocía sabía que no lo iba a atender. Le dolia demasiado la cabeza para pensar de nuevo en la mejor manera de resolver esto. Mel regreso y lo vio aturdido

-¿Hablaste?

-No... ella... esta furiosa

-¿Puedes culparla?

-No, todo esto es mi culpa... solo mia. Me duele mucho la cabeza. Tengo que volver a Detroit y decidir que es lo mejor para todos. Te llamo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- le respondió Mel tratando de no llorar. La besó en los labios y luego se arrodillo hasta quedar frente al vientre hinchado de Mel

-Cuidate pequeño... nos vemos pronto- y le dio un beso y Mel acarició su cabello. Se paró y se fue. Taylor estaba sentado entre las habitaciones y cuando lo vio se paró de inmediato

-Que preparen la cuenta y el avión. Volvemos lo más rápido posible a Detroit. Avisa a mis abuelos y ten listo todo mientras me baño

-De acuerdo señor Grey- Christian miró la habitación y se fue a la ducha donde estuvo cerca de una hora pensando y pensando. Taylor le avisó que el avión estaría listo para las 20 y que llegarían a la una a Detroit y que su abuelo los iba a recoger al aeropuerto

-Gracias. Cena lo que quieras Jason- le respondio desde la ducha

-¿Usted no cena?

-No tengo hambre

-De acuerdo- los dedos y la piel estaban arrugadas. Pero eso no le importó. Queria hacerse pequeño y olvidar todos los lios. Cuando Jason salió de la habitación llamó a alguien

-Flynn

-Doctor, soy Taylor...

Ana estaba en el Aspira sumamente nerviosa y enojada cuando Christian la llamo y luego de un discusión ella decidio cortar la comunicación. No tenía derecho a enojarse con él. El la había perdonado, habia regresado a su lado y ahora que el necesitaba de su apoyo y de su comprensión en este duro momento no se le ocurria nada mejor que gritarle y cortarle. Sabia que Christian no iba a llamarla porque pensaría, y con razón, que no lo iba a atender. Lloro mucho, casi tanto como cuando él se había ido rompiendo su compromiso. Sentía sus ojos hinchados y su cabeza parecia un tambor. Gail golpeo la puerta

-Ana, la familia Grey esta aqui y quieren verte

-¿Que? ¿quienes?

-Los padres del Sr Grey, Elliot, Mia y su marido y Kate también- Ana dio un suspiro y le dijo a Gail que ya se levantaba. No iba a ponerse maquillaje ni a disimular como estaba. Grace abrió la boca cuando la vio y Carrick se acercó y la abrazo

-Ana, niña, por dios- ella comenzó a sollozar en sus brazos, se sentía rota, perdida sin él. Gail le alcanzó un poco de jugo y Ana poco a poco se tranquilizo

-Lo siento Ana, pero Christian tenía que saberlo- dijo Mia, Ethan la miró con desaprobación

-Lo sé Mia, si Christian se enteraba no te lo iba a perdonar

-¿Donde esta Christian?- le preguntó Elliot

-Se fue a Detroit ayer... ni siquiera me llamo para avisarme como había llegado...él, ya no somos los mismo... ya nada es lo mismo y nunca va a volver a serlo. No sé como es que todavía no lo entiendo. Tengo que irme, desaparecer de su vida y esta vez para siempre. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a la casa de mi madre o mi padre y empezar de nuevo. Sola

-¿Y crees que eso me haría feliz Ana?- todos voltearon y vieron a Christian salir del ascensor con Taylor

-Hijo- Grace lo abrazó y él también lo hizo solo que sus ojos grises miraban los azules llenos del lágrimas

-No se si te va a hacer feliz, pero al menos así tendras tu espacio y tu tiempo para decidir lo que quieres hacer de verdad- Ana se fue hasta el cuarto y comenzó guardar ropa en una valija. Christian saludo a todos y luego fue tras Ana

-¿Que haces?

-Guardo un poco de ropa para pasar unas semanas con mi madre o con mi padre, no lo sé

-¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo? ¿otra vez?

-Si... te lo dije aquella vez y esta vez no queda otra que repetir que yo no soy lo que tu necesitas

-¿Que eres entonces?

-¿Un capricho, una costumbre?

-¿Que mierda dices?

-¿No te pusiste a pensar de verdad en todo eso Christian?

-¿En que?

-Vamos, eres más inteligente que eso... solo tienes que abrir un poco más esos lindos ojos grises

Christian miró la valija y comenzó a tirar toda la ropa que Ana había puesto en ella

-No voy a permitirte tomar el camino más facil ¿me escuchas? no voy a permitirte que te vayas y no asumas que esto también es tu culpa. ¡¿Crees que es fácil para mi olvidar las miles de imagenes que durante dos años torturaron mi cabeza?! Imagenes tuyas y de mi hermano en la cama haciendo el amor... ¡No tenias derecho a cortar la llamada y a decirme que estas furiosa cuando yo estoy aqui... luchando dia a dia por ese amor que tenemos el uno por el otro! No te vas a ir ¿me entiendes? te vas a quedar aqui hasta que todo se arregle, no se si para tu bien, o el de Melanie, pero no te vas a ir a ningún lado... Merezco un poco más de comprensión ¿no te parece? yo embarecé a Mel cuando tu y yo recién estabamos pensando en la reconciliación por lo tanto no tienes nada para reclamarme... mi hijo... mi hijo no va a pagar los platos rotos de todos nosotros... pon esa ropa donde estaba ahora mismo Anastasia-

Ana lo miró y comenzó a colgar todo de nuevo mientras Christian salía de la habitación. Elliot no lo miraba y se paró ni bien él entro en la sala y sin esperar a Kate fue hasta el ascensor y se fue. Christian maldijo y comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando salio del edificio vio el auto de Elliot arrancar. Para su suerte un taxi pasó y lo siguio hasta el departamento de Elliot y Christian lo tomó del brazo antes de que este abriera la puerta

-No lo dije por ti Elliot...

-Esta bien, siempre supe que este día llegaría... el día en el que dijeras eso... y no tienes que justificarlo, lo comprendo, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo ni en seis meses borrar lo que se hizo en dos años- le dijo al borde del llanto

-Ella quiere irse sin ver todo lo que yo he hecho por nosotros ¿te parece justo? ¿Tengo yo la culpa del silencio de Mel? Ella y yo no estábamos juntos cuando paso Elliot, no tiene derecho a reclamar, no tiene derecho a decirme nada... ¿es que acaso algún dia voy a tener un poco de paz en mi vida? ¿hasta cuando voy a sentir este dolor tan grande que siento en mi pecho? ¿que carajo estoy haciendo mal para que todo se vaya a la mierda?- Christian se dejo caer en uno de los escalones de la entrada y Elliot se sentó a su lado

-Tu no estas haciendo nada mal hermano... no se que es lo que ocurre... todo esta tan mezclado y revuelto que no se como mierda estamos así... hechos pedazos todos y tratando de repararnos

-Me tengo que ir... no puedo estar al lado de Ana sin saber lo que realmente quiero. Voy a volver a Detroit hoy mismo

-¿Taylor?

-No, Jason se va a quedar cuidando a Ana, ¿se lo puedes decir?

-¿Te vas a ir ahora?

-Si

-No tienes nada de ropa

-Puedo comprarme algo camimo al aeropuerto...¿me acompañas?

-Claro


	52. Capitulo 51

Cuando Elliot bajo con una valija mediana Christian ya tenía un taxi esperándolos. Hicieron una parada en Nordstrom donde Christian compró varias cosas. Nada formal, solo ropa para el día a dia y luego de recibir la llamada asegurándole que el avión estaba listo se dirigieron a 17801 International Boulevard en donde se encontraba el aeropuerto. Christian abrazó a Elliot y le dio las gracias por acompañarlo hasta ahí. Eran ya la una de la mañana cuando Christian subió al avión. Iban a llegar a Detroit a las cuatro de la mañana. Le hizo prometer a Elliot que hablaría con Jason para decirle todo lo que él le había dicho con respecto a Ana. Cuando todos vieron a Elliot salir del ascensor se quedaron mirándolo esperando alguna explicación, incluso Ana

-Taylor

-Sr Grey

-Necesito hablar contigo primero que con nadie, vamos al estudio

-De acuerdo- una vez que entraron Jason se sentó por indicación de Elliot

-Christian se ha ido a Detroit

-¿Solo?

-Si

-Tengo que- dijo parándose

-Siéntate Jason... se que tu trabajo es protegerlo incluso de él mismo pero Christian ahora necesita neutralidad, necesita estar allá solo con su familia y pensar bien lo que quiere hacer a partir de ahora. Me dio muchas indicaciones para ti... toma- dijo pasándole un papel

"**_Jason se que vas a estar muy enojado cuando Elliot te diga que me fui y que me fui solo. Siempre has cumplido tu trabajo de manera impecable y has sido muy responsable en todo. Pero en estos momentos yo necesito soledad y tranquilidad. Necesito desprenderme de Seattle con todo lo que ello implica, pero el que este lejos no significa que voy a dejar de ser molesto. Se que Grey's Enterprise esta siendo magnificamente conducida por Ros pero quiero que te acerques a preguntarle si necesita algo o si yo tengo que llamarla por algo urgente. Y lo más importante que quiero que hagas es que cuides a Ana. Te hago responsable de su seguridad y de que ella se quede en el Aspira hasta que yo regrese. Ella no puede irse ¿de acuerdo? Y si se va... encárgate de que vuelva y no es una opcion. Yo sé que tu la aprecias y que nunca harías algo que la dañara ni la obligarías a nada, pero te repito ELLA TIENE QUE ESTAR EN EL ASPIRA HASTA QUE YO REGRESE._**

**_Que Gail se encargue de hacerla comer también. No quiero que adelgace ni se ponga débil y haz que trabaje en la editorial. Ponte de acuerdo con Roach para hacerlo, dile que es un pedido mio. Quiero que ella tenga su rutina y si es posible que visite a mis padres. Te dejo encargado todo eso. Nos veremos a la vuelta. Cualquier duda que tengas, sin importar la hora me llamas_**

**_Christian Grey"_**

-De acuerdo Sr Grey, voy a hacer todo lo que Christian me pide

-Gracias Jason... haz que Ana venga también cuando salgas- sabía que esto iba a ser incómodo y cuando Ana se asomo y dejo la puerta abierta, lo confirmó

-Christian se ha ido a Detroit... me dijo que te entregara esto- dijo pasándole un papel a ella también

_**"Ana por todo el amor que dices tenerme te pido que no te vayas del Aspira hasta que yo regrese. Cuando lo haga va a ser ya con una decisión final. Necesito este tiempo a solas, para pensar bien las cosas, para ser justo para todos nosotros. Mas que nada para ser justo con mi hijo. Taylor va a encargarse de tu seguridad y de que vayas a trabajar y tengas tu rutina. TE PROHIBO QUE DEJES DE COMER O QUE LLORES DE FORMA INTERMINABLE... Gail y Taylor tendrán problemas si te vas o adelgazas. Ya lo sabes. Nena, ojala pudiera decirte algo mas pero estoy demasiado confundido para hacerlo en este momento. Tenme paciencia. Yo te llamo. Beso**_

_**Christian"**_

A Ana no le molestaron las peticiones ni las órdenes de Christian. Le dolió que no le dijera que la amaba, que no le dijera cuando pensaba volver. Le dolia su ausencia y su pretención de que ella hiciera su vida de forma normal... como si nada malo ocurriera cuando sabia perfectamente que no era de esa forma. Cuando salió todos fueron hasta el estudio donde Elliot les explicó la situación. Luego dejaron el lugar y se fueron a descansar.

Christian abrió los ojos cuando sintió el aterrizaje del avión. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y él estaba muy cansado. El piloto bajó su equipaje y lo despidió. Christian le pidio que estuvieran al pendiente por cualquier otro traslado que él necesitara. Se fue con un taxi hasta el Hilton Garden Inn y acepto la suite que le ofrecían teniendo en cuenta que el check in empezaba recién a las 8 de la mañana por lo que hicieron una excepción por el. Cuando llegó, bajo la persiana y durmió. Cuando se despertó le dolia la cabeza y tenia hambre por lo que pidio el almuerzo. Una vez que termino de almorzar pidio un taxi y fue hasta la casa de sus abuelos que con cara de dormidos lo recibieron. El les pidio que volvieran a dormir y ellos así lo hicieron. Cuando subían las escaleras Jacinta le dijo

-Ese hombre con el que viniste la primera vez esta durmiendo también, llegó ayer...

-¿Jason?

-No, el otro

-¿John?

-Si, ese... nos vemos al rato hijo

-Que descanses abuela...- ¿que diablos hacia John ahi? Seguramente Taylor lo había llamado... prendió la televisión y se quedo dormido en el sillón sin darse cuenta cuando el olor a chocolate lo desperto

-John- le dijo al verlo observandolo

-Buenas tardes Christian

-¿Taylor te llamo verdad?

-Si, ese hombre se preocupa mucho por ti...

-Ya veo

-¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que ocurre?- Christian le hizo señas para subir a la habitación y una vez ahi habló con él. Le conto todo

-No puedo terminar de entender nada John, mi cabeza es un remolino que no se detiene

-Vamos a tratar de calmarnos primero que nada. Por lo menos durante dos dias completos quiero que dejes de pensar

-Jajajaja eres tan gracioso a veces- le dijo

-No es un chiste... quiero que te olvides de todo lo que ocurre en Seattle y en Londres

-Facil decirlo... dificil de hacer

-Toma el control de tu vida, puedes anular esos pensamientos, si alguien lo puede hacer no tengo dudas que eres tu Christian

-¿Que tome el control? esto es un maldito desastre y tu ¿me dices que tome el control?

-¿La necesitas a Elena? Podemos llamarla, estoy seguro de que estará mas que dispuesta a ayudarte... lástima que no tiene un cuarto de castigos disponibles por aqui

-¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?! Mis abuelos pueden escucharte demonios...

-Tienes razón, te pido disculpas, muy poco apropiado de mi parte

-Elena no serviría

-¿Y porque?

-Ya no tengo 15 años, no estoy inmanejable y no dejaria que me golpeara de nuevo...

-Entonces lo que tienes que entender es que todo depende de ti, y de nadie más. Pero...- Christian lo mira- para poder hacerlo tienes que tener la cabeza despejada y el corazón también. Por eso es que te pido que durante dos dias olvides a Melanie y a Anastasia.

-No sé como podria hacerlo

-¿Tu padre no esta abriendo un negocio? ve a dar órdenes y seguramente lo conseguiras.- Christian le sonrió y bajo con él hacia la sala. Dijo a sus abuelos que iba a ir a ver a su padre pero que regresaría en la noche. Jacinta prometio prepararle algo especial. Camino las pocas cuadras que separaban la casa de sus abuelos de la casa de su padre y vio la obra bastante avanzada y a Hugo en la puerta mirando para el interior. No le gusto para nada el color de la pintura exterior ni las letras del cartel (las que podían verse)

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo asustando a Hugo que cuando lo reconoció le dio un fuerte abrazo

-¿Que es lo que no te gusta?

-Primero que nada la pintura ¿no te das cuenta de que no llama la atencion? ¿y que letras elegiste para el cartel?- Hugo sonrió y comenzó a mostrarle el interior que le agrado mucho a Christian

-¿Siempre eres tan critico hijo?

-Si...

La verdad fue que en dos días Christian le hizo caso a John y no penso en nada ni en nadie. Y dejó los sueños extraños y las noches de insomnio. Cuando se levantó al tercer día John lo esperaba con una taza de café en el patio de sus abuelos

-Es hora de que hablemos Christian...

-Lo sé

-Háblame de Anastasia... dime que significa ella para ti...

-Es mi amor, mi mujer, mi pasado...

-Tu pasado, alguien que estuvo dos años con tu hermano... duele, lo sé, no hace falta que me mires así

-¿Tenias que recordarmelo?

-Cuando Elena te presto el dinero para tu negocio... tú sentiste que le debías algo, que era una deuda monetaria pero también personal ¿es así?

-Si...

-Por eso te seguiste tratando con ella... porque aunque le devolviste el dinero y seguro que con bastantes intereses, sentías una deuda personal con ella por haber confiado en ti, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que saliera mal

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar

-Anastasia abrió tu mundo, te acercó a tu familia, te alejo del BDSM, te apartó de la relación con Elena que te hacía bastante mal. Destrozó tu mundo controlado y le dio vida y color a tus sombras... tú no la quieres por lo que la querias antes... tu la quieres por lo que Anastasia representa en tu vida... quieres volver a recuperar ese lazo que sabían tener, ese loco amor que los unia... con el que lucharon contra todo... pero Christian, ponte una mano en el corazón ¿la perdonaste? ¿si te casas con ella, esas imagenes de Elliot y ella juntos van a desaparecer, o con el tiempo solo lograrás recentirte?

-John

-Melanie por el contrario, te ha estado esperando... esta llevando un hijo tuyo en su vientre y esta dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad personal, de verlos juntos y aún así permitir que tu hijo se relacione contigo ¿quien realmente se esta sacrificando por amor?- Christian cerró los ojos

-Le debes mucho a Anastasia, pero no cometas otra vez el error de quedarte al lado de ella por eso, te haría infeliz, la harias infeliz a ella, a Mel y a tu hijo... Se que tienes miedo- dijo apretando sus hombros- nadie nacio sabiendo ser padre... pero estoy seguro que aqui- dijo señalando el corazón de Christian- hace mucho tomaste esa decisión.

Una vez que John dijo esto entró en la casa. Christian se quedo un largo rato solo, el café se enfrió y el miraba hacia la nada misma. Recordó los años felices al lado de sus padres, en su casa, con Mia y Elliot, aún con sus lios, todos luchaban por salir adelante... ¿donde fue que todo comenzó a complicarse? sin dudas la respuesta fue el cuarto de juegos de Elena y las cosas que compartieron durante seis años. Ella lo había vuelto frio, distante, controlado, un verdadero dominate. Y todas esas chicas, a las que llevaba al Escala para satisfacer sus necesidades... las cosas que aceptaron hacer para estar con él aunque más no fueran unas pocas semanas. Y luego Ana... descontrolando todo, haciendolo perder ese control que sabía tener... Su risa, sus lágrimas, sus enojos, su peleas, ellos en su cama, en el cuarto rojo, en el auto, en el ascensor... y luego, ella con Elliot, en la cama que compartía con Kate. Su viaje a Londres y sus eternos días grises, con la llovizna que acompañaba a sus lágrimas y a sus malos sueños. Y luego Mel y ahora su hijo.

Se sentía vacio y confundido... salio a caminar y camino durante un largo rato. Se perdió entre tantas calles hasta que pregunto donde estaba y le contestaron en Block St, no muy lejos de la casa de sus abuelos segun el gps. Caminó un par de cuadras más hasta que vio una bonita casa de la que salían varias personas. Al parecer la casa estaba en venta. Detroit no estaba acostumbrada a las rejas por lo que todas las casas son separadas apenas por caminos de cemento, pero eso ya no le molestaba a Christian. Entró por curiosidad y vio que el lugar era bastante grande y miró por la venta que detrás de la misma había un anexo, una piscina y un garage grande suficiente para dos autos. Quedo impresionado.

-Señor, buenos días, soy Delaila Brown, agente inmobilario ¿interesado?

-La verdad es que si... ¿me podría mostrar la casa?

-Por supuesto... sigame por favor.

La casa contaba con tres cuartos y dos baños en la planta baja, y arriba estaba el dormitorio principal con baño privado, que incluia un jacuzzi. Había un jardin delantero grande con dos árboles frondosos. Detrás un anexo que contaba con cocina, un dormitorio, baño y un lugar para un coche. La cochera de la casa tenía lugar para dos autos como el había visto, piscina y un parque mediano completaban el lugar. Christian preguntó si podría poner rejas para separar la casa de sus vecinos, aunque no muy altas y la mujer dijo que no habría problemas. Luego le mostró los cuartos de abajo y el dormitorio principal. La casa tenia ademas de la amplia cocina, living, comedor, lavadero y recibidor. Christian miraba la casa sonriendo. Lo único que no le gustaba era el color, demasiado blanco... pero en la zona era un color bastante común al parecer.

-Me ha gustado mucho, la quiero para mi...

-Todavía no le he dicho el precio

-No tiene importancia, ¿acepta cheques?

-Si

-Pues le haré tres si le parece bien... pero primero saque el cartel de VENTA

-Si claro-

La mujer camino apresuradamente hacia el cartel y colocó sobre este el de "VENDIDA". Mientras ella regresaba Christian sacó su chequera y se sentó y la mujer le paso el precio que Christian dividió en tres y le hizo los cheques. Quedaba que buscara el título de propiedad al día siguiente y Christian volvió a la casa de su abuela feliz y con hambre. Para su suerte Jacinta había hecho un abundante estofado de carne y papas que estaba sencillamente delicioso. Gabriel había llevado a John hasta el aeropuerto donde lo despidio. Christian se sintió mal por no haber estado ahí para saludarlo y agradecerle. Hugo vino en la tarde y le mostro los cambio hechos en el negocio y Christian se quedó a cenar en su casa. Al día siguiente y después de una noche de buen sueño fue hasta la escribanía y retiró el título de propiedad. Cuando regresó a la casa lo puso debajo del colchón. Se acostó un rato y comio con sus primos y sus abuelos un rico pastel de papa, carne y queso que su abuela había hecho. Cinco de la tarde y partió para 37901 Grand River Avenue con un taxi. Había hablado con la gente de la concecionaria que le había conseguido un 2014 Audi A6 4dr Sdn quattro 3.0T Premium Plus, usado pero muy poco. Cuando llego y lo vio se sintio bien y sonrió al vendedor que al ver la tarjeta platino suspiro feliz. Christian pudo irse con el auto. Lo manejaba bien y el gps ayudo a no perderse. Fue hasta la casa y lo guardo con doble llave en la cochera. Se tomó otro taxi y sin cenar se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansado. VIERNES

Cuando se despertó al otro dia estaba muerto de hambre por lo que acepto de buena gana la enorme taza de café con leche y los tres trozos de biscocho de chocolate que su abuela le ofreció. Se fue con un taxi hasta la casa y compro pintura y se puso un jogging y una remera y comenzo a pintar de celeste bebé el cuarto para su hijo...


	53. Capitulo 52

Cuando estuvo en las escaleras del Aspira, sintió el corazón palpitar a mil por hora. Solo necesito cerrar los ojos y recordarlo.

**FLASBACK**

-¿Para que te llamó de nuevo? ¿que era lo que tenia para decirte? ¿sabe que nos vamos a casar? ¿sabe que estas comprometido?- los gritos de Ana resonaban en todo el Escala. Elena había llamado y ella había atendido y ahora todo era un maldito lio

-¡Yo no le pedi que llamara, hace años que no se nada de ella!

-Pues no te creo... si ella llamó es por algo

-¿Que no me crees dices?

Ana lanzó una maldición y salio del Escala. Christian no la siguio. Sabía que hacerlo sería un error. Ella tenía que tomarse su tiempo y darse cuenta de que él la amaba y que Elena no era más que su doloroso pasado. Tendría que cambiar el número de su celular para que no volviera a molestarlo. La esperó hasta las tres de la madrugada pero al ver que no regresaba se acosto a dormir. No sabía que tres horas más tarde su mundo se rompería totalmente.

Ana tomó un taxi y se bajo en Rob Roy se sento en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana y se pidió un gin tonic, que luego de una hora fueron tres. Vio a Elliot saludar a un hombre con traje y levanto la mano para saludarlo. Él se acercó y ella le sonrió

-Hey Ana ¿y Christian?

-No sé, supongo que en el Escala

-¿Pelearon?

-Si...

-Algo parecido a mi y a Kate

-¿Ustedes porque mierda pelearon?

-Quiero hijos y Kate dice que es muy pronto todavia...

-Pues a la mierda con los dos- ella y Elliot comenzaron a beber, primero cerveza, luego gin tonic, mas tarde margaritas y cuando llegaron a la casa de Elliot los dos estaban bastante borrachos

-Puedo dormir en el sillón- le dijo Elliot quitándose el saco

-O puedes dormir en tu cama... conmigo- le dijo Ana. Eso sorprendio a Elliot

-¿Que dices? eres mi cuñada

-Oh vamos... nunca he estado con otro hombre que no fuera Christian... nunca nadie se enteraria sobre esto Elliot... Kate no regresa hasta el lunes, yo vuelvo a casa mañana y listo, solo una noche de cama entre los dos... ¿no lo deseas?- Elliot trago saliva y la beso. Pensó que estaba loco, pero así de borracho y caliente como estaba, no le importaba.

-Vamos, cógeme... vamos- los gritos de Ana resonaban en las paredes del cuarto.

Ellos se movían en la misma cama en la que dormía con su esposa... pero Ana era tan apasionada. Se quedaron dormidos desnudos, con toda la ropa desparramada en el suelo y los preservativos que habían usado también. Kate presentía que Elliot la engañaba. Sabía como era él. Ahora hablaba de hijos y cuando abrió la puerta de su casa estaba muy cansada pero quería ver a su marido. Vio la luz del cuarto encendida y cuando entro y vio la escena se quedo helada. Tomo su celular y comenzó a grabar. El no podría desmentirla después. Esto era lo último que esperaba encontrar. Seis de la mañana, horas de vuelo y su marido con otra en la cama ¡maldito Elliot Grey! se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y grito

-¡Elliot! levántate y saca a esta zorra de mi casa y de mi cama- el grito los asustó a los dos pero cuando Ana se dio vuelta Kate no podía creerlo

-¿Ana? Nooooo, no tu Ana ¡noooooo!- el telefono seguia grabando cuando corrio al elevador mientras Elliot se colocaba los pantalones y trataba de alcanzarla aún con la cabeza partiendose en mil pedazos

Kate llego al Escala hecha un manojo de nervios. Taylor recién se despertaba y la vio y se quedo sorprendido

-¡Christian, Christian!

-Sra Grey ¿que ocurre?- Taylor trató de contenerla pero ella seguia gritando hasta que Christian aparecio en la sala

-Kate ¿que mierda pasa?

-Christian oh dios, no lo puedo creer... mira- Christian tomo el celular de Kate y le dio play. Sintio como su alma se partia. La Sra Jones preparó café mientras Christian llamaba sin parar a gente y metia ropa en un bolso.

Estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Kate cuando sintió el elevador. Era solo cuestion de tiempo para que llegaran. Kate comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Christian la abrazo. Le dijo a Gail que se la llevara a su cuarto. Miró a Anastasia y luego a Elliot y trató de no sentir nada

-Dame el anillo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Christian...

-Dame el anillo- ella se quitó el anillo

-Ahora estas libre para coger con el que hasta hace horas era mi hermano...

-Christian- dijo Elliot

-Taylor- dijo dándoles la espalda- hazlos bajar y que no vuelvan a poner un pie nunca más aqui

-Si señor

Horas después, con el corazón roto, Christian se instalaba en Londres

**FIN DE FLASBACK**

.

Taylor lo recibió con una sonrisa, era temprano, apenas las 9 de la mañana

-Sr Grey que bueno volver a verlo

-Hola Jason

-¿Bajo por su equipaje?

-No tengo... ¿Ana?

-En la sala con su familia

-Gracias-

Taylor se sintió extraño al oír que no había equipaje para recoger, era extraño que Christian no le haya pedido que fuera a buscarlo al aeropuerto. ¿Que diablos estaría pasando?. Cuando todos lo vieron la primera en abrazarlo fue su madre. Cuando Ana quiso besarlo el la miró, le sonrió y le dio un beso extraño. Ana comenzó a temblar y se sento

-Cuando tú y yo nos volvimos a ver, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado para estar juntos, creímos, creí que ya nada iba a poder separarnos. Fui tan feliz entre tus brazos Ana, feliz como nunca lo había sido hasta ese momento. Con todo lo que ello significo, con todos los miedos, las dudas que tuvimos que vencer. Pero te lo dije aquella noche... tu y yo ya nunca ibamos a volver a ser los de antes. Nunca más. Y John me hizo entender que seguir juntos iba a ser un error. Yo no pude perdonarte... lo siento... no estoy listo para dar vuelta la pagina y hacer de cuenta que nada paso entre Elliot y tú. Hice el esfuerzo, por nosotros, por lo que fuimos, por mi familia, por mi hermano... pero no puedo olvidar Ana... yo no puedo volver a ofrecerte al antiguo Christian porque yo no soy más ese que un día se fue a Inglaterra con el corazón roto... ese quedo en el Escala, destrozado y no hay forma de juntarlo de nuevo. Creí que podríamos... que juntos podriamos volver a ser felices.** Pero Mel... se metió en mi sangre Ana... se metió debajo de mi piel y me curó... me cerró esa herida profunda que yo tenía en mi corazón** y es capaz de alejarse de nosotros para permitir que seamos felices... ella es capaz de sacrificar su amor, por ti y por mi... por lo que algún dia fuimos y yo... yo no quiero que lo haga... no solo porque tiene un hijo de los dos creciendo dentro de ella sino porque no se cuando, comencé a amarla como pensé que nunca más iba a volver a amar a nadie que no fueras tu...Ana... yo te voy a amar hasta que deje de existir. Y quiero quedarme con esos recuerdos felices, de cuando todo esto comenzó. No quiero comenzar algo sintiendo que te debo algo porque te juro que he hecho todo lo posible para volver a ser feliz a tu lado.

-Christian- dijo Anastasia con dolor, mucho dolor

-Ten- Christian le paso unas llaves

-Son de esta casa, yo quiero que te quedes aqui... es algo bonito y nuevo, algo que tu te mereces, y quiero que por favor sigas en la editorial, quiero que tu te hagas cargo de mi lugar y que comiences a hacer realidad tus sueños y no me puedes decir que no Ana... te lo suplico... esto es algo material que no puede pagar todo lo que tu me has ayudado a hacer a lo largo de nuestra relación. **Mi piel esta marcada por la tuya... y así va a ser para siempre nena... porque no importa lo que paso... yo te amo y te voy a amar siempre... solo que ahora ya no alcanza ¿lo entiendes verdad?**\- Christian se acerco mientras Ana decía que si con su cabeza. La beso, como la había besado la última noche que pasaron juntos antes del desastre...

-_Te llevo en mi corazón nena... para siempre_

-Por favor, quiero que seas feliz... feliz para siempre... no me apartes del todo de tu vida... yo no podría respirar si tu me dejas de tratar aunque sea como una simple empleada tuya... tienes que darme eso... por favor

-Solo si tu te quedas aqui y diriges la editorial

-Es un trato Sr Grey- Ana lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía y entre sollozos lo dejó ir... PARA SIEMPRE

Cuando Christian se acercó al ascensor abrazó a Taylor.

-Gracias por todo Jason... cuídate, y cuida a Gail

-Sr Grey...

-No puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo a Detroit, no puedo ser egoista con los dos

-Yo quiero irme con usted Sr Grey- le dijo Gail cerca de Jason

-Pero su vida está aqui... Sofi

-Sofi puede viajar a cualquier lado y yo también y como Gail yo quiero irme con usted. Puedo hacer que Sawyer controle a la Srita Steele y que le consiga a alguien que la ayude y que la haga comer ¿Welch va a seguir trabajando para usted?

-Si

-Entonces nosotros tambien- Christian les sonrió y les dijo que en unos días iba a mandar a buscarlos, que ya les avisaría.

Christian subió al avión con tristeza en su interior... decirle adiós a Ana le había dolido, no podía negarlo. Pero en su corazón sabía que había sido lo correcto. Mientras volaba trataba de imaginarse la cara de Mel cuando lo viera. Estaba seguro de que su bebé estaria mas grande ya, y sonrió. Había tomado la decision correcta. Se acomodo un poco más en el asiento y se durmió tranquilo. Se despertó cuando ya eran las 17. Aún faltaban dos horas de vuelo por lo que entro a la habitación que tenía en el lugar y se dio una larga ducha, se afeito y se cambio de ropa. Volvio a sentarse y le sirvieron unos bocaditos dulces con un jugo de naranjas mientras miraba un documental. Cuando llego se bajo presurosamente y tomo un taxi hacia 44 Frith St pero cuando le abrieron la puerta no fue la mujer que había visto en varias ocasiones ¿Mel se habia mudado y no se lo había dicho?

-Buenas noches ¿Mel no se encuentra?

-Buenas noches ¿usted es el Sr Grey?

-Si

-La Srita Preston esta internada desde hace dos dias- Christian la miró sin poder creerlo mientras pasaba al interior de la casa

-¿Que ocurrió? ¿porque esta internada? ¿esta bien el bebé?

-Sr Grey tranquilo, ella esta controlada, tuvo unas contracciones y al parecer unas pequeñas pérdidas

-¡¿Perdidas?! ¿Porque no me llamaron?

-Sr Grey, Ana, la persona de confianza de Mel esta con ella ahora. Mañana las visitas comienzan a las 8 de la mañana. Ahi podrá hablar con ella y con su doctor y ellos le diran lo que ocurre

-¿Mañana? no pienso esperar tanto tiempo... tengo que verla ahora mismo

-No lo van a dejar pasar Sr Grey y más que nada porque Ana ya esta alli. Dese un baño, descanse, puedo prepararle algo de cenar y mañana temprano va hasta alli- Christian se sentía frustrado... no quería esperar pero sabía que esta mujer tenía razón... no le iba a quedar otra que esperar.

-¿En que hospital esta Mel?

-En el Chelsea and Westminster Hospital

-Me voy a duchar... no hace falta que haga nada de cenar, solo un café con un poco de leche va a alcanzar ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro

Christian entró al cuarto y vio la cama donde habian echo el amor por última vez. Se tiro en la almohada de Mel y respiró su aroma. No dudo. La llamo pero el maldito celular lo mandaba directamente al buzón. Se desvistio y se dio una larga y reparadora ducha cuando sintió el aroma de café recién hecho y tomo dos tazas con leche. Luego se acosto. Quería que comenzara a amanecer ahora mismo. Se puso el piyama y trató de dormir.

El Chelsea and Westminster Hospital quedaba bastante alejado de la casa de Mel pero a Christian no le importo. Cuando llegó la vio a Ana, y ella sonrió mientras el caminaba apresurado a su encuentro. Le dio un abrazo y luego la inundo a preguntas

-¿Que paso, porque ella esta aqui, el bebé esta bien? ¿porque no me llamaste? ¿como esta Mel?- Ana apenas atino a levantar la mano

-Sr Grey tranquilo. Su bebé esta bien y Mel también. Pase a verlos, habitación 100, me voy a desayunar y luego regreso- Christian busco la habitación con desesperación y cuando la encontró dio un largo respiro y entro. Mel sonrio al verlo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y Christian corrió a abrazarla

-Shhh no llores pequeña... aqui estoy- Mel lo apreto contra ella

-Chris miamor, tuve tanto miedo- el se separo solo un poco para besarla suavemente. Luego la miro

-¿Que ocurrio, porque no me llamaste?

-Fue hace un par de días. Volviamos con Ana del mercado y cuando fui al baño vi unas gotitas de sangre en mi bombacha. Me asuste mucho y luego me dieron algunas contracciones. Mi doctor me dejo en obsevación porque si bien cumpli los seis meses era mejor que estuviera monitoreada. No te llame porque no tenia cabeza para nada. Solo quería saber si nuestro bebé estaba bien. Y cuando me hicieron los estudios y todo salió bien fue recien ayer a la tarde noche y tú ya estabas aqui. Vi tus llamadas perdidas esta mañana amor- Mel volvió a besarlo y Christian respiró tranquilo.

-¿Como se llama tu Doctor? quiero hablar con él y que me diga que esta sucediendo y cuanto puedo llevarte a casa...

-Julian Evans

-Voy a buscarlo... ya regreso

-De acuerdo

-¿Desayunaste?

-Si... comi todo...

-Bien mi amor, ya vuelvo- la beso y salio de la habitacion. Encontro a una enfermera y esta le indico donde estaba el Dr Evans. Cuando lo vio no le gusto nada. Joven y apuesto. Christian resoplo.

-¿Dr Evans?

-Si caballero

-Soy Christian Grey, el marido de Melanie Preston

-Un gusto conocerlo Sr Grey- dijo dándole la mano

-¿Como esta mi mujer y mi bebé? ¿que ocurrio? ¿hay algo de preocuparse?

-Tranquilo, ellos están bien... vamos a mi consultorio- cuando llegan Christian y el doctor se sientan

-Melanie me conto que este es su primer embarazo y en las primerizas los embarazos son diferentes en cada una. Melanie me dijo que no sufrio ni vomitos, ni nauseas ni mareos en el primer trimeste cosa que es extraña pero que ocurre. Esas pequeñisimas pérdidas que ella sufrio no son de preocuparse, ella sin embargo se estresó por el susto y eso provoco las contracciones que luego tuvo, pero eso tambien es normal porque el bebé se da vuelta, se acomoda, se mueve y eso causa que el útero tambien tenga que acomodarse a los movimientos del bebé.

-O sea que no hay que preocuparse por estos acontecimientos

-Exacto, ella estará sensible y asustada por ser su primer hijo, por eso usted tiene que tranquilizarla y mimarla mucho y que haga reposo durante esta semana. Luego podrá volver a sus actividades normales

-Me saca un gran peso doctor ¿y el bebé como viene?

-Es un bebé muy sano... no se preocupe o no se asuste... ellos estan bien

-Gracias por el informe ¿cuando me los puedo llevar a casa?

-Hoy después del almuerzo ya les doy el alta

-¿Ella puede comer lo que quiera o hay alguna restricción?

-Para nada pero lo que si lo que tiene que consumir mucho son lácteos... mas que nada por el hierro ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto

-Que no beba mucho café y que no fumen en su presencia

-Eso será hecho, se lo prometo

-Muy bien Sr Grey, me voy a hacer mis rondas...cualquier duda puede llamarme a la hora que necesite ¿de acuerdo?- le dice pasandole una tarjeta. Christian la toma y le estrecha la mano y sale al pasillo y cuando entra en la habitación ve a Ana con Mel

-No me dijiste que tu doctor era joven y guapo... estoy celoso- le dice poniendo un puchero

-Para mi solo existes tu mi amor- Christian la besa

-Después del mediodía te dan el alta y nos vamos a comer los tres juntos. Tienes que hacer REPOSO ABSOLUTO hasta el lunes que viene, asi que nada de locuras estos dias. El lunes si quieres podemos dar un paseo pero tranquilo

-¿No te vas a ir?

-No... ¿porque preguntas eso?

-Anastasia...

-Eso ya esta solucionado...no te preocupes pequeña, vine para quedarme contigo y con mi hijo

-¿De verdad?- pregunta ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si pequeña... me quedo aqui con ustedes ¿lo entiendes verdad?

-Si amor- lo besa y se acurruca en su pecho.

Cuando Mel salió de la cama Christian vio el vientre hinchado de Mel y se emocionó y coloco sus manos sobre él de forma muy suave y para su sorpresa el bebé pateó suavemente. Christian miró a Mel y ella estaba muy emocionada. Ana la ayudo a cambiarse y salieron del hospital. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron hasta el restaurante Pulcinella. Se sentaron los tres en una mesa cerca de la ventana, había un sol radiante en Londres, cosa extraña pero que toda la gente disfrutaba. Cuando la mesera se acercó Christian tomó la carta y ordenó por los tres

-Buenos días, queremos tres porciones Penne Pollo Arrabiata pero ¿se puede evitar el chile y el ajo? mi mujer esta embarazada y puede caerle mal

-Por supuesto señor... ¿para beber?

-Tres aguas con gas

-Ya les traigo sus entradas y sus bebidas

-¿Les gusta eso? perdón por no preguntar

-A mi me gusta cualquier pasta Sr Grey- le respondio Ana

-Nada de Sr Grey... solo Christian ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintio y Mel lo beso. Comieron tranquilos y luego caminaron unas cuadras porque Mel dijo que tenía las piernas entumecidas de pasar tanto tiempo acostada.

-Amor quiero donas... glaseadas... tengo muchas ganas de donas

-De acuerdo... Ana ¿donde vamos por donas?

-Ummm Not Just Donuts, queda en 8 Glasshouse Street-

Tomaron un taxi y cuando llegaron Mel puso una expresión en su rostro que hizo que Christian no pudiera evitar besarla. Finalmente se llevaron una docena, seis glaseadas y seis con chocolate. Christian iba a consentir a Mel en todo lo que ella le pidiera. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su casa Ana fue hasta la cocina para hablar con Stela y decidir que hacer para la cena.

Mel fue hasta el baño mientras Christian deshacia su maleta y colgaba su ropa en el armario junto a la de Mel. Se acercó hasta la puerta del baño y no oyo ruidos y eso le preocupo pero cuando abrio la puerta se tranquilizó. Mel estaba en la bañera, llena de espuma acariciando su vientre.

-¿Como están mis amores?- preguntó Christian dándole un beso en la frente

-Muy bien ahora que estas con nosotros mi amor- le dijo dándole un suave beso.

-No estés mucho tiempo... le voy a decir a Ana que te haga un té así comes las donas

-Te no... chocolate

-¿Chocolate?

-Por favor- dijo poniendo cara de pena

-De acuerdo pero ya sal- la ayudo a pararse y le paso una bata no sin antes observar el cuerpo desnudo de Mel. Queria hacerle el amor pero no estaba seguro de que fuera conveniente. Así que quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza y cuando Mel comenzó a vestirse se fue hasta la cocina donde encontro a Ana hablando con Stela

-Mel quiere chocolate con las donas Ana

-Que tremenda

-Hay que consentirla dijo el médico, puede que cualquier cosa que ocurra ahora la asuste así que tenemos que estar atentos con eso

-Claro que si Christian... ¿te parece pollo al horno para la cena?

-Si, podrías hacer un puré de papas y batatas ¿que te parece?

-Excelente

Christian llamo al Dr Evans y este le dio via libre para el sexo pero con mucho cuidado. Por lo que llegada la noche Mel y Christian hicieron el amor de manera muy suave. Los meses comenzaron a pasar. Taylor y Gail ya estaban instalados en Detroit y habían hecho la modificación a la casa que Christian les había pedido. Ellos tenían su propia casa al lado de la de Christian y ambas estaban cerradas con rejas y monitoreadas.

Hablaba con sus padres y con su familia en Detroit. Mel ya estaba entrando en el último mes de embarazado por lo que Christian prometió volver ni bien le dieran permiso de vuelo al bebé. Todos estaban tristes por no poder ir al parto pero todos estaban ocupados con sus trabajos y actividades.

Una noche Christian dormía en el sillón cama del living, porque dormir con Mel se estaba haciendo imposible, se movía toda la noche hasta encontrar la posición justa para dormir, cuando de golpe escuchó ruidos y se levanto. Fue al cuarto y vio la luz del baño encendida. Golpeo y encontro a Mel sentada en el inodoro y un mónton de agua en el piso

-Hey! ¿que paso que hay tanta agua en el piso? te puedes caer

-Se me rompió la fuente Chris... ya viene el bebé

-¿Ya... viene el bebé?-

Christian la ayudo a caminar hasta el cuarto. Tomo el bolso y se cambio mientras Mel hacía lo mismo. Despertó a Ana quien llamó a un taxi. Trató de permanecer tranquilo aunque en su interior estaba muy nervioso y asustado. Pero no iba a permitir que su mujer lo viera de ese modo.

Llegaron rápidamente al Chelsea and Westminster Hospital donde el Dr Evans y todo su equipo ya estaban esperando a Mel y la pusieron en un camilla y la llevaron hasta la habitación. Christian y Ana esperaron afuera. VIERNES Comenzaba el amanecer el viernes 1 de junio. Por fin me dejaron pasar y Mel rápidamente tomo mi mano y me beso.

-Tengo mucho miedo mi amor

-Tranquila pequeña, nada malo va a pasarte... el doctor dijo que las mujeres estan preparadas naturalmente para dar a luz

-Pero me duele mucho- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es porque el bebé se esta acomodando para salir... ¿quieres que le pregunte al Dr Evans por una cesarea?

-No, quiero que mi bebé nazca por parto natural

-Entonces lo siento pequeña pero tendrás que aguantar un poco entonces

-Lo haré, te lo prometooooo- dijo casi gritando y apretando fuertemente la mano de Christian.

Se estaba acercando el mediodia cuando se la llevaron a la sala de partos y Christian tuvo que ponerse un ridículo traje para entrar a la sala. Mel rio cuando lo vio y él también lo hizo. La Dra Franklin estaba para recibir al bebé y Mel comenzó a pujar. Christian le daba ánimos y tomaba su mano. Treinta minutos después un llanto inundó la sala y Mel se tiró agotada en la camilla mientras Christian miraba a SU HIJO.

-Sr Grey- le dijo la doctora mostrandole una pinza para cortar el cordón umbinical y Christian así lo hizo y se quedo mirando a la enfermera que se llevó a su bebé. Lo asearon y lo envolvieron en la mantita que Christian guardaba desde que era pequeño... y se lo pusieron en los brazos. ¡Dios ¿podría ser más perfecto?! Su cabello chocolate como su madre y sus ojos grises. Se acercó a Mel

-Mi amor... nuestro bebé ya está aqui- dijo colocándole al bebé sobre el pecho de Mel que llorando beso su frente y lo apretó contra su pecho

-Nuestro hijo Chris... nuestro bebé

-Agustin Grey

-Agus- dijo Mel mirando los ojos de su hijo. Luego de compartir unos momentos se llevaron al bebé para sus controles y a Mel a su habitación y entonces Christian aprovecho para llamar a su familia y contarles acerca del nacimiento de su bebé. Todos estaban más que felices


	54. Capitulo 53

Llevar a Agus a casa supuso una gran alegría y también un gran cambio para Mel y para Christian. Habían venido dos y volvieron tres. En el taxi Mel no dejaba de mimar a su hijo y Christian era feliz observandolo. El doctor Evans les dijo que podíamos salir con Agustin del país después de que cumpliera un mes. Y así lo hicieron. Un mediodía de domingo llegaron a Seattle y sorprendieron a toda la familia. La primera en verlos fue su mamá que se levantó y abrazó a Mel. Christian tenía a Agus en sus brazos y sus pequeños y hermosos ojos miraban todo

-Christian- dijo su madre mirando y tocando su antigua mantita- hijo es hermoso- le puso a Agus en sus brazos

-Lo sé, es el bebé más hermoso del mundo- todos se fueron acercando poco a poco y Agus fue pasando de brazo en brazo. Grace se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Como te he extrañado hijo, y mira ahora como vuelves, con tu propio bebé

-Si. Mi vida ha cambiado de manera significativa pero no podria estar mas feliz. Mi hijo y mi mujer me hacen inmensamente feliz- ella contiene unas lágrimas y ahora es su padre quien lo abraza

-Es perfecto... mi nieto es hermoso hijo- le sonrie y observa que Mel se sienta. Me acerca a ella

-¿Te sientes bien pequeña?

-Si, solo demasiadas emociones

-Comprendo ¿quieres ir a descansar?

-Para nada... además tengo hambre- todos rien y toma a su hijo y comparten el almuerzo tranquilos.

**POV CHRISTIAN **

Mel hace dormir a nuestro hijo y ella descansa aprovechando que Agus también duerme. Luego les cuento a todo sobre que vamos a ir a vivir a Detroit pero que como los dos tenemos negocios en Seattle vendremos seguido y todos saben que estan invitados a nuestra casa. Mi hijo se despierta y yo voy a buscarlo y damos un paseo por el jardín. André me lleva con Agus hasta el Aspira donde Sawyer me recibe en la entrada del departamento de Ana. El sonrie, ve al bebé y me felicita. Ana se para en seco cuando me ve pero luego se acerca poco a poco y yo le muestro a mi hijo.

-Es precioso Christian... se parece mucho a ti- me dice ya sentados en la sala

-Eso dicen todos... yo lo veo más parecido a Mel pero bueno

-No... esos ojos grises son únicos

-Ana, queria mostrarte que estaba bien, que siento que he tomado la decisón correcta y que como lo pediste soy feliz con mi familia

-Lo veo Christian... veo con la adoración que miras a tu hijo... y me alegro que seas feliz... es lo que más quiero en el mundo...

-Lo se nena, gracias- me paro- me voy, este hombrecito querrá comer pronto y no quiero que Mel se preocupe- le cuento a Ana que viviremos en Detroit pero que cuando me toque volver a Seattle vendre a darle una visita. Cruzando la puerta de la casa de mis padres Agustin comienza con un pequeño llanto

-Vamos a buscar a la vaca lechera- le digo, es un apodo que a Mel no le agradaba mucho al comienzo pero ya se habia acostumbrado

-Vaca lechera presente- dijo saliendo de la sala y tomando a nuestro hijo. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a alimentar a Agus

-Glotón- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabecita. Todos nos miran fascinados

-¿A donde habías ido hijo?- preguntó Grace

-A ver a Ana, quería que conozca a Agus- todos quedaron callados hasta que Elliot habló

-¿A ver a Ana?

-Quería mostrarle que había tomado la decisión correcta y que no me arrepiento de haberme decidido por ellos dos y que soy feliz como me lo pidio

-¿Que le pareció Agus?- pregunto Mel

-Hermoso y que es parecido a mi... como dicen todos pero yo creo que se parece más a ti pequeña.- La besé.Y Todos volvieron a respirar. Nos quedamos dos semanas más en Seattle que yo aproveché para ponerme al día en Grey's Enterprise y Mel hizo lo mismo con los cinco hoteles. Cuando viajamos a Detroit Agus ya tenía dos meses y estaba precioso. Ni bien bajamos del avión le pedí al taxista que nos llevara hasta 6379 Central St, Garden City. La ansiedad me estaba ganando cuando golpee la puerta y mi abuela nos abrio y vio al bebé en mis brazos

-Por dios santo... Gabriel es Christian... con nuestro bisnieto- Jacinta tomó a mi hijo y le dio un suave beso en la frente justo cuando mi abuelo apareció y me abrazó

-Abuelos ella es Melanie Preston, mi mujer y la mamá de Agus- mi abuelo tomo a Agus en sus brazos y mi abuela me abrazo a mi primero y luego a Mel. Todos entramos en la sala cuando vi a mi papá emocionado. Lo abracé y le mostré a mi bebé que todavía estaba en los brazos de Gabriel. Se organizó un gran almuerzo. Los tres nos quedamos a dormir en lo de mis abuelos, a la mañana siguiente mi abuelo nos llevo a la casa nueva, Taylor y Gail salieron a recibirnos. Las casas estan preciosas y Mel esta encantada con la nuestra

-Chris es preciosa- me dice con nuestro hijo en brazos

-Me alegro que te guste pequeña- cuando le muestro el cuarto de Agus ella vuelve a emocionarse. Coloca a nuestro pequeño bebé en su cuna y me besa

-Es perfecta... es hermosa... te amo mi amor

-Y yo a ti mi cielo- la vuelvo a besar. Mel prepara nuestro almuerzo y antes de comer Agus despierta con hambre también... luego de darle el pecho a nuestro hijo lo tomo y le quito los gases y lo coloco en la sillita de bebé donde tiene un monton de colgantes que lo entretienen mientras Mel y yo almorzamos

-Quisiera que mañana vayamos al cementerio... quiero que mi mamá vea a Agus

-Claro amor, por supuesto- Un rato después Mel vuelve a acostar a Agus y yo le muestro nuestro cuarto

-Mi amor... es hermoso

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto mientras dejo el monitor del bebé en la cómoda y cierro la puerta con llave

-¿Chris?- me acerco y la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y la beso. Mi lengua invade su boca y sus manos recorren mi espalda

-No aguanto más, hace 70 dias exactos que no puedo parar de pensar en como deseo tu cuerpo... en como deseo besar tus pechos, recorrer tu espalda desnuda... hace demasiados dias que en lo único que pienso es en hacerte el amor.

Vuelvo a besarla mientras ella desabrocha mi camisa y yo le quito la musculosa y el sostén. Sus pechos estan mucho más grandes y los pezones están de un rosa fuerte. Me agacho y los chupo, Mel se rie porque sabe que me encanta su leche, pero eso es el alimento de Agus por lo que no me detengo allí mucho tiempo. Le quito las sandalias, el pantalón y la pequeña tanga y mi mujer en todo su esplendor esta desnuda para mi. Hacemos el amor... como hace ya 70 malditos días que no lo hacemos. Me siento feliz... ella sabe todo acerca de mi y desde que esta a mi lado mi vida se ha hecho plena y feliz. No podría desear nada mas

**_ALGUNOS MESES DESPUES_**

-Gail ya sabe todo lo que tiene que hacer... no pongas cara, el lunes ya regreso ¿de acuerdo?-

Mel se despide de Christian y de Agustin, tiene que ir este fin de semana a los hoteles y ver que todo marche de forma correcta. El fin de semana se pasa volando, Grace le hace prometer que el lunes cenará en la casa de los Grey y ella llama a Christian para avisarle. A él no le gusta mucho la idea pero acepta.

Abre su billetera y ve la foto de Agus y Christian juntos. No puede creer que sean tan parecidos. Ama profundamente a esos dos hombre y no va a permitir que nada ni nadie destruya su familia. NUNCA

El lunes se levanta temprano, desayuna en su hotel y pide un taxi. Cuando llega la reciben en recepción

-Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

-Buen día, soy Melanie Preston ¿esta la Srita Steele?

-¿Tiene cita con ella?

-No, estoy de paso y quería ver si me podía atender solo 10 minutos

-Aguarde que voy a consultar- Mel se aparta un poco del mostrador y ve la foto de Christian con todos los editores y el personal de Grey's Editorial y sonríe

-Srita Preston... puede subir, la Srita Steele la espera, piso 20 oficina "A"

-Gracias

Mientras el ascensor sube ella comienza a dudar ¿hizo bien en venir? ¿hará bien en hablar con ella? Christian se va a enojar si se entera de lo que piensa hacer. Pero ella lo necesita, necesita aclarar las cosas y hablar con ella, hacerle entender. Finalmente el ascensor se abre y ve la puerta. Se dirige hacia alla y cuando llega golpea y le dicen que pase. Anastasia Steele está sentada detrás de un gran escritorio, con muchisimos papeles y lentes. Se ve hermosa con su traje y su pelo suelto y Mel traga antes de sentarse

-Hola, es extraño verte por aqui Melanie

-No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo... sólo será un momento

-Necesitaba un descanso o me iba a volver loca... tu dirás

-Mira Anastasia, sé de tu historia con Christian, la sé toda y de su boca. Sé todo lo que tuvieron que superar para poder estar juntos y soy consciente de que un amor así no se olvida.

-De acuerdo... pero no se a que viene eso

-Se que él te va a amar siempre y que tú también lo harás y yo... yo lo amo... lo amo profundamente... y se que él también lo hace, y yo siento miedo de que un día tu te levantes y te decidas a querer recuperarlo y sé que el dudaría, y quiero pedirte que no lo hagas... quiero que nos dejes ser felices, Christian sufrio demasiado y yo... yo no quiero perderlo... mi hijo y yo lo necesitamos- Mel mira a Ana y ella sonrie de forma triste

-¿Sabes? alguna vez pensé en decirle lo mismo a esa violadora de menores, que nos dejara tranquilos, que dejara que Christian fuera feliz ¿sabes de quien hablo verdad?

-Si-

-Bien... pero tú no tienes nada de que preocuparte Melanie, porque por más que un día me levante con ganas de volver a tener a Christian nunca voy a olvidarme lo que me dijo antes de ir a Inglaterra a encontrarse contigo

-No comprendo

\- **"Mel... se metió en mi sangre Ana... se metió debajo de mi piel y me curó... me cerró esa herida profunda que yo tenía en mi corazón y es capaz de alejarse de nosotros para permitir que seamos felices... ella es capaz de sacrificar su amor, por ti y por mi... por lo que algún dia fuimos y yo... yo no quiero que lo haga... no solo porque tiene un hijo de los dos creciendo dentro de ella sino porque no se cuando, comencé a amarla como pensé que nunca más iba a volver a amar a nadie que no fueras tu...Ana... yo te voy a amar hasta que deje de existir. Y quiero quedarme con esos recuerdos felices, de cuando todo esto comenzó. No quiero comenzar algo sintiendo que te debo algo porque te juro que he hecho todo lo posible para volver a ser feliz a tu lado. Mi piel esta marcada por la tuya... y así va a ser para siempre nena... porque no importa lo que paso... yo te amo y te voy a amar siempre... solo que ahora ya no alcanza ¿lo entiendes verdad?"**\- Mel se llevo una mano a la boca- él sabía de mi amor, sabía del tuyo y te elegió a ti, porque te ama y porque supiste esperarlo y cuidarlo... hazlo feliz... feliz como yo lo hice un día y sean felices por ese pequeño que tienen... yo no soy tu enemiga Melanie... porque lo amo tanto como lo amas tu-

Ana limpio las lágrimas de su cara y le sonrio y Mel se paro y se abrazaron. Mel entendió que Ana no sería su enemiga nunca... ella quería que Christian fuera feliz y sabía que lo era a su lado. Se sonrieron y salieron a almorzar juntas, Mel le mostró las últimas fotos de Agus y Ana no pudo creerlo

-O sea que tienes al Grey grande y al mini Grey... son dos gotas de agua

-Lo sé y los dos tienen el mismo carácter. Agus cuando Christian me besa hace ruidos para llamar mi atención

-No te lo puedo creer

-Si, es un Grey certificado

-Pues deja que crezca un poco más y dale la niña a Christian así enloquece

-Pobre criatura...

-¿Te imaginas cuando cumpla 15? Va a enloquecer pensando que todos los adolescentes la van a querer besar

Las dos estallan en carcajadas. Mel siente que Ana puede ser su amiga... ha compartido mucha historia con el hombre que ama y necesita sentir que ella nunca hará nada para recuperar a Christian

-¿Y porque no se han casado todavía?- pregunta Ana

-No lo sé, nunca lo hemos mencionado, supongo que Agus fue algo inesperado y yo no quiero que el se sienta en la obligación de firmar un papel para sentir que tengo una familia

-Comprendo, pero el pequeño lleva su apellido ¿verdad?

-Si, por supuesto

-¿Sabes que Kate está embarazada no?

-Elliot lo grito a viva voz por teléfono un día

-Espera una niña, Ava, va a ser preciosa como ella, una muñequita

-¿Ustedes ya superaron eso?

-Si, bah, creo que si, nunca podrá ser como antes, pero ella está confiando en Elliot y en mi y sé que jamás podría hacer eso de nuevo

-Anastasia...

-No sé que paso... no sé si fue la furia de escuchar a Christian hablar con Elena, la frustración que tenía porque sentía que mi matrimonio nunca se concretaría, no se si fue el alcohol y que Elliot estuviera tan guapo, el saber que nunca estaría con nadie más que no fuera Christian... no se que fue lo que me llevo a terminar en la cama con Elliot pero voy a arrepentirme toda mi vida

-Ya es pasado, tienes que superarlo, tienes que perdonarte y volver a hacer tu vida

-Lo sé, y te juro que lo estoy intentando, todos y cada uno de los días...

-Me alegro escucharlo. Yo me tengo que ir, fue bonito compartir estas horas contigo y gracias por decirme algo que no sabia

-Cuidate mucho y cuidalos a esos dos...

-Ven a vernos a Detroit, para mi será un gusto que venga a casa

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Es martes de madrugada y Mel entra en su casa tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Deja las llaves y el bolso en la mesa y se dirige silenciosamente hacia la habitación. Abre la puerta y ve a su bebé dormir. Agus se mueve y comienza a hacer ruido. Ella lo toma y el llora. Lo acuna suavemente pero él sigue llorando por lo que supone que tiene hambre y se sienta y se sube la remera, se baja el sostén y acerca su pecho a la boca de su bebé quien comienza a succionar y abre sus ojos grises y la mira. Mel sonrie cuando la puerta se vuelva a abrir y aparece Christian con un biberón y el monitor de bebé en la mano

-Tranquilo hijo, papá esta aqui- dice y cuando se da vuelta los ve a los dos- Mel

-Hola amor- Christian se acerca y besa la cabecita de Agus y le da un suave beso a Mel

-¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hace dos segundos y este señorito estaba con hambre al parecer- Christian se acerca una silla y se sienta a su lado

-Se estuvo portando de maravilla... la doctora me dijo que le des el pecho hasta que se te termine la leche o él no quiera mas

-Si sigue chupando así, no se me va a terminar nunca la leche y tampoco quiero que tenga un año y siga tomando pecho Christian... hay que ir quitándoselo de a poco

-Pobre hijo

-No me hagas quedar como la mala

-Mala mamá, mala- dice Christian y Agus abre grande los ojos.

-Voy a hacer tu desayuno pequeña mientras tú terminas aqui

-De acuerdo

Mel termina de alimentar a Agus y le cambia el pañal y lo duerme. Cuando sale de la habitación lleva consigo el monitor del bebé y los zapatos en la mano. La mesa esta llena de cosas deliciosas. Muffins, un tostado de jamón y queso, huevos revueltos y tostadas, jugo y café con leche. Se lava las manos y se pregunta donde está Christian quien justo en ese momento aparece, al suponer, viene del cuarto que comparten. Christian se acerca a su lado y la besa profundamente.

-Todo listo hermosa... vamos a comer y luego te acuestas un buen rato

-Gracias... todo se ve delicioso- mientras desayunan hablan tranquilos

-¿Como esta todo?

-¿Puedes creer que los cinco hoteles estan con todas las habitaciones ocupadas?

-Guau ¿ves lo que una buena administración hace?

-Si, todos estan felices, trabajando bien, recibiendo buenas reseñas... papá estaría tan feliz

-Estoy seguro que lo esta... feliz y orgulloso de su pequeña Mel- ella sonrie

-¿Sabes? Estuve con Anastasia- Christian la mira

-¿Con Ana, porque?

-Quería hablar con ella acerca de ti

-¿De mi, hablar que Mel?

-De nosotros, de nuestra familia, de ella...

-No lo entiendo

-Tenía mucho miedo Chris... cada vez que tú viajabas a Seattle yo me quedaba aqui pensando "¿Y si Anastasia lo quiere de vuelta, si intenta seducirlo, si le dice que no lo olvido, que lo sigue amando, si Christian se da cuenta que todavia la ama, y si no regresa?"

-Mel...

-Lo pensaba, lo pensaba siempre y cada vez que tu regresabas sentía un alivio y una paz... pero entendí que necesitaba decirle que no lo intentara, que te dejara, que nos dejara ser felices, que entendia que su historia de amor habia sido demasiado fuerte e intensa como para olvidarla...

-Melanie...

-Lo sé, se que si te hubieras enterado hubieras hecho todo para impedirlo... pero ella... me sorprendio

-¿Porque?

-Porque me dijo lo que tu le dijiste antes de volver a Inglaterra conmigo y Anastasia me dijo que ella nunca sería mi enemiga porque te ama tanto como lo hago yo... entonces entendi que tú me elegiste a mi siempre y entonces todo fluyó de otra manera... tanto así que almorzamos juntas y la invité a venir cuando quisiera

-Pequeña-

_**Algun tiempo después**_

**POV CHRISTIAN**

Me sentía como un niño chiquito. Nervioso. Tenía tantos planes y solo yo lo sabía. Trate de tranquilizarme mientras estacionaba en la casa de sus padres. André me miró perplejo y me ayudo a bajar los bolsos que habiamos traido mientras Agus subía a los brazos de Mel.

-Tendríamos que haberles avisado- me dijo mi hermosa mujer

-Les va a encantar la sorpresa y Mia será feliz organizando el primer cumpleaños de Agus mi amor... no te preocupes- La puerta estaba abierta por lo que pasamos directamente al comedor donde mi madre, la primera en darse vuelta me miró con sorpresa

-¡Christian, Mel! que hermosa sorpresa- acto seguido ya la tenía colgada de mi cuello dándome besos

-Hola Grace- Mel la beso en la mejilla y mi madre miró a mi hijo y lo tomo entre sus brazos

-¿Como es posible que usted pequeñito, cada vez que lo veo esta más guapo?- Agus la miro y le sonrio y se llevó una mano a la boca. Todos se olvidaron que estábamos ahi mientras mi hijo recibia besos y mimos de todos los presentes.

-Guau... tremenda barriga Kate- le dije abrazándola fuerte

-Es una niña muy grande- toque su panza y mi sobrina se movio para todos lados

-Definitivamente voy a ser su tío favorito- dije en voz alta

-Eso lo veremos Grey- contesto Ethan. Mia corrio a mi lado y me abrazo... pude ver lo feliz que estaba. Mel estaba con Elliot hablando quien sabe de que cosa cuando vi a Ana entrar al comedor. Ella sonrió

-Hola tú- me dijo dándome un apretón en el hombro

-Hola... no esperaba verte aqui

-Me imagino, estoy terminando de organizar con Mia el baby shower de esta Sra Grey- me dijo tocándole la barriga a Kate que sonrió

-Ya falta nada

-Apenas dos meses y esta pequeña conocerá a toda su loca familia- La vi a Mel tomar a Agus y acercarse a nosotros y saludar con un beso a Ana

-Por dios santo... este niño crece a pasos agigantado ¡hola bonito!- ver a Ana hablarle así a Agus me enternecio y él estiro sus bracitos para que ella lo alzara y así lo hizo

-¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿cuantos?- Agus reía y yo tomé a Mel de la cintura y la vi sonreir con esa paz que tienen las personas que se sienten seguras de las personas que aman y que las aman.

-Te amo- le dije suavemente al oído

-Y yo a ti- me dio un beso. Agus reía a todo pulmon mientra Ana le hacía cosquillas en su pequeña y hermosa barriga. Mia tomo algunas fotos.

-No puedo creer que el fin de semana que viene cumplirá un año- dijo mamá

-Yo tampoco... está tan grande mi bebé- le respondió Mel con pucheros

-No comiences te lo pido- le dije

Todos nos fuimos al patio y Mel dejó a Agus en el piso. Mi pequeño bebé comenzó a gatear para todos lados mientras se preparaba el almuerzo. Mel dijo que ella también quería participar del baby shower de Kate cosa que a mamá le sorprendio.

\- Pero ¿como?

-Nos vamos a quedar en Seattle definitivamente- dije y todos me miraron

-Ahora que mis abuelos ya no están y Hugo ha decidido mudarse para aqui no tenía sentido seguir quedándose alla

Mis abuelos habían fallecido hacía poco, con apenas un mes de separación. Ahora estaban enterrados junto a mamá. Los tres. Eso me habia dolido un montón y con el negocio de mi padre en expansión este decidio abrir un restaurante en Seattle que funcionaba de mil maravillas. Cuando decidió mudarse nosotros también.

-Ya estamos casi mudados a la casa de la bahía, esa que había comprado para bueno, cuando me casara con Ana

-Suerte que te deje a tiempo- dijo ella tomando a Agus y dándolo vuelta para que gateara para donde estábamos nosotros

-Gracias por el gesto Steele- le respondí mientras todos reían

-Que bueno... vamos a tener a mi nieto más cerca hijo... que alegría más grande

-Asi que ya sabes Mia... tienes una semana para organizar el cumple de mi pequeño SOLO FAMILIA nadie mas ¿entendido?- Mia se lanzó sobre mi y me tiro de espaldas al cesped mientras me besaba y Agus comenzó a llorar fuertemente

-Se asustó, no pasa nada- dijo Mel tomándolo entre sus brazos pero Agus no dejaba de llorar así que fui hasta ahi y lo alcé

-No pasa nada pequeño, mira papá esta bien, es la bruta de tu tía nada mas- Agus hizo pucheros y yo miré sus hermosos ojos grises, brillantes ahora por la lagrimas y le saque la lengua y el comenzó a reir de nuevo

-¿Ves? a mi hijo no le gusta que me maltraten- le dije a Mia. El almuerzo fue tranquilo, en el patio y Agus comio con nosotros ya que estaba probando los sólidos y los puré. Este era mi momento


	55. Capitulo 54 (FINAL)

Me paré para servirme un poco de vino y me senté de nuevo al lado de mi pequeña. Mi hijo era un enchastre de calabaza, papa y carne. Pero sonreía y eso me hacia inmensamene feliz. Los miré a todos. Y me sentí afortunado de la familia maravillosa que tengo. Ana incluída, ella sería siempre parte de nosotros, parte de mi.

-Mira el enchastre que estas hecho Agus, se ve que mamá no tiene buena puntería- dije

-Se ve que como todo Grey, eres incapaz de quedarte quieto dos minutos- dijo ella y las mujeres aplaudieron

-Esto es un complot- dijo papá muerto de risa

-¿Saben? ahora que nos veo a todos juntos, bien, curados de las heridas del pasado, quiero decirles que no podría ser más feliz de la familia que tengo. Mel...- ella me miro y me sonrió

-Me diste lo que siempre quise, aunque ni yo mismo lo asumiera, un bebé hermoso, una familia nueva, tu amor, tu comprensión para con todas mis locuras... yo sencillamente te amor mi amor

-Y yo te amo a ti- la bese y puse la caja entre los dos, ella me miro

-¿Vas a ser Melanie Grey, te vas a casar conmigo?- dije abriendola y mostrando las alianzas

-¡Si, si, si!- todos aplaudían mientras nosotros nos besábamos. Agus también aplaudia en su sillita por lo que lo tome y lo apreté contra mi pecho...

-Pa pa- todos nos callamos en ese preciso instante. Agus seguia aplaudiendo. Lo mire de nuevo

-Pa pa- volvio a decir y debo confensar que mis ojos se inundaron de golpe y le sonreí a mi hijo mientras lo besaba sin parar

-Pa pa- repitio y aplaudio y todos aplaudieron con él que comenzó a reirse sin parar. Tome una toallita y le limpie la boca

-Te amo hijo, te amo tanto- le susurré en su oido sin que nadie me escuchara... jamás pense en sentir tanto amor y tanta felicidad en mi vida. Pasaron unos momentos y Agus se fue a dormir. Sali un segundo al patio y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho. En silencio mirando el cielo. Sabía que ella estaba allá arriba mirando... sabía que ellos también estaban y por favor... lo que hubiera dado por tenerlos a mi lado ahora

-Hey... ¿demasiadas emociones juntas?- me preguntó mamá. Solo atiné a abrazarla y llorar en su hombro

-No tengas miedo, nada malo va a pasar... sé que te da miedo ser feliz, pero Christian ¿no crees que sufriste demasiado como para no ser feliz? Haz pasado por tanto hijo, haz sufrido tanto que mereces todo lo bueno que te esta ocurriendo... no lo dudes por favor- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Tienes tres ángeles hermosos que te cuidan desde arriba y que no van a dejar que sufras de nuevo... disfruta... tienes a tu bebé... a tu futura esposa... nos tienes a todos nosotros...no tengas miedo

-No lo tendré mamá... gracias-

_**DOS AÑOS DESPUES...**_

Agus corría de un lado a otro sin parar buscando mariposas e insectos, Ava lo seguía como un perrito fiel. Mia sonreía. Ana sonreía. Mamá sonreía. En fin, todos sonreían. Nos habiamos casado seis meses después de que naciera Ava con Mel. Estabamos en la casa de la bahía y trabajabamos pero no como dos maníacos. Los negocios iban bien. Mi familia estaba bien. Íbamos a dejar a Agus con sus abuelos esa noche. Nosotros teníamos otros planes. Volveríamos a almorzar al día siguiente con todos pero esa noche sería exclusivamente para los dos. Cuando se hicieron las 19 y sin que Agus lo notara fuimos hasta el Escala. El departamento estaba vacio. No tenía muebles pero nunca lo iba a vender... este había sido mi primer logro, comprarme un piso en ese hermoso edificio. Giré la llave en la puerta y me fui unos momentos. Cuando entré la vi como queria y fui hasta atras a ponerme el vaquero que me gustaba usar cuando estaba en este cuarto... Posición sumisa y pelo trenzado

-Es tan excitante verte así mi amor-

-Si mi amo

-Claro que si- me acerque hasta ella y tiré de su trenza para acceder a su cuello. Lo bese suavemente.

-Hoy no habra dulzura nena... hoy vamos a coger duro- ella gimio y yo sabía que así sería toda la tarde y toda la noche

Regresamos a las 11 a casa, felices y con sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Mi hijo corrio a recibirnos. Hugo estaba en casa y eso me ponía más que feliz. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso y todos nos reimos con las locuras de Mia.

-Bueno, a ver Mia cuando tú y Ethan comienzan a escribir a Paris... necesitamos más nietos que malcriar- dijo mamá haciendo que Mia se pusiera roja como un tomate mientras todos reíamos

-¡Mamá!- grito

-Le prometo suegrita que esta misma noche comenzaremos a escribir

-¡Ethan!- gritamos con Elliot... todos volvieron a reir

-Quiero otro bebé llorando por la casa... estos dos ya estan muy creciditos y cuando nos querramos dar cuenta ya van a estar hablando y dandonos órdenes- dijo señalando a Ava y a Agus que la miraron extrañados y rieron juntos

-Bueno Grace, solo aguanta seis meses más- dijo Mel y todos la miramos. Yo no lo podía creer ella ¿esta embarazada? ayer vi un pequeño bultito pero pensé que era porque su período se acercaba

-¿Mel?- preguntó mamá

-Si, Grace... pronto tendremos otro niño Grey llorando

-¿Niño?- preguntó Mia

-Si, a tí te toca hacer una princesa, porque al parecer, por aqui- dijo señalandome- solo se hacen varones- y sacó varias fotos de un ultrasonido

-Mel...

-Te amo Christian Grey


	56. Capitulo 55 (Epilogo)

**EPILOGO**

**ANASTASIA:**

Sabia que nunca olvidaría a Christian... él había sido el primero en casi todo, salvo en los besos. Estaba ahora en la oficina de Grey's Editorial donde trabajaba desde hacía ya mas de 20 años. Lo había visto muchas veces, con toda su familia. Sabía que era feliz y eso la dejaba ser feliz. Por eso cuando James la invitó a salir, se sintio lista para empezar de nuevo su vida. Ahora ya tenían 15 años juntos y dos hijos: Samuel y Charlie. Y su vida era como siempre había soñado. Sus hijos crecian bien y estudiaban, James seguía trabajando en el estudio de Abogados y ella escribia y manejaba la editorial del amor de su vida.

**LOS GREY:**

Carrick Grey había fallecido ya hacía tres años. Había disfrutado de sus nietos y de sus hijos. De verlos felices y llevando la vida que siempre soñaron. Se fueron a dormir con Grace, una noche como tantas otras y nunca más despertó. Grace nunca quiso abandonar la casa de la familia y todos los fines de semana, alguno de sus hijos iba a pasar el fin de semana alli. Ahora era directora del hospital y tenía muchos proyectos. Sus hijos se sentían orgullosos de ella.

Kate y Elliot se volvieron a casar y tenían a sus tres hermosos hijos, Ava, Jason y Jesse. Mia y Ethan continuaban con la pastelería que funcionaba de maravilla y tenian a Rose, Carrie y Samantha...

**CHRISTIAN Y MEL (contado por Christian)**

Miré por la ventana de nuestra casa en la bahía por última vez. Ibamos a regresar al Escala. Agus estaba en Harvard estudiando economía, Gabriel estaba en segundo año de abogacía y Ella comenzaba la universidad en pocas semanas. Mel y yo nos íbamos a quedar solos en una casa demasiado grande. Y aca estaba yo, nostálgico con mi mujer apretando mi mano

-Es una hermosa vida la que estamos viviendo juntos amor... no llores.. es una etapa que cerramos y volvemos a donde comenzó todo- me dijo Mel en el oído

-Me siento viejo

-¿Christian Grey, dominante, padre, marido y amante viejo? viejos son los trapos

-Cuida esa boca o te voy a castigar pequeña

-Cuento con eso mi amor... cuento con eso

**FIN**


End file.
